Contigo
by JeniNeji
Summary: Suffering is a human word, a human 'feeling'. Youkai do not suffer...much less a Daiyoukai like him.
1. Absence

DisclaimEr: I don't own Inuyasha.

Beta-Reader: Daniella

A/N: Meant to be humorous…then it's going to become more serious and dark. There is going to be some Inuyasha/Kagome. but it will definitely be a Sessh/Kag.

ENJOY!

**xxoOoxx**

**CONTIGO**

**1**

**xxoOoxx**

"Half-breed," called Sesshomaru but he was ignored. Ever since Naraku died the hanyou had been mourning. One wonders about the hanyou's reasoning. He had wanted to get his revenge by killing the half-demon Naraku. That is understandable. The problem was he had wanted to keep the miko from the future for himself as well. It was contradictory. The miko had come to this world from her own with the sole purpose to kill Naraku so it was obvious she would leave, forcefully if needed, after her task was done.

"She's gone Sesshomaru," whispered Inuyasha dejectedly, "she left. Please, kill me." The hanyou was sitting next to the Bone-Eaters Well. It seemed the spot had become his home. Apparently Inuyasha continued to wait. By now more than twenty moons had come to pass and there had been no sign of the miko's return.

"Inuyasha, depart from this place at once," demanded Sesshomaru. He was not going to allow Inuyasha to continue worrying Rin needlessly, "the miko will not return."

"I know…that's why, kill me. I don't want to live anymore," confessed the hanyou.

"Hn," muttered Sesshomaru as he turned to the village, "there is no sense and no honor in killing someone who wants to die. When this Sesshomaru defeats you and kills you it will be when you are at your best, not in this deplorable condition."

After that, the proud Taiyoukai left the Well. He had been escaping his task of older brother, but apparently, it was his fate to suffer this fate now.

**xxoOoxx**

**Tbc**

**xxoOoxx**

**Please, review!**


	2. An idea

DisclaimEr: I don't own IY

JeniNeji: Enjoy chapter 2!

**tiffyrose06**: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope this story keeps you entertained a long time.

**jtwsnw20****:** Here you go, an update. Hope you like this one as well.

* * *

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

2

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" howled Inuyasha again but he was ignored. The Taiyoukai summoned the youkai cloud under his feet and moved farther away from the hanyou.

"My lord!" squeaked Jaken as he tried to find his balance, "why are we running away? Take the hanyou's life once and for all!"

"No," replied Sesshomaru adamantly, "This Sesshomaru will not engage the hanyou in combat. It is disappointing to lay eyes on him."

"But…this is your chance to finally end the hanyou's life. He has been a bother in your plans for years. Why not kill him now when he's asking you?"

"Jaken," began Sesshomaru tiredly, "What are this Sesshomaru's feelings towards the hanyou?"

"You hate him milord," enlightened Jaken with a concerned expression.

"You are correct," commented Sesshomaru with an even voice, "Then why would this Sesshomaru help the hanyou?"

"Oh, I see," exclaimed Jaken with a big smile, "Sesshomaru-sama is brilliant. Sesshomaru-sama should find the miko and bring her back, then kill Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru pondered the silly toad's suggestion with detail. It was not that bad an idea.

"Sesshomaru! Come back here!" yelled Inuyasha through the forest.

However, first he needed to lose the hanyou.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	3. Up the Well

**DiscLaimer**: I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader**: Daniella! [Sorry, I forgot last chapter…she's the beta reader for this story :)]

* * *

**JENINEJI's Note: Thanks for the reviews. The chapters are going to be short…almost all of them. There are going to be a few exceptions, of course. However, since time is short in my life…for now, they are going to be short (100-500 words) maybe in the future I will post longer chapters. **

**

* * *

**

**Star99: **I'm sorry about the short chapters. I'll be updating often…maybe it will make the story more bearable. You see? Update!

**Sesshoumaru's Miko****:** Update! Ready and served!

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

3

xxoOoxx

The hanyou was ecstatic, Rin was too. The miko had returned and with her all the happiness that had escaped them all. Even he, Sesshomaru, was pleased with the woman's return. No more did the hanyou stalk him seeking his death. No more whining. It seemed as if time had receded and it was as if it was only yesterday when they fought the half-breed.

Rin was happier with her new kimono than she had ever been. He could see in the distance how the smaller girl showed her new present to the miko who showered her with praises.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's time to return to the West," advice Jaken softly.

Sesshomaru nodded to himself and summoned his cloud. A second later he was surfing the air. It was nice up here. There was silence and the smells were pleasant.

"Oni-sama!" the screech made him wince a moment and down below the miko waved at him with a smile

He had forgotten about that…the miko was fond of his brother. Maybe her return wasn't as good as he had first thought.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	4. Unbeffiting

DiscLaImer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**Jenineji's Notes:**

**star99:** Yup, probably a lil jealous…and he's dreading what the nearby future may bring.

**Sesshomaru's miko:** Yey! I do imagine seeing a Sessh flying in real life would be weird. Let's imagine it a second… I wonder if Kagome sees it like that?

* * *

xxoOoxx

CHAPTER

4

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha as he entered the clearing where the Taiyoukai rested.

Many nights now Sesshomaru had pondered his decision of leaving Rin in the hanyou's village. Maybe if he relocated her he wouldn't have to deal with the half-demon anymore. His peaceful days would return. It was sad he couldn't do so, not now.

"Kagome is going to gather some herbs in the nearby village," began Inuyasha as he made visual contact with his older sibling, "Rin wants to go."

"Hn," muttered Sesshomaru with some hidden annoyance. The miko and his ward had become too close since her return and he was starting to get tired of the fact. It was not that he considered her unsuitable to be with his ward, although he didn't approve of her short garments, but it was the fact that the miko was untrained. Every time they walked out of the village they could be attacked. Once again the thought of moving his ward to another village came to him.

"Can Rin accompany Kagome?" asked Inuyasha annoyed after receiving no answer.

"She can," said Sesshomaru and stood from his spot and walked away. He chose to ignore the hanyou's brash comments about him as he walked away. He was Sesshomaru and he walked away whenever he pleased. He had to explain himself to no one.

He was hoping to get some pace today but apparently the miko changed his plans again. Now he was going to spend the afternoon secretly babysitting two human females. How unbefitting!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	5. What news

DICLAIMER: I don't own IY

BETA-READER: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Yup… I am updating frequently (:D). I just got a new Siberian husky female pup, Maya, for my two months old Sib boy, Odin. (Shh, Maya is a week older) OMG…I feel like they are like Sesshomaru and a dog demon Kagome. (-_-)

Poor Odin, Maya is beating him up real god. I almost died of a heart attack the first day! Maya accidentally scratched Odin's eye and he was bleeding horribly (O_O). At the end, it didn't really affect his eye, it was superficial…still, I was so scared. By now, I made them run non-stop for a few days( :P) and they feel that going to nip at the other is too much effort. They only sleep.

Maya is a terrific runner. She apparently has unlimited energy. My bf started running, I was holding Maya, and the sib puppies Odin, Kiera and Kenai (Kenai is my cousin's) started following him. When they had a nice advantage I released Maya.

(O_O) She ran past them all! Even my bf! And he used to be part of the track field team! Dang Maya's APA papers! She could have been a great runner!

Sorry for the personal puppy experience. Now, on to the story, ENJOY!

* * *

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

5

xxoOoxx

* * *

The word mating has been coming to his ears more frequently these last months. He dreaded the news soon to come. Why was he being mixed with these affairs? He was a demon Lord… and a male. He was not supposed to deal with these details. That's what females were for.

"Sesshomaru-sama, this lowly one thinks Inuyasha wants to mate the miko," Jaken just blurted out his very same thoughts. He didn't like it at all, were they connected somehow? NO! "Sesshomaru-sama should reject the offer. It's a way to prolong the hanyou's sadness and besides, your great bloodline should be tainted by human blood no more."

Sesshomaru once again considered Jaken suggestion, but then he stopped. Why was he considering Jaken's thoughts? Had he gone soft with the passing of time? Had Jaken grown wiser?

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was starting to hate his name, but more so, the hanyou's voice. It was the most mistuned sound in the world. Why did the hanyou seek him so much? Inuyasha was supposed to be a grown man! He was the pack's indirect alpha, but still, no alpha should suffer this much persecution.

"Sesshomaru," repeated the hanyou, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Hanyou," acknowledged the Taiyoukai after a while.

"There is something I must tell you," Inuyasha said softly. His amber eyes darkened a little with concern, "I know this is not something easy to say…but I want you to be patient with me."

Sesshomaru almost growled. Inuyasha should just get it over with. The emotional display was making him nervous…it sounded so…ugh, female-like.

"Get it over with hanyou! Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have all day to listen to your stupid blabbering!" reprimanded Jaken holding his staff threateningly.

"Shut up toad!" growled Inuyasha and then turned to his brother, "Very well… Rin received a marriage proposal."

"…"

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	6. My baby girl is a woman now

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

Beta- Daniella :)

**JeniNeji's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

6

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is just a baby! You cannot allow her to mate!" cried Jaken mortified. The green kappa was pacing the forest floor with tears in his eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He was thunder struck with the news he just received. Even Inuyasha departed leaving him to his thoughts. His Rin wanted to marry?

"Sesshomaru-sama," cried Jaken again.

Again, Sesshomaru ignored the toad demon. He knew in human customs Rin was old enough to marry but human marriage was unreliable. He didn't trust it as much as he trusted a mating. Mating was for life where marriages could be dissolved. He also knew Rin was considered a woman and could breed pups already. What if this male pupped her then left her?

He would kill him of course. His hand wouldn't flicker when he landed the killing blow.

"My child!" cried Jaken and fell to the floor with a ruckus.

Sesshomaru couldn't handle it anymore. He left the kappa to his devices and sought a quieter place to sort through his thoughts. Before he realized where he was he was standing before the Bone Eater's Well.

He remained in the place unmoving for a few minutes. His heart was in pain. Rin was going to get married to a human male. However, that was expected. It was the natural law. Humans married humans and youkai married youkai. Still, the small hope that Rin would choose to mate the Kitsune instead of a human and live for a longer time never left him. He had hoped to spend more than a human-length life with his ward. It couldn't be helped now, Rin had chosen and he as a father-like figure should respect her decision.

"Sesshomaru-sama," a soft voice interrupted him and he turned to the source of the voice. Inuyasha's miko was standing at the border of the clearing, "we need to talk."

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	7. A father's duty

Disclaimer: IY belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: Daniella

* * *

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

7

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sesshomaru eyed the miko. She was sitting over the Bone-Eater's Well and was lovingly tracing the wood's designs. She seemed so calm and collected that it only served to annoy him. She was not of his liking nor of his disliking but he always saw that he interacted with her as little as he could. She was his brother's miko and be it directly or indirectly she had caused him more than a handful of problems.

"Are you concerned about Rin?" asked the miko suddenly attracting his attention once again, "Marriage is a common occurrence in humans."

"Hn," replied Sesshomaru, he knew all this.

"Is there something you want to ask about human marriage? I know demons do not concern themselves with such topics," eased Kagome, all the time looking far in the horizon.

"Do you want to marry miko? Would you prefer it over a Mating?"

The miko smiled, "That's difficult. I am not familiar with matting's so I wouldn't be able to choose fairly."

"Hn, then this Sesshomaru has nothing else to ask," said the Taiyoukai dismissively.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," begged Kagome, "talk with Rin. Ask her what she wants. That's what a father would do."

"Hn," was his only possible reply. He knew he had become something like Rin's father, but right now, that entitled him with great responsibility. Responsibility he wasn't sure he wanted or could handle. It was hard to be a demon… but more so, a human's father.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

A/N: Odin occurence #1: Every time I open the fridge he sits in front of it...as if it's his personal air conditioner. *Sighs*


	8. A silverwhite wedding

DisclaiMer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella.

**JeniNeji's Note: **

Thanks for the reviews!

Now, on to the story, **ENJOY!**

* * *

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

8

xxoOoxx

* * *

Rin's wedding was longer, well at least longer and more public than what a mating would be but he didn't mind. Rin had grown before his eyes and he never noticed. He knew he always got her longer kimonos but somehow it didn't pierce through his thick skull. Rin was a woman. Rin was a beautiful woman. Her white kimono suited her perfectly and her smile was radiant. She was happy when she received her husband's shy kiss. He was suffering. His Rin was now someone else's responsibility. He had nothing to hold him here anymore.

Jaken cried softly as his side. Never had he imagined the kappa's affections towards Rin, he appeared to be her father and not him. Rin had dug deep within their skin in the days she spent with them. It was unbelievable. Was this the human female's power? Did his late father suffered from it too?

He refused to be part of the marriage. He didn't want to be there. Instead he was sitting in the outskirts of the village, but he could see everything perfectly. So much that he could see Inuyasha's miko looking his way.

Why was she so meddling? She should pay attention to her own problems and forget about him. Her sympathy was unneeded and unwelcome. He needed pity from no one. Today he had lost a daughter to a nameless human. He stole his daughter and no one could change that. Not even the miko who believes herself to be a savior. She was nothing, only a pathetic human.

So, Sesshomaru decided to find solace in the West. He had lots of work to do anyways.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	9. A new flower

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha

**Beta-reader**: Daniella

**JeniNeji Comments:**

_ 1. Rin is 14-15 in this story :)_

_2. Thanks for the reviews!  
_

3. Ah, someone left an interesting review. Just in case Kappa means water sprite in Japanese, sometimes shown in form of a toad (WIKIPEDIA=blame the site). I play with Jaken a lot in my stories because I don't know if he's a toad demon, flea demon or simply an imp. In this story I am using Jaken as a toad demon, as opposed to in When the Past if the Future were he is a flea demon. If someone knows Jaken's true demonic form, please tell me!

4. FURTHERMORE, if someone doesn't like short chapters, don't read this story. I don't really mind flames, but I would prefer them to be useful.

5. I am sure the story will begin to have longer chapters with time...maybe from chapter 20 or so.

_

* * *

_

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

9

xxoOoxx

* * *

Many weeks had passed since the last time he visited the Village. He had been immersed in his work; after all, ruling a land as prosperous as his was not an easy task.

"Sesshomaru-sama," interrupted his servant, Jaken, "Inuyasha is here."

"Hn," muttered Sesshomaru and his eyes darkened slightly, "What does the hanyou want?"

"Eh, he hasn't told me yet milord," confessed Jaken and trembled slightly, "I'll ask right away."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called and the frozen toad turned to his Master, "send him in."

"Yes milord," replied Jaken politely and disappeared out of the room.

A moment later, wearing the same red haori as always, Inuyasha walked inside his study. They both inspected each other routinely and then the hanyou proceeded to sit. "What is the purpose of your visit half-brother?"

Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat and his hand unconsciously went to Tetsusaiga what made Sesshomaru tense for a moment, but without even noticing the hanyou moved his hand away. "The truth is… I came for three different reasons."

"I see," stated Sesshomaru indifferently, "what are they?"

"Well… first of all I wanted to check on you…Rin asked me," confessed Inuyasha as he scratched the back of his head.

"This Sesshomaru is fine as you can see," said Sesshomaru while raising an eyebrow, "Next?"

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms, "The next two are difficult… there is a bad one…and a worst one. Which one do you want first?"

"Bad one," said Sesshomaru dismissively. His golden eyes focused on the hanyou appreciatively.

"Ok…I want to ask for your permission to mate Kagome," Inuyasha blurted as red as a tomato.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes as he took in Inuyasha's request. "This Sesshomaru expected as much," explained Sesshomaru and shook his head, "you are able to choose however you please. This Sesshomaru no longer cares about your personal matters."

Inuyasha's face brightened visibly and he nodded his head approvingly, "Well…for the worst one… Rin is going to have a child."

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Some of you know I have a Siberian pup, ODIN. Well, my friend got one too, Odin's sister, but after the first week someone broke into her house and stole it. Anyways, we found someone selling a similar pup a few days ago in a web page, and she confronted the man. He handed her the pup and rushed away. We are happy, and don't forget, sometimes if you still believe, you can find your loved one again. Kiba is finally home after one month and a few days missing :)

* * *

Please, review!


	10. Life

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

ENJOY!

* * *

xxoOoxx

CONTIGO

10

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the Western Castle hallways nervously. Rin was going to have a pup. He needed to summon his physicians and take them to her, after all, many females died in childbirth. He was not going to let Rin be one of those; he will make sure she survives and lives a long and fruitful life.

Pups. The word was bitter in his mouth. Rin was a pup but a few years ago! A pup having pups! Humans were barbarians!

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken interrupted, "the healers are ready."

"Very well," replied Sesshomaru distractedly, "this Sesshomaru will depart right now."

"Yes milord," bowed Jaken, "send Rin my regards."

Sesshomaru left his Castle and a few hours later he was in the village. He followed Rin's scent as he had always done in the past. He made it to Rin's hut and he found the miko sitting at her side. He didn't say anything for a while, but then she noticed.

"Sesshomaru-sama," acknowledged the miko, but her smile was infused with despair.

"What is wrong with Rin?" he asked, not caring if he showed his concern.

"Is not that bad… some women have difficult pregnancies…" the miko explained, "After all, it's Rin's first child."

"Will she die?"

"Let's be positive," said the miko with a smile, "and let us give her our support."

For the first time in a long time, the Taiyoukai of the West agreed with the miko. He had promised Rin, he will not let her die. This time his ward would not be revived by anything. This time, they had to fight together to overcome this trial.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Please, review!


	11. Bad timing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Beta-Reader:** Daniella! Thanks!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments: **I just found out about this place **NaNoWriMo**. It's a crazy-frenzy-write place which challenges people to make a novel, 50,000 words long (175pages) in 30 days. From Nov 1 to Nov 30, if you think you can, check it out!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

11

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru was standing at the entrance of the village. Little by little the human customs and comings and goings were irritating him. It was simply impossible. The loud sounds and the scents were intolerable. This was why most demons chose to live apart from humans. Maybe it was not so much a nature thing but an unconscious way to relieve the discomforts. Having higher senses was not always easy or convenient.

The past three months had chained him to this small human village. He was many things, and he was undeniably and indisputably loyal. His human ward needed him. He would never abandon her.

"Oi!" Inuyasha's loud voice broke through the forest peace and through his inner serenity, "Chill down…your kid is going to be all right."

Sesshomaru controlled the urge to either growl or roll his eyes upwards. "Inuyasha, dogs tend to lose their sight with age," began Sesshomaru with an eerie calmness, "Rin is no longer a kid. She's mated and pupped."

"Keh…it is a woman thing. Don't worry about it."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue to remain from replying to such an absurd and inappropriate comment and moved to the village and Rin's hut. Sometimes he even surprised himself. He would take the human smell and noisiness instead of Inuyasha's ignorance.

In a few moments he was there, by his ward's door. His feet always seemed to fly and his nose would make certain he arrived to his desired destination. Yet, he was starting to doubt an even deeper part of himself. Timing was definitely not his forte.

He arrived just in time to the doorframe. He arrived in time to become aware of the miko singing a lullaby to a sleeping Rin… while taking off her white socks. The sight was simple and harmless to any being. Why he felt otherwise was a mystery to him. Why did he find her movements so alluring and her hands so elegant?

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Please, review!


	12. Big and Round

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

Beta: Daniella!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

12

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Have you seen how big Rin's tummy is now?" commented Inuyasha from the top of his tree branch. The hanyou had his arms crossed behind his neck and looked very comfortable.

Sesshomaru snorted an affirmative reply. According to the miko, Rin's time to give birth would be next month. According to him…it was too soon. Instincts told him it would be around three months more…but his senses hinted otherwise. Rin's pup sounded strong and his heartbeat was steady and a little bit hurried. Also, Inuyasha was right…he was almost sure Rin's stomach couldn't grow much more.

"Ah…I wonder what Kagome will look like," commented Inuyasha innocently but with an open awe and illusion.

Sesshomaru looked up in an uncharacteristic display of curiosity. His eyes landed on his hanyou half-brother who was staring at the sky aimlessly. The Taiyoukai shook his head and snorted again. "Hn." However, not even that broke through the image that was starting to form in his mind. He could also picture her, the miko, with a full belly. It was not so hard since he had spent overtime with his pupped ward these past months and she was mostly accompanied by the miko. He could picture her smile and her wavy hair with crystal clarity…and that was terrifying.

"I was thinking," interrupted Inuyasha, "maybe Kagome and I can mate a few months after Rin's baby is born."

Sesshomaru frowned uncomfortably at the mention of his half-brother's mating. Of course, he had agreed to it and he could never break his word. Still, now, after spending so much time indirectly with the miko…the mating word tasted sour and bizarre.

"Does that suit you?" asked Inuyasha with flat ears, "I am giving you some time to go back to whatever it is you have to do back in the West…after all, you've been here for a long time."

"Hn. Jaken is in charge of the West."

"Do you trust him to keep the West in shape?"

"…No."

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	13. First Ultrasound

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**Star99**: I know! Men! Thanks for the always loyal review!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

13

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin's musical voice called out to him. Her eyes smiled when the Taiyoukai she had spent half her new life with turned to her with apprehension. She extended her hand and after a moment he moved towards her, "how does my baby sound?"

The silver-haired male blinked slowly as he thought how to answer his ward best. He proceeded to sit by her when he realized she seemed uncomfortable while holding his hand due to his height. "I can hear its heart."

"Its heart?" asked Rin with an awed expression "isn't it supposed to be very small?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly, "It sounds as strong as yours."

"Really? My baby must be very strong," commented Rin proudly with a smiled. Another thought slipped through her mind and the slim girl's hand twitched nervously in Sesshomaru's bigger one. Instantly golden eyes fixed on her… and after a reassuring nod she asked, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Sesshomaru was momentarily taken aback by his charge's question. "I do not know," he grudgingly admitted. It was the first time when he confessed his inability to do something.

"Hmm," replied Rin with a slump of her shoulders, "I guess I will know soon," she then said with a confident smile…which was followed by a yawn.

"Rin. You should rest," said Sesshomaru but if it was an admonishment, a suggestion or an order…no one knew.

Rin numbly nodded her head and slowly, and with her father-like figure's help, the small girl settled in her futon. Sesshomaru waited for a few minutes until Rin's breathing evened. After that he stood from his sitting position and turned to the door.

It was disgraceful. What had he done?

In the door was the miko, smiling as if she knew a secret while Rin's husband bowed his head in gratitude. He was used to formalities and was glad that Rin's husband indulged him. He was used to the miko's ignorance in that aspect…and although that still bothered him a little, her smile managed to make him fidgety and defensive.

To think she could make him feel so insecure with just a smile. Maybe that's were her strength lie.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	14. As strong as you

Diclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews!

**Star99:** Rin married a nameless human. It was villager from Kaede's village.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

14

xxoOoxx

He had been avoiding the miko these last days. Apparently she had noticed and she had giggled every time he would skip from meeting her. She was aggravating and her late behavior had begun to make him more than irritated. To think she was soon going to be part of the pack…maybe Inuyasha was a good match for her. Obviously a terrible selection for him…now he will have two miserable beings annoying him for eternity.

"I caught you," a voice suddenly announced making the Taiyoukai's aura expand threateningly. However, as soon as his aura touched the miko's blue one it was stopped, "Chill out," said the miko and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat…she was now using the hanyou's words too, "It's just me."

"Miko," warned Sesshomaru in a cold voice, "you will do well to remember not to do that again. Next time you may not be as lucky."

Kagome grinned, "It's a boy."

The Taiyoukai's eyebrow rose confusedly.

"Rin's baby is a boy," repeated Kagome with the grin still on her face.

"Was it born?" asked Sesshomaru uncharacteristically raising his voice. His eyes were wide and his nose was twitching frantically.

Kagome's grin disappeared from her face and her features turned fearful, "No, not yet. But, I know it's a boy."

Sesshomaru now turned to her with accusing and narrow amber eyes, "Explain."

Kagome tensed and began to sweat, "Back home… we say that when a pregnant woman is so huge…it's a boy. It was like with my brother. Also the lack of lines in Rin's chin…"

"Are those scientific methods?" asked the Taiyoukai deadly calm.

"Eh, no…"

"Then refrain from making statements of that sort," ordered the demon Lord who turned to walk away.

Kagome breathed out more calmly now and then a smile adorned her face, "Onii-sama! Maybe you can train him when he grows up so he can be as strong as you!" After that, Kagome ran back to Rin's hut.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to the tiny bit of woman who was so different from all the others with a smirk. No one would ever be as strong as him.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	15. Must  be strong

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella! Congrats in the nomination for The Asylum!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

15

xxoOoxx

* * *

The night was rainy and it was making his mood more nervous and jumpy than normal. He looked from one side to the other of the room while inspecting the occupants of the house. Inuyasha was pacing the room and Rin's husband was sitting in a corner with eyes wide and fearful. The miko was sitting by Rin while Rin breathed heavily in the futon.

"The fever is still high," muttered the miko worriedly.

The silence was thick with tension and worry. "Meh, if she dies Sesshomaru will revive her…right?" asked Inuyasha with flat ears.

Everyone turned to Sesshomaru, both to gauge his reaction and seek an answer. The Taiyoukai's eyes remained over his ward. "Tenseiga revives a person only once. Rin has been revived twice already."

Somehow, even thought he didn't say they all understood there were no more chances.

"Inuyasha, can you go help Kaede find the herbs?" pleaded Kagome softly. Inuyasha didn't wait to be told twice and hurried out of the room. A few seconds later they could all hear him cursing the rain.

"Sesshomaru…there is a bucket just by the door…can you bring it in?" asked the miko with determined blue eyes. He simply nodded.

He moved the door's flap aside and turned to the water bucket. The wood was wet and he was sure it would not survive another year. Rin's husband soft voice attracted his attention inside.

"It was my fault," whimpered the man.

Kagome smiled, "I think Rin wanted this child as well. Do not feel guilty."

Sesshomaru walked inside the room with the water bucket and placed it at the miko's side. Then hateful golden eyes turned to Rin's husband. "Rin's husband must not be weak. Stay strong and protect her through this…if you don't, I will take her back with me after the child is born." After such a declaration, the irritated Taiyoukai left the relative safety of the hut and chose the downpour instead.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Please, feedback appreciated


	16. Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**star99:** Everything will turn out all right, probably...

**Aphasia**: That happens sometimes. I am a biologist, so I know a little about it. Another thing that causes it, also, is the lack of some nutrients, specially a vitamin, in the first weeks of gestation. I hope everything goes all right, though I am not sure why it wouldn't. Thanks for sharing it and thanks for the review.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

16

xxoOoxx

"Push child!" prompted Kaede.

Rin's cries rebounded off all the walls of the room and then came out the cracks and windows making the three males outside the hut shiver.

"Oh my God…it sounds as if they are trying to kill her," commented Inuyasha with wide eyes and flat ears.

"Hn… I imagine your poor human mother," commented Sesshomaru. His body was tense and his eyes were fixed in the hut.

"I can't take it anymore," a voice announced darkly a few moments later and then Rin's husband began to walk towards the hut.

"Oi…Kagome said…"

"I don't care! That is my child and my wife!" shot back the man.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a look for a moment and then shrugged their shoulders in unison. They waited to hear the young miko's reprimand to the man…but it never came. A more uncomfortable silence surrounded the brothers.

"Maybe we should go too," suggested Inuyasha.

"No." Sesshomaru replied. Rin's blood in the air had him on edge. He knew no one external was causing her harm, he knew it was the infant, but it was not so easy to make his inner self understand it. He had known all along, but apparently knowing it was never enough. Being a father was anything but easy.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	17. She chose it

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY CHAPTER 17!**

**Star99:** Right! Finally he shows some of his manliness! We know it's there, trying to push put of Rin. Though, I imagine Sessh and Inuyasha's serious-frightened expressions…and laugh…I'm so evil!

**Aphasia:** Don't worry, you may talk as much as you like. I don't mind at all. Our hearts are wonderful and strange organs, and sometimes, maybe this little thing may help sooth it and heal it, if only a little bit. Children are known to be the messengers of happiness and joy. That is their task. I'm happy that you are sharing this with me. Thanks again.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

17

xxoOoxx

Hours had passed when the miko finally came out of the hut. She was stumbling dizzily and the palms of her hands were covered in dried blood.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha as he ran to her side. He helped her steady herself and then raised her one inch from the floor and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"What is Rin's condition?" asked Sesshomaru as soon as he was sure the miko's ears could hear him.

Kagome's blue eyes looked up momentarily and she frowned as if recalling what had happened. "Uh, Rin is… fine. Her condition did not stray from the norm…it is I who is not fine." The Taiyoukai raise an eyebrow as he watched the miko plop down to the floor. She hugged her knees and buried her head in her legs, "There is so much blood…and I'm so tired. Kaede told me to rest…she said Rin's husband would be enough help."

"Keh…at least he's being helpful," commented Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru turned to the hut once again. Rin had been there for almost five hours now.

"This is different from back home," commented Kagome with a hint of concern and fear, "we have anesthetics and doctors. We have machines which tell us the blood pressure and heartbeat. We also have machines which let us see the baby…this is so different."

Sesshomaru listened to Kagome's blabbering with interest. He would have preferred Rin had her child in a place like that as well.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called softly, maybe even worried, "does that happen to all women? Will it happen to you?"

Apparently Inuyasha was the only one who didn't notice Kagome's face. Her face paled and lost all semblance of serenity. Her blue eyes widened to impossible lengths as her brain seemed to rationalize that she would not be having her child back at her home or time.

But, Sesshomaru did notice.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin's husband voice called from the door of the hut, "Rin is calling for you."

The Taiyoukai nodded his head and turned one last time to the miko. Her ghostly face was not a reassuring sign. So, he tried his best to ignore her present predicament and moved to the hut. It was the truth. It was going to be like that for her. She was going to mate the hanyou and bear him children in this Feudal Era. It was what she chose.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

JeniNeji's Note: Huh, I knew it…they are getting longer : )

I know myself! Tee-hee


	18. The firstborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. If someone is getting money out of their fanfiction, please, tell me :D

Beta-Reader: Daniella! Isn't she wonderful?

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Hahaha! Just in case, this is a Sessh/Kag story _ I know, this other things are taking much time, but in my opinion, Sesshomaru and Kagome both need time and some accidents to happen before they realize, hey, we can be together…right? Sort of?

**Star99:** Yeah, Rin must be very scared. Still, I do think Inuyasha is always like that! He assumes many things and makes big mistakes :D

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

18

xxoOoxx

Two more hours later and they were all gathered inside Rin's hut. Rin was exhausted. Her body had entered a state of hibernation minutes after the baby boy was born. The boy, probably as tired as the mother, slept in his father's arms. The father's eyes hadn't strayed from his son for a second. The awe and relief in Rin's husband were undeniable as he finally cradled his son in his arms after nine months of wait. The wait and stress had been too much for the man's poor human heart.

"He has my hair," commented the man proudly, "mine is black while Rin's is dark brown. Look, he has black hair."

Kaede nodded her head and offered a kind smile, "Ye he does."

The man finally turned to the male standing at the corner of the room and came to his feet. He approached the tall individual with a proud smile and extended his hands and the baby "Here, hold him Sesshomaru-sama."

To the amazement of almost everyone in the room the Taiyoukai took the offered bundle. The demon silently moved the cloth covering the baby's face and golden eyes locked on the child, trying to memorize him. After that the Taiyoukai took in the baby's scent reverently and locked it in the deeper part of his mind. "What would be the child's name?"

"I want you to name him," replied the plain black haired human with a goofy smile.

"The father names the child. It's a youkai tradition," commented Sesshomaru his voice laced with disapproval.

"You revived Rin, not once but twice. It will also make Rin happy, I'm sure."

"Toga."

"That is a strong name," said Rin's husband appreciatively.

"It was my father's name. He is the strongest and wisest demon in the West. It is also the name of this child's great-grandfather."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

After making sure he had all the information he needed he turned to the side and passed the baby boy to the blue-eyed miko who remained caught in a state of semi-shock. The miko gasped and held the child tightly. The female turned to him with a questioning gaze but he deemed an answer unnecessary. "I depart for the West. Give Rin my regards and congratulations."

"Are you leaving now?" asked the miko as if it was an inappropriate decision.

"I am. I will be back for your mating with Inuyasha."

So, the miko froze while holding Rin's baby and the Taiyoukai of the West, whom she had started to befriend, left the hut and the village.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	19. Corageous Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Star99: Um, Inuyasha and Kagome sort of talked about it. She came back from her time to be with him…like; Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen's anime ending. I just didn't put it…after all, this is a Sess/Kag story and I have strayed around for too long as it is :D So, Kagome did agree to the mating, generally, but they haven't really talked all that much about it.

THANKS for the reviews MissTessa, casedeputy and Shadow Kitsune67.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

19

xxoOoxx

Kagome had spent the last week visiting the waterfall for meditation. She had needed the solace the place offered. Even Inuyasha respected these moments. Why? She wasn't sure. Maybe he could feel her uncertainty or maybe he was growing more mature by the day.

Inuyasha had taken up the duty to care for Rin's baby in the mornings. She would have never guessed that he had the parental gene so active. It made her feel happy but also nervous. She had a few more weeks to decide whether to mate him or not. There was no denying it, she loved the hanyou with all her heart…but did she want to mate him? It would be the obvious step, for someone normal, but she was not that someone.

She was a human girl, miko, from the future. She was accustomed to the kitchen and the stove. She loved to shop and the benefits of the shower, shampoo and conditioner. She was also accustomed to going to the doctor when she was feeling ill and having radiology tests when a bone was broken. Here, she had nothing of the sort, but had love, friends, a healer and a family. It should be enough.

Then, why was she so scared? Why had Rin's pregnancy scared the crap out of her? Why did she still have nightmares about that birthing?

She was so afraid. She wished her mother was here with her. She wished for her mother's warm hug and reassuring voice. Her mother always knew what to do. She was always right. She was feeling so lonely. Still, this was what she had chosen. She had chosen to come back to the past with Inuyasha. She wanted to be here, she wanted to marry him and start a family. When did things get so complicated?

When did the courageous Kagome leave her?

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	20. Aunt Kagome!

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Sorry for the late update: MissTessa, casedeputy and Inugirl19!

**Star99**: Yup, Kagome is growing up, after all, a few years have come to pass now.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

20

xxoOoxx

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he jumped over her mother euphorically. "I missed you," cried the young Kitsune.

"Shippo," Kagome cried back; hugging him for dear life, "I am glad you are well."

"Kagome…I can't breathe," whined Shippo and when Kagome continued he began to scratch his way out, "Kagome!"

Kagome giggled and released him after giving him a kiss in his red mane, "I'm sorry," the miko said with a grin, "but look at you! You are gigantic!" commented Kagome dramatically, "you are almost as tall as me."

"That's not true," said Shippo with a pout when he realized he only reached her midsection, "I wish."

"Oh, but you'll be… and soon," assured Kagome, blue eyes twinkling with mirth, "three years have passed since I returned and you are this tall and this handsome. Huh, soon I will have to make a hut only to receive the mating proposals I am going to get for you. Oh my son is going to mate and leave his human mother!"

Shippo blushed furiously and stammered, "Mom…of course…not."

Kagome smiled internally but decided not to torture him further. "Where are Sango and Miroku? How is Kohaku? What did the Exterminator Village Restoration Project ended up like?"

"Mom! One at a time," complained Shippo but he then huffed knowing she was just too excited too contain herself, "Well, Kohaku stayed back at the Village. The walls have been finished and some townspeople seeking training have been arriving. He is now officially in charge of the Exterminators."

"That's awesome. I'm so happy he didn't die back then, look what he was destined to become," Kagome said proudly, "What else?"

Shippo grinned, "Sango and Miroku got married a two and a half years ago," the Kitsune said and then shrugged, "They are visiting Rin and her baby…maybe you should visit them."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and began to walk towards Rin's hut. The familiar landscape and Miroku's aura had a soothing effect she had missed dearly. Kagome was but a few meters from the house when she spotted Inuyasha coming out of Rin's hut without Toga, "Inuyasha!"

White ears twitched and his golden eyes immediately found her, "Oi Kagome! I was just leaving Toga," explained the hanyou as he approached the bubbly miko, "Kaede told me to scout the area…apparently a group of young demons have been sprouting problem in the vicinity. I'm going to make sure they stay away…see you later."

Kagome nodded in understanding and waved a goodbye to Inuyasha. After his figure disappeared she proceeded to her previous destination. Kagome moved the flap of Rin's door only to be scared shitless when "Aunt Kagome!" was shouted in unison from various voices. What the hell?

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Please, review!


	21. Sango speeds up the romance

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella ( www. dokuga. com /fanfiction/ story/ 4397/1 )

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments: **Thanks for the reviews!

And yes** casedeputy**, it's bothersome. I fear it can lead to a heart attack...now I feel slightly guilty for doing it to my sister ! Waa!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

21

xxoOoxx

* * *

Kagome was sitting by Kaede's village hills with Sango at her side. This last two weeks had been nostalgic for the pair since they had been able to catch up with each other after so long. Adulthood had been getting in the way but now, there was nothing between them. Only a pair of males…maybe.

"Seriously…you have the next army of exterminators already," teased Kagome as her eyes watched Sango's twin girls and her boy race after Shippo expertly, "must be their genes."

"Genes?" asked Sango with a kind smile, her chocolate eyes watching over her children happily.

"Yup…what I mean is…they got them from their parents," said Kagome with an easy smile.

"Thankfully none got Miroku's _gene_ of perversion," commented the exterminator with relief.

"Yup," nodded Kagome totally agreeing with her political sister, it would have been very tiring and endlessly funny.

"So…you have less than a month now," Sango began the dreaded conversation, "are you going to mate him or not?"

Kagome's face turned miserable, "I love him Sango, I really do…but I'm scared."

Sango nodded her head in understanding, "It's natural, and you are different from us. More so you are not marrying… but mating. Maybe you should make Inuyasha explain things to you."

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "I did…but he says is like a human marriage…only that we would be connected for life. He says that I'll be able to live for longer…maybe even meet my family again in the future."

"Hmm…don't you like that?" asked Sango with a frown.

"Well…yes, but, have you ever thought that you would live five hundred years?" asked Kagome fidgeting with her hands, "It seems an awfully long time."

"Yeah… I wonder how humans cope with immortality," commented Sango "maybe you could ask Jinenji's mother."

"I did the last time we were there. She said she doesn't regret mating her demon or having his child. She was very happy," Kagome said with a sad smile, "I'll probably be as well."

"Have you kissed him yet?" asked Sango while she turned towards Kagome "you haven't! How are you planning on mating him if you haven't even kissed him?"

"I have!" defended Kagome. Her face was as red as a cherry, "Just…not so many times."

"Well then, this is your assignment, you are going to drag that half-breed to the nearest hot spring here, strip him and bathe with him. That will give you the necessary confidence," said Sango standing up with a determined face.

"Eh…Sango—"

"Oh, Miroku's finally here!" yelled Sango with a grin, "That means Inuyasha should be back as well," informed Sango who turned to Kagome with a smirk, "Do you see how loaded Miroku is with rice? Bet Inuyasha is carrying even more than him! Hmph, I knew I chose that deceiving houshi for something…he definitely_ fills_ many things."

"Eh…I hope you mean the dinner table…" commented Kagome.

"Eh?" asked Sango and then smirked, "Of course…and other things. Well, leave everything to me…you are going to have that hanyou all to yourself tonight."

"Ehh…Sango…" but it was too late. The tayjiia was already sprinting towards her husband. What had she done? She had created a monster!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!

And yes, they finally had a load of children :)


	22. Bad Omen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader: **Daniella

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**star99**: Definitely second thoughts, after all, there are many things to consider before mating someone.

**raiderette:** Hmm...maybe there is something he's not telling. I'm not sure yet, but yes, Sango is definitely being naughty. Thanks for the review!

**casedeputy:** Hahaha! Yes, I am guessing Sango will turn out to be even worst than Miroku :)

**Inugirl:** Thanks! That was the whole point of the story, being funny! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know it does make people laugh!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

22

xxoOoxx

* * *

Kagome was blind. She felt as though she was so red that she was as red as Inuyasha's haori, "Inuyasha…I…I…"

"Kagome," stammered at the half-demon with some difficulty, "Miro-ku sa-id San-go sa-id you wan-ted to—"

She couldn't help it anymore. She opened her eyes and they landed on a mortified Inuyasha who was definitely redder than his haori, "I'm sorry…I didn't…I…"

"I…I would like to bathe you very much!" said Inuyasha, his eyes rolling with embarrassment. His body was tense and his ears were spiked. This was a disaster!

Wait…did Inuyasha say… "Pardon me?" asked Kagome. She was shaking inside and outside. Could someone die of embarrassment?

"I…I said," Inuyasha tried but his throat constricted and silenced him. The hanyou hissed and cursed softly. Slowly his nervousness was replaced by a sheer determination. His golden eyes captured her and his hand grabbed her wrist firmly but comfortably, "I said…I would like to bathe you very much."

Kagome was unable to do anything but open her eyes like an owl. Instantly heated lips crashed down into hers and a strong hand molded in the dip of her back. A startled gasp escaped the surprised miko but when Inuyasha tenderly inclined his head to make it more comfortable she lost notion of her surroundings. She became aware of his soft lips and wandering hands instead and she felt herself melt under his touch. It was but a mere moment later when she remembered her arms and snaked them around his neck, capturing him to her.

In the distance a pair of brown-haired individuals clasped their hands in victory while a third looked at the scene mutely, "It was about damn time," commented Sango with a grin.

"Indeed," replied Miroku with a contented smile, "I'm happy for them."

"I don't know…" commented Rin with tears in her eyes, "This seems wrong…painful."

"Rin?" asked Miroku after his confusion succeeded, "what is wrong with it?"

The younger teenager smiled and wiped the tears off her face, "No worries…It's just me."

Somehow the girl's comment made everything around them darken and a feeling of dread settled over the couple. What had happen?

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	23. Needed meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Um, I just wanted to say this…Kagome does like Inuyasha. She's not being forced right now or anything. She has always liked Inuyasha.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

23

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru returned to the village. He was done with his inspection of the West. Jaken hadn't done a stellar job but he had done well. He only had to arrange a few things. It was easy enough. So, his next compromise was with his half-brother and his mating.

He had adapted better to his older life than he had thought possible. The absence of his ward, who was in good hands, didn't affect him as much. He had treasured the silence and the lack of the hanyou and most of all he had diminished the miko's influence over him. It was little to begin with, but one could never be cautious enough.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin interrupted his train of thought. Her baby boy, Toga was sleeping in a blanket, "Are you going to let Kagome-sama mate Inuyasha-sama?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the unexpected question. His ward rarely questioned him, "I have no reason to deny them."

"Hmm," replied Rin with lassitude.

"Is there a reason for your concern?"

Rin sighed and tears welled in her eyes, "It's just…I'm so mean…I just…don't want Kagome to mate him."

Sesshomaru watched his daughter tears with apprehension, "Do you think it will make her unhappy?"

Rin shook her head in negative, "No…but Kagome is my mother…sort of," replied Rin with an uncharacteristic fragility, "and you are my father…"

It didn't take a scholar to understand Rin's tacit confession. "Rin—"

"I know, forgive me Sesshomaru-sama," pleaded Rin turning away from him, "I just…can't help how I feel. However, I will not take it against Kagome-sama or Inuyasha-sama… I understand."

The Taiyoukai watched as Rin placed a forced smile on her lips and took Toga in her arms. She excused herself saying something about visiting the old miko and left him to his inner turmoil. Somewhere deep within he found the idea of this mating wrong as well, as if a sixth sense forbade him. It advised against it…but he could not listen to such ambiguous ideas. He was a cogent being and he prided himself in that.

After finally reaching a conclusion with himself the demon walked aimlessly around the village. A few seconds later he realized what he had been searching for. The miko was sitting by the water well at the village and the hanyou was at her side. Apparently he had said something funny because the miko was laughing. She looked so fresh and happy. This union could not be wrong.

That was until the hanyou's lips brushed against the miko's. Sesshomaru's aura stung him in warning and wide golden eyes moved from the black-haired female and towards him. The hanyou had noticed as well.

* * *

xix

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Stellar**- relating to stars. Good, outstanding.

**Lassitude**- lack of energy

**Tacit**- understood or implied without being stated

**Cogent**- clear, logical and convincing.

xix

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Please, review!


	24. Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**Star99: **Thanks for sharing that proverb. It will come in handy in the near future. Yes, Sesshomaru returns...na na nananana!

**raiderette:** sorry for the cliffhanger, still, from now on it going to be a ride of various emotions :) Be prepared!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

24

xxoOoxx

The next few days were uncomfortable. Somehow his unconscious reaction had unsettled the hanyou. It was of no consequence, it had affected him even more. Why did the miko affect him? Was by chance the inactive Shikon no Tama which rested inside her flesh?

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha's voice interrupted him.

The Taiyoukai turned his gaze towards the hanyou in acknowledgment. Inuyasha's eyes were still doubtful but another part of the hanyou was relaxed and down to business.

"I need a favor from you," explained the hanyou and he crossed his arms over his chest. A soft sight escaped the hanyou's lips, the discomfort of asking his older sibling for a favor obvious, "Would you explain the details of a mating to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru frowned by the strange request. That was a personal conversation that should be held by the mates and not by a third. However, as his golden eyes inspected his sibling he understood the reason. Inuyasha, while a half-demon, had mingled mostly with humans. Humans didn't understand youkai mating and without a pack leader the hanyou had been only able to learn random and nugatory things. "This Sesshomaru will explain to the miko." Relief washed all around Inuyasha and even he was able to smell it. The hanyou had definitely been concerned about the matter.

Inuyasha nodded his head in acceptance and turned away from Sesshomaru. His steps were maladroit and slow, he was thinking about something. It was when he was a few feet away that the half-demon stopped and turned to him, "Oi Sesshomaru," called Inuyasha and after they made eye contact added, "Thanks."

Xix

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Nugatory – **of no value or importance.

**Maladroit-** ineffective or bungling; clumsy.

Xix

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	25. Smarter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**Star99:** I will surely use this one. I absolutely loved it and find it's so accurate. I will put a note when I use it, when the right chapter comes :) Throw more my way and I will try to find a place for them. Or, if you want, I can put them under the chapter number, as a short introduction…but then again, I would need a LOT of them. If you want, we can do it :)

**Casedeputy**: Surely! Now Sesshomaru is forced, so subtly, to interact with Kagome. Consequences are bound to appear.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

25

xxoOoxx

"A mating is quite similar to a marriage but where the marriage is accepted by your god a mating is accepted by your souls," explained Sesshomaru in a deadpan voice, "It would be required for Inuyasha to exchange some of his youki with you."

"What will happen with my miko powers?" interrupted Kagome's concerned voice.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the interruption however; he deemed the question valid, "This Sesshomaru is not sure. The exchange of youki is not supposed to alter your reiki."

"Can Inuyasha exchange youki as he is or will he have to let his beast overtake him to do so?"

Once again Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose, "The hanyou would be able to do it in his usual self. He needs to learn though."

"How long does that take?"

"Miko. Must you always interrupt?"

Kagome shrank into herself, "I'm sorry…but I tend to forget things."

"I sincerely hope your progeny escapes that," commented the demon a little bit harshly, "as I was saying the hanyou will learn. It should take about a day…for Inuyasha maybe two."

"How do you know about this? Are you mated?" asked Kagome with prim lips.

The Taiyoukai couldn't stop his eyebrows from rising, "No miko, this Sesshomaru is not mated."

"Why?" asked the miko with honest curiosity.

"Miko, are we talking about my personal life or yours?"

"I thought we were talking about mating rules."

"Trying would be more adequate."

"You know what, for once, I think you are right."

"No one told this Sesshomaru teaching you was going to be this straining," said the demon Lord aridly.

"Believe me Sesshomaru-sama, I am a fast learner. I used to get stray A's in my exams… until I fell down the well."

"Is that true?" asked Sesshomaru with mild curiosity.

"You see… you are the one who is straying from the course of the conversation. What do my grades have to do with mating?"

"Miko…if you were not about to become part of my pack…I would have stopped the blood flow from passing up the arteries of your neck to your head."

"Yup, I like you too oni-sama."

Xix

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Prim-** stiffly formal and respectable; feeling or showing disapproval or anything regarded as improper. Purse (mouth or lips) into a prim expression.

**Arid-** Having little or no rain; too dry or barren to support vegetation. Lacking in interest, excitement or meaning.

xix

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	26. The arrow went through

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha'

Beta-reader: Daniella! Congratulation for your story The Asylum!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Sorry for the random updates lately. My puppy Maya is not feeling well, and my mom has been making Christmas preparations and taking the little time I have left. Hopefully, the one-day one-day update will return now.

**star99**: I will use kokoro no tomo for a special chapter :) I know which one is going to be...and the other one, au wa wakare no hajime, will be well used by Sesshomaru in the near future (I am writing it...now). About the proverbs, How about if we begin them for chapter 30 or so? I'll send the "feeling" of the chap, and I'll leave the rest to your imagination :)

**casedeputy**: I see their arguing more like a hidden attraction of sorts rather than an old couple. At least...that's personal experience. I don't know if I am an I-love-argument person or... i just get too nervous of being found out that I tend to "distract" matters to other sides (blushes) _

**raiderette:** I'm glad you like their interaction. I guess Sesshomaru always needs some sort of excitement in his daily life :)

**MissTessa: **You know, being "siblings" is what is going to get them together someday :)

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

xxoOoxx

Contigo

26

xxoOoxx

* * *

"You found me!" cried Kagome for the third time. She was frustrated with the demon lord; he was so good at this.

"Miko, while you are upset at being found by this Sesshomaru, in the future you will be thankful," he looked at the irascible miko with a tired expression, "a mating allows your mate to find you even faster. It serves to protect the mate from danger. Also, some mates reach a level when they can even exchange words or feelings to each other."

"Really?" the miko said with glittering eyes, "That's great!"

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied and began to walk away, "Sometimes mates find it difficult. It takes away part of your personality and your privacy."

"Hn, someone as reticent as you shouldn't have a problem with that. I bet you can hide the truth even from yourself."

The miko's word stung him and he stopped in his walking. His eyes shimmered to red for a moment before he could manage to regain control of his anger. She knew nothing of him, yet, she believed herself in a position to speak to him about such personal matters as if she knew him.

He couldn't believe he had reacted that way to her words. Why? He was unsure. Why did her words haunt him? Why did it seem she was able to talk to his inner self directly? Somehow he felt his coldness was not enough to keep her out of his thoughts.

It could be some miko ability. Maybe she could read facial expressions better than him. It could also be that he had been lax with her or that he had rejoiced in her scent and aura for too long. Perhaps Rin talked about him constantly. There could be many explanations but still one conclusion.

She was definitely a dangerous person. Who could have thought that teaching a human miko about the theory of mating could be so perilous?

* * *

**xix**

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Irascible**- easily angered; prone to temperamental outbursts.

**Veticent**- not revealing one's thoughts or feelings readily.

**Perilous-** full of danger and risks.

xix

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Please, review!

Has anyone realized I am about to take the GRE?

lol General and Biology!


	27. No love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Puppy is still fine...and Im glad. Hopefully she will remain so :)

**casedeputy:** Lol...Sesshomaru is so difficult to portray sometimes! Thanks for the the support!

**star99:** Thanks! And yes, Kagome just know the right questions :)

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**Contigo**

**27**

**xxoOoxx**

"A human being a hanyou's mate is a schlep uptown," said Sesshomaru and then turned to her with doubts, "Although in your case…maybe it will be a schlep for the hanyou. Miko's are an ace."

Kagome couldn't help but shrink a little at the lupine look in his eyes, "Eh… I thought demons hated mikos."

The Taiyoukai nodded an affirmative. "Indeed, because they can kill most of them with ease," explained the demon Lord and a smirk appeared in his lips, "imagine how valuable an ally a miko can be."

Kagome opened her eyes in understanding and nodded her head unconsciously, "I think I understand."

A small silence, not really uncomfortable, settled over them. The two of them were submerged in their own thoughts until the demon finally broke it. "Why do you wish to mate the hanyou?"

Kagome couldn't deny her surprise at the question but she did her best to reply as honestly as she could, "I love him."

The Taiyoukai snorted, "Do not expect the same from the hanyou miko. A youkai will never tell you he loves you."

His words caused a foudroyant anger in Kagome, "He loves me!"

The Taiyoukai smirked cruelly, "Has he said it? Try to recall miko…has he uttered the words?"

Kagome's eyes moved from side to side, trying to recall a specific moment, but she couldn't. It became frustrating, "He said he needed me. He promised to be with me always….and I promised too."

"This Sesshomaru never said the hanyou doesn't love you. He said the hanyou will never utter the word," stated the Taiyoukai looking away from the irate miko, "Youkai won't say it, it's a weakness. A youkai will show it."

* * *

Xix

**GRE Vocabulary Class:**

**Schlep**-to move slowly, awkwardly, or tediously. To carry; lug.

**Lupine-** savage; ravenous; predatory. Pertaining to or resembling the wolf.

**Foudroyant-** overwhelming and sudden in effect. (Of disease) beginning in a sudden and severe form. striking as with lightning.

Xix

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**Tbc**

**xxoOoxx**

**Please, review!**


	28. Open places?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

-**Entringe**: More chapters for you!

-**star99**: Sure he can, after all, he IS Sesshomaru

-**S3rrenity4193**: Thanks for the review...and I'm sorry it made you sad :(

-**raiderette:** thanks for your patience and I share with you that vision. i have always thought that Sesshomaru, with all the time he had, often goes about things very slowly. His emotions and decision often one of them. I know he needs time to realize he can he with a human, and have a pleasant life.

-**casedeputy: **I think Sesshomaru was a little bit evil. Just like always...though I suspect he wanted her to be clear on most of the things she would find in her mating. After all, humans and youkai think differently in such matters.

**

* * *

**

xxoOoxx

Contigo

28

xxoOoxx

"Inuyasha…you must have patience," admonished Kagome softly as she walked besides her future mate, "Sesshomaru is only trying to help you. Besides, I have to take classes with him everyday too."

"Keh, at least he's civil with you," rambled the hanyou, "He's a bastard to me. Hell, I'm hurting all over! The bastard has the nerve to say that those are merely teaching techniques. Teaching my ass!"

Kagome held on a giggle covering it with her hand, but his keen aural sense easily found out.

"You are laughing at me!" accused the hanyou through narrow eyes.

"No! I—"

She could say no more when her tiny form was tackled by the hanyou and then squeezed with vigor. "You are mean!" the hanyou said and raised her a little to kiss her jaw. She instantly trembled and a smile full of manly pride swelled in him. With more confidence than usual the hanyou began to move the collar of her clothes to her arm leaving her shoulder exposed.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shh," he said. The hanyou then began to pass his lips in a manner over the sensitive skin of her shoulder making her shudder some more, "I'm not going to do anything…weird in such an open place."

"Isn't this …weird?" the miko accused in a breathy voice, but she assumed she got her answer when he continued anyways. Then another thing hit her, "In an open place?"

She could feel Inuyasha's smirk on her shoulder, "Yeah…let's go to a more desolate place…"

The hanyou then began to move to the hot spring, still carrying Kagome. He was starting to get acquainted with Kagome's innocent nature and had by now had learned that every single chance would be used by her to escape. "Inuyasha! A hot spring is not a desolate place!"

He grinned at her attempt to make him retract, but he knew better, "There is no one right now. I promise."

"Inuyasha!" she screeched as her ideas to escape diminished with each step he took nearer to the hot spring. She would die of mortification if someone saw them!

What she didn't know, neither did Inuyasha, was that they were being watched by their future alpha from afar. "Hn, there goes Inuyasha to his balneal seducing. So that is what the miko likes." He didn't know why, but it pleased him to know her weakness… and her dirty little secrets. It helped to reduce the sting in his spirit.

* * *

Xix

**GRE Vocabulary Class:**

**Aural-**of or relating to the ear or the sense of hearing

**Balneal-** of or pertaining to baths or bathing.

xix

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx


	29. The Best man or Best Youkai?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inu-Yasha

BETA-READER: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments: **

Thanks for the comments!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

29

xxoOoxx

* * *

Huh, to think this ceremony was only a formality for the human public didn't help at all. The need to absquatulate was immense in the tiny miko. She didn't care she was dressed in a white ceremonial kimono which appeared to weigh more than her. That was but a little obstacle that needed to be overcome.

Why did she agree to this again?

The little miko, now 22, once again moved the flap of the hut she was hiding in to look at Inuyasha. He was tarrying in the appointed place, by now filled with people. His doggy ears were raised and unmoving… how could he be so calm? She had thought he would disappear before the ceremony.

"Miko," the calm, cool and cold voice of her soon-to-be alpha took the breath from her. She stood paralyzed at the doorframe with her right hand over her heart. She couldn't move, "why do you remain in the hut?"

Kagome caught up all the nerves, cells and air that was leaving her and tried her best to collect herself. She was making a fool of herself! She turned to the Taiyoukai, still searching for what to say, but she couldn't help herself.

The Taiyoukai saw as the miko's blue eyes turned towards him. It came as a total surprise when her resolution busticated in front of him. The tears were flowing as rapidly as the rainfall and her fingers trembled spasmodically. His lips parted open in dread, he didn't know what to do. He watched her open and close her mouth periodically as if trying to say something, until his patience ran out, "Miko!"

It did the trick. The woman instantly sobered and her tears stopped. "I—I am scared!"

The Taiyoukai held his forehead with his hand, this couldn't be happening to him. "Do you not want to mate the hanyou?"

The woman nodded her head miserably.

"But you can't walk out," stated the Taiyoukai, trying to understand.

Once again, the miko nodded.

"Is there some way in which this Sesshomaru can help?"

He was thankful when she nodded again.

A few minutes later, the miko was walking outside the hut with eyes only a fading red, and holding his arm for dear life. Why did he have to suffer this indignity? It would be more honorable to carry her screeching form outside than escorting her… this was so preposterous. When had the Proud Demon Lord he had been in the last century been slaughtered?

* * *

Xix

**GRE Vocabulary Class:**

**Absquatulate-** To flee; abscond

**Tarry-** to remain or stay, as in a place; sojourn. To delay or be tardy in acting, starting, coming, etc. To wait.

**Busticate**- break into pieces.

Xix

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	30. A brother's mating

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella.

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

**Raiderette:** Yeah…the GRE. Sadly my main language is Spanish (GRE related, because I love my main language). I was in Michigan for the summer and some students were about to take the GRE and most found the words easy…I didn't use half of them…ever. *sighs*

**Casedeputy:** Puff…yeah, poor Kags!

**Person of Strange Origin**: Yes, it will be a Sess/Kag story! Promise! Why is Sesshomaru so slow?

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

30

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of one of the rooms in Rin's hut as the women fluttered over the miko. They were putting on her some paint which was supposed to make her look better, but in his opinion, it only hindered her natural beauty. However, her new scent of attar made his inside's melt. It would be perfect if their fantod didn't coat the flowers scent with their nervousness.

"Kagome, everything is going to be all right," the tayjiia admonished with a roll of her eyes.

"Sango," whined the miko, "it was easy for you because Miroku totally adored you!"

He could see how his ward decided to sit far from the couple and directed her attention to her sleeping child, Toga, instead of the conversation. He could pick up on her frustration and sadness.

"And you think Inuyasha isn't the same?" asked the tayjiia again as she skillfully threaded a filigree in the miko's black hair, "I would have never thought Inuyasha would wait for you as a gentlemanly as he did. I was afraid he was going to come inside and make a scene, and then drag you like a ragdoll to the altar."

"Wahh," whined Kagome, "I know!"

"Stop it already cry-baby," the exterminator pinched something in the miko's hair and finally loosed the golden strings and stood up, "And I'm done with you…off with you."

The miko sobered and blue plate eyes turned to the exterminator, "You are not serious! Are you just going to throw me out like this? Sango, I'm going to die of terror! I can't even move!"

"Oh come on Kagome! It's your honeymoon! I am sure you are just eager to go and undress that doggy eared bastard and hold on to him until you pass out either of exhaustion or pleasure," the tayjiia said and then when she realized that all three occupants of the hut were a lustrous red faltered, "What…you all have had those kinds of sexual experiences…right?"

"Pervert!" screeched Kagome horrified, "What has Miroku done to you?" She couldn't believe Sango was a woman from the Feudal Era. She could very well be a 20th century woman! Huh…this is how freedom for women started…no wonder.

"Three children! Prude," mocked Sango sticking out her tongue, "So start moving or I'll tell Inuyasha to come and get you." After that, the woman left the hut with a smirk on her face.

"Hn."

"I think I'm ready to go," the miko announced with a prim expression, "and I'll be sure to never come back. I am so embarrassed…can any of you believe all the obscenities she said?" when she received a combination of shakes of head she nodded her head, "neither do I."

The miko was walking out of the room when a yeuk sensation invaded him. He needed to say it, "Miko," the Taiyoukai called and when she turned to him added, "Your looks are piquant this night. I wish you the best." It was his way of assuaging her.

The miko smiled and after a soft thank you, left the hut. It was only then, when he turned golden eyes to his ward and was greeted by a knowing look, that his heartbeat skipped a beat. Her ward's koan confession of a few weeks prior attacked him without mercy and he began to doubt if the miko's ignorant comment that fateful day was indeed real.

Maybe he was hiding the truth from himself.

Maybe he should stop this mating before it was too late.

Xix

GRE Vocabulary Class:

**Attar**- A perfume or essential oil obtained from flowers or petals. Also called attar of roses; rose oil.

**Fantod** – a state of extreme nervousness or restlessness (usually expressed in the plural). A sudden outpouring of anger, outrage or a similar intense emotion.

**Filigree-** ornamental work of fine (typically gold or silver) wire formed in a delicate tracery.

**Yeuk- **an itching sensation.

**Piquant**- agreeably stimulating, interesting or attractive. Agreeably pungent or sharp in taste or flavor. Of an interestingly provocative or lively character.

**Assuage**- to ease or lessen, to appease or pacify.

**Koan-** a nonsensical or paradoxical question to a student for which an answer is demanded, the stress of a meditation on the question often illuminating.

xix

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**


	31. Deadline

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella! As always, thank you very much :)

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews casedeputy and raiderette!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

31

_DEAD-LINE_

xxoOoxx

* * *

The Taiyoukai appeared once again in the village. Five years had now passed and he was still thinking back about the day when his brother mated the miko. Many conclusion and developments had played out in his mind, but none of them coated the single truth.

He had not stopped the mating.

There was no way for him to know what would have happened. However, another truth was that his mating would have been morganic and that was simply not viable. He was Lord of the West and no one was going to keep those lands only his descendants. Many fought over his lands already, his position and his lands were under continuous attack making his claim unstable. He couldn't risk it anymore.

As soon as he made it to the center of the town he knew something was wrong. The people didn't mind his presence, but that was expected since he had been in the village for long periods of time in the past. It was something else, he was sure. It was something in the air.

Intrigued and concerned, the Taiyoukai followed the scent as he would a spoor. So into it he was that he had been caught by surprise by the mention of his name. Out of focus he turned to the source of the voice and was aghast to see his grown ward with her child behind her legs, "Rin," he acknowledge with a reticent expression and then turned to the youngling, "Toga."

The boy hid under his mother's leg caught by surprise. However, Rin's smile was nitid, "I've missed you Sesshomaru-sama. How fares Jaken and the West?"

"Jaken is seeing to the West in my absence," explained the Taiyoukai, "I am glad to see your child has excellent health."

"Yes," said Rin with a warm smile and ushered her son forward, "this is your grandsire," explained Rin, "be polite."

The young boy nervously let go of his mother's leg and moved a step forward. He bowed and greeted the demon with a soft, "It's an honor."

Sesshomaru nodded his head pleased by the child's politeness, but he had more pressing matters to attend to, "Rin is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" asked Rin and then thinking it over sent her son to play and moved towards the Demon Lord, "nothing…unexpected."

"Explain," prompted the Taiyoukai.

Rin looked to the side, uncomfortable, before explaining, "Kagome is ill. She hasn't been able to have a child with Inuyasha…we think she may be unable to… we fear she may suffer another miscarriage soon."

The Taiyoukai frowned, "That is not possible. The miko smelt fertile and able."

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "We are not sure what the problem is."

"Take me to her," ordered the Taiyoukai.

Rin nodded and did as told. A few moments later they were standing before a hut, bigger than the rest. Rin opened a wooden door and instantly the scent of illness, terror, despair and death assaulted him.

Only a thought passed through the Taiyoukai's mind. He needed to get her out.

* * *

Xix

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Morganic –** of or pertaining a form or marriage in which a person of high rank, as a member of the nobility, marries someone of lower station with the stipulation that neither the low-ranking spouse nor their children, it any, will have any claim to the titles or entailed property of the high-ranking partner.

**Spoor **– a track or tail, esp. that of a wild animal pursued in a game. To track by or follow a spoor.

**Nitid** – bright, lustrous.

Xix

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Hmm…sorry for the turn in events…I guess this is not the normal story or what many expected to happen…but from now on, here is where the Sess/Kag story unfolds. It will get a little dark, just as a warning.


	32. Youkai call

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**T

hanks for the review casedeputy!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

32

xxoOoxx

* * *

The Taiyoukai hurried inside the hut and took in the scents. It was mostly Inuyasha's and it occluded the miko's, "Rin, open the windows. The hut needs to be aerated."

He heard Rin's fast steps and decided to move on. He was forced to use his sight instead of his nose, but in a hut this humble, it was not so difficult to find the miko. It took him less than a second to hear her soft breathing and with a new destination his feet advanced.

His eyes felt in the miko immediately and he was forced to grit his teeth. The miko's zaftig figure had disappeared and only thinness and sickness were present. How did this happen? Why did the hanyou allow it?

Without thinking twice and fearless of the consequences the Taiyoukai took the tiny and skinny miko in his arms. Her startled gasp was accompanied by a surge of miko powers that was almost inexistent. "It is your alpha miko, fear not."

"Sesshomaru?" Not even her voice retained what she had once been. It was soft and pained. She would surely die.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin, her voice was laced with worry and fear.

"The miko must be taken out of the house or she will perish," the demon Lord explained to his young ward, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Rin followed, her steps faster than his since his longer stride made it difficult for her, "I haven't seen him in days…he disappears from time to time."

"And he leaves his mate in this state?" he couldn't stop the angry growl that escaped his throat. It was unbelievable.

Rin chose to remain silent, and he thought it was a prudent thing to do. Unlike his brother. Sesshomaru growled and his eyes bled red. For a moment a gust of wind born from his youki surrounded him and made his and Kagome's hair fly upwards.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's weak voice interfered.

"You will be well taken care of, I assure you miko." After that, the Taiyoukai released a vast amount of his aura in a dual message: A calling and a threat. If Inuyasha didn't appear soon, he was going to take the miko away.

* * *

xix

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Occlude **– to shut in, out or off. - (Of certain metals and other solids) to incorporate (gases and other foreign substances), as by absorption or adsorption.

**Aerate**- introduce air into (material)

**Zaftig **– full bodied; well-proportioned.

Xix

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. October confession

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta reader: Daniella!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

33

xxoOoxx

* * *

More than an hour had passed and yet, there was no sign of the hanyou. The western Taiyoukai had taken a seat at the hills by the rice fields with the miko in arms. By now he had attracted more attention from the villagers than he would have wanted.

"Sesshomaru-sama—"

"No," the demon said sternly, "Miko, this Sesshomaru doesn't like to repeat himself."

"But I don't want to be a burden!" cried the miko as best as she could in her current weakened state, "I can sit on my own."

"Miko, do you not see that this Sesshomaru is giving you his youki to prevent your illness from progressing any further?"

The miko's stupefied blue eyes stared back at him, "What?"

He obviated some facts; like this illness has been passed to her by his sordid half-brother and that it was slowly draining her energy and her unborn baby to sustain his decaying health. Instead he focused in what was important, "You must get away from the hanyou…if for some time."

"I can't! He's going to be worried," the miko hurried to say, her hands clinging to his fur pelt with more strength than he thought she could have had.

"Miko, it is your unborn pup's life that is at risk," growled the demon Lord in his anger.

"We are going to be fine!" stated the miko with her eyes glowing.

Sesshomaru shook his head. She was as stubborn as his family line. It could be the reason as to why he had come to like her. "Miko," he began again, "I've heard you come from the future, through the well. Tell me about that place."

The miko smiled approvingly and he felt his chest clench by the innocent familiarity, "I can do that," the female said and her eyes took on a faraway look, "I come from five-hundred years into the future…but from this very same place. My family shrine is just next to the Tree of Ages—"

"Is it the same season?" asked the Taiyoukai curiously.

"Yes, it is," praised the miko, "We are in autumn…probably in October, the month of Halloween."

"October? Halloween?" the foreign words were something the Taiyoukai repeated in confusion, but admirably, he pronounced them just right.

"Right, you don't know the months," the miko said with a frown of her lips.

"Teach this Sesshomaru," said the Taiyoukai, "after all, the hanyou hasn't come back as of yet. We have some time."

The miko nodded and was glad to have someone to talk. After all, not many fully believed her word, much less asked. It was refreshing to talk to someone about her home; it brought back a warm feeling.

* * *

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Stupefy**—to stun, baffle, or amaze.

**Obviate**—to anticipate and make unnecessary

**Sordid**—characterized by filth, grime or squalor; foul.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

JeniNeji's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update :(


	34. Miko, make it right

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta Reader: Daniella!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

34

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sunset was almost upon them and the talk about the future had come to an end. The demon Lord's attention span had surpassed its limit, although a big part of that was the hanyou's absence. He was getting impatient.

"Inu-Yasha will not come," said Kagome softly, "he usually goes away for days. Sometimes he needs time alone."

"And he leaves his ill mate unattended?" asked Sesshomaru through narrowed golden eyes.

"I am not unattended," Kagome interjected, "there is Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo and Kaede."

"The hanyou is killing you miko," the Taiyoukai stated making eye contact, "He's the one who is ill and through your bond is stealing your life energy. That is the reason for your miscarriages."

"You lie," refuted the miko angrily, eyes hard with unhidden anger, "He would never do that!"

"Why hasn't he shown himself?" asked the Taiyoukai slowly expanding his aura to intimidate, "He knows I know and doesn't want to come. He's ashamed!"

"You are wrong!" she cried. Her aura sporadically surged threateningly but she was too weak to control it effectively.

"This Sesshomaru never lies," the Taiyoukai growled while with his good arm he tried to hold her in place, "Would you rather die?"

"Yes!" yelled the enraged miko, "I prefer to die than live without Inu-Yasha!"

The veracity he could detect from her words stunned him and he was unable to stop her when she finally became free of his hold. She continued to prattle about things but he no longer heard her. He was shocked and confused. This was an aberration! He will not tolerate this!

"Silence," he commanded and the miko unconsciously did as he told, after all, she was his pack, "As of this moment, I, Sesshomaru relegate Inu-Yasha of his position as Kagome's mate and take full responsibility—"

"You can't do that!" cried the miko as she launched herself against him with her hands flaring with her unstable miko powers, but the Taiyoukai was faster, swifter and he easily caught her. "Let me go!"

The Taiyoukai cradled her against his chest and effectively restrained her movements, "You will thank me for this someday miko, you are part of this Sesshomaru's pack and he protects his pack."

"No! I have a say in the matter! It's my life!" fought the miko but the Taiyoukai didn't give way at all to her punches. Slowly, she noted he was walking towards the Bone-Eaters Well, "What are you doing? Where are you taking me? The Well doesn't work anymore!"

"Hn," replied the demon, but kept going to the Well anyways. By the time he arrived the miko was fighting harder than ever but he was just too close to give up now to her childish and ignorant tantrum, "Stop this Miko! You are insane! How can you fight to remain in a place where not only your life is at risk but your pup as well? Where are your motherly instincts?"

Kagome was now sobbing, "Don't do this, please! Don't make me go! I don't want to be alone…and… I love Inu-Yasha! Please, don't make us part ways," cried the miko, stopping her fight and instead clinging to the Taiyoukai for dear life.

"This only proves that your love for the hanyou is nothing more than a disease. An obsession is what you have…do the right thing…or this Sesshomaru will be forced to make you."

"No, please don't!"

Her pleas went unnoticed by the Taiyoukai and he pushed her away from him, uncaring of the tears that the movement caused in his clothing and pushed the miko down to the well. He made sure to infuse her being with a massive amount of his youki and a moment later, to the surprise of both beings, the Shikon Jewel once again pulsed.

The Taiyoukai watched in amazement as the miko disappeared from the well, leaving nothing but the fading remnants of her scent, "This Sesshomaru will be there to pick you up, Kagome. He won't abandon you."

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews! By the way…the illness has not been explained as of yet. It can be felt(seen) through their bond and auras. The way I imagine it, Inuyasha'a aura has turned darker and pained, showing hints of an illness, and it's stealing off Kagome's own energy-aura…and by addition the developing pup's as well.

* * *

**GRE Vocabulary class:**

**Refute**—to disprove; to successfully argue against

**Sporadic**—occurring only occasionally, or in scattered instances

**Veracity**—truthfulness; honesty

**Prattle**—to babble meaninglessly; to talk in an empty and idle manner

**Aberrant**—deviating from the norm

**Relegate**—to forcibly assign, esp. a to a lower place or position


	35. Left behind

DisCLAImer: I don't own IY

Beta Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments**: LOL my laptop's internet drive died…and my laptop now doesn't have internet. So, updates will be sent from my job's computer. I just hope no one notices what I'm doing lol

**lucky 13th girl:** I love that you love the story! It's an honor

**raiderette:** I know what you mean. I usually don't like that Inuyasha always cheats on Kagome. I truly believe he likes her, and I think he's too shy and timid to do most of those things. Im glad there is someone else who enjoys the twist I made. Maybe some understand now why it took so long for the real Sessh/Kag romance to begin. :) Thanks for the review!

**Casedeputy: **Thanks! I did gave it my best…I was writing so fast because I was imagining it as if it were an anime chapter. Thanks for the review and Im glad you liked it!

**Estringe:** I love you too…and you made me love myself a tiny bit more. Yey!

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**Contigo**

**35**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

The miko's departure left him with a sour taste in his mouth. Not only that, his skin was aching, her miko powers did manage to do a number on him. He had to admit, it had been an arduous task to make her go… she did love the hanyou.

Preparing for what was about to come, Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "Toga, you may come out." He was surprised by the child's obedience and more when he could smell no fear from him.

"Where is Kagome-sama?" the black haired boy asked, his brown eyes were accusing and confused.

"She has gone home," the Taiyoukai merely replied. It was the truth.

"Kagome-sama is not in her hut," the boy answered back, which was also true.

"She's gone back to her other home, the place where she belonged," Sesshomaru explained and moved from the well to the child at the border of Inu-Yasha's forest.

"To the future?" the boy asked, awe and excitement surging in his childish voice, "Kagome-sama often told me about her home in the future. She said she missed it but she couldn't go back."

"Hn, well, this Sesshomaru helped her pass," Sesshomaru said and walked past the boy to the village. He was pleased when he heard hurried footsteps following.

"Will Kagome-sama come back?" asked the boy, worry evident in his voice, "I still have to complete my training."

"Training?" asked Sesshomaru curiously, "what is the miko teaching you?"

"How to control my powers…she says I'll be a great priest when older," the boy said proudly.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru doesn't think she'll be back," Sesshomaru stated.

"Why?" cried Toga, "I want Kagome-sama!"

"The houshi will take on your training," instructed Sesshomaru and when the child was about to protest he shushed him with a glare, "The miko was sick and needed to go to her home to recover, would you rather have her die here?"

"No… but," Toga's eyes watered and he glared at the grass, doing his best no to look at the Taiyoukai in the eye.

"You will grow strong. From now on I'll train you in the arts of the sword. Go to sleep, tomorrow training will start at dawn."

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :D


	36. Mentor

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

**JeniNeji Comments: **

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating or replying to your reviews before posting. My laptop is still in the emergency room for laptops :)

Since I was so wrong in not updating sooner…I'll post two chaps. But, I would be sad if there are really no reviews in this one…so. Let see how it goes…and maybe I'll do this every time I lack on my responsibilities.

Thanks! Enjoy!

xxoOoxx

Contigo

36

xxoOoxx

"You did well, rest," instructed Sesshomaru to his young charge, Toga. The child didn't wait to be told twice and slumped down to the floor. Sadly his finger had numbed around the bokken he was practicing with and he couldn't let go. He was keeping very well with his training. He was surprised the child had kept up with his rigorous training for a week.

"I am thankful," Rin said softly to Sesshomaru while she moved next to her tired son and passed him some water "I was afraid he would never get to know you."

"Hn, this Sesshomaru was tending to the West. Rin will always be his charge," Sesshomaru said coldly and sat under a tree shade.

Rin followed, "Inuyasha is still missing," was the soft comment, "is Kagome-sama all right?"

"She is," stated the Taiyoukai.

Rin smiled knowingly, "You are there with her, aren't you?"

"This Sesshomaru will always protect his pack," stated the Taiyoukai proudly.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx


	37. Broken connection

DisclaiMer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

xxoOoxx

Contigo

37

xxoOoxx

He had waited for the hanyou patiently for ten days. There was no more mercy or forgiveness. The hanyou would pay for his disobedience and his transgression. It didn't matter that Kagome was his mate; she was part of his pack and under his protection. It was the same as if someone had hurt Rin's human husband. It would demand he take action.

So for two days now he had been following a daunting trail until he found himself in a dark forest. Instantly a familiar scent enveloped him and he couldn't help the shiver that set his fur on edge. It was the scent of Hyoga, the moth demon his father defeated centuries ago. He still remembered the time when his son ascended to the throne and tried to conquer Japan but a few years ago. It was his half-brother and the miko who defeated him. Why would Inuyasha be here?

Knowing no answers would come out unless he found the hanyou he kept going. It was a dark and withered forest, the strongest scent was that of decaying flesh and vegetation. Nothing awaited those who ventured this far, only a slow and agonizing death.

A strained chuckle or maybe a pained sob interrupted the night's silence and Sesshomaru stopped to assess the source of the sound. After locating it he moved towards said direction, "Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru," an echo replied from everywhere.

He would say that the lack of more words from the hanyou was frustrating. Not only was it against the hanyou's brash attitude and did nothing to vent his irritation, but it also made finding the half-demon harder. "I have relegated you of your position. Your mate in under my protection."

Inuyasha didn't take the bait. He didn't fight back or curse him as he had expected. Instead, his small presence became smaller, "Did you hear me?"

"I know," Inuyasha said, "I feel it."

By now Sesshomaru's inhuman hearing detected footsteps and he knew Inuyasha was coming. He stopped walking, "Why did you not come when this Sesshomaru summoned you?"

A chuckle, so unlike the one he remembered from the hanyou was his answer, "You would have killed me."

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't have done so," the Taiyoukai stated, "but now, things are different."

"Huh, that's what I thought you would say," Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Hanyou, did you know what you were doing to the miko?" asked Sesshomaru, voice cold and unforgiving. He, somewhere deep inside, wanted to believe the hanyou had been ignorant of it all. Ignorance he may forgive.

"I figured it out eventually," the hanyou said eventually, "It hurt. Everything hurt."

"It will hurt no more. Fear not for this Sesshomaru will make it all go away."

The silence that settled in the forest was interrupted a minute later, when a splash of a liquid sort was heard.

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Sorry? Fate decided it had to be like this! I swear it wasn't my intention :(

AND I swear…this is the first time ever I kill Inuyasha…no wait, maybe the second…but I always feel sorry…but it's necessary, you will see.

Don't hate me much, I really don't hate Inuyasha. :(

Please…review…


	38. Sinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta:Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Sorry for the long wait dear readers. My roommate/best friend married on Saturday December 18, 2010 and I was part of it. Mid-weeding my sister called me and told me my Siberian husky puppy boy was acting weird, so she raced like crazy to the nearest vet, which was more than an hour away. She arrived, he was diagnosed with parvovirus, even when he had all his vaccines, and well, he died twelve hours later. There was no vet open on Sunday and I spend all of today in my real vet, just by my house, with my Siberian girl begging she didn't have the same. Thankfully she was fine, the vets don't know what happened to Odin or why he died so suddenly and told me to be extra careful with Maya and any signs of anything weird, run for the vet.

So, maybe I'll take a lil longer posting the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

38

xxoOoxx

* * *

Kagome was cold and she felt weak. It seemed as if all the warmth, all the innocence and the clean air had stolen her soul. The very same as when her soul was being shared with Kikyo. It scared her.

She hugged her knees and hid her face in her legs. She didn't want to look. She didn't want to meet the familiar roof of the Well. She knew it…she was in the 20th Century again. She was away from Feudal Japan. She was away from Inuyasha.

It hurt. She had heard from Sesshomaru years ago and from Sango, but she never thought it would be this lively. The pain of separation, the hole in her chest and stomach, was more than uncomfortable. She felt she was being drowned by some unknown and merciless force. She wasn't sure she could survive such a dreadful feeling. Why did Sesshomaru do this? Why did he have to be so correct? Why did he care?

The Taiyoukai professed the need to save her, _her_, and her pup from Inuyasha only to leave her alone and unattended in this now strange place. This had been her home years ago, but slowly, this place had become the fairy tale. This was the world of fantasy and magic while the Feudal Era had become her reality. She was almost an analphabet in this place. She never learned to drive, she never went to college, and never had a working experience. She no longer had medical health covered… what was she going to do? Go inside the house and tell her mother, whom she had not seen in many years, that she was pregnant and about to miscarry?

It would not go well. Even if her mother accepted it, as she believed the older woman would, she didn't want that. She didn't want to have a ¼ demon child in this era. She couldn't take care of this child! Not here without money and without help.

She was a failure to her yet to be born child already. What example could she give him or her? What would she say about the father? He was killing us and your uncle forced us apart and left us?

It would be better for her to abort. She could find a place that would do so… but then again, she needed money. That would be harder to get, her mother would never lend her money for an abortion. Still, her mother didn't understand! She couldn't have the child! She didn't want the child without Inuyasha.

Perhaps, it would have been better if she had died back then. It would have ended this whole problem. She wouldn't be feeling this sick and weak. She wouldn't be feeling this void of darkness inside her.

She was pathetic, simply pathetic. What would anyone say about her right now? Would they even recognize her? Did anyone ever think these thoughts may be surfing her head with this freedom? With this vengeance?

A prickle in her aura startled her and unbidden blue eyes looked up. Dread mixed with nostalgia when her eyes finally landed at the top of the well. Instead of the familiar roof she was accustomed to see she was welcomed with a sealed well. She could see her grandfather's yellow sutras adorning it. Claustrophobia assaulted her and her aura expanded in fear. She wouldn't be able to get out! Here she was, thinking about ways to die, but none had ever been about staying inside the well…and wait for starvation.

Her heart prompted her to get up, to climb the old stairs and scream, but she refused to. She deserved this death. It was what she earned for wishing to end her life and her child's. It was an appropriate punishment.

She, Kagome Higurashi, was guilty of this sin.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Please review!

I wanted to say, I wrote this before anything happened with my pup…so it's not dread and pain influenced. I just didn't have the time to post it.


	39. Regreso

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. Some chapters are being beta-edited, as of now, but because of the Christmas season, they could take a little longer than normal. Still, since my beta is wonderfully fast, I am giving her this small 'vacations'. I don't think they'll take too long anyways, so please, don't get too mad.

Going to my personal life, puff, as always, Maya is just fine. She remains healthy and well. Really, the past week has taken its stroll on me. I couldn't sleep because of the worry and I would check on her every few hours during the night. So, now…I guess thing will become easier now. If any of you is interested in 'meeting' her, her picture is in my profile at dokuga[dot]com. I go by the name of JeniNeji there as well. For those of you who don't know about the site, it's a site exclusively for Sessh/Kag fanarts and fanfics. Great place.

So, ENJOY!

* * *

xxoOoxx

Contigo

39

xxoOoxx

* * *

As it was his custom, the ex-Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshomaru, patrolled the area of Tokyo at twilight. He knew the moment and the area as he once knew his lands. He was waiting, always waiting. He waited for the day when the miko would return to this world. He had watched over her since she was but a child. He had saved her from a car accident when she was three and had helped her enter her high school of choice. He even made sure her middle school teachers didn't make her fail her classes. They were little things compared to those she accomplished in the Feudal Era and those she would suffer after the end of her quest.

Many times he had felt compelled to stop her. To break down what was going to happen, but each and every single time he stopped. She never mentioned anything and he was more than certain he was not supposed to say anything nor change the past. What was supposed to be done was done. It was law; it was the natural order of things. He respected nature's laws.

Even when they seemed unfair.

Even if they hurt.

So, he continued his walk, passing by what was once Kagome's middle school. Since years ago the place lacked her scent. Not that it was ever strong, but now, not even a tiny trace of it could be found.

It was something difficult to explain. Since he had pushed her down the Well that time five hundred years ago his life had been forfeited. He had done nothing more than care for the West and care for Rin's descendants. Some way or another his youkai had been chained by these intangibles things around him, to the point where even he was unable to fully understand the cause.

However, everything blurred and reacted when he had first caught her scent by chance. Both had been walking around the Park and had crossed ways. He had been wearing his usual business suit and she was wearing a yellow dress and walking while holding hands with her mother. Their gazes had crossed and the small child had instantly looked up at his forehead, awe and confusion marring her childish face. He always swore she had seen through him and his human disguise. She must have been able to see his demon markings because he doubted she thought him handsome. Although a small part of him wished it was the second.

He was alone. Rin was gone and only her blood relatives remained. He spent some time with them; it had become some kind of holiday. He would always visit in the month of March, when his ward had perished. For him, it was a ritual of sorts, a way to remember her through the centuries. It also allowed him to spend some time with his adopted Family. It helped for them to know him.

However, they weren't enough. They were simply humans, not that it was a bad thing, but he wanted to spend time with someone he could talk with, someone who knew him and his past. Sadly, he had never been an open person and he was unable to do any different, even now. He didn't want to, it was impossible for someone to understand him based on stories. No one had lived through it and the understanding they would be able to offer was undesired. He wanted true understanding and a real passion.

That is why he was so pleased and happy when he sniffed her scent. He watched her grow and watched as she began her quest. He remembered the soulless being she turned into when she returned after the last battle with Naraku. She awoke every morning and went to school diligently, but she lacked that energy which was so common in her. Then, she was gone. She returned to the Feudal Era three years later.

She returned to Inuyasha.

He knew she would mate him, and he knew everything that was going to happen to her. He suffered with her, silently on this side, while she suffered at the other side of the well. Still to this day he debated what he had done back then. Was it the right thing? How would she react when she returns? What should he do?

He shook his head and his short black hair flew around him. He raised his hazel eyes up to the familiar Higurashi Shrine. As it was his routine he walked up the stair and stopped in front of the Torri. He gazed into the familiar wood and breathed in the scent of purity. Many agreed that Kagome's grandfather was weak in his priest powers, but none could deny that his spirit had managed to keep the ground sanctified through the years. How? It was mystery to them all.

He sniffed the air more carefully than he needed in any other place because of the sanctification. His senses sparkled when he detected a faint familiar scent and his heart jumped in his chest. He tried to move closer, his being demanding he verified it but the Torri wouldn't let him. Frustrated he expanded his aura, trying to reach the Bone-Eaters Well. He ignored the sting it caused in his aura, the Temple shunning his youki threateningly. There, so subtly that it was more a presumption than a real fact, he felt her.

He felt Kagome… and something else.

There was something wrong, very wrong.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx


	40. The vessel of my love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Longer update for Contigo ever! Thanks for the reviews AND ENJOY!

* * *

xxoOoxx

**Contigo**

**40**

_The vessel of my love_

xxoOoxx

* * *

Kagome was almost hysterical. After so many years at the other side of the well, she returned...and for what? She remained inside the sealed Bone Eater's Well in 20th century Japan.

The more she thought she deserved what was happening to her, the more afraid she became. It was simply too hard to do. It was almost impossible to assimilate. To think to end a life, hers, it was easy…to actually have the guts to do it…that was another story…and at that, she was failing.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha… Inuyasha… please…" she whispered once and again with her head hiding in her legs. She continued her whispers…but they were no longer soothing as they had been in the past. Instead they were sad and it only made her remember her pain. They only made her remember the dying child inside her womb. It reminded her of her mate's betrayal. Did he really betray them? Could she believe Sesshomaru words? After all, his dislike for Inuyasha never truly faded.

After an eternity, which served to remind her of the horror she suffered while inside the Shikon Jewel, a pulsing, not of this world or another, alerted her to the presence of another. Weakly, she raised her head and eyes to the sealed well and although she was unable to see anything, her sixth sense flared with recognition.

There was _someone_ out there.

The slim chance that her beloved mate was out there died when the presence became obtrusive and overwhelming. It was definitely not Inuyasha.

The presence then turned aggressive and a second later, everything she could feel around her…died. Everything was empty… she could feel no energy around her. Her house and Shrine no longer _felt._

Her senses tingled weakly and she realized the Shrine grounds had been unsanctified. It was alarming. She felt out of place, more so than usual, and felt like something was going to come any moment now and devour her inside. She felt as if her skin had evaporated. She felt vulnerable and worry for her family settled in her heart.

She _felt _unprotected. They _were_ unprotected… and there was nothing she could do. They could so easily become demon prey…

If her mind was already at the brink of an overload, the wooden door of the Well crushing down almost killed her. The young raven haired woman screamed for all she was worth. However, the only reaction from the assaulter was a pleased pulse of his aura and an inhuman growl.

Kagome shrunk into herself, willing the gods to make her invisible or to save her from this dark being, but to no avail. A second later she heard the wood over her head crying at the immense force that was being put over it. It held for a few seconds more, but as she had feared, at the end, it lost the battle.

The Well had been opened.

A gust of wind, fresher than the one she had been feeding her lungs with but still more polluted than the one of the Feudal Era, caressed her skin and awakened her dulling sense. She could smell burning _flesh_. Blue eyes looked with more than fright at the top of the Well, waiting for whatever it was coming to appear.

It did not disappoint her.

A moment later, familiar eyes looked down at her. They were almost yellow but somehow somber… and pained. The face that peeked down at her was unquestionably male, the jaw too strong to be female, and was definitely contorted with discomfort.

"Miko," the voice breathed and between the unease she could discern concern and relief. She felt her whole body shiver with the sound of the voice, but even when it was a reassuring voice, it also unsettled her, "It's me, Sesshomaru, your alpha."

She didn't doubt the veracity of the declaration. It was him. Short hair and darker skin, but the feeling of him was very familiar and the soothing caress that enveloped her made her feel safe. Only he could do that. Only because he did that he managed to push her down the Well and she was here now. It was _him. He was the one who pushed her away from Inuyasha!_

"Give me your hand," prompted Sesshomaru as he doubled over as deep as he could while holding onto the Bone Eater's Well's rim and extending his right hand.

Kagome fidgeted unsurely.

A growl made her re-consider her indecision.

She looked with horrified awe as Sesshomaru's face began to darken with burns. The skin at the side of his cheeks fell off like feathers and disappeared into thin air, "Miko!"

Kagome gasped and tried to come to stand but found that her legs were too weak… or maybe she was paralyzed. That didn't make the Taiyoukai give up, "Kagome. Try harder… I can't un-sanctify this place… not while you are in the Well. Help me help you… before it's too late for one of us…"

At the end, his voice was thin, coated in fear and pleas. It hit a special and hidden place deep inside her and she flew to her feet. An unknown force made her jump as high as she could. It was then she understood what was happening to him.

He was being purified.

The Well and her grandpa's Shrine were doing what countless had tried, and failed at for centuries. This Shrine, the accumulation of holy powers and strong successors, had acquired the strength necessary to eliminate a Taiyoukai.

It acquired the strength necessary to eliminate Sesshomaru, the ex-Lord of the West.

As the momentum came to its end Kagome realized she would not reach him. She thought she was going to fall back down to the well and break an ankle, but she was wrong. She did not reach him, that was a fact, and so began to fall down… but before meeting the dreaded hard ground… she felt the time portal open up.

Everything happened in a second.

Hope blossomed in her heart, her desire to go back to the Feudal Era was immeasurable… but as soon as that thought crossed her mind it was shattered. There was no warmth in the portal, instead a devastating cold crept up her toes… and she was sure the Feudal Era was not waiting for her at the other side.

At the contrary, she felt she was going down to the coldest hell.

A ragged-horrified scream left her and she cried out her alpha's name louder than any time she had screamed out Inuyasha's name in the throbs of passion. But it didn't help… she was falling, her feet freezing as they entered the portal.

She felt her mind begin to fog with panic, but a strong and painful grip in her arm brought her back to reality. Her eyes landed on the Taiyoukai…and she gasped. His clothing was torn and his right arm was a glaring red… blood was oozing from his eyes and the markings that had been hidden earlier were ragged and made an ugly sight mixed with his elongated fangs.

"I'll make you believe in me, miko," voiced the Taiyoukai in a voice not his own, "I have waited to be reunited with you…and I will not let the Jewel or anything else take you."

She forgot the world, Inuyasha and her anger towards her alpha. At that moment only relief and trust washed in her.

Sesshomaru flung himself upward wildly, used the rim of the Well as support and broke through the roof of the Shrine, which encaged the Well. Sesshomaru did not fly, instead he fell to the floor dangerously, but his arms and body protected her like a cherished possession. The Taiyoukai let go of a pained grunt and his back arched with unbearable pain, but he refused to let her go. Fearful of his condition she raised her eyes to his face and blanched. His face was a mess, pink muscles healing at great speeds and his rose skin was growing fast and replacing the burns. His eyes, once red, were turning back to a softer hazel-yellow and after they were fully healed they turned down to look at her… and he smiled.

This made tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he, whom she hated, had willingly sacrificed himself such. He was the one who caused this. He pushed her down the Well forcefully taking her away from Inuyasha.

And he _saved_ her. The tears kept coming and she was helpless to stop them. She didn't know what to do or think. He was supposed to be the vessel of her anger and hatred. He was not supposed to come for her. He was not supposed to be _kind_ to her. Not now!

"Shh," the Taiyoukai cajoled, "Everything is going to be all right. You are safe, you will be. I, Sesshomaru, will save you and your pup. I always protect my pack."

_Specially the last member of it…_

_

* * *

_

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Review!


	41. Gosho wa Daiji

**DisclAimer:** I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader:** Daniella

**JeniNeji Comments: **Sorry for the wait, but from now on updates will be a little slower because I am writing and my beta is editing at the same time. You know, Christmas messed up things a little. Well, at least, in my country we are practically still celebrating…Yeah, we sort of party a little more than most. Hopefully I will manage to speed everything and my beta will to, then we can have daily updates again.

Thanks for the support and the reviews!

**ENJOY!**

…o0o…

**CONTIGO**

41

"Gosho wa Daiji!"

(The future life is the all important thing).

...o0o…

_-Thanks star99 for the Buddist proverb_

…o0o…

The Taiyoukai walked under Tokyo's moon with a solemn expression. Kagome's crying had dulled to almost unnoticeable tears and her aura had calmed considerably. Her expression had turned somber and her only link to reality seemed to be her unyielding grip on his plain dark t-shirt.

It was easy for him to notice her nervousness. It was expelled out of her skin the same way the smell of her progressing illness did. He was at a loss of what to do. Technically, he had everything ready to receive her since September, weeks ago, but right now, his preparations didn't seem complete.

He clearly recalled when he pushed Kagome down the Bone-Eaters well that fateful autumn night 500 years ago. He pushed her in the month were people dressed like monsters, _Halloween_.

Sesshomaru had taken Kagome's health very seriously. He had programmed a routine where he had the time and flexibility to go retrieve her the moment she arrived back to the 20th century. He didn't want to lose the meeting with the miko since it was, after all, his duty and he was honor-bound to the promise he made to her after she had disappeared back then. It was the least he could do for her, even if she had no idea of the things he was doing or the reason behind them.

So, this was the fateful day, September 24. He had separated her from Inuyasha in the night of September 24. He was glad he had taken extra precautions with the date of her arrival. He had made sure to start his rounds around the Higurashi Shrine in search of her since August. If he hadn't done so he would have missed her return…and that was simply unforgivable. She had miscalculated the timing back in the past; they were not in October but September. Even so, she had been pretty close and he couldn't help but marvel at her ability to follow time.

Sesshomaru sighed and his blunt finger-nails dug a little bit in Kagome's white gi. The next few days promised to be exhausting. He knew Kagome would not know how to handle things on her own. After all, she had been mated for quite some time and had probably adapted to the company of Inuyasha. It was not a simple, ordinary, jump out of the well this time, oh no, she was pupped and alone. She can't go to her mother for advice and can't go to a human hospital for a cure to a "non-existent" disease. To put it simply, right now her life depended mostly, on him. The weight of her future was upon his shoulders and he, Sesshomaru, simply didn't allow for failure. He would not fail her and he will not let her fail either. She was part of his pack and he only recognized those who deserved to be there. He didn't take in strays. He had taken Kagome Higurashi as a member of his pack fully conscious of her potential, skills and personality.

She was pack.

It felt strange to be surrounded by 'family'. He had to admit he felt a strange sensation invade him since he took the first sniff carrying the miko's scent. His entire being shifted and his muscles unclenched after years of stress. The scent of Kagome, the scent of a 500 year-old pure breeze and feudal wild flowers were an immediate catalyst to his senses. Right now, his senses were in a pleasant stand-by that he could only describe as peaceful.

It felt good to have company…at last.

Kagome shivered in his arms and he suspected it was both from exhaustion and fear of him. He knew he had acted out of character and he was equally aware about his impractical way of forcing his opinions and morals on her back then...but he couldn't find it in him to feel regretful. He had done the right thing, and now he would face the consequences of the decision he took upon his shoulder so long ago. It was what he pushed into himself, the destiny he chose. It was also the destiny he will confront with honor and devotion.

The first thing he needed to do was have the miko checked over. He had known she was sick…but somehow eternity had obliterated the specifics of her condition. She was in a bad condition, a worrisome condition. How could he have missed than in the past? Had he, by some chance, been so ignorant about human health back then?

"Where are we going?"

That was the first question the miko voiced out loud after long minutes of silent walking. He would have found the question easier to digest if her voice didn't sound as frightened. It hurt him to know the miko was asking not out of curiosity but out of fear. "To a safe place."

"Why isn't my house safe?" asked Kagome, this time there was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"It is safe for you, but not safe for your unborn pup," explained Sesshomaru with a soft concern, "I have taken upon myself to call for a doctor. He will do a routine checkup on you and your pup."

"Hn," Kagome looked forward absently, "Is it still alive?"

"Yes."

"I want to save my pup," declared Kagome after a long tense moment. Her last few hours had been straining, draining and enlightening.

"I am proud to hear you state it," said Sesshomaru and unconsciously his shoulders dropped half an inch as one of the weights he carried vanished.

…o0o…

To be continued…

…o0o…

**Please, review!**


	42. au wa wakare no hajime

**DisClaimeR:** I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader:** Daniella

JeniNeji Comments:

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

* * *

…o0o…

**CONTIGO**

42

"au wa wakare no hajime".  
(Meeting is only the beginning of separation.)

_-Thanks star99_

...o0o…

* * *

Sesshomaru set the miko down when the doors of the elevator opened on the tenth floor. He made sure to hold the miko's arm securely, just in case she wobbled. Thankfully, she kept her footing and didn't seem to have a problem at all. After a moment the ex-Lord of the West stopped by an apartment door and fished a set of keys from his back pocket.

Kagome watched in silent awe as the demon opened the door and held it for her. She went in after a polite nod of her head and stopped. The room was too dark for her human eyes, but as she was about to move in search of the switch they miraculously turned on. Her eyes roamed over the spacious apartment and she bit her lip to hold her surprise. The room was huge and was decorated in simple white, red and brown that immediately shouted "manliness", a trait she believed Sesshomaru had in abundance.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sesshomaru as he closed the door.

Kagome turned to face him and she saw him tense for a moment and, just the same, she tensed as well. It felt strange and…wrong somehow and she glared down at her sandals while she waited for her escaped courage to return back inside her again.

Sesshomaru was in modern Japan, in the 20th Century…and so was she. He was no longer the same. He had lost his pale skin-color for a shade or two darker. His eyes, instead of the piercing glow of golden orbs were now a soft hazel and his once silver-white hair was dyed an inky black, similar to her own. The bangs which once served to enhance the crescent moon on his forehead now served to cover it. He looked like…the male version…of her. They could easily pass as siblings. It was when she realized this that Sesshomaru tilted his head, clearly uncomfortable with her scrutiny of his person.

She dropped her eyes and couldn't stop from looking at her hands. It was then she noticed they were dirty and had minor scratches from when she tried to hold on the Well's rim in the Feudal Era. But the most glaring characteristic of her limbs was their thinness. Her fingers were slim and seemed frail…and her ring seemed bigger. She must look horrible; she felt horrible and was almost certain she smelled horrible…or worse. She was definitely not fine, much less…healthy.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered and moved her eyes to Sesshomaru. She was feeling so much guilt and so much shame…she was confused about her circumstances and her emotions overall.

His eyes softened and he seemed to relax somewhat. A small smile formed on his lips and a shy chuckle erupted from his mouth, "Why are you sorry? There is nothing to apologize for," Sesshomaru informed her as he left the security of the door and moved to the kitchen, "are you hungry?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. It was not food-related but more so the way Sesshomaru held himself in the kitchen. His hands and body held that same battle dance style and his eyes retained the calculating edge to them. Just for a moment she could see the resemblance of the mighty and deadly Lord of the West in that feral way in which he moved so gracefully and confidently. "You can cook?"

Hazel eyes rushed to her own as the question left her lips, the only remainder of who he had once been. "I have no intention of poisoning you, miko." A smile came to Kagome as she heard the familiar entitlement he had for her, "And yes, I can cook."

"Of course, you were always perfect," commented Kagome gravely as she moved to sit on one of the stools in front of the counter. She was content with their softness and then reminded herself that Sesshomaru was very demanding with his personal belongings from what Inuyasha had said from his short visit to the Western Castle.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a quiet moment and then his eyes moved to the side shamefully, "I am not perfect…you wouldn't believe how many mistakes I have made in life."

"More than me?" asked Kagome with a forced and pained smile.

"More than you miko, more than you," conceded Sesshomaru without much difficulty, "but first things first, you need to feed yourself and your pup…so, ramen? I recall you used to consume it often."

Kagome let loose a mix of a chuckle and a sob, "I'm starting to believe you Sesshomaru…your choice of food is definitely a mistake. ANYTHING but ramen."

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	43. Unprepared

**Disclaimer**: I don't own IY

**Beta Reader:** Daniella

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

…o0o…

CONTIGO

43

...o0o…

* * *

Sesshomaru finished doing the dishes and concentrated on his hearing sense. By now he had to concentrate to use his enhanced senses. It did no good to have excellent hearing and sense of smell in this place; they only served to aggravate him. Still, it bothered him that he had to 'weaken' himself in order to survive in this polluted and noisy world.

Back to the present matter, as he had thought, Kagome was taking a shower. Now, at last he could breathe with more ease. Her presence, although not really uncomfortable, wasn't as welcome either. He liked her all right, she was his sister-in-law…but she had always had this way to get to him without really trying and that made him most irritable. Why did Inuyasha mate such a woman? He still wondered about his brother's rationality, as often as he did his own. Why did he let them mate?

He knew she was going to arrive soon, but why was he still mentally unprepared to receive her? He had clothes for her, her new bedroom was prepared and everything, but something inside him, inside his beast snickered and snarled in nervousness.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep his composure in her presence. Well, the little he still kept. He had changed some in the last five centuries, but something inside, something caged inside was threatening him. His feral side, his demon strength was imaginarily clawing at his vital organs in hopes of coming to the surface once again. It could be her miko powers resonating with his dormant youki, or it could be what he feared it was, long-held passion and commitment.

He chuckled, it was impossible. He had done so many wrongs in his life. He had done her so many wrongs…and she had yet to know them all. She was still ignorant of his last sin against her. It didn't matter if he told her or not. She would find out…soon. Just…ten days, he had ten days to tell or not tell her.

The Daiyoukai dropped down into the dark couch in his living room and stretched his legs as far as he could. It was strange, he felt strange and unsure as he gazed at the white roof of his apartment. What was wrong with him? He had known each and every single thing he had to do when he found her again. If he had everything written down, then why was he at a loss for everything? Since when did Sesshomaru feel like this?

Since he met Higurashi Kagome.

His cell phone broke the silence of the living room and he glanced at the screen and sighed. He flipped the mobile open and pressed it to his rounded ear, "Yes?"

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment and then his golden-amber eyes moved to the bathroom. They flickered to red for a moment before turning back to the dull hazel again, "Yes, they are still connected." After a few nods and hn's Sesshomaru talked again, "She's worse than I remember…can you come sooner? Tomorrow is all right. This Sesshomaru is grateful, until then."

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx


	44. Betrayer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY

**Beta**: Daniella

**JeniNeji Comments:**

Thanks for the reviews!

AND

Because of Alechaos Ogigio and SweetyK…I sort of changed the next chapters…I didn't even thought about making the doctor a nice-real-important character. Now I have nice plans for him.

…o0o…

CONTIGO

44

...o0o…

Kagome stared at the white roof with an empty gaze. She felt like a _betrayer_.

She was in Sesshomaru's apartment instead of her mom's house. It mattered little that she had felt cornered in her own house, the mix of purification enchantments and the shame of meeting her mother while in such inappropriate conditions were enough to make her to hide into a deep hole and die. Sesshomaru's offering had been her present heaven…but also her hell.

She couldn't get her ire out of her system, her heart and bloodstream. Sesshomaru was guilty. He had pushed her away and had caused her to feel this miserable. He had forced his will on her, had been inconsiderate of her feelings and circumstances. He had acted very _inuyashaly_!

But, he had also saved her pup.

Even when he was despicable, he had saved her. Still, why did he have to be so rough? Maybe if they had talked things through some more she would have agreed to come for some time…but he was so forceful, he ended up scaring her. Why couldn't he simply take the time to explain things to her? She wasn't a dumb schoolgirl anymore…she was a woman and she deserved better.

Just where was Inuyasha? She had expected him to come barging into Sesshomaru's apartment any minute now…but he hadn't shown up yet. Was he angry at her? Did he also think she was betraying him? The thought made a whimper escape her closed throat and she curled even more under the sheets. He wouldn't, he would understand.

She would have thought he was dead, if not of the weak pulsing of their bond. There was energy surrounding her and she wouldn't mistake its warmth for the world. It was Inuyasha.

Kagome closed her eyes again and tried to concentrate her thoughts and aura into their bond. She was doing as Inuyasha had taught her to do to contact him, but this time, the bond felt cold and weak. Maybe they were too far away from each other to really communicate.

That was it! Inuyasha felt her, but he was too far away. He would surely arrive soon, she was sure of it.

Finally, after making peace with herself, Kagome drifted off to sleep. So exhausted her body was that Kagome was oblivious to the rounds the Taiyoukai gave her room for the remaining of the night to check on her.

…o0o…

Tbc

...o0o…

Please, review!


	45. hibiki no koe ni ozuru ga gotoshi

Disclaomer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella, thanks!

* * *

…oOo…

CONTIGO

45

**"hibiki no koe ni ozuru ga gotoshi."**  
(even as the echo answers to the voice)

-_Thanks star99_

…oOo…

* * *

Morning came too quickly to Kagome. The young girl moaned her frustration at the intruding light and turned to the side and away from the painful sunrays. It was harder than she had expected. Her limbs seemed to weigh double and her brain spluttered in panic for a moment. The recent confusion was making her easily rattled heart even more frantic and she wasted no time trembling in fear.

She tried her best to stop the panicked stream in her mind but wasn't successful. The miko flicked her eyes down to her hands and decided to try the simplest thing again. She willed her hands to move, and they did, but with difficulty. It wasn't as scary as she had feared, she was simply too tired and so her limbs felt heavier.

The realization that she wasn't about to die in the next five minutes sent a calming air though her, enough to allow her tense shoulders to sag a little.

She had known something was wrong with her back in the Feudal Era. She had gone over her mental catalogue of illnesses, after all, she had learned more than a handful thanks to her grandfather…but she had yet to find one that explained her ailing. Not even Kaede knew of it.

Huh, who would have thought that Sesshomaru could know about something as mundane as a human illness? How could she believe Inuyasha had known about his illness and had opted to remain quiet while he, in a very Naraku-like fashion, devoured her to get stronger and live? It was simply not like him. Inuyasha was courageous and protective, he always had been.

A knock on her door startled her and she moved her eyes to the white door, not really trying to move much. A soft, smooth voice filtered through moments later, "Are you decent?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and fixed her gaze at the roof. _Decent?_ "I am, you can come in."

Kagome instantly felt his eyes on her, piercing her with a hard inspection of her. She would have felt embarrassed about it, if he were not Sesshomaru. She knew he just took his responsibilities too seriously.

"You are not fine," Sesshomaru said as he closed the door behind him and moved to her bed.

"I feel just fine," replied Kagome as respectfully as she could, "I simply feel a little weak."

"A little?" Sesshomaru asked with a disapproving frown in place, "You aura has weakened considerably. Why don't you sit so I can take a better look?"

The glare she sent him only made a small smirk appear in his face, "I don't want to sit."

"It is highly improbable that you can trick me Kagome. I am far older and my senses are shaper," he reminded her with the smirk intact. After a moment his eyes fell down and he grabbed her arm and softly raised her and accommodated the pillows under her, "Do you feel so weak? You did eat last night…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Kagome with a scowl, "this is so troublesome."

Sesshomaru sighed and sat at the bed, just next to her, "It is…so what?" asked Sesshomaru as he moved to grab her right hand in his own, "I will make it right…it's not like I do extenuating exercises as of lately. There are no lands to conquer or enemies to slaughter."

Kagome tilted her head, trying to find what that specific detail had to do with everything else when the sharp metallic hit of youki slashed against her senses. She gasped in surprise, but Sesshomaru simply grabbed her hand tighter. "Wha—what?"

"Hush…I am giving you my youki," he explained with a concentrated expression, "Like I did some time ago…" he stated and left off, uncertainly. All the while his hands continued to pump his energy into her.

"What…what were you going to say?" asked Kagome, her eyes softening a little at him but at the same time, fearful of what he could say.

"I can…make a bond. It will not be permanent and will allow me to exchange energy without needing to touch you," he explained and his eyes continued on their linked hands and away from her eyes.

"Please, don't…not now," Kagome pleaded, tears watering her eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded and continued fueling Kagome's reservoirs. Youki was definitely not the best choice to fill a miko's reserves…but so few human knew how to channel energy…it was a risk he had dared to take, once in the past and again in the present.

He was almost sure she would deny him, he had expected it. It didn't make it disappoint and hurt him less. He doubted she had denied the bond because she enjoyed his touch, no, rather, she didn't want any kind of connection with him. She was bonded only to Inuyasha.

It was a sad thing for her, because if things were as he was fearing they were…she would have to bond to him.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews! I know Kagome is being dumb and a total idiot…but it's needed for the story. Sorry about that. She will get better…soon… Probably.

**PD**: I think I need more proverbs…I swear Sesshomaru and Kagome need them in these difficult times.

Please, review!


	46. Ingwa wa, kuuma no wa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY

**Beta-Reader**: Daniella

* * *

…o0o…

Contigo

46

**"Ingwa wa, kuuma no wa."**

(cause-and-effect is like the wheel)

_-Thanks star99_

…o0o…

* * *

The next morning was strangely silent. Sesshomaru moved around his "usual" routine without much notice of her presence. She didn't really mind…because she wasn't supposed to mind. He was Sesshomaru and this was his house.

Still…she felt so…strange. She could still feel his presence around her. It was soothing, but felt misplaced. It made her feel…dirty. She just couldn't get over the idea that he, her alpha and brother-in-law, was touching her and doing something so…personal.

This wasn't something anyone would do for you. This was as intimate as few things could be. The only way she could describe it was…as if they were sharing…their soul. It was uncomfortable.

She tried her best not to follow him with her eyes…but she couldn't help it. She was too sensitive to her surroundings and she was starting to panic. She needed to know what he was doing and she hated the fact that she knew nothing about what he was thinking. Why was he helping her out? Was he only doing this for his nephew? Since when did he get along with Inuyasha so much?

A plate touching the table surface in front of her jolted her put of her thoughts and she lifted blue eyes to Sesshomaru's passive hazel ones. There was nothing in his gaze…apart from a little confusion. "Eat your breakfast." That was all he said before he sat at the table to her left and began digging in his own plate of food. She couldn't help but stare at him as he ate silently. His eyes seemed to have a faraway look and they never turned her way. He seemed to be thinking a lot.

She took a deep breath and moved to her plate. Instead of eating she began to poke her food as she thought about something, "Sesshomaru…you are still a demon, right?" His narrowed eyes directed at her told her enough. "I mean…your senses are the same…even when you look…human, right?"

At this, the Daiyoukai nodded his head and placed his hands over the table. He moved to face her, letting her know she had his complete attention.

Kagome nodded numbly and bit her lip softly, "You are sure I am pregnant…right?"

Sesshomaru once again narrowed his eyes. The question was most confusing. "I am sure…I could feel the tension between the pup's energy, yours and Inuyasha's. Rin also suggested."

"I know what you mean but…could it be…something else? Perhaps…the Shikon Jewel inside of me? Rin wouldn't have been able to tell for sure… Can you detect something by smell?"

"Why do you ask? What makes you think you are not pregnant?"

Kagome's eyes darted from side to side nervously and embarrassed… "Well…I had my period…" she said simply, her eyes looking at the window at the side, "and…Inuyasha and I…well didn't do anything after that…so…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. _He wasn't one hundred percent sure._ It had been more of a heart thing…he just_ knew._ However, she was right when she asked if he was sure. Had he killed his half-brother in vain? Was Kagome not pregnant?

Somehow the thought that he could be wrong unsettled him beyond comprehension. He had been so enraged when he found the miko so weak and unattended…had he misjudged the situation? It was impossible…he had always been so careful in his life…

…but he had been filled with un-channeled anger…

"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome moving her hand close to his to get his attention but without actually making contact with his pale, clawless limb.

Sesshomaru nodded to let her know he heard her, and then his hazel eyes found her, "You are correct…I am not…sure."

Kagome flinched at his words and her hands tightened into nervous fists. Fear and worry began to consume her…she was here, in the 20th century, without Inuyasha in order to save her pup. If there was no pup…

"Can I?" asked Sesshomaru making a hand gesture signaling he was going to get close. He took her numb nod as permission and he left his chair to kneel at her side. Blue eyes turned to him with doubts but he made a hushing sound she seemed to accept willingly. He moved his head slowly until it rested over her flat womb covered by a simple shirt. He closed his eyes and waited for a few moments, trying to get any sound…but he couldn't hear anything beyond moving intestines.

He sighed and then placed his nose over her womb. He was about to sniff when her feminine scent attacked the sensors of his nose and traveled all the way to his neurons. He almost groaned…her scent was so familiar and desirable. He had almost forgotten just how much her life energy and essence affected him. It was so sudden that only luck had stopped him from grabbing her hips and digging his nose into her womb…just wanting to touch her and bring her close to him, to his chest, to his mouth and tongue.

He retracted, sniffing forgotten and moved away with tense muscles. This was sinful and wrong. The tingling in his fingers and abdomen was a signal of fatality instead of the pleasure he felt. He just couldn't do this…he couldn't get close to her or he would burn…and would consume her in his flames.

"Did you smell something?" Kagome asked, her nails were digging into the table's wood softly and her eyes were screaming in impatience.

He sighed and shook his head. Before she could say something he continued on, "A doctor will come today…at a later hour to check on you. I called him yesterday…he will be able to tell us for sure."

He saw she was not pleased with this information, but she nodded her head anyway.

He nodded in reply and went to recline against the crystal wall and look down at the rooftops of the various buildings surrounding his apartment. He just hoped everything turned out for the best…and he hoped she was pregnant…for his sake. If not…he was going to have problems living with his conscience.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

Please, review!

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

It was longer, wasn't it? From now on...tension will build up and darkness will spread!


	47. Slip through

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta: Daniella

* * *

…o0o…

CONTIGO

47

…o0o…

* * *

Kagome had been fidgety about the upcoming meeting with this doctor. The natural heritage of the being was of no consequence for she didn't care if he was human, demon or half-demon…but she was preoccupied about what he would find in her. She just wanted him to come as say she was pregnant and everything was perfectly fine.

It was a shame she knew that was impossible. Nothing was fine.

She knew her health was decaying. She couldn't hide it from herself even when she could and had done it to everyone else. She was feeling weak…and sleep was a hard essence to catch these days. The nightmares and horrors she suffered through the ordeal in Feudal Japan were surging more often than before and that was why she thought it may have been the Shikon Jewel that was meddling with their bond and not a child. She had also thought the Shikon could be the sole culprit of their children tragedy. What if the Shikon prevented her from having children?

It made sense.

She wished the Shikon away…but the Shikon _had_ been away from the world…and inside of her. Lately she had started to think about her wish and the consequences. Had she, with her wish, sent the Shikon to someone else? Will someone else suffer all the things she did? Or…did she, in her ignorance, send the Jewel inside of her again?

Magic was simply not the easiest thing to deal with…or control.

She had taken a shower and had dressed properly to greet this doctor. After all, he was merely doing his/her job and would undoubtedly bring reassurance to her. She wanted to know…later she would think about how to cope with everything she was told.

Unfortunately, as the morning turned to afternoon, things started to deteriorate. She had been preparing herself mentally for her check up and the questions she wanted to ask this doctor but they were slipping away from her. She felt as if she was digging deeper and deeper in the _sofa_ she was sitting on. Her mind had started to grow fuzzy and her heartbeat began to decrease. She felt like she was entering meditation like trance, but she knew she wasn't trying to. That only meant it was her body again.

Her energy was being depleted again.

Slowly she was being eaten alive. Little by little she felt that her eyelashes were growing heavier.. Even the focus she had on her surrounding area started to fade away.

"Huh, now how am I going to talk to the doctor," she asked herself in a whisper and finished with a frustrated pout of her lips.

The minutes went by and she found herself reclined against the _sofa_. She felt as though she had been waiting an eternity when a flash of jean moved in front of her. She tried to blink…but instead her eyes closed and she succumbed to the darkness.

…o0o…

Tbc

…o0o…


	48. Stuck in Grayscale

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta Reader: Daniella!

* * *

**CONTIGO**

48

_Stuck in Grayscale_

* * *

Kagome awoke to face once again the fuzzy feeling she remembered having before falling asleep. She moved her left hand to cover her eyes, but the movement was stopped by a stronger and bigger hand.

"You will disconnect the serum," explained Sesshomaru when she shot him a confused look. His eyes were calm and his expression was serene. Somehow, it felt reassuring.

"Serum?" asked Kagome softly. She noticed her throat was dry and glanced around until she found a glass of water. She was about to reach for the glass when she was interrupted.

"Don't," reminded the Daiyoukai –in his human disguise- and he moved to the small table where the glass rested. He took the transparent container and moved it to Kagome.

"I will drink by myself," demanded Kagome before he even had the time to protest or suggest otherwise. She was thankful when he handed her the glass without comment. She pressed the glass to her lips and drank half of its contents. "What happened?"

Sesshomaru glance at her face and then his eyes moved to the far wall, "Your energies were depleted again."

A semi-long silence stretched and it made her realize that even when it seemed like a harmless event, it wasn't. Sesshomaru wouldn't worry for nothing and if she was starting to read him a little bit…he seemed worried. Sesshomaru wouldn't tell you when things went wrong, but he wouldn't tell you things were right either. He was the kind of person who didn't say anything.

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She looked around the room and realized she was still in her room. "Tell me I'm fine." That was all she needed to ask.

"The doctor is just outside. He can tell you better than I could," replied the Daiyoukai.

An evasive answer was all she could think. She knew he knew. He just didn't feel comfortable speaking about such things. Everyone –and every single being- had an Achilles heel. Apparently, Sesshomaru just couldn't talk about emotional –or with an emotional conclusion- topics.

"The doctor is youkai. I need you to be calm when he comes to see you," Sesshomaru explained with an even voice but she could see a strain in his eyes. He wanted her to be calm because he wanted her to be checked over. She wouldn't even try to oppose him; she wanted to get it done too.

"I am calm," said Kagome with a tired sigh, "And hungry too. What time is it?"

"It is well before dark. You were unconscious for six hours," stated Sesshomaru.

It was hard to believe she slept so much but that didn't need to be alarming. She hardly slept at all at night. Every time she tried to sleep her bond would resonate inside of her head. It was a completely obnoxious and insistent nagging which always resulted in a headache. She could feel a pang of suffering and despair and she couldn't help but feel sad. It was Inuyasha's feelings. Their bond never evolved to the sharing of thoughts but it did allow them to share some feelings. She couldn't help feeling guilty.

"So... this doctor is…youkai," guessed Kagome as she grabbed her sheets anxiously.

"He is," was the stoic reply. "I have confidence in his skills for everyone says he is the very best."

Kagome smiled, "you don't know him," once again hinted Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded making his black hair move softly, "I don't know him personally but have heard of him."

"It's ok, I guess. If you trust him it should be enough…besides, I don't have the means to ask for something different. I'll just go along with whatever you decide." Kagome shrugged her shoulders letting him know she didn't really have a problem with things as of now.

This action caused Sesshomaru to frown, "If you are displeased with my choice, I can change it. It would be difficult to find a human doctor but I will-"

"It really is okay," interrupted Kagome with a tired expression, "I just want to know what is wrong with me and my pup." She didn't want to believe she was not pregnant. She wouldn't even ask. She _was_ pregnant unless proved otherwise.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood. He moved to the door but turned to her before leaving the room, "The doctor's name is Jin." After she nodded in reply he turned and closed the door behind him.

Kagome fidgeted a little with her hands as she waited. She was stressed and a strange butterfly sensation tore though her making her even more nervous. She watched the ceiling absent mindedly until a stray thought made its way in her brain, "I forgot to ask him what did he do to wake me up," whispered Kagome with a scowl.

A chuckle –soft and kind- made her turn azure eyes to her now open door. The doctor closed the door behind him and bowed his head in the traditional Japanese way. Kagome nodded her head back accordingly.

"He shared some of his youki again," the doctor said simply with his smile still intact, "I imagine he hadn't used it in a long time."

Kagome nodded numbly and looked at him. The doctor –Jin- was wearing an ordinary white coat over casual jeans and a stripped polo. He had pale skin and pale blue eyes as well. A smile came to her face as she saw his bald head and the beginning of a beard. Apparently someone left his house in a hurry. She found she liked him.

He came to her side and checked the serum as if it was protocol. She guessed he knew exactly how much was left if he had been doing this for a long time. However, it gave her a chance to see him in more detail. He was taller than her but shorter than Sesshomaru, perhaps a little taller than Inuyasha. From here she could see he had big eyes –not abnormally big but bigger than hers.

"It appears you don't need this anymore. However since I was told to check you perhaps it will be best to leave it there just in case so we don't have to go through the painful step of injecting you again." He smiled then –that very same smile some good doctors wore to make you feel more comfortable—and it worked to relax her somewhat.

"Okay," Kagome said shyly, "How long have you been doing this?"

Jin smiled fondly, "Since I was born…almost. My mother worked with medicine and I just…followed, I guess. It was a few centuries ago—maybe three—that I really started to go fully into tending patients rather than making medicine."

Kagome smiled, "I guess you saw the beginnings of medicine then—practically" she offered with some admiration, "I guess I could try to do something like that since I am a miko."

"Perhaps you could," he said with a nod, "Besides, with a child with demonic abilities he can help you out. He—sorry—maybe she can help you reading symptoms and scents. Sesshomaru is an inuyoukai and you are his sister in law so I am guessing your child will have a part inuyoukai."

Kagome nodded her head proudly, "Yes, it will. My mate was an inuyoukai hanyou. My child could even turn out being a miko or a priest," she chuckled as she thought about it.

"It would be nice, but I have my doubts. That is highly improbable even for the Shikon Miko," the doctor said with a grin. When her eyes widened a little and she slightly panicked he chuckled, "Don't feel bad, everyone knows about your stories. I have the honor of meeting you in this future time and I'm happy about it."

Kagome nodded her head softly, "Well, apparently I am not as invincible as the stories tried to make me be. I am under your care as of now," she reminded him and bowed her head, "I hope we have a harmonious relationship."

"Surely we will," the doctor said with a smile. "Now, I plan to take some blood tests and will personally check them in my clinic since I want the results as fast as possible. We can do that today and some more aura-connecting tests tomorrow. I will leave you to consult with Sesshomaru-sama about this since it would be best if we sedate you. It could cause your miko powers to react and I would like to stress you and the pup as little as possible," Jin explained and he sat at the edge of her bed after fishing a few items from his bag.

Kagome watched in silence—merely nodding her head here and there—as she watched with keen eyes as he proceeded to take a blood sample from her left arm. She had been pinched many times in her life—and she had been wounded several times in the Feudal Era—but she couldn't help the fixation she always had when something as thin pierced through her skin and her veins so easily.

A chuckled made Kagome raise her eyes to the doctor, "I see you share the fascination with needles everyone else does. It could so easily kill someone if done any other way," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Even me –don't get me wrong—it leaves one feeling vulnerable."

Kagome nodded her head knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Will the results be here tomorrow?"

Jin smiled and nodded, "I will probably have them tonight. If everything is all right I will bring them tomorrow. If there is something concerning I will come back later tonight," he explained as he discarded some items and kept others. He saw Kagome's worried expression and he added, "I think everything is all right. I don't sense stress in the pup and from what I see you seem replenished. I will recommend you eat something—in bed, I'll have Sesshomaru-sama bring you something—and rest afterward. Your aura feels strong but you shouldn't trust it completely as of yet, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and reclined against the thousand pillows on her bed. They kept her in a half-sitting position and she was glad. This way she could look at Sesshomaru with a certain amount of politeness and strength. She didn't want him to be babysitting her and thinking she was weak. She had her pride—even if it was healthfully lesser than his. "Thanks for everything Jin-san."

"I don't think I deserve such high respect from you Kagome-sama, but it is appreciated none the less. Please, try to take things easy, one at a time. If you do, everything should be fine."

Kagome nodded thankfully and arranged her position under the sheets.

Jin smiled a little before exiting the room. He walked to the living room where he knew Sesshomaru was waiting. He stopped as soon as he saw the Daiyoukai. He was so different from his rash sibling in so many ways. They way he held himself—controlled and poised—was a huge contrast from his sibling. However the sadness that clung to his facial expression was also very different. Never had he seen the Daiyoukai's sibling act in such a manner.

"She will need some food delivered to her room," Jin announced evenly.

"This Sesshomaru will do so. Did you take a blood sample?"

"I did. I will check out the pregnancy test…but I believe she is," Jin said with a soft nod.

"Is she all right?" asked Sesshomaru while holding a small semi-triangular sake cup in his right hand. He was sitting on the sofa and his stance was relaxed.

"She seems fine enough," replied Jin as he moved a little closer to the Daiyoukai. He knew higher demons preferred to look at others as they talked. "I am not sure why she's constantly being depleted of her energy since her child is approximately—because genetics are not always as simple as two plus or half plus half—only one fourth demon and the pup isn't supposed to be affected by her miko powers. Her powers are not supposed to hurt him in any way and he's strong enough to not need as much energy." Jin finished with a pensive look and sighed after coming out with nothing.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied and he finished his sake and put the cup over his table, "I have a few theories."

"I would like to hear them," Jin quickly asked with interested.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned his dull hazel eyes to the doctor. He scrutinized the being carefully before turning away. "Her mate had been ill by the time I found her. He was using their bond in order to sustain himself through his illness. It was consuming her energy."

"That is highly improbable," Jin said suddenly but when Sesshomaru glared his way the doctor explained nervously, "A mate wouldn't do that. It would slowly break the ties bonding them together…it suicidal."

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, "Apparently not."

The doctor seemed to be at a loss of words. It was simply too hard to believe…but he could do no other thing. After a few moments where he calmed himself he finally spoke, "Then we have to break their bond."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied with a huff, "She would suffer greatly, would she not? It is a high risk…we would practically break her soul."

Jin stiffened, "It would." Jin sighed and glanced at the couch nearby and after receiving a tired nod from Sesshomaru he sat down, "I guess they are very close to each other," asked Jin with some frustration.

"I thought she would kill me when I separated her from her mate," Sesshomaru said softly and he held his arm high and opened and closed his fist. Perhaps if he had his second arm it would have been easier but that had not been the case. "She depends on him far too much; it could cause her emotional weakness…perhaps."

"It will," reply the doctor, "but there are certain ways to break a bond now days. None is easy or cheap but it can be done."

"What if her mate dies? What would happen to her?" asked Sesshomaru. His eyes were hidden under his unruly black bangs and he was turned to the window.

"I guess we would not only need my aid but a psychologist too," said the doctor carefully, "I still think we should try another method."

Sesshomaru turned to the doctor with a smirk. It was not one of joy—at the contrary—it sort of looked pained and full of guilt. "Well then doctor, what psychologist would you recommend?" asked Sesshomaru as he slowly stood up.

"Eh…well I have a few I can recommend but once again I would prefer to resort to a more peaceful method," repeated the doctor nervously.

"That is not an option Jin," stated Sesshomaru with finality, "because I killed her mate five-hundred years ago."

Silence engulfed the small apartment for a few moments before the doctor frowned slightly, "So how are they…connected?"

"I killed him ten days after I sent her down a time portal," explained Sesshomaru as he walked to the window, "that means, nine days from now."

The doctor paled as the words sank in, "You mean…she will lose her connection in nine days? We don't have much time…she needs to have something to focus on…I don't know." The frustrated doctor stood and began to pace the room, "She could die…"

"Kagome will not die," the Daiyoukai replied stubbornly.

Jin sighed and reclined his head against the wall, "She will not have her energy taken from her anymore," whispered the doctor, "however many lose their head when a bond is broken…they just can't tolerate the emptiness."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "They were mates for only a few years." Maybe their bond didn't have a chance to become so strong. Besides, if Inuyasha was feeding off of her the bond should have been weak by the time he killed Inuyasha.

Jin simply nodded and moved away from the wall slowly, "I will take my leave Sesshomaru-sama. I will be back with the results soon."

Sesshomaru nodded his head but stayed glued to the window.

Jin left the room and reclined his back against the wooden door, "_Kagome…I will not let you die. I owe you this."_

In the other room Sesshomaru was thinking something along the same line. He confessed it into a whisper because he couldn't keep his nervousness and guiltiness inside any longer, "_I had no other choice."_

_

* * *

_

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

So, what do you think? Long chapter, wasn't it? Yey! Happy Valentines! Special thanks to Daniella for beta-reading since I know she's busy with her other stories as well.

**So, bonus here**: If anyone guesses who the doctor is correctly, I will send that person the next chapter—unedited, sorry for my grammar—and will let that person choose the next chapter's title. Deal? The title will be only for the first person to guess, if more do, they'll only get the preview. Thanks for the reviews!


	49. Decisions and Diagnostics

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta: Daniella

AN: Thanks to Nicnivan for this chapter's title.

* * *

xxo0oxx

**CONTIGO**

49

_Decisions and Diagnostic_

xxo0oxx

* * *

The next day Jin came to the house early. Not too early to cause a commotion but early enough to have to wake up Kagome. Kagome had her carefree smile on—perhaps because she was half-asleep still—but that made both males feel less stressed.

Well, Jin was a little bit stiff but it was expected. The demon—well half-demon but as of now those difference had become insignificant since there were so little of their blood left—was moving around carelessly and bumping against a few corners, mostly the table next to Kagome's bed.

Sesshomaru was standing at the doorframe as his hazel eyes gaze roamed the room with little interest. He was wearing a black shirt and long and white exercise pants. He definitely just came out of the bed recently but Sesshomaru was completely indifferent of his appearance. He was more interested in Jin's diagnosis than his personal looks. Besides, he was not the lord he once was. Now he was merely Sesshomaru and so there was no need to be over dramatic with appearances or anything. Furthermore, he was feeling tired. He had strained his energy reservoirs by sharing them with Kagome without hurting her. It was strenuous since he summoned his youki from the feelings of anger and violence but had to tame them down to a soothing caress in order to pass it down to her. He had done it in the past—luckily—but now despite the fact that he was older and was supposed to have better control of his youki, it was the opposite. It had been so long since he last had to defend himself and he found that most of his power was dormant and unresponsive. It would have been wise to make a schedule which allowed him to practice with his youki but he never thought such thing could ever be forgotten. Perhaps, he had been mistaken.

"Good morning Kagome-san," Jin's soft voice broke through the silence. He sat at the bed beside Kagome with a wide smile, "There is something I need to tell you."

Kagome found his smile to be contagious and she smiled back as widely, "Good morning Jin-san, you seem to be in a good mood," the miko replied kindly. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him as if searching for something but his voice stopped her from her search.

"You are indeed with pup, congratulations," he said but his smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes darkened and his posture became you a little stiffer than before while his own nervousness and fears about her pregnancy and what was about to happen in the following days once again surged to his brain. He was just unsure as to what the best options were.

However Kagome didn't seem to notice his crest-fallen look. Her whole face shone with the smile that came after hearing the news and tears watered her ocean blue eyes. Her hands—soft, small and pale—came to her stomach for the first time trying to feel the small life growing inside of her. She waited for a few moments but she felt nothing, still, this didn't made her sad at all, "I'm pregnant?" asked Kagome again and she turned to Jin, needing a confirmation.

The doctor nodded his head with a small smile on his lips. He didn't want her to be concerned since it could affect her negatively so he tried to be as formal as possible. He knew he shouldn't tell her anything—that it will only cause her pain before the actual pain from the broken connection assaulted her—but it felt wrong to not tell her. He felt as if he was lying to her, and she was Kagome. The Kagome who helped him gain confidence in himself so many centuries ago, who held his hand kindly and accepted him apart from his mother. He should repay her accordingly but her situation was so delicate and critical he found himself unsure again. That very same insecurity which long ago made him hide behind his old mother seemed to be returning to make him his old self but he wouldn't let them. He was a different man—hanyou—now, he was no longer a coward and he was no longer unable to help. He was Jinenji and right now he was one of the most sought out doctors. He was the best. He was going to do what he was supposed to do. He was going to be the doctor he had always been and he will take the decisions accordingly. Sesshomaru wasn't his lord now—he had no lord—and he will not fear the consequences simply because Sesshomaru was no one to deliver them. "Yes Kagome, you are pregnant."

Kagome was startled when she heard him call her by her first name and her brain swirled as if searching for something again. There was something about him, something that made her miko powers tingle pleasantly. Somehow his aura felt familiar to her miko powers.

"Jin," Sesshomaru's voice fanned around the room in warning, "I would prefer if you refer to the miko by her last name, if you please." Sesshomaru asked it politely but everyone in the room flinched unconsciously. His voice was always to be feared and his petitions to be obeyed. It mattered little that he was not a lord officially; but his aura and youki remained the same and got the message across just as it did five hundred years ago.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," replied Jin absently as he stood from the bed and moved to his bag to dig out a tea bag. Then he sat down again at the miko's side, "I brought a few things to make a full check of you and your puppy so I can find what ails you. This tea is a sedative and will make you sleep for a short while, if you allow me to, but I highly recommend that you do. I don't want to have your miko energies messing with my resources since most of them are infused with youki. I haven't dealt with many miko's in my life."

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. She didn't have a problem with it all—perhaps she was too happy with the news and cared little about that at the moment—because she really wanted to know if she was really sick. If she was, she needed to start the treatment to remedy it soon before it could harm her pup. "Of course, I have no problem with that."

"She will have breakfast first," Sesshomaru said while still standing in the doorway. After both occupants nodded their heads he walked away to prepare it.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Kagome with a wide smile. Her feet were moving from one side to the other in her joy. Also, her eyes were wide and focused solely on him, begging him to answer her.

A chuckle escaped Jin, "I really don't know. We would need an ultrasound…but that can be fixed soon," provided Jin with a smile, "A pregnancy is more than a pup Higurashi-san—"

"Kagome, call me Kagome. It's ok…just don't do it in front of him…but I much prefer Kagome," the young black haired miko said quickly unable to stop her blabbering.

Jin chuckled again and nodded his head, "Of course Kagome. Like I was saying, you need to be careful. You must eat and rest properly in order to sustain the life you have inside you. Flickers of energy and such things—which are mostly harmless—could greatly affect the life growing inside. Remember that we are already here but the pup is developing as of now and anything that influences him now will stay with him for as long as he lives. Try to keep your calm and joyful attitude and you will have a nice pup."

Kagome nodded her head again and again—full of energy. "Do you know how far along I am?" she asked curiously.

"Perhaps 5 or 7 weeks," Jin said pensive.

"That sounds about right," Kagome surmised as she looked up as if trying to remember a date, "I wonder if he will look like Inuyasha… he will most likely not inherit his ears but I'm sure the pup will be beautiful."

"Like his mother," said Sesshomaru as he once again returned and made his way inside, "Inuyasha had nothing of the sort."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the Daiyoukai and held her hands forward as he handed her a tray. There was a toasted sandwich and a glass of orange juice and a wide smile once again came to her lips. Orange juice was her favorite.

Kagome hurriedly ate her breakfast, totally missing the knowing looks Jin and Sesshomaru were giving each other. After a moment Jin sighed and stood from the bed, "I will go prepare the tea now Kagome."

Kagome merely nodded her head; she was far more preoccupied with finishing the food on her plate than the tea at the moment.

Sesshomaru glanced at her form before following after Jin. He would watch over Jin, he didn't like when people messed with his kitchen. Sesshomaru's hip was resting against the counter as he watched Jin prepare the tea. It was the customary way to do it and soon enough he lost interest. His eyes held a faraway look—memories washing over him—until Jin brought him back.

"She's ovulating," Jin commented as he poured the hot water into a mug carefully, "but she's also pregnant. It is nothing to be concerned about, it happens to some, although it is strange. Her system didn't realize she was pregnant…this will be her last ovulation until she gives birth, most likely." By now Jin had set the tea bag in the mug and watched as the red liquid began to seep out of the little bag and mix with the water.

The Daiyoukai didn't say anything and Jin took it as his cue to go on with what he was doing. Dealing with Sesshomaru—thus far—had been easier than he had expected. He was nothing like his half-brother had been. One just needed to learn to stay in his good grace.

Jin went to Kagome's room and handed her the tea cup—which she gratefully accepted—and watched as she drank it all. He helped her back to her bed and waited until her eyes dropped closed after a few stubborn blinks. He then moved to his bag and dug a few items from it and began to place them at the bed.

"Hn."

Jin looked up at Sesshomaru. He felt like the expression was more than it was and had the suspicion Sesshomaru was thinking about something, "Is something the matter?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jin from behind his long black bangs before glancing to the side, "Kagome refused to form a connection with me last time. However, now that she is pregnant it will be wise to do it since it will give her a few days to get used to it and will provide her with something she could hold on after her connection with Inuyasha is broken."

Jin nodded absently, "Perhaps. Do you plan to do a blood bond or an aura tie?" asked Jin curiously.

Sesshomaru's hazel eyes momentarily turned cold golden, "Neither," informed Sesshomaru with a cold look before he continued, "We will bond through a second pup".

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**Tbc**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**AN**: Lol! Thanks for the awesome reviews last time. It was fun. Another "acceptably" long chapter for you! Well…I guess I will have to start Chapter 50 soon. Wow…chapter 50. That sounds so far away…

**Please, review!**


	50. At What Cost?

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Awesome Daniella!

Words: 1831

* * *

**CONTIGO**

**50**

_At What Cost?_

_-Thanks InuAngel for the title of this chapter :)_

_

* * *

_

"What?" sputtered Jin in between his confusion and panic, "You cannot be serious."

Sesshomaru's hazel eyes hardened as he glared at the half-demon in human disguise in front of him, "Does it seems like I am the type to make jokes?" asked Sesshomaru with a small snarl forming in his lips.

Jin's anger began to rise steadily as his confusion slowly began to dissipate, "You still can't do it."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and turned to Jin fully, "In biological terms, I can," pressed Sesshomaru stubbornly. He knew the idea was farfetched but it was the best way to save her pup and his nephew. He was a cogent being and as of now emotions and feelings should be their last concern. Saving Kagome—and her pup—was the first priority and he didn't have any qualms with doing whatever it was necessary to achieve it.

"You don't have any power or position to do that to her," insisted Jin and unconsciously fisted his hands—what Sesshomaru took quick notice off—and moved a step closer to Kagome's bed, "She's a mated female. She will be an unwilling partner."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side as he tried his best to keep his irritation in check. He didn't need to make a scene of this. He would prefer this matter to be as silent as possible. "I am her alpha and I decide what the best is for her."

"You lost your role as alpha when you killed her mate five hundred years ago," Jinenji reminded the Daiyoukai in front of him. He just couldn't even start to comprehend the meaning and the feelings behind Sesshomaru's actions. This was simply stupid, Kagome wouldn't heal she would be broken far more than she was now. Still, a whisper echoed in his mind, telling him that she could be saved by the actions of the Daiyoukai in front of him, but he wouldn't accept it. This was rude and selfish and dictatorial!

At this declaration Sesshomaru grinned, "I haven't killed Inuyasha yet. Feel her; she's still connected to him through their mating bond. I am still her alpha. You may hate it but it's the truth."

Jin couldn't stop his eyes from flashing red for an instant but he tensed his body to keep from moving. His eyes returned to their blue color again after a few seconds…but his rawer side was there—with him—and not in the deepest part of his mind anymore. "Are you Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jin clearly disgusted, "you are not the Daiyoukai I've heard about. Our race deems you the most collected, smartest, wisest and powerful among us. That is why I accepted to treat her to the best of my abilities," The frustration was clearly evident, "But right now, what I see, is a Daiyoukai who is making me help him rape a weakened—"

He couldn't finish his word because the Daiyoukai in front of him disappeared in thin air. The next thing he knew he was being pinned to the wall of Kagome's room by a human hand against his throat. His hand instinctively grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and he pulled at them trying to release the hold on him, but the strength with which it held him betrayed their frail appearance. This was—after all—a Daiyoukai.

"Jinenji, you are trespassing your boundaries," warned Sesshomaru while his eyes turned a colder yellow as the seconds passed, "Also, I don't like how you refer to a female of my pack with such familiarity."

Jinenji felt his inner side once again try to crawl to the surface. He knew he shouldn't attack him nor go against Sesshomaru but he couldn't stop what was happening. He had always been a very polite and detached person with his patients but not this time. It was impossible, destiny had made it impossible. He knew this person—this miko—since he was young. She had helped him and had given him the confidence he needed to become what he was today. He couldn't just sit by and watch.

"Relent," ordered Sesshomaru evenly. His swirled eyes held a deep anger but the way they were dropped made him look dispassionate. This Daiyoukai was trying to collect himself as well—as much as Jinenji was doing the same.

"You are not my Lord," Jinenji let out in a breathless whisper, "The feuds have been dissolved for centuries now Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in his irritation and his hands tightened against the half-demon's throat, "Are you challenging my status Jinenji?"

"You can't kill me," stated Jinenji confident.

"I can…and can also do worse," reminded Sesshomaru. He didn't care about the new laws that had been made for youkai when involved with Kagome. He had been at the side for most of the centuries and that is how he wanted to keep it. There was nothing anyone could do. He respected order—sought it—but if he had to disobey a treaty for a greater benefit he would. "I fear not the Youkai court. This you should know, they can do nothing to me."

Jinenji's eyes flashed red for an instant again but this time he used his time wisely and willed his strength to his hand. In a second Sesshomaru had been thrown back and was regaining his footing. Jinenji freed his youki and shaped it like a sword and directed it against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru willed his own youki to form a wall and it did. It was unstable and was bending at every thrust but it was enough cover to keep the core of his soul—and youki—safe.

"Stop," Sesshomaru ordered in a growl. He could feel his beast awakening and with the lack of control he possessed at the moment it was bound to cause harm. He couldn't allow that. "If you don't I will kill you."

Jinenji kept at it for a few seconds more half-confused and half unable to rein it in at the moment but after that his youkai slowly subsided and Sesshomaru's mimicked his. The pair of youkai stared at one another for a few seconds as they found their breaths again and to ascertain their momentary treaty.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Sesshomaru after a minute of standing deadly still, "This Sesshomaru is not doing this to hurt her—although he is certain it could—but to save her pup. You are a doctor, you know of this!"

Jinenji breathed in and out before forming a reply. He was a calm person by nature so when he got out of control he felt fearful of himself. He had never tested the limits of his strength—never had the need to—and had never taken the time to practice and deal with his inner self. "It shouldn't be like this," said Jin tiredly and he glanced at Kagome's sleeping form. His aura unconsciously went out to her and prodded her for an answer.

"You know her," Sesshomaru stated a little perturbed while he fisted his hands tightly, "You are not thinking objectively," accused Sesshomaru angrily.

"Are you?" demanded Jinenji as his blue eyes once again locked on the Daiyoukai. He wouldn't deny that he knew Kagome, but he doubted it had much to do with the current situation, "Did you kill your brother to take her for yourself?"

Anger flashed through Sesshomaru's eyes—which instantly bled red—and his 'human' body shook with the strength of his fury. His face was distorting and his youkai markings were starting to come back to life.

Jinenji watched helplessly as the Daiyoukai in front of him apparently proceeded to transform. He knew some youkai could do it—he couldn't because he was half-demon—but he was sure this space was not enough to welcome the size Sesshomaru's inner beast was going to be. He moved forward and raised his hands in a placating manner trying to get to the Daiyoukai in front of him…since when did he act so rashly? He was a doctor for goodness sake! He should know how to deal with these matters, feelings! "Sesshomaru-sama! I apologize! Please, stop!"

Sesshomaru's red eyes widened even more—apparently more angry—and was about to transform when a tingle pierced through his senses. His offended eyes turned to the side and instantly he faced Kagome's aura. The blue aura was mingling with his hungrily and was eating away its energy. A growl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat and he gave a step back to escape the attack at him. He stood against the wall as the miko's aura continue to prod at him and he could do nothing more than stare as his shield, the same one that had stood against Jinenji and had held strong was being corroded away. Fiercer growls escaped him as his shield finally fell and he closed his eyes while he waited for the final blow. It never came.

He had been expecting the wound, the hit and the jolt of purification but was rewarded with a soothing caress. It made his eyes return to their collected youkai gold and his shoulders relax. His face didn't hold the mask of indifference it always had, instead it was relaxed and full of emotions. He watched in awe as Kagome's aura seeped inside his pores and her powers hummed a soothing song against his ear. Soon enough his legs gave way and he fell to the floor in a sitting position. Never had he felt as peaceful. The Daiyoukai closed his eyes as he inserted all the sensation into himself moving silently in tone with a soundless song until the sound of shoes jolted him back.

Golden eyes glared at the fidgeting hanyou in the corner of the room. Their eyes met momentarily but Sesshomaru turned away, "Leave."

Jinenji stopped his fidgeting and stared down at the Daiyoukai. He was about to say something but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I will do nothing this night. We will talk tomorrow…and think things clearly. I don't want useless emotions and morals."

Jinenji's eyes hardened and he fisted his hands, "Are you even aware of what you are doing and of what you are _suggesting_?"

"I am," replied Sesshomaru softly, "I don't live with regrets."

Finally Jinenji nodded his head. The Daiyoukai was more to the insane side than he had first thought but he had a whole day and night to think about this. Truth was, what Sesshomaru said was true, the pup—not so much Kagome—would be saved, but at what cost?

Did Sesshomaru really intend to sacrifice so much…just for the pup to survive? Was this the cold Daiyoukai everyone feared? Was it?

Just what had happened to Sesshomaru in this lapse of time he had remain hidden? Had he really given up in life? Had he really given up his lands?

Would he really exchange the life of his heir—his first and strongest—so Kagome could have a last fragment of Inuyasha?

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

ooxXxoo

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! And yes, this is actually real. Some women have their period during their pregnancy; most of them for the first months because their bodies haven't really detected the pregnancy. I studied biology and heard of it, a while ago I google it, and it also said it happened.

Please, review!


	51. Deadly Options

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella, thanks!

* * *

CONTIGO

51

_Deadly Options_

_

* * *

_

Kagome came back to the world again slowly but she wasn't concerned about it. She clearly remembered the tea Jin had given her to induce sleep and she was aware that, that kind of drug left you somewhat groggy after waking up. So, she patiently waited for the effects to pass. She had summoned enough patience the years she had been married to Inuyasha as to be impatient about the fleeting minutes she knew she had to wait. Like some people say, nothing learned in life is wasted.

While Kagome waited for things to settle down inside her body she began to swirl her aura around. She wasn't trying to do anything with it but she found this a good opportunity to measure her energy levels again. Surprisingly they were fine which filled her mind with doubts. It had been such a long time since she last felt so refreshed. She couldn't help but worry. There could be a wide range of events which could explain what was happening and most were negative.

As her body slowly awoke a certain weight became noticeable to her. It was in her stomach. She tried to open her eyes to see but her lashes were heavy and numb still. She concentrated on the shape of the object but found it was simply something perhaps rectangular and this did nothing to help discover what it was. After a few seconds of thought she relaxed and set her worries aside. She was sure Sesshomaru would not allow any danger to come to her or her pup.

She took a deep breath and allowed her mind to drift away from her feelings. She was feeling hurt and sort of abandoned. Why hadn't Inuyasha come yet? She would be dishonest if she said she missed him and that realization also caused her heart to twist unhappily. She had gotten accustomed to his long absences during their time mated. It all started a year and half after they mated, more or less. It was then that had she accepted to carry his pup.

She knew a pup was a great responsibility and had tried to prepare herself to the best of her ability both emotionally and physically. She had eaten plenty and had made sure to stay in good shape. She had heard that things like that helped pregnant women. She wasn't pregnant then but she knew it was all a matter of luck.

The only protection they were using was mere rhythm and even when she had heard it worked fine for many she had also heard it didn't work for others. At first Inuyasha had been fine with it but as the time slipped by he got just a little bit frustrated when she was ovulating. She knew it was an instinctual thing and never blamed him and he always tried his best. The times they did it while she was ovulating left her worried sick the following weeks and apparently she was crankier than ever. It was a God send to see her period come back to her for her and for Inuyasha who was finally allowed a break from her nervousness and fears.

It was funny at the beginning, but something happened after the year. Inuyasha carried this longing and faraway look too often and it was starting to upset her. She thought it was because he wanted a child, she knew he wanted one if the way he pampered his nephew was any indication, but she had been so scared. Every time she thought about a child, Rin's pregnancy and Toga's birth had her in terror again and again. She feared she was not going to live through it. If anything went wrong there would be no hospital she could go to for the Well had closed down. Maybe, just maybe if she concentrated enough the portal would open for her again, but she doubt it.

She changed her mind a few weeks later when Inuyasha said she was going to go away for a few days. She was ovulating and she knew it was the hardest part of the month for him, but for him to leave was so strange. She never thought it an option. She had complained about it but he had said it had nothing to do with her. He was merely feeling restless of staying in the same village for almost two years now. He promised to come back in three days, he only wanted to have a little time to himself and kill some demons.

It didn't make sense to her then, but she allowed him anyway. Even she was feeling a little bit bored of the stationary life, but she didn't have the heart to leave Kaede by herself. The miko was now having difficulties doing minor chores and she was sure it wouldn't be too long before the old woman retired. She didn't need to stress herself with miko duties anymore; Kagome was now here. Plus, she knew if something happened to Rin, her guardian—Sesshomaru—would kill them all.

He returned on the third day like he promised. She thought it was a one-time thing, but after Inuyasha returned he seemed restless. He asked to go again a month later. That hurt her even more, but she accepted nonetheless. However, now she started to formulate a plan. She even asked Kaede for counseling but the old woman knew little about hanyou's mated behaviors and was of little help. She was not having more of this escaping that was for sure.

After Inuyasha's return she talked with him and as subtly as possible told him it was time to have their pup. A small light appeared in Inuyasha's eyes and she knew she had done the right thing. Even she was feeling pleasantly anxious about her incoming child.

The next month Inuyasha remained with her the whole time. He didn't waste a minute away from her and, more often than not, smelled her. She knew he was trying to check on her frequently. He was excited about having a pup and he wanted to be the first one to know. His protective nature and possessiveness remained the same though and she was thankful.

They were a happy couple after that month. Inuyasha had diagnosed her as pregnant when he couldn't smell her _in heat_ and she had accepted it with a smile. Preparations were being made by Sango, Miroku and Rin. Sango spent most of her time sharing with Kagome tips that she thought would help her through the pregnancy and the first year while Miroku and Inuyasha were making a crib for the 1/4demon-miko that would be born in the future. Rin was making some clothes, feminine ones because she had a _feeling_ and was absolutely sure it was going to be a girl. The young brown-haired girl had even proclaimed that said girl would grow to become Toga's future wife, and it was final. Kagome couldn't stop the giggles when Rin threatened to tell Sesshomaru to make it legal.

There was an air of expectancy in the village. Most of the villagers were happy for Kagome and Inuyasha. She had expected more resilience but apparently they had grown to care for them after all the years they had spent living there. There was nothing wrong. The days were peaceful, Shippo came to visit with Kohaku and Kagome's belly was starting to grow a little. Until _it_ happened.

Everyone carried a somber feeling and Kagome continued to cry day after day. She became accustomed to the weight on her stomach and to the idea of being a mother. It hit her hard. She thought she was not going to survive a pregnancy but she never thought she would lose a child. One wept and suffered the loss of a dear one, even a pet, but one died after losing one's child. Then one _had_ to keep moving forward. It was the hardest thing she had ever done.

Inuyasha, well, he took things calmly. Never did she see him cry or anything. He just stored all the pain deep inside and hid his feelings. He was always at her side and stroked her hair and her back. He soothed apologies and future promises at her ear constantly, but he never said anything about his feelings. She tried to get him to talk about it but he brushed her aside saying it could not be changed, it was the will of the Kami, and perhaps in the future they could try again.

Kagome came to accept and respect the privacy he wanted to keep. She knew he was devastated since he was so happy about this pup but she had always known he liked to keep things to himself. She thought he would open after a while and talk about it but he never did.

The months after that were a blur to her. She didn't remember much, but she knew they were monotonous and boring. Before she knew it a year had passed and some more. It was only then she started to notice Inuyasha was more serious than before and even looked tired. It was as if age had suddenly hit him hard, but it was impossible he was a hanyou.

She started to cook for him more often and go with him to the hot spring and bathe him. It was relaxing for both of them and she found she enjoyed this time they were now having again. She felt as if she and Inuyasha were mated for the first time again. This followed the same path as well in their bedchambers. Before she knew it, she was pregnant again.

This time though she wasn't as happy. She was deadly afraid. She didn't dare walk for long periods of time, she wouldn't use force and she would eat a hundred calories a minute. But it didn't work. The same thing happened again. This time it was different. She didn't cry or mourn. She grew angry and hateful and demanded solitude.

She didn't even know Inuyasha had gone away for two weeks until he returned. From then on her mind blurred again and specific memories eluded her. She could hardly remember how many times Inuyasha left and for how long. Their relationship was turning ugly because of their circumstances. She knew she loved Inuyasha still but she didn't know how to deal with this pain. Her chest was in constant pain and their bond—with the closeness they had achieved during these years—pulsed sorrowfully day after day. Sometimes the pain was so intense she couldn't even stand from her bed. Sometimes she felt perfectly fine. It was odd.

A grim smile took hold of her lips and she felt a little bit of betrayal to sweep in. now that she knew Inuyasha had been sick it was sort of obvious. It could explain the way his shoulders seemed to sag often and the almost unnoticeable bags under his eyes. It was silly, she was starting to believe what Sesshomaru had told her…but, did she have a choice? She never knew what was happening, Inuyasha didn't tell her. What was she supposed to do or believe?

_He hasn't come either._

Tears pricked at her eyes and she felt her nose began to hurt with the tears she knew would come. She was unable to stop them and they fell down her cheeks silently. She wasn't angry at them, she knew they needed to vent out their despair rather than hurt her more, but it made her feel betrayed and lonely.

A sudden shift on the bed startled her and she gasped alarmed. She managed to sit up and pulled the sheets to cover herself since she was not aware of her current state and pushed her miko energy outwards threateningly.

The soft and pained groan of Sesshomaru made her flinch and retract her aura instantly. She couldn't stop her frown when she saw him rearrange himself. He had been sleeping with his head near her legs and his hand resting somewhat possessively over her belly. Instantly she felt uncomfortable and she was about to voice her desire for him to remove himself from her person when tired but pure amber eyes met hers.

He seemed tired and his form seemed weak. His hair was its original blue-silver and was cascading down his neck in his new haircut. She couldn't help but feel a little bit fearful at his old looks. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him in years but it sort of reminded her of the day he pushed her down the well.

"Why…"

"You have been sleeping for many hours," interrupted Sesshomaru, "your energy started to go down again. I was simply providing you with my youki."

Kagome nodded her head slowly and turned to look at Sesshomaru again. She opened her mouth to ask something but was interrupted again.

"We need to talk," stated Sesshomaru as he pushed himself upwards from the bed and sat straighter on his chair, "as pack."

Kagome tilted her head but nodded anyways. It felt strange for him to be so formal and direct when talking about their relationship, but she knew he was a man of few words. He only said what was necessary.

She was a little surprised when he handed her a capped bowl of soup. The bowl felt warm but not hot and she suspected it must have been sitting over the table for a while. She moved her hand to refuse the food since she wanted to know what Sesshomaru wanted to tell her, but he shook his head in negative.

"We will talk after you eat," ordered Sesshomaru and he reclined back against the chair and his shoulders slumped, "you need your energy. We have time."

Vaguely aware of Sesshomaru's strange behavior Kagome took the spoon and started to eat. She did notice the soup was very tasty…perhaps more than hers. It was embarrassing to accept that a male youkai's culinary skill surpassed hers.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review!


	52. Twisted

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: Daniella

* * *

**Contigo**

52

_Twisted_

* * *

"The chance of the survival of your pup is very low," Sesshomaru started in a slow and low voice. His hazel human eyes were fixed on Kagome but they lacked the usual intensity to them. It was his way to take on the conversation as smoothly and uneventfully as possible.

"Life is not a mathematical equation," replied Kagome stubbornly while she shrugged her shoulders, "No one believe that I—an untrained miko—would be able to wish the Shikon Jewel away but I did."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and released it through his nose. He bit his lower lip but immediately stopped. He did not want to show his uneasiness with the present conversation. "It is not the same thing, miko." It was easy to understand Sesshomaru was not pleased by how the conversation was going. He had begun to call her by her given name and now had returned to the cold _miko_ again.

"Perhaps," said Kagome while she moved to lie down over the pillows again. She moved her head to the side as slowly as possible so he wouldn't notice. She wasn't pleased at all with the topic at hand either but she knew she wanted to guard her emotions the best she could. He knew her and most of her feelings and she didn't want to feel that kind of intrusion. "We will see what happens."

A soft growl born of frustration erupted from the Daiyoukai's throat. It continued on for a few seconds before he stopped it and cleared his throat, "We will see what happens?" he asked but his disbelief at her words was clear, "You intend to leave your pup's life at the hand of fate? What if you could do something about it?"

Kagome's lips pressed together in her frustration. She knew things were not going to be easy, but she had always _believed_. It was her ridiculous amount of fate that led her to complete the Jewel and choose the right wish. Should she really change her ways now? What if it was a mistake?

"Do you know why am I here?" asked Sesshomaru. He was clenching his hands into fists in order to maintain his control, "Because I just gave you my youki again. You can barely sustain yourself much less the life growing inside of you."

"What do you want me to do?" yelled Kagome angrily while hugging herself tightly, "I have no energy, no power and no Inuyasha! Where is he?" cried Kagome. She assumed the fetal position while silent tears fell down her face.

"Must you always depend on him?" asked Sesshomaru after a minute of silence. He watched as Kagome's shoulder shook with her pain. He knew she was suffering but there was little he could say to comfort her. His words would only upset her. He was a cold demon and he always showed a cold exterior no matter how much he tried. There was nothing else to him and he was ashamed to admit his inability to change. What some did in weeks or months he did in years or decades. He was slow, as a demon should be and he despised that youkai trait very much. "Inuyasha would be disappointed."

A pained chuckled escaped Kagome and she took a deep breath but her voice failed her. After a few moments her sobs increased and he merely waited. He never mated and so he was a stranger to her pain. It didn't seem like a normal pain would of that he was certain, or perhaps it was her humanity. It mattered little at the end because he felt guilty and useless before her and he could only tighten his fist until he drew blood in his despair. There was no way for him to help her, soothe her broken heart and take it all away. The Daiyoukai was not as perfect as he always thought. _He_ wasn't as perfect as he once thought.

"I am also disappointed," said Kagome in a little voice. He almost missed it but he was glad he didn't because it gave him a path to follow.

"Mistakes are always bound to happen in life," declared Sesshomaru while thinking about Inuyasha, Kagome and himself, "but there are some mistakes we can prevent. Would it really be all right if you were to lose your pup?" He knew her obsession for her hanyou lover once preceded her duty to her pup, but he hoped it would someday change. It _needed_ to change in order to allow the pup to survive, if it didn't, then the pup would undoubtedly perish.

"I don't want him to die," said Kagome when her sobs slowed down. She still had her back towards him, but he knew she was paying attention to his words.

"There are ways to help the pup," he said evenly. His eyes bore a hole on her back with their intensity and his desire to make her see reason. There were three ways it could be achieved; all of them had their drawbacks. If he bonded with her through a Blood Bond or an Aura Tie it could result in him getting sick as well. If Inuyasha's illness, whichever it was, passed on to the human miko it was a high possibility it could infect him as well and leave him equally weakened. If he somehow ended as weak as the miko then he will not be able to give her his youki either. On the other hand, if he _pupped_ the miko, he would lose his heir.

It was not a new idea. In inuyoukai clans many females often had more than one pup. It was a common method in the Feudal Era. Sometimes during the war pregnant females lost their mates. Most females—not all of them— had one more heat three to six months after getting pregnant. If they lost their mate before this heat came, most of the time, a male from their family would get the female pregnant again to spurn her maternal instinct. The connection between the new male and child and the energy he passed to them often served to soothe and nurture the depressed female back to health. Other clans barked at the idea of siblings—not so much uncles or cousins— indulging in these traditions but it had his purpose. A family member could get the female pregnant without marking her—something other males couldn't do. Most females lost themselves during this heat and woke up to the new connection or mate mark. It was not always welcome, but at the end if it was by some kind of family, the female retained her freedom at least and could go on with her life.

The drawback of this method was that the second pup rarely survived. Most of the time the first pup was too strong and killed the second before it grew enough youki to defend itself. The first being older ate most of the nutrients leaving the second with merely the leftovers. If by some miracle—perhaps the second was from a stronger father—the second survived long enough to be delivered, the two pups would have the same strength. The youki divided equally and they developed with similar amounts of youki, which was the responsible of giving the newborns their abilities and looks. This, of course, happened once around five-hundred births. This was almost impossible.

The Daiyoukai knew he _would_ lose his pup, but he could somehow get over that fact. In these modern times only a few demons remained. He—stronger than them all—would have strong pups not matter what. His line would survive and he would make sure to train them extra hard in order to contend with the new world. If Inuyasha's pup died, he would have no one to reign over the Eastern Lands of Japan. The wolf, Koga had given up his lands to Kagome's descendants at the moment of his death and he also owed his half-brother this last favor. Kagome suffered through her Quest in the Feudal Era and had a trying mating; it was time to give her the compensation she deserved. She would come out of this pregnancy with a Kingdom to rule and an heir to take care of.

"What are these ways you speak of?" asked Kagome with an even voice. There were no more tears pooling down her eyes and the ones she had were already drying. "The bond you said before?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and his head lowered against his will making his black bangs hide his eyes. He merely nodded his head for he dared not do anything different.

"Why don't you believe?" asked Kagome after a few moments of silence, "You never believe in me."

The way she said it hit him in the right spot. His mind raced a mile per minute as her words fit in so many places. He didn't believe she would survive against his acid, or be able to free Tetsusaiga from the tomb. He never believed she could get stronger or could kill Naraku. If there wasn't so much evidence in support of it, he never would have believed that she once was the vessel for the Shikon Jewel let alone be able to make the correct wish. He didn't think she could survive if the mating with Inuyasha continued and he didn't believe she could prevent the miscarriage her pup seemed to be heading to. No, she was right, he didn't believe in her. He didn't believe a mere human capable of this feat. He couldn't simply turn his back for a week and return to see what happened. He was either fully in or fully out. It had always been like that. It was ironic too because he never believed she would be capable of enamoring him like she did and he never believed he would fall for such a cheesy and petty trap either. It was simple, he didn't believe in anything.

A pained chuckle escaped Kagome's thin lips. "You realize now, huh. I am simply a worthless human, the worthless woman who mated your brother," she described despairingly and with a little dose of anger, "Just let me be Sesshomaru. I don't need this bond you speak off. Everything will work out just fine." With that she turned away dismissively and covered her small form with her comforter.

Sesshomaru breathed deep once again. He felt like he was going in circles with her. One moment she wanted to save her pup and the next moment she didn't anymore. She was not in her right mind. Should he listen to her reasoning? Should he risk the life of his only nephew because she was too stubborn to listen to reason? Would he force himself upon her? Could he take her down and force her? Push her against that bed?

Would it be the right thing to do?

Would it be so bad to let her pup die? Would it be too bad to send her back to her house—an inhospitable environment for her pup—and forget all about her? Could he? Five hundred years had passed and he had yet to forget her or that burning sensation of desire and regret. It was small but it was constant. It plagued him every day. Asking him what would be or what could be. It was foolish, all he felt was propelled by a stupid question? _What if?_

Since when did he listen to the words of a human? He certainly didn't listen to her when he pushed her down the well. He sure as hell didn't care to go out against the demon Court. Did he really value Jinenji's opinion of him so much?

No…he really didn't.

So why was he vacillating? She was a human, human, human… why was it so important she didn't get angry at him? How would be that possible? Why did he care? He didn't, he didn't care!

Unable to stay for much longer the Daiyoukai stood. He didn't care that the abrupt sound could startle Kagome. He simply didn't care. He moved to the door, his steps loud and wild and went out throwing the door open with abandon.

Things could not be like this. He was the lord of this house, he was her alpha, he did what was best and he was not going to allow things to flow otherwise. His inner tantrum made his human disguise disappear and his black hair faded to pale silver and his hazel eyes turned deadly yellow. He opened the door to his room and went to his bathroom directly. He didn't bother to turn on the lights but he could clearly see his yellow eyes flashing on the mirror. He turned on the water and washed his hand. The cool feeling and the soft scent of apples from the hand wash slowly brought him back to a calmer state. He must have washed his hand fifteen times by now and then finally he turned the water faucet off.

He walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on his bed. His short hair was in disarray all around his head and unconsciously his right hand came over his chest. His golden eyes dulled to a pale hazel as he stared at the ceiling.

The image of Kagome, his sister-in-law, came to him. Her sleeping face and comforting aura. He couldn't deny his attraction to her. That question nagged him once and again. The heat pooling to his legs, he just couldn't deal with the irksome feelings and emotions…or the question…

_What would have happen if you had stopped the mating?_

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

A/N: I think I will make a detour in story. I am going to leave a friendly-dark version on FFnet, rated T, and put the none-too-friendly-dark version, rated M, in dokuga[dot]com. The plot and developments will be almost the same, just described in different ways. Also, sorry for making Sessh and Kag suffer so much. They will have a nice ending, but now that I notice, there have been several chapters but only a few days have passed since Kag came back. Sorry about that, I'll try to speed this a little bit.

Also for those who remember my Siberian tragedy, my female pup-Maya-is doing wonderful! She fifty pound now! O_O And she jumps my neighbor and my fence chasing cats. LOL

Thanks for the reviews, always!


	53. Option

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta- Reader: Daniella

* * *

**CONTIGO**

53

Options

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the need to smirk as the now familiar presence of Jinenji entered the building, but he didn't. Jinenji was smart and had come back before the sun rose. After all, Sesshomaru did say he would do nothing to the miko during the _night. _The day was another matter altogether.

This didn't mean he was happy though. He was currently sitting in the living room with his chest bare and checkered pajama pants. The room was dark but he needed it like that in order to relax. At least the cigarette was helping him tame down his tension.

The miko was driving him to insanity. He spent this night restless as he debate once again about his future dealings with her. He always knew she was a troublesome woman but he had taken her lightly thinking she would be a trouble for his brother, not him. Now that she was under his care everything was just confusing and uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do.

Once again a sigh left his lips. He was beyond frustrated. He was certain she would never agree to have a child with him, even if it was the only way to save her pup. Considering the fact that she didn't even want to make a _harmless_ bond with him to help her pup, it didn't surprise him at all. He knew he was asking for something emotionally complicated—seeing as how she was separated from Inuyasha a mere two days ago—but it was common in the Feudal Era and among inuyoukai. Sometimes, her humanity made things more complicated than they should be. Perhaps that is why most demons preferred to mate female demons as well—perhaps even a hanyou—since they share more similarities. Demons of the same species—even with diluted blood—had a similar instinct which would drive them to choose similar course of actions. If Kagome were a half-inuyoukai she wouldn't blink against his suggestion and would readily agree.

Sesshomaru shook his head and inhaled greedily on his cigarette. There was no use thinking about things that would not happen.

Still, he couldn't see himself forcing her. He had more pride than that. However, he couldn't see himself not caring if she had a miscarriage either. He needed her to agree with him. Perhaps if he offered money or lands…No, she had the strongest magical item once and made a selfless wish…she would never fall for those. The only things she had appreciated in the time he knew her were friendship and love. Those exact things he didn't know how to deal with.

He had a difficult time believing someone could do something from the goodness of his or her heart. There were always threads and underlying motives. It was always like that, he learned it the hard way during his childhood. His father was a strong demon, a Daiyoukai even, but he didn't have riches or royalty on him. His mother was annoying, with mild strength and lots of riches and a castle. Their union was favorable, but of course it was like some sort of business or merger. Every business needed an heir to secure it and he was the product of such a need. He wasn't mistreated but he wasn't treated kindly either. He was an heir and he had to learn the way of life and business ever since he had the ability to think beyond his basic instincts. He never knew differently.

He had seen glimpses of Kagome's childhood and he envied it. She grew up with a huge smile and she learned to be an accepting person since then. Her aura was always warm and reassuring. He never understood how it was possible but like all the other things around her _it just was._ He had learned to think beyond logic, at least with her, but it was still hard for him to accept many things. As he was unable to accept her simple heartening logic of '_Everything will work out just fine for me and my pup'._ That simply surpassed his realism.

A soft knock on his door let him know of Jinenji's arrival to his apartment. He didn't bother to put on some shirt and walked to the door directly. He unlocked the two bolts and opened the white door slowly. He held his cigarette between his lips and his hazel eyes fell on Jinenji's blue ones.

Jinenji glanced at him grimly, "Good Moring, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's dismissing reply before he walked away from the door and allowed the half-demon to walk in. The Daiyoukai returned to his spot on the large sofa and reclined again. His shoulders were relaxed and his eyes were fixed on the boring white wall at the end of the room and he continued his cigarette silently.

Jinenji entered silently and closed the door behind him. He set his doctor's bag by the couch and sat down tiredly. His eyes fell on Sesshomaru and mixed emotions once again hit him. This 'little' job of his had turned out to be more complicated than he thought but he was too involved now to just leave. This was Kagome's future and he owed her this small compensation for her selfless efforts back in the past, "How are you doing?" asked Jinenji neutrally trying to start a conversation.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru and shrugged his shoulders, "Restless." Jinenji nodded his head politely and sat straighter. Sesshomaru's eyes didn't miss the movement and the Lord's eyes narrowed knowingly. Business was about to start again, "Speak."

Jinenji took a deep breath and released it, "I didn't find anything," and at Sesshomaru's blank stare added, "In the blood samples. I did the test I knew of but there is nothing wrong in her blood."

Sesshomaru pursed his lips, "So…it's not in her blood," the Daiyoukai said deep in thought.

"Not in her urine either," added Jinenji with a frown, "There is nothing. She doesn't seem ill at all."

Sesshomaru glared at Jinenji, "She is ill," stated Sesshomaru seemingly upset at being told otherwise. He had known her, he had seen her fading energy, and she _had_ something.

"I'm not saying she doesn't," Jinenji said and placed his hand in front of him in apology, "what I mean is I don't know how this illness affects her or how to treat her. I need to find the culprit in order to find the cure."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in tired understanding. He was not a doctor—he was more of the type to end lives rather than give them—but he knew the basics. Still, it was strange for an illness not to be in the blood. Often that was the usual place. He frowned again and after some thought asked, "What about her aura?" After all, she was being depleted of energy and her aura and soul were big assets and weaknesses in her because of her lack of training.

"Her aura? You mean her miko powers?" asked Jinenji doubtfully, "A miko can usually heal herself…it wouldn't make sense."

"She's not trained. Perhaps her lack of training is affecting her somehow," commented the Daiyoukai with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Still…it doesn't make sense. Besides wasn't your brother the one ill?" reminded Jin and Sesshomaru nodded sulkily at having forgotten, "If her illness is mixed to her aura…I am afraid it is out of my expertise."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he glanced at the half-demon sitting across from him. The news greatly disturbed him and after thinking about for a few moments—trying to go over the list of the doctors he knew—he asked the dreaded question, "Do you know of anyone who could help her if that was the case?" He found he didn't know anyone that worked with auras _per se_ in his long years of life.

Jin flinched, "No, I don't." The doctor fell silent as he thought about it some more, "Perhaps a…miko or a dark miko… they twist curses and such that concern the auras."

"This Sesshomaru can't reveal Kagome or our situation to a miko, much less a dark miko," stated Sesshomaru seriously, "She's the Shikon Miko and there is no telling what they would try to do to her."

Jin nodded his head proving his theory, "But I don't know what to do either," exclaimed Jinenji feeling frustrated.

"What if it's the child who is ill?" asked Sesshomaru suddenly, "If he's Inuyasha's…perhaps the pup inherited his father's illness."

Jin flinched slightly thinking about the ramifications if that was indeed correct, "It's doubtful," Jin began, "A drug user or a man with HIV doesn't pass his illness…his sperm is free of it, it never affects the fetus…I doubt Inuyasha's illness was stronger and harsher than those two."

Once again the silence reigned in the room. In the horizon, the first rays of sunlight began to appear as the new day welcomed them. Sesshomaru—however—felt no such welcome. "Hn. Seven days now until the connection is broken."

Jinenji slumped back against the couch and his eyes looked up to the roof. He—as a doctor—knew of a way to save Kagome, but he was avoiding it. Still, since Sesshomaru's declaration of his intention to pup the miko again rebounded on his head his idea wouldn't leave him. He felt ashamed of it, but he was a professional after all. It was his duty to relay the news and hope for the best. Sadly he was a male and relaying such emotional details to Sesshomaru—who was emotionally blank—was harder and at the same time easier to do. He didn't know how the demon could react to his words.

"So, we are trying to find a way to save Kagome from this illness that was passed down to her through the mating bond of Inuyasha. We are talking about an illness that we know nothing about and we can't find it in her blood or urine," Jin resumed and waited until Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Perhaps…we should save Kagome."

Sesshomaru's cold hazel gaze settled on him. His eyes were locked on him as he studied his words carefully; "We are trying to save _Higurashi_" reminded Sesshomaru now clearly upset at the personal use of her name.

Jin fidgeted in his couch and intertwined his fingers nervously, "Perhaps we should _only_ save Higurashi." explained Jin feeling extremely uncomfortable. He knew that if Kagome ever found out she would hate him, but she would probably hate him too if he allowed Sesshomaru to pup her without her consent.

"What about her pup? What about my _nephew_?" asked Sesshomaru getting more upset and agitated by the second.

Jin knew it was—most probably—a mistake but he had already started the conversation, might as well finish it too. "Perhaps…he wasn't meant to …be born. If his illness is contagious…it would be a disaster… An abortion right now wouldn't endanger her life…" Jin wasn't looking at Sesshomaru; instead his eyes were looking down at his hands.

The burst of anger and threats never came from Sesshomaru's mouth and it made Jin even more nervous. This seemed unlike the Daiyoukai. After a tense minute of waiting he turned to look at Sesshomaru only to find him crushing his cigarette and still looking at the wall.

"You will watch over Kagome," stated Sesshomaru simply as he stood to his full height, "I have someone I need to visit. Explain to her the nature of illness and the progress you have made. Mention nothing—and this is an _order_—to her about this _abortion_ or the idea I suggested yesterday. We will talk upon my return."

Jinenji nodded solemnly at the Daiyoukai as he walked passed him and into his room. A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked out wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt. The Daiyoukai never glanced at him and before Jin knew it, he was left alone to care for the ill miko.

For the best or the worst, he had done his job. Now Sesshomaru had to do his job and decide Kagome's fate and Kagome would have to do her best at surviving whatever it is she needs to fight.

TBC


	54. Ransom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta=Reader: Daniella! She's the best!

* * *

CONTIGO

54

Ransom

* * *

It was early morning when he started to walk down the familiar road to the Higurashi Shrine. The birds started to flutter awake and their song sounded a little mistuned because of disuse. It was always refreshing to wake up to the peaceful melody. Not even the passing of centuries could take away the memories from a freer life and spirit for someone as untouched by time as him.

Sesshomaru walked silently and deep in thought. He wasn't sure how to approach this topic with Kagome's mother but he was certain he needed to, somehow. He—after five hundred years—was still a little hesitant to talk to humans. The only human he half-talked with—once—was Rin and that was still far from perfect. Rin was the one who talked. He listened. He was a good listener. Strangely, Toga—Rin's child—had inherited his listening ability as well although they had nothing in common through blood. He would never say he wasn't proud of the boy though. The boy grew to be a great demon slayer/monk and had almost a dozen children. He was an impressive male for the human species.

Back to the problem at hand. He was accustomed to talks with youkai. When he spoke with youkai he always did so in very straight-forward manner and he had never regret it. It was always for the best. After millennium only a few things could cause youkai to be alarmed. They took everything smoothly and calmly. It was both a bonus and a drawback…simply put, there was nothing unexpected anymore.

Humans—on the other hand—were immature beings filled with dramatics. Every time a human was concerned screaming, crying and even panic attacks would surge…and he didn't want to deal with any of those. It would be enough of a discomfort to have to walk inside the Shrine again and feel the tingling of purification trying to eat away his youki and complicating things further. Having Kagome's family running around in alarm wasn't comforting either.

Hopefully the younger brother would be at school.

The Daiyoukai, hiding as a human, continue to walk, but the sag on his shoulder gave away his exhaustion and frustration. He had the power to end lives and had the power to give life as well thanks to Tenseiga. To decided if someone lived or die should not be something new to him. He had done so a thousand times already and it bothered him that this one time it was so difficult. He felt ashamed of himself. He had really been a cold individual, but now, with a decision that affected him personally he was being so cautious and delicate. How many times he had debated with someone over the need to let someone die? How many times did he negate to help the wind witch Kagura without remorse? How many times had he thought that Kikyo should return to the land of the dead where she belonged?

He felt like a hypocrite.

He couldn't let go of a single pup. To be more precise, he couldn't let the pup of his bastard of a half-brother die. Who would have thought something like this would happen? Was his father finally proud of him or laughing at him?

He was even willing to sacrifice his own pup for it. He was a hypocrite indeed. But then again, how could he even start to fathom the idea of letting his heir die to save another? It was simple and yet at the same time, something which will undoubtedly cause him a sea of trouble in the future. He hoped that at least someone felt proud of him about this someday…he needed to believe he was doing someone good…he was doing the pup some good.

He did trust in the miko. He did believe that through some miraculous way his pup will also survive this pregnancy. He knew the miko would not let his pup die—even if she never knew it was his. He was sure that her kindness mixed with his heir's strength would be enough to see the pup to life. He also had to believe that.

The twinkle of miko powers started to itch its way to his aura and he raised his head and started at the red Tori a few steps away. He watched what little he could of the Shrine with a look full of pride. The shrine was one of the few structures left in the modern city he privately liked to set eyes on. It kept the familiar Feudal feeling in a few of the structures even when it was mostly remodeled to suit the necessity of this present time. He didn't know what exactly called on to his inner instinct so soothingly—perhaps the Bone Eater's Well or the Tree of Ages—but he just knew he liked it. This could have been something his beast would definitely call 'home'.

Finally he reached the corner of the street and was surprised when a small bundle of yellow colors collided head on with him. The Dai instinctively set his hand protectively around the bundle but it managed to keep its footing.

"I'm so sorry," cried a male teenager frantically, "I was late for school and wasn't paying attention to—"

"It is no inconvenience," Sesshomaru barged in when the teenager didn't seem to stop his apology, "Just be more careful next time.. A vehicle will not be as harmless."

The boy raised surprised brown eyes and the Dai felt his heart skip a beat. He was looking at him with an odd sense of admiration he was not familiar with and he felt intimidated momentarily. However, when a huge grin appeared on the teen's face the feeling left, "Thanks onii-sama," the teen said and after a small bow of reverence ran past him. This time—he noted—the teen had his eyes in the road ahead. He sighed and his shoulders fell. He recognized the teen to be Kagome's sibling. The eyes but mostly the smile gave him away.

He wondered what the boy—who had turned out to be more a teenager than a real boy—would think about what was happening to Kagome and his own nephew. The thought made him freeze dead in his tracks for a moment. Souta was in the same situation that he was; just on the edge of losing his nephew…the only living memory he had of Inuyasha. He had heard countless times, mostly from Inuyasha when Rin had been pregnant with Toga, that the people from the future—namely Souta, Kagome's younger brother—adored, worshipped and loved him like a true hero. When Sesshomaru heard this the first time he realized that demons were truly scarce in the future, if his half-brother was worshipped…

Sesshomaru scoffed and climbed up the stairs to the Shrine. The reluctance to start this dreaded topic with the Higurashi woman grew tenfold. What would he tell her?

Faster than he anticipated he reached the top of the stairs and his eyes widened and a gasp almost escaped his open mouth when he saw the woman—Kagome's mother—standing in front of him with a broom in her arms waiting for him to arrive. Her short hair floated peacefully around her pale face and her lips twitched upwards in a soft smile.

A thousand thoughts twirled through his mind, one most than the others, did she feel his approach? Impossible, she is no miko…does she had some kind of special ability? Well, Kagome was the Shikon Miko…she could have…some added abilities.

"I saw you climbing up the stairs," Higurashi said with a kind smile, "Only a few come this early. Good morning."

He released a nervous breath happily and nodded his head. He wasn't fond of surprises, much less if they were involved in this all too painful situation.

"I've never seen you here," Higurashi commented with the kind smile intact, "Are you, by any chance, someone's grandson?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side doubting she ever met his grandfather and mindlessly blurted instead, "I have your daughter, Kagome."

The woman's smile faded and her brown eyes blinked once, twice. The woman remained silent for a few moments, as if digesting his words. After some thought and one or two odd looks directed his way she finally said, "Are you asking for a ransom?"

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

AN: Fast update, huh? RR


	55. Meeting the grandma

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella. A special thanks for her help in this chapter :) By the way, her story, The Asyllum won Second Place at Dokuga. If someone is interested in reading it, let me know and I'll send the link.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CONTIGO**

55

Meeting the grandma

* * *

The sound of the tea falling from the tea kettle and gently splashing against the filling cup was a soothing background noise compared in contradiction to the clashing auras of the two individuals in the room. Both individuals moved slowly as if afraid that an abrupt movement could cause a bad reaction, but they were also being very self-conscious about their beings.

"So you say Kagome is fine," Mrs. Higurashi said as she finally placed the half empty tea kettle on the table. Brown eyes stared at her cup and without more preamble, took it and slowly pressed it to her lips.

"She's as fine as she can be," said the demon Lord who now looked completely human, except for his short silver hair, replied carefully. He was aware he was trading in dangerous ground. "She's not fine though. It is the reason I came here."

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath and her shoulders sagged in tiredness and frustration. It felt as though she had done this far too many times, "And you are…Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, but my daughter never mentioned you, why is it she's with you again?"

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. "It doesn't surprise me, we were never truly friends." He made a small shrug of his shoulders and then took his cup of tea, "We met a few times, even worked together to defeat Naraku."

"Koga," Kagome's mother said suddenly, "I remember Koga."

Sesshomaru's expression turned grim but he hid it with his most prim expression, "Yes, I am acquainted with the wolf demon. He did not participate in the final battle with Naraku though."

"Is he still alive?" asked Mrs. Higurashi curiously.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Most likely though I haven't seen him in quite some time." He was a little bit upset to hear that Kagome felt necessary to speak about Koga to her mother, but not him. "I am Inuyasha's brother. In social terms I am Kagome's brother-in-law."

"Oh, I was wondering if silver hair was a common occurrence in Feudal Japan," Mrs. Higurashi replied "I am glad I was half-wrong. So…do you not have doggy ears?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, "No, I do not. Inuyasha was half-demon where I am a full-demon."

"Hmm," replied Mrs. Higurashi vaguely as her eyes clouded over in thought. After two sips of tea she once again found Sesshomaru's hazel eyes, "Can Kagome come visit?"

Sesshomaru placed his cup over the table and placed his elbows over his tights. His posture immediately portrayed the 'serious' message, "She's ill."

"Is she taking something?" asked Mrs. Higurashi somewhat concerned.

"No," Sesshomaru said carefully, "We don't know what illness she has."

Kagome's mother frowned uncomfortably "Didn't she go to the hospital?"

"There is a most capable doctor with her as of now," defended Sesshomaru, "but her illness seems to be something more from the soul than the body. We are left with a limited array of options to help her. None are truly welcome."

Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders tensed for some moments and her eyes darted from side to side wildly trying to grasp the whole meaning behind his words. She gave up quickly enough, she didn't have time for speculation, "I don't understand."

Sesshomaru studied the woman's emotional well-being and control a few moments before continuing, "Kagome is pregnant."

A startled gasp left Mrs. Higurashi's mouth but it was quickly hidden by her hands, "Kami! My Kagome is pregnant? How far along?"

The woman's excitement only made him feel worse, "A few weeks," "She had problems before…this will be her third try." That sent the message. The human woman instantly sobered and her face became diamond-hard.

"Third?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I was told she suffered two miscarriages."

The woman's frown deepened, "But that is so strange…she had always been so healthy. She even visited a gynecologist; she said there was nothing wrong."

The demon nodded his head knowingly, "I think the same however, it happened. I believe it was because of this illness she has."

"She's had it for so long? Why isn't she dead yet?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I don't know. It's draining her of her energy and is also killing her unborn child. I have been replenishing her reservoirs with my own energy."

That piece of information made the woman relax. She took the last sip of her tea and then placed the cup over the small plate resting on the wooden table. She ran a hand over her short black hair before slumping in her chair, "She's not fine, right?"

After a few seconds Sesshomaru replied, "She isn't. We fear she may die if we don't do something soon."

"What are these options you speak about?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a grave voice, entering in her motherly role fully. She knew it had to be radical enough if a demon came to ask her for counseling in the matter.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sighed as if to calm his nerves, "Before I explain the options, I want to tell you how we think this all happened." After receiving a short nod he bowed his head in appreciation, "We think this illness was passed on to her by Inuyasha." He was careful to call him by his name and not by hanyou since the half-dog was, after all, the woman's son-in-law.

"Inuyasha?" she asked confusedly, "I know he cared about her very much…but this sounds as if…as if…he passed her a STD." The woman didn't want to name it completely and opted for a smoother form of speech.

"It is not a sexually transmitted disease," Sesshomaru said dryly and shook his head, "She had none. Besides, her blood tests and others came clean."

The woman relaxed visibly and placed his right hand over her heart to stop its nervous fluttering, "Thank goodness, I thought maybe that other woman had returned." She said, referring to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "We think it was an illness that affected only half-demons, but since they were bonded she was affected as well. At the time, I could think of nothing else but to take her away from such an inhospitable environment for her, so I pushed her down the Well. That was four days ago. Since then I have been working with her doctor, Jin, in finding a cure, but we've had no luck. I thought it would be easier to get rid of it in these modern times," Sesshomaru finished..

The woman remained silent, obviously trying her best to listen to what happened without letting her emotions or her own fears get in the way. So far she was doing marvelously and his respect for the human woman grew a little bit more.

He then took another deep breath and went on, "Not knowing what to do, I severed their bond. It was five hundred years ago, but six days from now. I searched for Inuyasha for ten days."

"He was not with her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked concerned, "why wasn't he with her if she was ill?"

Sesshomaru was quick to notice the woman's flaring temper, "He knew his close proximity was doing her harm," Sesshomaru quickly explained, "He didn't know what else to do."

"So, you severed their bond. If this is Inuyasha's illness then…she will be fine in six days, right?" asked Mrs. Higurashi hopefully.

Sesshomaru frowned with indecision, "It could," he agreed with the woman, "but Jin doesn't believe it will work, nor does he think she will survive so long."

He didn't mean to be this crude, he just didn't realize. However, when the woman's face paled and her mouth opened in a gasp and almost scream, he felt his heart squeeze painfully. Silent tears began to fall like waterfalls from the woman's eyes and he found his mouth opening and closing silently, as if trying to say something to reassure her somehow. Unaware of his actions he seized her small hand in his and soon enough a pair of mahogany eyes widened on him. They shared a glance, he put his most sincere apologies in his gaze and the woman covered her eyes with her lower arm as small sobs rocked her body. He remained kneeling in front of her for a few minutes, merely holding her hand, until she calmed down enough to speak again.

"I want to see her," Mrs. Higurashi said in a little voice.

Sesshomaru sighed again; he could be so foolish some times. "The child's aura is still trying to settle…it's dangerous to expose a youkai child to an unknown miko's aura."

"But I am not a miko," argued Kagome's mother with teary eyes.

"You are," Sesshomaru disagreed, "You may have been born a normal human, but living in a Temple for a long time affects you. The power hidden in the walls, the scrolls and the sacred items slowly seep down the skin and settle. You are not strong, but you are a miko."

Mrs. Higurashi sobbed harder, suddenly angry, "I thought miko powers served to_ heal_, to _help_."

Sesshomaru's smiled apologetically, "Youkai powers were made to _hurt_, yet I am _healing_ your daughter."

The next few minutes flew by while the occupants of the room slowly controlled themselves. Sesshomaru waited patiently until Kagome's mother calmed down.

"What will happen in six days?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with puffy red eyes.

"The broken bond could make Kagome insane. Some are unable to deal with the sudden loneliness," explained Sesshomaru, "Her energy is being consumed at an unusually rapid rate. I will have to give her more of my energy in a few hours."

Kagome's mother nodded tiredly, "What are the options?"

The demon Lord stilled and fixed his eyes on hers, "Rape or abortion." Both words feel like acrid acid and putrid poison on his tongue.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't even flinch from his words. Her gaze remained impassive and as somber as they had been the last ten seconds, "Rape?"

Apparently, from the two horrendous options that one seemed less…wrong. Not that he shared the thought…he just couldn't decide which one was worse. "Inu-youkai females suffered greatly if the bond with their mates suddenly broke. With time, a course of action became accepted when such a thing happened. Another male would mate with the female, most were unwilling since they were insane with hurt and pain, but after another bond was formed, the female's soul usually settled. It was usually done by males in their own family or her mate's family, to keep things as normal as possible for the adjusting female."

Kagome's mother listened carefully while he explained and then nodded her head in understanding. "You would _rape_ her, I assume."

Sesshomaru flinched and cringed and then gave a single guilty nod. "It is not my intention to rape her, but to pup her," at the woman's confused expression he explained in more detail, "Kagome is ovulating right now, if this new ovule somehow managed to progress into a fetus, then the mating bond would not be necessary. A bond will form between the child, father and mother. It will allow Kagome to draw energy directly from me, and it will also allow Inuyasha's pup to draw energy from mine."

Mrs. Higurashi's face was crouched in thought. "So, you will make a second child with Kagome," the woman asked and after receiving and affirmative hum she continued, "Kagome would have her child, and your child, who is her child's cousin and half-brother, both living and growing inside of her?"

"Hn," affirmed the Daiyoukai. He knew it sounded strange, but that was because family relationships had become even wider and odder with the passing of the centuries.

"Is that safe?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, "Will everyone be ok? I know woman with twins have trying pregnancies, also, her children will have a time difference. What if yours doesn't get to develop fully?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet. His posture was tense and his eyes were hard with determination, "I am aware of the risks to my child. To be frank, my child only has a 5% chance of survival. Inuyasha's child will sustain himself through mine. I am prepared for the worst."

Kagome's mother eyes became apologetic and there was pity behind them. Sesshomaru held his ground, he didn't like that look, but he was not going to change his mind. It was what needed to be done.

"This is far more complicated than what you first though, huh?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she slowly rose from the chair, "I will see you out," she said before starting for the door.

A little confused and puzzled Sesshomaru followed and stepped outside once she opened the door for him. He turned to her, silver hair now inky black and confused and hurt eyes begging her to explain her sudden attitude towards him. His worries eased when she smiled sadly at him.

"I know my daughter, Sesshomaru," she said softly and with familiarity. "She's true to her heart; it is what makes her strong. She loved and will always love Inuyasha, but right now it is a matter of life and death. She can't love Inuyasha if she's dead, and she will not be able to love herself if she loses this child. I am sure these miscarriages had affected her much more than anyone might suspect. I trust you know what should be done, and I bear no ill feelings for you, in fact, you seem like a good hearted demon to me, forgive the irony. Perhaps, if you forgive yourself for the sin you will most likely commit, and then Kagome will forgive you too. May the Kami bless your path and my best wishes for you."

Sesshomaru breathed thinner air after hearing the woman speak her words. It suddenly felt as if a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders and the feeling was so welcome he closed his eyes to enjoy it better. Someone sort of understood him. Someone also thought some sacrifices were worth it. He was starting to doubt himself. Wasn't the life of his heir enough of a payment? Was he being so blind? No, someone did understand, if only a little. He wanted to save Kagome and he wanted to save his nephew, no matter what. Perhaps then something could happen. Perhaps then he will be able to atone for what he did.

"I do hope to see Kagome next week, though." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile before she bowed her head, grateful for all he was doing for her daughter.

Sesshomaru returned the gesture with equal amount of respect and walked down the stairs of the Temple and to his apartment feeling like a different person. He stopped at the last step and turned to the red Torii for a moment, and sent a silent prayer. Maybe the Kami will hear a youkai, if only this once.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	56. Spy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If you don't the name, learn it.

Beta-Reader: Daniella!

* * *

CONTIGO

56

Spy

* * *

Sesshomaru reclined back against the elevator after pushing the button for floor #9. He had taken longer than he had first expected at the Higurashi Shrine but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. His talk with Kagome's mother ended up better than he had anticipated and for that he was immensely glad.

The familiar 'ding' of the elevator reaching its destination met his ears and he sighed. He was glad to be back and be able to care for his charge personally, but at the same time dread assaulted him. He had talked with Kagome's mother and had come to terms with needed to be done, but it didn't make it any easier. It was easier said than done, and he was now dealing with the 'doing' verb and he was starting to regret things a little bit.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the carpeted hall until he reached his apartment. Before he unlocked the door he freed some of his aura and inspected the apartment. Thankfully there was no spike of holy or demonic power and he took it as enough encouragement. Deft fingers found the right key and quickly unlocked the door. He left his keys and wallet in a box on the kitchen counter and then went to the fridge for a cold glass of water. After downing the contents he moved towards the rooms. He saw the lights of Kagome's room were on but stopped in his a moment to drop off his shoes before visiting hers.

Sesshomaru was quick to return to Kagome's room and he was surprised to find her dozing off peacefully. Hazel eyes swept over her sleeping form and after reassuring himself that she was indeed fine he then turned to Jinenji. "What happened?"

The hanyou forced a small smile and then shrugged his shoulder, "We talked," he began and then reclined back against the couch he had dragged from the living room, "She took things fine enough but she was tired. I suggested she sleep so I gave her some of that tea. Since then I've been tracing the youki around her."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acceptance of the hanyou's actions and then walked towards a corner and reclined against the wall, "What did you find?"

Jin smiled, "Nothing really. The pup is too young…maybe it's too weak," said the blue-eyed man from his corner, "I would have thought he would have some youki."

The Daiyoukai mentally agreed, but "What if the pup was conceived during the New Moon? Inuyasha is human that night."

Jin sighed, "Why are things concerning half-demons always so complicated," muttered the half-demon sourly, "If the pup is really a human child…then he wouldn't have inherited Inuyasha's illness." Both males stared at the roof in thought for a few moments, "If that is true, then it is their bond and the illness will disappear after six days."

"What if it is a pup rather than a child?" asked Sesshomaru, "If he doesn't have youki…it means something is absorbing his demonic energy".

"I don't know! I just don't know! This far beyond anything I know about medicine! I have never seen a half-demon with this illness! I know less of a miko mated to a half-demon! I don't know much about half-demon pup's much less one conceived with a miko! I don't know, I don't know!" Jin was now up and pacing the room in a furious frenzy. His youki was making his doctor's coat swing softly and his nails had just pricked his hands.

Sesshomaru tensed because of the hanyou's blood and he stood straight, "Calm yourself Jin," ordered the Dai and his frustration grew when he was ignored, "Kagome does not need these negative emotions messing with her already depressed aura. You will stop."

Jin glared at Sesshomaru and merely walked out of the room. He was far too angry to calm himself, he needed air. He knew a few things about himself and one of them was that when he was this into things with his beast he needed a few minutes to collect himself.

It had been decades since his beast—crazy as it had always been—had been this close to his daily life. The need to admonish himself every time this occurred was strong. Never was he into training and that was a great mistake. As a half-demon he had a true demon living inside him—a wild entity that would resurface and raise hell with the smallest provocation. He was but a weak man trying his best to control something he didn't know how to. He was lucky he had survived this long.

Jin stopped when he walked out of the building and the first rain drops fell.. His blue eyes looked up at the darkened sky with a deep sadness. He ignored the sky's tears and pocketed his hands in his lab coat and began to walk down the road.

So into his own devices, he failed to feel a presence—bordering into hostility—close to the building. "I found her mother. You can get your revenge soon," after that the 1/3 white-haired demon left the park in front of the building. He continued on for a few minutes and then climbed a tall tree, freed his dark wings and flew down South. He had good news to bring.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Jin's presence until it left the building. It was only then that he was finally able to relax. The Dai silently moved closer to the human woman soundly sleeping and sat next to her. His hands—with blunt human nails—felt for her hair and began to run his hand down the length of it. It wasn't as shiny as he remembered, but it mattered little to him. It was _her_ hair and that was simply enough. It was definitely longer than when he was giving her the mating lessons. His hand stopped at the damaged ends and he was amazed when his hand was just next to her thigh. She had let it grow and it did not surprise him since inuyoukai had a thing for long hair. Not even he could deny that. If she cut the ends it will grow even quicker..

His hand came to his head unconsciously and he was dismayed when it fell over his short hair. He bit his lip and stopped the growl that wanted to be let out. It will be easier this way, he reasoned. His hair color was almost the same as hers, and his hair style—ironically—was the same Kagome's younger brother had. He knew he had to spend a lot of time with her and had decided to take on a similar appearance to her—as much as he could—so they could pass as siblings. It will definitely be easier to explain—and live with—rather than explain to everyone she was his sister-in-law. It would, first of all be suspicions and would cause a lot of inconveniences, misunderstandings and painfully false rumors.

"Right, onee-san?" he tried and smiled when his heart skipped a beat. He felt conflicted. It was comforting to speak with such familiarity, but at the same time, that was what she truly was to him. She was his half-brother's mate. Guilt coming back, he stopped petting her head. He sighed and hid his face on his hand. Just what was he thinking?

He knew his thoughts were logically correct. His actions—foul as they were—would save her pup but he just felt so disgusted about it. Never had he forced himself on a woman. He wouldn't technically force himself—she would be drugged—but it was the same thing. Those were mere particulars that would not matter to anyone at the end.

"Yes, onee-san, I raped you…but you were sleeping. You didn't feel anything," he choked on his own words. He would die before saying something like that. Perhaps a constant, I'm sorry would be more effective and real. Was he sorry? Will he be sorry?

Undoubtedly.

"You weren't in your senses onee-san, someone had to do something." Why couldn't he just put what he thought in words? He didn't even have a valid excuse to tell her. Well, it wasn't really an excuse—more like an explanation for his actions—but not even one that he had.

"Your son is my nephew, I have a say in his life—and yours—if his life depends on it." That much was true. Oh, just why did he allow them to mate? Rin knew—and deep inside he did too—things wouldn't work out. Still, it was what they wanted. Who was he to decide in such private matters? He would have been considered an ogre if he had opposed them. Now, he would be considered one too, due to the circumstances he was now forced to work and live with. Life was surely ironic—and unfair—to him.

Once again his hand found her hair and he began to play with it. "Better get accustomed to touching you onee-san," he whispered and sighed again, "Just why do I feel so nervous?" He had been so sure of himself this morning. He even told everything to Kagome's mother but right now, he just couldn't do it. Touching her hair—that simple and mundane action—had him tingling all over.

"This is not working," he confessed and turned away from her. His hazel eyes watched her from the corner of his eye, but there wasn't much to look at. She was sleeping and completely still. Her hair was fanned all around her and her hands were resting over her stomach atop the comforter. She looked so peaceful, "So innocent." Was he really going to abuse her like that?

"Why do things like this happen to me?" he said out loud with a groan, then a chuckle exploded from him. "Jaken would have laughed if he heard me talking to myself," a pained and nostalgic smile attacked him and he sighed again, "I even miss Jaken. So ridiculous…"

Once again hazel eyes fell over her—her face specifically—and he darted closer to her. He studied her small and upturned nose before going up to her pale cheeks and her long lashes. Her bangs were long enough to reach her eyes and he pushed them away and followed the line of her eyebrow with a lazy finger. A small smile welcomed him and he finally moved his eyes to her lips. They weren't the healthy pink he remembered but they were almost there. They were darker and now carried a few lines of age on them. He felt a sudden misery ram into his thoughts at the notion. So much time had passed since he met that energetic miko who tried to outsmart him during their lessons.

It was refreshing to think of the way she was back then and he found himself wondering if that girl would one day return. He settled next to her, his face at the crock of her neck and his knees at her feet. He was far taller than her. After a few seconds of being frozen he finally felt bold enough to get a long sniff of her. He had conflicting signals mixed in the scent and it saddened him. Where there was spring and sun in her scent, now it only carried illness and pain. Her hair-fragrant of jasmine—did not smell like plain and boring conditioner. Long gone was the miko—and woman—and only a shell of what she once was, both physically and emotionally, remained.

His hands moved to hers and he covered them with his warm hands. He squeezed her smaller hands hoping against hope it will serve to give her a small reassurance. He didn't think it would, but he would at least try.

He stayed like that for almost an hour. That was until Jin returned from his walk. Jinenji said nothing, only remained standing at the door watching them silently. It was only after some minutes—when Jin finally lost his patience—that he broke the silence. "What are you going to do?" the hanyou asked softly.

Sesshomaru hummed and then replied, his eyes still on the miko, "I am going to pup her. I talked with her mother, and she…sort of agreed to my suggestion." Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's hand as he waited for Jinenji's reply.

Jin merely sighed and nodded his head, "It should be done soon. Women don't ovulate for weeks…it is better if you don't risk it," after the Daiyoukai nodded Jin added, "If you feel…uncomfortable, I can do an insemination." Jin suggested in an even voice.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a few moments. Insemination would definitely make things easier, but then again it wouldn't be fair. "No," said the Dai softly, "It is my responsibility and punishment. I need to prove to myself how much I want them to live. If I didn't do so…I would feel I cheated my heir."

Jinenji shrugged his shoulders. The Daiyoukai was far more complicated than he could grasp and he had come to understand and accept that some time ago, "Some would say you are a masochist."

"Some would," replied Sesshomaru with a small and bitter smile, "Inuyasha definitely would."

"No," said Jin with a smirk, "He would call you an asshole."

"That too. And guess what, I think I am," replied Sesshomaru bitterly.

"At least…you are trying to save them. I would say you are…a dishonorably honorable asshole."

"That almost sounded like a compliment."

"I didn't know you went by with scraps," laughed Jinenji as he started for the hall, "I will leave some more tea in case you need it. Also, I will come back in a few days; I don't want to witness this…since I know her and all."

"Wait," called Sesshomaru before Jin could go, "how did you two met?"

Jinenji smiled gently and his blue eyes found Kagome, "She saved me…and Inuyasha. My village hated me…she taught me to be proud and…believed in me."

"Hn," said Sesshomaru with a smile, "She was always like that."

"Yes…so save her. Many need her light still," Jinenji said and scurried out of the room.

Sesshomaru sighed and pressed his forehead against her neck, seeking her warmth, "I can save you from this illness onee-san, but only you can save you from yourself."

* * *

Tbc

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note**:

I don't think you can guess who this 1/3 demon is—since it's an original character—but I bet you could guess who his mother is.

Also, thanks for the nomination for Contigo at Dokuga[dot]com. I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far.

_Please, review!_


	57. Roulette

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta Reader: Daniella

**JeniNeji's Warning:**

Yes, I never put ANs at the top but I believe it's necessary for this chapter. **Rape**. Read at your own risk. There is going to be a message in (**bold**) to state when it's safe to read again.

* * *

**Contigo**

**57**

**Roulette**

* * *

A long tongue licked at the unconscious miko's lower region. There was no reason to make this more uncomfortable for her. Once again, his human, yet rough, tongue darted out to moisten her folds.

The scent of her fluids, reacting as instincts demanded, was so…

No! The Daiyoukai chided himself and moved away for a second until he collected his thoughts. This was not the time to explore her wonders or her scents. He wanted to keep himself at the margin of rape…he was not really raping her. He was merely doing this to save her and her pup. He was not going to _enjoy_ this. Or else, he would be damned.

His 'human' hazel eyes went up to study her face. Kagome's lips were slightly parted and he could almost see the air she breathed in and out. He had made sure to brew some more of the tea and gave it to her an hour before woke up to make her sleep at least six hours more. He couldn't have her waking up anytime soon. In fact, he wasn't sure what he was going to tell her tomorrow in case she felt sore…and he will have to bathe her. She would undoubtedly smell their 'intercourse' or feel it. She was no virgin nor was she ignorant about the pleasures of the body. She was a grown woman who had been pregnant before.

Sesshomaru sighed and once again moved down to her sacred sanctuary and resumed his previous attention. He did his best to keep his mind from wandering. A few moments later when he perceived a stronger scent of _her_ he moved back and caught one of his fingers and licked it. After a troubled sigh he began to make circles at her entrance. He began slowly then quickened its movements and depth as soon as his finger became wet with her fluids.

An electric sensation racked his body and he shuddered. He knew it was entirely him and he hung his head down but continued to work his finger on her. He sniffed the air a few times but he got nothing from the miko…and he was thankful. He was sure she was in a deep sleep.

His beast slammed against his container and Sesshomaru shuddered once more. Why would it be bad to enjoy this opportunity? Was it really so bad?

Sesshomaru raised reddened eyes to Kagome and bit his lip thoughtfully. She would never know…and even if he did this as his duty…she will not forgive him. She will always see it as rape…so, why not confirm her suspicions?

Sesshomaru's eyes became redder and he stopped moving his finger. The Daiyoukai tilted his head and after close consideration climbed the bed and straddled the miko with his legs. His head stopped in front of her face and his short, black hair cascaded down probably tickling her face. Red eyes watched the rosy lips hungrily and a moment later flew down to capture the pink flowers gently.

The kiss was slow and sweet. The feeling of melancholy and that of a long lost love tried their best to return and cherish her like they couldn't do before. His tongue, moist and excited lapped at the motionless lips of the object of his past desire longingly. He could imagine himself kissing her five-hundred years ago when she was innocent and shy. He could picture her blushing and trying her best to kiss him back if only with a chaste kiss.

They could have been a happy pack back then. She was lively and genuine while he was the control she lacked. He would have protected her to the best of his abilities and cherished her at night. He had really liked her in the past. Why did he not tell her? Was he confused or afraid? He had been a fool.

Knowing she was not going to open her mouth for him to explore he lay down over the miko and held the majority of his weight with his left elbow. His right hand came to her cheek and he tilted her head an inch to the side to accommodate her. Not a second later his tongue had pushed way deep inside her lovely mouth. He first explored her blunt lower teeth and pressed his tongue to her human fang and he moaned as he felt the blunt bone. He loved how tamed she had been born physically and yet at the same time, how strong her powers made her. She was a weapon in disguise.

Faintly aware of it, Sesshomaru's hand began the trek up her leg. His fingers curled on every curve they found and his hand opened up to grab her tight and tease her opening with his thumb. Her body was just made for him. He could handle her perfectly.

Blind and needy desire made him capture her lips again and he kissed them fully. It had been so long since he had felt so full or so expectant. He had been with very few women in the last five hundred years, surely, he was waiting for her. He didn't know life was going to take him here but he knew that when he met her again there was going to be a second chance. A second meeting.

Inuyasha's face, pale and broken, made his whole body freeze and he moved away from the luscious lips he was kissing. The Dai rested his face against the pale, long neck under him and began to nibble on it softly. Memories and nightmares haunted him and they gave him the control he needed. His finger once again reached that specific place and resumed its pace. It would only be a matter of will now. Now…he needed to _want_ to plunge himself deep within her unconscious body and ride her like a professional.

He knew he was not ready.

A part of him, the logical and perhaps emotive one, wanted to finish what he started but the deeper part of himself—his beast—resisted. It claimed his actions were dishonorable and it didn't want to cooperate.

He was dishonoring her.

He was saving her.

So, Sesshomaru took his manhood in his hand and started to play it the way he prefer it. After a few moments of resilience it complied, hardening with each passing moment. He needed to think of something pleasant…but what?

He didn't want to think about another woman. A place was not enough and he didn't want to imagine how it would feel to repeat this with her awake. It would haunt him later on and he simply didn't want to.

He was ready, but he was not excited about it. He knew it would be hell if he tried now. He would only abuse her and he would not release his seed. Not until he had something in mind. He didn't want to abuse or hurt her…he was 'hurting' her enough with what he was going to do. No need to make it physically painful too.

He sighed and tried to relax. His mind wandered a little bit until it stopped in an image. His mind brought a picture of what could be his heir. It was a boy, silver hair but greenish eyes. The boy was starting to crawl and he had a wide smile. He looked like the happiest half demon ever.

A pang of longing hit him and he felt his member twitch anxiously. He concentrated on the image, and a moment later long pale arms encircled his heir. He followed the boy until it came to a stop against a naked woman's chest. Nervousness fluttered in his heart until he saw black hair. The woman, who he knew was Kagome, came down and kissed the boy's silver hair.

Pleasure finally caught up with him. By now, his body was complying with his wishes and was somehow demanding he fulfill their carnal needs.

She was gorgeous! Her smile was radiant and her eyes softened with unlimited love for her child. He couldn't ignore his son's doggy ears twitching in contentment or his purr of joy. He longed for a home and a family like that…and he couldn't have it…if only he could get himself to plunge himself in and bathe her with his seed. It could happen.

It was unlikely.

It was highly likely that his heir, his first son and strongest, was going to die. His energy would be sucked as nourishment for Inuyasha's son.

Depression hit him and he pressed his eyes shut to keep his fears away from ruining his day dream, but it was hard to do. Only when a soft 'My pup' was whispered from Kagome did he come back. He waited with his heart on his throat when a steady rumble was heard from afar.

He continued to massage himself as he waited.

A moment later an arm snaked around the miko's waits and to his delight…it had a pair of magenta stripes. His heart skipped a beat and a rumble was expelled from his lips when he raised Kagome up in his 'dream' and pulled her towards him. He loved the blush that stained her cheeks a bright pink when he sat her over his eagerly waiting phallic manhood. He needed to wait not a second before her eyes darkened and she re-arranged herself and stabbed herself on him.

A groan escaped him and he moved clumsily until he was on top of Kagome again. His hands sought her pajama pants before he lowered them until he had the right angle to insert his member inside her wet core. He was breathing fast, the desire and the fulfillment he was currently feeling was his only salvation. He moved her underwear to the side and after looking towards her face one last time he touched her opening with his head.

A pleasant jolt rose up and reached his chest. His right hand came to her hip and he raised her a little. Slowly—and with a shaky balance on her body—he began to push against her. Centimeter by centimeter he invaded her and when he was two inches deep he retracted a little to help her expand. He then went again and pushed a little more. He kept the same pace until he rested fully inside her. It felt…good. He was damned but he admitted it. He didn't have to wait long, for a few trusts later, he released. He remained still—uncaring of how much he wanted to keep trusting inside of her—and waited until he knew he was done.

After enjoying her warm for a few seconds, he kissed her nose and pulled himself from her. A mix of emotions hit him, the most prominent one was lust but he fought them all. He was not a monster. He was not going to rape her, he was not going to use her body. He did what he had to, he would not take advantage of her more than he already had.

He stayed sitting at the foot of the bed for a few long moments before standing slowly He turned and found her sleeping still. Relief washed over him at not being found out yet. He moved towards her and carefully carried her to the shower.

xxxoOoxxx

**(Safe to read now…no more M material) **

**(Safe to read now…no more M material) **

**(Safe to read now…no more M material) **

Morning came and found Sesshomaru sitting on the couch in Kagome's room anxiously. He hadn't been able to beat his fear and had given her another dose of the sleeping tea sometime during the night.

His eyes were glued to her form and her breathing. He was afraid of what could happen. In fact, he wanted her to sleep for a week so she wouldn't feel something different. He didn't know if he could lie to her if she asked why she was hurting.

She was no virgin, no, but as he had feared…and she had confessed she hadn't participated in anything sexual with Inuyasha for a few weeks. She was going to be sore without a doubt.

Why was he acting like this? This was what he had to do! He had to deal with it. He knew this was going to happen. There was no way she wouldn't notice…gods, she was no idiot. He had known all along.

He had to work something out. He had to.

The buzzing of an incoming call attracted the Daiyoukai's attention and he left Kagome's room. He found the device on the kitchen counter. He grabbed the phone and after seeing Totosai on the screen he quickly flipped the phone open.

"Sesshomaru! I am glad I found you," the old demon's shaky voice was full of relief, "Something happened."

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly. The old demon hadn't called him in years and he was sure this was important…but he was so busy and tired. Still, he couldn't get the only talented blacksmith in modern Japan angry at him. "This Sesshomaru has little time to spare. Explain."

A nervous chuckle rebounded from the phone and then the demon started again, "Tetsusaiga is reacting to something."

Sesshomaru froze momentarily but then relaxed, "Kagome is back."

"Oh! Is she all right?" asked Totosai

"She will live," Sesshomaru replied evasively.

Totosai said nothing for a few moments, "I guess she's not doing so well. Poor girl."

Silence enveloped the pair as they both fell into their own thoughts. Sesshomaru was trying to solve Tetsusaiga's awakening puzzle. The sword had stopped 'working' a few moments after Inuyasha's death and he had given the useless sword to Totosai to destroy. Apparently the blacksmith loved the sword too much and waited for something to happen. Strangely, something had happened.

"Is _he_ awake?" asked Totosai carefully.

Sesshomaru was also cautious, "This Sesshomaru has received no notification."

"I see. "Well, you take care of Kagome and I will call if something else happens."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and hung up the phone. He walked back to the room he had been sitting in earlier and stopped before the door. He sniffed the air and found nothing out of the ordinary. He then moved to his room and dialed a now familiar number. He didn't want to be near Kagome as he talked into the phone.

"Jinenji," Sesshomaru said when the half-demon picked up the line, "I did it last night."

There was strained silence as Jin digested the news and his emotions spiked before he calmed, "Did you pup her? Do you smell or see something different?" The voice was cold and business like.

Sesshomaru flinched a little and began to pace his room, "No," he said tonelessly, "Everything is the same."

Jin waited for a moment before answering, "Fertilization takes time sometimes," soothed Jin, "Just wait for a couple of days." Once again silence reigned until Jin asked something entirely different, "Sesshomaru…why aren't you mated? Why is it that you never had a son before?"

Sesshomaru stopped his pacing. He pondered Jin's question for a moment and then sighed, "Time didn't seem right," the usually stoic Daiyoukai confessed in a moment of honesty, "and I felt like I shouldn't…at least until I had cleared this matter with Kagome. I was cruel to her in the past."

Jin seemed to understand and said nothing, "Tell her I did some tests on her. That's where the soreness comes from."

A small smile came to Sesshomaru's lips, "Thank you."

"I wish you the best, Lord of the West." After that, Jin ended the conversation.

Sesshomaru pocketed his phone and went back to Kagome's room. As much as he dreaded her waking up, he also dreaded not being there when she did.

xxxoOoxxx

The bat demon, curtained by his white hair swept down from the brightening sky and entered the monstrous cave from the South. The young man clenched his jaw as his bat wings retracted and his body did an involuntary push when they were finally hidden under the skin of his back.

"Mother?" called the demon softly.

A voice hummed at the top of the cave and instantly the young demon jumped up to meet with his mother, "What is it? You came back really soon," the woman said softly as she sat on a formation of rocks. She was wearing a tight, black outfit and her pale silvery hair contrasted harshly with the darkness of the cave. Her purple eyes were staring at the scars on her left wrist intently…she had four.

"I found her," the demon said full of excitement, "The miko is with Sesshomaru."

Instantly the purple eyes reddened with anger and surprise, "Is she really? Are you sure Hion?"

Hion nodded and his golden eyes twinkled merrily, "I felt her a few days ago but remained there until I had visual confirmation."

"Thank the Kami," the half demon whispered with relief, "I thought something bad had happened…but it is just her." The half demon hid her scars under her sleeves and turned to her remaining son with a smile. "Everything is going to be all right now," she said with conviction.

"I saw the half-demon, Jinenji with them."

"The botanist turned doctor?" asked Shiori with a puzzled expression, "I haven't heard of him in quite some time."

Hion nodded, "Apparently Kagome is not doing fine…I think she may die."

"Better pay her a visit soon, shall we?" Shiori smiled and after grinning to Hion, swooped down and extended her wings. It had been a long time since she went on a personal hunt, and she was planning to enjoy it.

xxxoOoxxx

To be continued…

xxxoOoxxx


	58. Veracity

**CONTIGO**

58

Veracity

* * *

Morning found Sesshomaru sleeping with his arms resting on the lower corner of the bed and his head over his arms. His black hair was messy but his overall appearance radiated peacefulness. That's what Kagome thought. She frowned in confusion but held her questions so not to awake the sleeping Daiyoukai at feet. This was the first time she saw him sleeping. Hell, she even wondered if he slept at all. She never saw him sleep during the Feudal Era…she had thought demons didn't sleep. Apparently she was mistaken.

Kagome took a deep breath and released it softly. She raised her eyes to the white roof and frowned when she felt sore in a very private place, but dismissed it quickly. Jin had told her he would do some exams and sonograms to see if he could find something about her baby. She looked down again at Sesshomaru and a strange scent made her sniff delicately. She smelled like soap…strange. Did someone give her a bath?

She was getting confused again. She was getting hungry too. She eyed her brother-in-law for a moment and pondered her dilemma. He was a demon…if she moved she would definitely wake him up…and she knew that she would feel bad about that. He must be tired if he fell asleep in _her_ room…just then her stomach growled and she covered it frenetically with her hands.

"Hn," the sudden reply startled Kagome and she gasped before she placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart, "My apologies…I didn't want to scare you…apparently someone is hungry."

There was a teasing note in his tone, but he kept his eyes closed and it reminded Kagome of a child that was about to blurt the familiar, 'Five minutes more'. It made her grin, "Indeed," she said mimicking one of this trademark replies.

Sesshomaru opened one eye and studied her for a moment then closed it again, "It seems someone is acquiring some very bad habits," he teased again and reclined back against the couch he was sitting on. He stretched his arms and back lazily and then let himself fall over the couch. "I'll go start on breakfast."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru, I can cook you know."

Sesshomaru turned to her and eyed her through narrow eyes, "I would prefer for you to rest…if for a few days more. I have no problem with these minor chores."

Kagome glared at him and crossed her arms under her chest, "I don't see a point in arguing here, you are not easily swayed." She sat against her pillows and sighed tiredly.

"How do you feel? Are you tired again?" he asked with an even voice.

She even saw him sniff her discretely a few times and once again she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. A little sore…but I'm not feeling weak at all." The fact served to raise her spirits. It had been so long since she had felt like she was somewhat healthy. She decided not to question the bath thing. If it was Jin it was ok, if it was Sesshomaru…she didn't want to embarrass him.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I gave you some youki last night, but I have to say that I believe you are getting better. It's taking longer for you to spend your energy." After a nod in her direction he stood and stretched his legs then until he was standing on his toes.

"Well…I haven't gotten out of bed in days," she reminded the Daiyoukai with some sourness. "Do you think I could walk around again soon?"

Sesshomaru eyed her with a thoughtful expression, "Perhaps…we shall discuss it during breakfast. Wait here," and after that he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Yes…Daddy."

* * *

xxoOoxxx

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair, one that bothered Kagome, so she chose to break it. "When is Jin coming back?" she asked while she brought a spoonful of oatmeal to her mouth. She couldn't wait to see what Jinenji had discovered about her baby.

Sesshomaru drank some of his grape juice and shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps he will come later today or tomorrow. Depends on how you fare." After that the Daiyoukai glanced at the remaining toast on his plate and debated whether to eat it or not.

Kagome nodded her head and continued to eat her oatmeal. "I'm really feeling better," she said again and tilted her head to the side, "I hope things stay like this."

Sesshomaru took his focus off the toast and turned to her, "I talked to your mother."

Kagome's spoon froze and her blue eyes went up to meet his, "What? When?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Yesterday," he said simply and moved his plate and empty glass to a small table next to the bed, "I told her you were here…and you were fine."

"My…" Kagome breathed out slowly, "It's been so long. Five years?" she asked her demon companion.

"Six," he corrected gently, "She was most happy to hear from you. We arranged a meeting date. She shall come in five days…I feel like it would be enough time for you to recover."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We don't know what I'm sick with so how can I get cured in five days?" There was a playful smile on her face but the shine of her joyful eyes was the best thing.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Perhaps…I hope you will be fine." After saying that he went to take Kagome's dishes, which she handed him peacefully, and put them over his to form a medium-sized tower. He grabbed them all, with great balance, and began to walk to her door.

"Sesshomaru," interrupted Kagome, "thanks for talking with mom." She smiled the sincerest smile since her arrival to his apartment.

It made him falter in his steps, but he managed to find his balance, "You are welcome."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"About my walks around…you said we were going to discuss it during breakfast," Kagome reminded him with a knowing look.

Sesshomaru just turned around, "No," and then left her room.

"Huh, that wasn't much of a discussion." The miko thought weakly before she lay back on her bed. Her eyes went to the roof above and she let her mind wander a little. As always, it went towards her hanyou mate. She went over many feelings, sadness and loneliness the most, before realization stuck. Something must be very _very _wrong…was it that…Inuyasha no longer loved her? Did he…was he…angry at her for leaving?

With a sour expression she sighed and her shoulders slumped down in defeat. He was never the type to listen for explanations and apparently that hadn't change at all. Still, she had to admit, and she knew she would be damned because of it, that she was feeling, for the first time since she lost her first baby, as if there was a light at the end of the suffering. She felt as if she could recover and gather the strength necessary to see that this pup developed and grew healthy. She would, at last, have the child that she desired.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

A white hospital room beeped with the constant sound of the patient's heartbeat. The patient had no hair and was dressed in white pajamas. The only thing giving him some sort of personality was the red scarf wrapped around his neck. His fingers were very thin and so were feet and ankles. Overall, the patient seemed on the border of malnutrition, but at the same time it seemed unlikely, considering the new and up-to-date equipment over all the room.

The door to the room came open with little care about noise. A nurse, followed by a thin, petite woman entered, "The patient has showed no improvement yet," the brunette nurse said evenly and then offered the young woman at her side a gentle smile, "We have to be positive. At least his condition hasn't worsened."

The woman with long silver hair nodded to the nurse distractedly, "If you allow me," she asked the nurse dismissively and the nurse quickly left the room. The woman walked towards the bed with a wide, sincere smile upon her plump lips, "How are you doing my love?" She asked him, fully aware he wouldn't be able to hear her. Gently she trailed a path with her fingers down his nose and caressed the patient's lips longingly. It has been just so long since she had felt those lips cherish her own…it was so painful. She missed him so much.

She lay down next to him and snuggled as close as she could and with her mouth near his neck she whispered, "She's back, and I'm going to kill her. I'll save you. I love only you."

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

Sesshomaru lay on the couch on his living room. He was feeling very lazy today and that was a first. Perhaps sharing so much energy with Kagome was taking its toll on him. He was a Daiyoukai, yes, but he had been enjoying his peace for too long. He would need to do some exercises, some katas and probably some flying as well sometime soon.

He left Kagome to her reading. She seemed to be enjoying herself if the happy fluttering in her aura was any indication. He imagined that she didn't have any new books back in the Feudal Era so he had gone through the trouble of picking up a pair of books. He had gone to the section with the new releases and to the greatest hits. At least he had got one she seemed to fancy. It was not always easy to please a woman…they could be so demanding or picky in their own way. Well, he was picky on some things too, he had to admit. He was a perfectionist and on that, he was very picky.

Talking about picky…she was pregnant. Wasn't that the time where men often complained about their wives getting even pickier? Was Rin? No…she really did not change as much. For Touga she remained passive and cheerful, and then after Kagome left she became gloomier. The wide carelessly happy smile never returned to her while she lived. She was happy and she smiled, but there was a soft pain behind her dark eyes at all times. His ward refused to have a second child for many years. In fact, she had a baby girl when Touga was almost fifteen years. It was funny, in a way. Touga became a strong Demon Exterminator and he ended up being a man desired by many women. He was not one to deny many, he was wild and reckless and overprotective. No one was about to touch his sister. Touga seemed to be more Ran's father than her brother and Sesshomaru always thought it ironic. At the end, Ran married one of Miroku's boys.

A small smile came unbidden to Sesshomaru. After that things began to get fuzzy for him. There were Sango and Miroku's children, Rin's, Touga's dozens of children and Ran's. After that he began to accept them all rather than divide them, cousins or daughters and sons were all family at the end. He made sure to keep close contact with the descendants. Every year he visited on the date of Rin's death. He had a party or summoned them to his castle. Now, they either gathered in a hotel or at one of their condominiums. Some had left, which was why he chose to have the gatherings away sometimes, but mostly they were together. He was pleased by it. This way he could ensure Rin lived on. Who knows, perhaps she would also be reborn one day. After all, Kagome was reborn five hundred years later. If there was a trend, Rin would be revived in some forty years from now. He is ever hopeful for her return.

The daiyoukai sighed and stretched on the couch. He allowed his limbs to go flaccid and a sparkly feeling ran all through him pleasantly. That was until a strange lazy wave once again hit him. He felt it in his eyes when the sensation of them burning with tiredness took over and the way his eyes were forced to blink several times.

This could mean one of two things: he was really feeling the strain of all the energy he had given Kagome in the last few days or something…had changed.

* * *

xxoOoxx

TBC

xxoOoxx

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha. All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Beta-Reader: Daniella! She's so great! She guessed who the patient was…can you?


	59. Tetsusaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Wonderful Daniella!

* * *

**CONTIGO**

59

Tetsusaiga

xxoOoxx

* * *

Totosai was sitting on a metal chair by a huge fire. As it was his routine, he was inside a dark cave with his faithful youkai cow at his side. His big, round eyes focused on the blade he was working on. Neither the noise nor the pouring rain outside managed to distract him from his labor. He had been a blacksmith for as long as he could remember and he planned to be one until the day he died.

He continued to work on this simple human commission breathing fire on to it from time to time. He maneuvered the metal with lazy experience, turned it and hammered it vaguely. Even so, the sword seemed to blend to his will and take the form he instilled with his confident arm. After a few minutes, the youkai finished and eyed the long sword with a critical eye. Then, he smiled fondly and placed the blade over a long iron table. He would make its sheath later.

Through the centuries he had been commissioned to make hundreds of swords, spears, daggers and bows. Some weirder than others, but overall, he had been entrusted with the will and the power of too many. He took great pride in being the favorite sword smith of the Great Inu no Taisho, Ryukotsusei, Sesshomaru and the youkai from the Eastern Royal Family. Still, so far, his favorite sword was Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. That sword, initially born from the Inu no Taisho, later on reinforced by Inuyasha's own fang and finally merged with Tenseiga was without a doubt the most powerful sword in existence.

The old youkai pushed the wooden door of his cottage open mindless of the awful creaking sound it made. Same as always he turned to the door and told himself he would need to fix it soon and then dismissed it as soon as he closed it behind. Sighing, the old man wandered to the kitchen and turned on the fire with a small breath. The youkai servant who visited him daily for cleaning had left him some soup so he could eat later. She was old and always complaining, but she had a great heart too…and magnificent culinary skills. He was not half bad either…but she was better.

Totosai waited while the soup heated and his eyes strayed to the wall were Tetsusaiga hung. For a few days now the sword had been surrounded by a red aura. If he didn't know better he would have thought the sword was just preparing itself to devour some youkai energy but he knew it was impossible. The sword was without a Master and so without a will. The sword was harmless unless a new Master appeared to claim it. Thus far no one had met the requirements.

Totosai sighed; saddened by memories. The last person who used the Tetsusaiga was Sesshomaru although the sword had been reverted momentarily to Tenseiga. After that the sword's soul died and it ended up in his care. He still held faith that one day one hanyou or a worthy youkai would walk through his door and Tetsusaiga would beat in synchrony to this person's heart but as the time passed on…his hopes diminished.

Today he was feeling better. He had faith…Tetsusaiga had detected something and that was an odd occurrence. Perhaps the sword had chosen a new Master. Totosai laughed merrily and went to the fire and with a big spoon took a sip of the soup. A happy groan left his lips and he made sure to turn off the fire before he burned it. Tonight, something could happen. He needed to have some nourishment in case he received his long expected yet unknown visitor.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

A foreign sensation tickled Sesshomaru sometime during the night. It instantly snapped him awake and he sat in his bed for a while as he tried to figure out what the new sensation was. He was quick to expand his aura and check on the miko sleeping in the adjacent room. She was peacefully asleep for her aura waved lazily from one side to the other. It was comforting, in a strange way.

The ticklish sensation was insistent but since he didn't know what it was he relaxed and lay down again. The daiyoukai stared up at his ceiling. He had decided to let his human disguise off this night, he was tired enough and he was rewarded with the tiny details drawn over his roof. They were mostly geometrical pattern and some runes he had come to fancy along the years. They were simple things that eased his thoughts from time to time.

Suddenly the tingling and ticklish sensation made sense and he jumped off his bed and ran towards Kagome's room. He stopped at the door and opened it silently. An instant later a silver head was gazing curiously at the miko, 'Could it be?' He moved closer to the bed and stopped when he was standing at her side. He sniffed the air a few times before a wide smile covered his lips.

He left the room to return to his while barely containing his joy. He moved over to the night stand with youkai-born speed and reached for his phone. After he flipped it open he dialed a familiar number and let it ring a couple times. The line was picked up and a distracted voice answered, "Sesshomaru-sama."

"Jin," Sesshomaru interrupted impatiently, "I did it." He let his words sink for a few seconds and at the same time he waited for his heart to stop its excited fluttering, "I impregnated her."

There was silence for a full minute and Sesshomaru was suddenly very self-conscious, until Jin replied with a foolish, "I believe congratulations are in order."

Sesshomaru chuckled. He was going to be a father!

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

In the Higurashi Shrine both Mrs. Higurashi and gramps were brushing the fallen leaves of the Goshinboku. Autumn had arrived and with it the hardest season. They had to work daily now. Small animals and rodents loved to hide underneath the leaves and make their houses. If that wasn't threatening enough to them and to the artifacts they stored, it served to scare visitors away. They couldn't give themselves that luxury. Furthermore, after grandpa's accident last autumn when he slipped down the stairs because of a wet leaf they had taken extra precautions. Thankfully he had made it all right but if it had been some of their oldest visitors…things could have gone ugly. They did not need to have a tragedy now in life.

"So, Kagome is back," said grandpa longingly. His hair was the same white as before but his ponytail was a tad bit longer. He continued to work at the Shrine constantly but now he tired easily and more often than not Souta had to finish off his work. At least the young Higurashi heir had accepted his role and responsibilities without a fuss.

"So it would seem," agreed Mrs. Higurashi with a happy smile, "and she's pregnant! I will get to see my grandsons!" The woman stopped sweeping for a moment and stared dreamingly at the setting sun, "I'm so happy."

"Great-grandsons! Bah, I would have been happier if our strong line of priest and priestesses was continued. I worry about who will take care of the Shrine after I'm gone…but I guess I should be happy for her. Our Kagome deserved to be happy and loved." After that the old man gazed down at his daughter and she instantly started sweeping again.

"Poor Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said knowingly. Her brown eyes blinked a few times and then she turned to the stairs when she heard her son laughing.

Souta was walking up the steps with a joyful expression. He was carrying two book bags on his left arm and a grocery bag on his right, yet he looked like the happiest high school student ever. It was easy to tell why. At his side a small but slender high school girl giggled as well. She had straight brown hair that reached her waist and blue eyes, just like Kagome. The girl was by now almost a new daughter to them. After all, she had been dating Souta for six years now. That was a long time.

"I'm sure the Shrine will be well taken care of," Mrs. Higurashi suddenly said, drawing her father's attention to the teenagers.

The old man smiled and nodded his head almost imperceptibly. "Souta grew up to be a fine man," he said full of pride.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and then giggled, "He grew up to be just like his grandfather. Sometimes I think he believed those strange stories you so often shared with him."

Offended, the old man dropped his broom angrily, "Must I remind you every time that they are true! What do I have to do to make you believe?" There was anger, frustration and resignation behind his eyes and after some more mumbling he quieted again.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "It is all right. They are fun stories," she told him kindly and made a hand gesture to tell him to take things easy, "Mind your heart, it is not as strong as it used to be."

The old man grumbled something quietly before he took his broom again and glared at his daughter, "You should believe my stories, _and then_ my heart and soul will be able to have some peace."

"Hai hai," the woman said with a twinkle of mischief, "Oh, I guess I should help Hitomi with dinner." After that the woman left her small group of leaves there and went inside to the kitchen.

The old priest shook his head in defeat, "She never learns," he whined miserably as he once again began to sweep at the remaining leaves.

A moment later, another broom appeared at his side and in a matter of seconds the remaining scattered leaves were grouped. The priest raised uncertain and admiring eyes to the newcomer and a sigh of relief escaped his lips, "Oh, Souta! Your distracted mother left me to the chores alone again," complained the old man with grateful tears pricking at his eyes, "You are such a nice lad."

"Of course gramps!" Souta said cheerfully, "Here, hold on to this bag." After the old man had a firm grip on the black bag Souta knelt down and started to throw the leaves inside.. "Just a little more and we get to have dinner."

"Oh yes, Kagome would enjoy the oden," commented the old man fondly.

"I'm sure she would gramps, but I guess she now has a ton of flurry pups to take care of," he said happily.

"Yes," agreed gramps, "Inuyasha did seem like that kind of guy. So…how many will you have? Five?"

"Geez!" exclaimed Souta with a cherry red face, "None yet old man! Perhaps two, a boy and a girl someday but nothing more." Souta shook his head to fend off the fright from him. Hitomi would kill him, five?

"Hehehe…that's what you say now…but let the wedding night come and you will want to-"

"Stop gramps!" Souta interrupted mortified, "And here…everything is set…just tie that bag…I'll set the dinner table." With that the high schooler rushed away and left his grandpa to tie the bag.

"These youngsters nowadays are so shy," chuckled the old man as he laughed at his own jokes.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is a somewhat complicated story, but everything will work out for the best with time. This will be, of course, a slow romance. Please, review!


	60. Unavoidable

Disclaimer: I don't own IY

Beta-Reader: Daniella

* * *

Contigo

60

Unavoidable

* * *

The tingling sensation was gone. It had turned from the pleasing warmth to a raging hell and he found that he could hardly breathe. He panted in his bed and his claws, once again drawn after decades of disuse, broke through the mattress without mercy. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk or think. He was dying, he had to be.

Everything was dark and his senses were in disarray. He no longer knew what was up, down, o left or right. He only knew pain and fear.

A sudden coldness grabbed onto his cheeks and he growled threateningly before shaking his head to drive the offender off. It didn't budge and he was about to opt for removing the thing by force when a voice startled him while in the midst of darkness.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Kagome as she shook his body frantically, "What's going on?"

He relaxed a bit but he vaguely remembered that she shouldn't be there at all. Wasn't she bed ridden? Her pregnancy was a high-risk one and she should not be putting herself through this danger. He had given and risked enough so she could keep Inuyasha's pup alive and here she was ignoring his efforts.

He could say nothing and it frustrated him. He could only try his best to follow the feeble flick of her aura while she panicked with each passing second. He didn't blame her, he was half worried as well but he would have preferred it if she kept her cool about the situation. After all, he had done the best that he was capable of with her situation. It was not an everyday occurrence for a daiyoukai to get a miko with a strange illness, much less with the entire background story they shared.

"Jin, I have to call Jin," the miko began to muttered in her flustered state.

That was a fine idea, at least she could think properly. Jin would know since he was aware he had pupped the miko…the hanyou could very well be his only chance of surviving whatever it was that took hold of him. Idly, he wondered if this was what Inuyasha suffered before in the Feudal Era. Was this the illness Inuyasha had been battling and lost? Was this the reason he chose to stick close to Kagome knowing it was hurting her? Once again, he couldn't say he blamed him. How was Inuyasha capable of speech or coherent thought? He could barely move! This thing was burning him from the inside and sucking his energy dry.

At this realization, his whole body tensed.

His energy was being stolen…by Kagome's pup. That pup, Inuyasha's, was a voracious eater! Why did he need so much energy? He had given her the energy willingly before since she had no other way to sustain herself, but now that he had created a link she could just draw whatever she wanted freely and she didn't even know she was doing it. She didn't know she could control it and he was deathly afraid she would not learn how to in time. She was going to kill him and it was going to happen soon.

"What the hell is this? This doesn't make sense!" groaned Kagome while she fiddled with the cell phone. Obviously Sesshomaru had decided to get a complicated one that would make any user miserable if not already accustomed to it. "Why are there some many shortcuts on the menu I just need the phone numbers?"

Sesshomaru almost thought it was funny, but he was hurting so much that he only got frustrated and angry. Later, he would forgive her ignorance. She was after all, absent from the present for six years. But right now he would really like for her to focus on what she was doing.

"At last," she whispered, obviously frustrated. "Jin…Jin…Jin…there are no Jin's here," she continued to mutter angrily and then she gasped, "It's impossible…Jin…could it be…Jinenji?"

Sesshomaru's heart clenched and the pain in his chest grew tenfold. This he had not accounted for and he was unprepared. Oh just why did he name him Jinenji instead of Jin?

Kagome came closer to Sesshomaru and bit her lip in confusion, "Sesshomaru…is Jin…Jinenji?" After she asked, the daiyoukai growled impatiently and she pressed the dial number with a sigh, "Figures…my gynecologist just had to be some man I know. It's so embarrassing."

Sesshomaru was doing his best to keep from crying out his pain. It was almost unbearable when no demon should be able to feel this much pain.

"Jin?" Kagome suddenly breathed out, "Thank goodness, something's wrong with Sesshomaru," she explained hurriedly and then stuttered, "Eh, no…I mean, yes, I'm supposed to be in bed but I was worried, and look! I was right, he needs help…and soon." She then made a few agreeing sounds before her voice returned, "Well, I don't know what's wrong but he appears to be in mid-transformation…his eyes are red and his arms are full of fur…it's weird."

Sesshomaru's heart suddenly gave a stronger beat. Kagome's words were worrying him even more. What did she mean he was half-transformed? That was utterly ridiculous! There was no mid-transformation; it was one or the other.

"Eh? You want me to lie next to him? But that's totally inappropriate! Right, right…just until you arrive, yes, I'll try my best to keep my miko powers in check, yes, ugh, I was married to a youkai for god's sake, I know. Bye." A frustrated sound left her throat and Sesshomaru idly wondered if it was a sound she copied from Inuyasha…it surely sounded as gruff and annoying, "I'm not done with you sir," Kagome said with more volume than needed, but she wanted to be sure Sesshomaru heard her. She began to lay lower and lower next to Sesshomaru's pillow, all the while muttering how wrong it was. How strange it felt and asking Inuyasha to forgive her for what she was doing: both saving his brother and lying next to him.

The daiyoukai slowly felt his senses becoming foggier and getting disconnected to his source of pain. The pain was there, numbing yet tolerable. Perhaps it was her scent or her voice which soothed something in him, but as of this moment he really didn't care. He was just glad it was.

"Hiding Jinenji from me…he was such a nice guy but still…he saw me…eww really naked…I don't even know how to face him…"

A soft growl distracted her from her thoughts and she rolled her eyes at him, though she was sure he didn't see it, "Oh, all right I'll shut up. You should be thankful that I've learned a lil bit from Inuyasha." She remained at his side, just offering silent comfort and warmth while she waited for the doctor to arrive. As the time continued to pass a thought circled her like a hawk more frequently and she began to feel guilty, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru…this was…this was because of me, right?" Her voice was soft and her tone was pitiful.

Another growl, this one upset, rang through him. He didn't want her thinking about these things, not after everything that had happened and he had done. She didn't need her to punish herself for something like this…he was the one who should be blamed. He was the alpha and he didn't protect his pack when he should have. He should have stopped that mating.

"You know…I think you will make a great uncle," the miko said softly with a smile tugging at her lips.

Sesshomaru felt such sadness and happiness at that moment that he only turned his face down towards her ebony head and pressed his nose against it before he began to rumble a soothing melody. This was the only way he knew how to express his gratitude and beg for forgiveness as well. After all, he was the one who cause all this.

Only him…he was the one that needed to be blamed.

He hoped Jin arrived in time because he really wanted to the meet the pup he almost gave his life for. He had to.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

AN: Real Life is in the way. I'm currently working from 12pm to 11:00 pm…so, sorry for the lateness. This will only last two weeks more…and hopefully I'll update sooner then. Take care!


	61. Welcome back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Beta-Reader: Daniella

* * *

**CONTIGO**

**61**

Welcome _back_

* * *

Kagome sighed again. Yes, she did so a minute ago too. Many long minutes had passed since she had called Jinenji, yet it felt like hours. Sesshomaru had gotten better as soon as she had lain down with him. The only thing she could think of was that her healing abilities were helping him a little. Nothing else made sense to her.

Another sigh. The daiyoukai had fallen asleep minutes ago and she was getting really uncomfortable. It was difficult to be in bed with him but it was even more so with him _sleeping_ like this. How could he sleep just like that? Wasn't he even a little embarrassed with the situation? Wasn't he worried that Inuyasha might come and start something like he always did.

She closed her eyes and fought off the fears that threatened to make their way into her heart. What if Inuyasha never came? What if…he didn't survive the past five-hundred years? After all, he had been horribly sick and if Sesshomaru was right that he had been feeding off of her and her unborn child's life energy then her half-demon mate wouldn't have had any chance at surviving.

Still, it couldn't be possible. Inuyasha was always so strong and stubborn. He wouldn't allow an illness to kill him. Besides, if Inuyasha was dead then Sesshomaru would have told her, right?

Or…not? Perhaps that was why he had been so insistent on saving her pup. Perhaps Inuyasha was truly dead.

But why did her aura feel whole? She would have expected some feeling of loss or maybe even pain but she felt nothing. If what Sesshomaru taught her before the mating was indeed right. then they shared their souls. Surely if something was wrong she would know.

A tap on the window startled Kagome and she turned to glance at it on the far wall. She kept her eyes focused on the window for a few moments but the tap didn't repeat so she dismissed it as unimportant. She turned to her thoughts again, but a second tap made her frown and look back to the window again.

Again, there was nothing. She was about to probe at the window with her miko powers when the face of a young man suddenly appeared. Her eyes widened when she spotted familiar silver hair and golden eyes. For a moment she thought it was Inuyasha but it was short lived. She was quick to notice the man had white eyebrows and his hair was short and seemed silky and fine. She creased her eyebrows in confusion. What was he doing there? Who was that?

She didn't have to wait long for a fist broke through the crystal window and said man swept in smoothly.

Kagome sat on her bed terrified as the man walked away from the window and stopped in the middle of the room with his golden eyes fixed on her form: judging and studying her intently.

She felt like cowering under his intense gaze but a sudden movement on the window drew her attention back to it. A woman was peeking inside the room with her head-down. Long strands of silver hair waved with the window and Kagome was unable to see the ends since they went further down. The moment their eyes met, the woman looked down and smirked.

"Long time no see, Kagome, welcome _back_" the woman said with glee shinning in the purple depths of her eyes.

Kagome frowned again and tilted her head to the side. After a quick scan through her memories she found a resemblance to a silver-haired and purple-eyed child, "Shiori?"

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

Please, review!


	62. A new life, a new bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Daniella! Thanks!

* * *

Contigo

62

A new life, a new bond

* * *

"Shiori?" Kagome's voice called. Her heart fluttered at seeing someone from the past come join her in this shaky future. A smile was about to bloom on her lips when the hanyou jumped inside the room. She wasn't sure what it was that killed her smile; maybe it was the piercing purple gaze of the female hanyou or the hard-set and barely contained anger. It instantly made her shake on the inside.

"Is this her, mother?" Hion asked. He tilted his head to the side but never took his golden eyes from the miko comfortably settled next to Sesshomaru.

A large grin appeared on Shiori's lips, but somehow it didn't seem right. It was far too different from the kind smile Kagome had seen in the past. It seemed like something happened, something raw, deep and hurtful. "She is."

Hion sighed and his stance loosened some as he pocketed his hands in his leather pants "She's…plain," he said for a lack of a better word.

Shiori shrugged and walked forward until she reached Hion's side. "She is, but what is wrong with that?"

Kagome's heart began to sink with every second that passed. This was just not right, but she couldn't get herself to believe that Shiori would cause her harm. She had helped her as a child and she knew there was honor in her when she met her back then, could that have changed?

"She doesn't speak much," commented Hion as his golden eyes moved from her to the taiyoukai sleeping behind her "That's Sesshomaru…sleeping with a …human?"

Shiori's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs and a cynical smile lit her lips, "I'm sure there is a lot we are missing here. Just don't jump to random conclusions, I've taught you better."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Her eyes hardened and her lips settled into a serious frown.

Hion's eyebrows went up at her tone, "I do not know what adjective to describe her with…feisty, improper or disrespectful?"

Shiori shook her head and moved her black-clad body forward again, but this time towards Kagome. The hanyou stopped a foot away and bent a little making her silver hair cascade forward, "She's always been different, or was," she told her son, "And it was simple Kagome, we needed to talk."

Kagome frowned and clenched her hands under the sheet covering her lower half. She was thankful that she had managed to sit on the bed for this visit…she knew it would be even more uncomfortable if it happened any other way, "I have no idea as to why we need to talk."

At this Shiori smiled and nodded her head. She walked back to her son with an odd happy bounce in her step, "I know," she said as she hid a smile behind her delicate hands, "You know so little."

At Kagome's blank expression Hion explained evenly, "Five-hundred years seems like a long time."

"A long time to _move on_," Shiori added with a wriggled of her eyebrows.

Kagome's face hardened into a frown, "I do not care about Sesshomaru in that way," she rectified, slightly offended, "I am, and always will be, Inuyasha's mate."

The glee in Shiori's eyes could not be contained when a mean giggle burst from her throat, "That's where you are mistaken," the half-demoness said with gleaming eyes, "Inuyasha is not your mate anymore."

The back part of Kagome's eyes froze at the blunt and cruel declaration, "You are mistaken. I can feel our bond." She was sure Shiori was only trying to bait her but it was not true.

Hion's lips, for the first time, widened into a grin, "You are also mistaken, Kagome." He said with a familiarity he had no right to use, "I am Inuyasha's son."

Kagome blanched at his words. It couldn't be real! She studied him carefully. Golden eyes, those were far too familiar for her liking and a rough mane of silver hair. Clawed tips fanned his fingertips and the same boyish face shone with a very familiar smirk. "It can't be."

"Oh it is" Shiori pushed on again "And it's all thanks to Sesshomaru."

Pain unlike any before exploded in her chest and Kagome felt that she was going to explode from the inside out. She clutched her chest and tried to breathe but this only caused for a rain of tears and a storm of sobs to escape her. The confusion was overwhelming her to the point where she couldn't even glance at the taiyoukai sleeping at her side. She wanted to hit him, to press her hands and scratch the skin off his face. There was something inside, something she could only think of as demonic, trying to be set free. Anger so unlike any other, a pain so raw that could cause her to kill without a second thought…without realizing it was thundering its way inside of her mercilessly.

"Mother," Hion suddenly started talking, ignoring Kagome's hysterical state, "Why isn't she sick? Like Inuyasha?"

Shiori hummed in appreciation and finally closed the step that was between her and Kagome. Kagome's azure eyes shone with fury but before she could do anything, Shiori grabbed her hands and pushed her down to the bed. The startled and emotionally broken miko tried to scream out, to call forth her powers but there was not much she could do. Shiori was stronger. "Come boy," she called for Hion as she sat next to Kagome and then arranged her hold on the miko. She held the miko's hands with one of hers atop her head and the other kept her legs from moving too much, "Raise her shirt."

Hion nodded and walked towards the pair, uncaring of the taiyoukai at their side. His steps were silent and his movements were fluid. He didn't let Kagome's wild trashing get the best of him and he moved her shirt up only a little bit to expose her stomach. He pressed his hand to her stomach and sent a pulse of youki.

Instantly Kagome cried out at the strange sensation and her whole body tensed. Shiori looked down at Kagome's middle with wide curious eyes but before they could get any kind of response a growl jolted them back.

A clawed hand flung towards Hion but he managed to move out of the way just in time. Shiori cursed and took Kagome's tense body with her as she moved away from the bed and the now awake Taiyoukai. Another threatening growl consumed the room. Hion assumed a defensive stance and watched while his uncle stood in the bed. His hair was tousled over and his eyes were a glaring red. They locked gaze with each other and when Sesshomaru flung himself against Hion the one-third demon counter attacked and pushed the demon against the far wall, managing to make a hole. Sesshomaru fell in the other room feeling weak and disoriented.

"Damn…we need to do it again!" cried Shiori as she once again pinned Kagome to the floor, "I need to know if she's pupped."

Hion glanced from his mother to his uncle, and seeing Sesshomaru was still sprawled on the floor, he ran to his mother and once again sent a jolt of youki into Kagome's body. He quickly pressed his ear to the miko's middle and listened carefully.

Sesshomaru groaned as he finally managed to sit. Golden eyes quickly turned back to red when he saw the miko, who carried both his pup and Inuyasha's, forcefully restrained. After a vicious snarl he once again charged against the intruders.

Knowing Hion was still trying to assess if the miko was pupped or not, Shiori moved away from the miko and engaged the taiyoukai. A battle of snarls soon came to be and both pushed the other around the room. While Sesshomaru was definitely taller and probably stronger, Shiori was in form so they were both locked in a semi-neutral battle. He pushed her back and she used her youki to push him as well. He quickly turned and sent a kick to her middle but she quickly dodged it.

Between the battle cries and Kagome's sobs, Hion's voice rung clear, "I can hear it!" he exclaimed and his whole body relaxed as he listened to the heartbeat of his sibling. Hion's golden eyes softened, and he released a steady flow of youki and was surprised when he received a reaction "It's responding."

Shiori smirked and released a ball of youki against Sesshomaru making him raise his arms to defend himself. "We leave," stated Shiori as she slowly stepped away from Sesshomaru. Shiori didn't make any drastic moves. She didn't want to make the taiyoukai take some kind of violent action that would end up injuring either Hion or Kagome.

"It doesn't make sense Mother," Hion said with a frown, his hand still on Kagome's middle. Kagome was awake and sobbing, but she was quiet and still, afraid of what this man could do to her. "She_ should_ be sick."

Sesshomaru was getting impatient and a low growl began to rumble in his throat and rebound against the room. Hion made a 'back off' growl as well and took a defensive stance.

Shiori looked between the males in the room before settling her eyes once again on Kagome. She knew Kagome should be sick. After all, the illness that had attacked Inuyasha disappeared as soon as the bond with Kagome disappeared. As far as she knew, it was Kagome who was sick.

Sesshomaru continued to advance on them slowly inching his way closer to Kagome. His growl changed a bit trying to get the sobbing miko's attention but she didn't get the hint. He tried a second time, he wanted her to come to him so he could protect her, but he was once again ignored.

Hion tilted his head questioningly, "Why are you so possessive of her? She's not yours."

A threatening growl was instantly expelled from the taiyoukai and scarlet eyes locked with the younger demon. Uncaring of the risks Sesshomaru began to walk to Kagome with longer strides. His youki…or what remained of it swirled around him dangerously.

Hion was pushed back, not wanting to risk himself that much. "He did something to her," he voiced out loud. He ignored the snarl on Sesshomaru's face and moved back to the window with Shiori following. The Inu-bat demon jumped down the window, and a moment later black wings spread from his back and he glided down in between the buildings.

Shiori moved to do the same, but she stopped a moment when she reached the window. "Tomorrow, Kagome," she said, "Tomorrow…Inuyasha dies…and revives again." After that, the female jumped down and glided down after her son.

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

* * *

AN: Thanks for the comments and sorry for the late update. Real life has been bugging me a little and my awesome Beta-Reader, Daniella, too. Hope you liked this chapter :)


	63. Golden Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: Daniella

* * *

CONTIGO

63

Golden Moment

* * *

The silence after Shiori's hasty departure was deafening. Blood pumped strongly through Kagome's head making a buzzing sound in her ears. She couldn't even think straight. There was only one thing…only one…

"They are lying," she whispered softly to the Taiyoukai in the room. She slowly pushed her mostly unresponsive body into a sitting position. Her ebony mane of hair fell over her face and shoulders hiding her face from anything and everything.

Sesshomaru slowly and silently moved to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows and placed it back where it belonged. He kept quiet, not knowing what to tell her. The recent events were making him sick but amazingly, the pain from the wounds he had sustained was almost gone but he still felt tired. His youki was depleted and he had nothing to fight with, much less to defend himself with. It made him feel so…

He felt so…guilty.

This shouldn't have happened. He should have been more careful but, how did Shiori know how to find him? Or more importantly, _when_ to find him? This couldn't be a mere coincidence.

"Right?" Kagome asked in an angry and demanding whisper.

Sesshomaru shifted his feet before sighing, "Hion is my nephew." The admission hurt more than he thought possible but the clench of his heart after he heard the strangled sob that escaped her lips was unimaginable.

"Why? What happened? Why…why did you do this to me?" Kagome cried as she doubled over and pressed her forehead against the floor. The way she held herself was depression at its ultimate. The way her shirt showed how thin she was and the bones on her back didn't help at all. "Why did you bond to me? Why keep me here? Where's Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome but when he was but a couple of steps away from her the little miko energy she had sizzled against him and with his lack of youki it burned without restraint. He growled in surprise and pain before moving back to assess his injuries. Thankfully they were not life threatening but they still hurt like hell. Sad and angry with himself he watched without blinking how Kagome expressed her pain. It was heartbreaking, "Inuyasha is alive," he finally revealed.

Kagome's sobs suddenly decreased but didn't stop altogether. Her pain and grief was too big to be easily contained. Weakly she tilted her head and one eye glanced back at the tall taiyoukai questioningly.

"He is in a comatose state," Sesshomaru explained carefully, "It's the illness he has."

After some minutes Kagome calmed enough to be able to talk. She kept lying on the floor like a rag doll though, "Then…how?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He wasn't ready to tell her what happened, _what he did,_ but he was sure there was no other way. He had to tell; it was too late for niceties. "I killed him," Sesshomaru confessed with clenched hands, "ten days after I sent you down the Well. He never showed up"

Kagome's eyes glared at him, an all-consuming hatred shining in them, "How could you? He's your brother! He's the father of my child!"

For the first time since he found her inside the darkness of the Bone Eater's Well Sesshomaru felt furious. A harsh growl erupted from deep within his chest, "Do not dare question me with your foolishness! Is Inuyasha dead, miko?"

Kagome's own anger abated at the way his golden eyes turned into molten amber in his fury and she once again hid her face from him.. She said nothing and didn't sob as before.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes began to grow red as the scent of tears once again permeated the room. He was tired sick of this! Why was she so weak! What happened to her in all those years she spent with Inuyasha? What did Inuyasha do?

"I've been here…this is the tenth day."

Sesshomaru's anger disappeared in a moment as he remembered what day was today. Indeed, today was the day he killed Inuyasha. He glanced at the watch on his wrist.. "It was mid-morning," he told her softly, "Only two hours away."

Finally Kagome's body crumpled on the floor. She fell limply and her hair fanned the carpet all around her, "What—what's going to happen then?" her voice was resigned and lifeless.

"You will feel the pain of the broken bond," Sesshomaru told her softly as he walked closer to her. This time her powers didn't react to his presence and he was able to sit near her.

Kagome said nothing, she had little to say. There was nothing she could do. Sesshomaru would never allow her life to end, so she could only wait for this pain, the one that had caused thousands to become insane, the same way one waited for the rain to pass during a storm.

"I revived Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru commented, "The sword allowed me to use it only that one time." There was a long silence while Kagome listened and Sesshomaru remained lost in thought. "He awoke and his illness was gone. However the pain from separation was not easy for him."

Kagome felt her heart compress with the mere image of Inuyasha and how much he must have suffered. He had been cold at the end of their relationship, but she was sure he loved her. That he tried to separate from her in order to keep from hurting her told her millions. So, she was sure that Inuyasha had not been happy. He was alive, but he was alone, again. She had been forced to leave him like Kikyo did. The first time it was Naraku who inflicted this mortal wound on his heart. This time however, was his own brother. The damage was the same… what Inuyasha hated the most was feeling alone.

She left him alone.

Sesshomaru made _her_ leave him alone to fend off his nightmares and fears without help. She had broken the vows she made the day she mated the half-demon. She swore to be with him through the good and bad times, in sickness and health, in rich and poverty…but she had betrayed him.

"If you survive," Sesshomaru interrupted suddenly with a somber voice, "You may see him again."

"Hn, if I survive…"

"I will help you," Sesshomaru stated and he finally breached the space between them and ran his long finger through her black mane. To his surprise, she didn't shy away from him. He continued to do so until Kagome's shoulders finally relaxed some, "Will you forgive this Sesshomaru for severing your bond?"

Kagome kept quiet for long minutes. Pondering his need for forgiveness and the thick anger and hatred coiled safely and steady inside her heart. She knew her brother-in-law wanted to help…that he did all this because of that but she couldn't forgive that he had decided for her. He had no right to do so…no one had the right to make someone do something against their will. However…she was alive, her pup was and Inuyasha as well…perhaps…he had been right. "If I survive, and Inuyasha doesn't hate me perhaps I'll forgive you."

A burning rage, a product of frustration and dare he say _jealousy_, exploded from within his beast but he managed to remain quiet and still. After a few harsh breaths he finally asked, "Would you forgive…._him_?"

Kagome tensed at the tone he used to voice his question. It wasn't the usual even one…it was rawer, "You don't want me to answer that question," she replied evasively.

The next second she had been turned and her back was pressed against Sesshomaru's chest while his right hand guided her face to him. Startled blue met with angry red, "I believe this Sesshomaru wants an answer."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. She could feel the flutter of her heart, ten times faster than it should and the numbness behind her eyes that told her she was close to an overload of panic. Before it could escalate any further, a golden aura thrummed strongly from her stomach. A gasp escaped her and her eyes went red for a moment before going back to the usual blue.

Sesshomaru quickly released her chin and his hand and both of hers settled over her flat stomach fearfully. They kept their hands there, over the skin and under the t-shirt and soon enough another thrum began, this was weaker but the specific area on the stomach where it originated became warmer and warmer.

"What—what's that?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

A purr erupted from Sesshomaru's throat and without thinking he nuzzled her head affectionately, "It's the pup," he told her proudly, "Perhaps it's asking you to live."

Deep inside, he felt relieved when a small smile settled over Kagome's lips and she caressed her flat stomach tenderly.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone, and, sorry for the late update. In another note…yes, in the next chapter the bond is severed.


	64. Flow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

**Contigo**

**64**

Flow

"Damn it!" cried Jinenji as he paced the room. The screams were deafening and the way Kagome's aura prowled all around the room was eating at his youkai. It was very uncomfortable, to say the least, but it was also very… fitting. Somehow he felt as if he shared a small ounce of her suffering. "At this rate…they will die."

Jinenji's helper, a frail looking nurse, fidgeted where she was nervously. She had short, pale brown hair and big, worried brown eyes, "Jin…"

The doctor sighed and his shoulders slumped, "This was…not supposed to happen. Just why would he do such a thing?" He growled angrily, wearing his white doctor's coat, "Not only will Kagome die, but Sesshomaru too. How foolish of him."

The nurse eyed both occupants of the room carefully. The black-haired male Jin called Sesshomaru was unconscious and he had been for a while now. He had been screaming, but he had tired and had left them soon afterwards. At least his pulse remained steady. The woman, Kagome, was tied to the bed and screaming her lungs out. There was nothing wrong with her… at least not that they could find. The nurse was starting to believe in magic and curses. This was just not normal, much less the way the room felt heavy and cold. "Should we… call for help?" asked the nurse unsurely.

Jin shook his head, "No," he said softly, "No one can help this illness or whatever it is. We don't know what it is. There's no time. We can only wait…and hope. Only wait, Genesis."

Genesis looked somewhat dubious, but the screams were driving her mad. She had suggested they put Kagome to sleep a few times, but Jin adamantly refused. He said the medicine could harm her baby but… didn't the baby suffer like this too?

Feeling useless and frustrated, the young nurse only had one thing left to do. So, she fixed her white skirt and cap and turned to Jin, "I will go to the Shrine my family frequents. I'll send a few prayers in her behalf."

Jin nodded his head gratefully and the woman dutifully left the room with a small bow of her head. Little did she know, the lost daughter of the Shrine she frequented was the one she left screaming, tied to that bed.

Jin on the other hand was thankful of being left alone. He knew Genesis was an awesome nurse; her devotion and diligence excelled that of any other. However, like every human there was, she was ignorant of certain, inhuman, matters. There was little he could do to help Kagome that wouldn't make her suspect something and he couldn't risk it. Humans didn't know about youkai…it was the law.

He thought it would be a normal day today. He had miscalculated. He thought the bond was going to break tomorrow…so what a surprise it was to see this today. Gods!

The horse hanyou moved to the bed Kagome was tied at silently and sat. Slowly, he took her hand in his bigger one and, a heartbeat later, infused his hand with his youkai. Kagome's powers awakened and swallowed his youkai like a greedy, thirsty being. Jin cried out at the sensation, but remained still…fighting the urge to release her hand.

He knew his youkai wasn't large like Sesshomaru's, but he could hope; hope that it will help them a little.

xxoOoxx

Momma Higurashi was silently sweeping at the fallen leaves in the yard. Her short hair waved with the winds, but her still youthful and beautiful face was marred with a furrow in between her eyes. Her brown eyes were hard and concerned while the seemingly endless task made her heart ache in silence.

It was today. Today was the tenth day.

Sesshomaru told her not to interfere today. He said it would be dangerous and hard for Kagome. She _wanted_ to be there with her daughter. Why couldn't she? Why was she an indirect miko? Why wasn't she born a real one? Maybe then she would have been able to help Kagome in her quest. Maybe…

She knew it was useless to think like this. What about Souta? No, she wouldn't have left him. Fate was just like this. The question was… would Fate be so cruel as to take her daughter too?

"_Konbanwa,"_ a soft, yet firm voice called from the stairs and Higurashi-san turned to the newcomer with a surprised face, "Do you have any 'health' charms?" the thin nurse asked and moved closer to Higurashi-san.

Higurashi-san smiled fondly and nodded her head, "I will give you one right away," she said and then walked back to the stand while the young nurse went to the Shrine and sent out a short, silent prayer. After she finished, the nurse approached the mature woman and picked the charm. She asked how much, but Higurashi-san gave it freely, "I feel like you should have it," and with a small incline of the head Higurashi-san went back to sweep the leaves under the Goshinboku.

The nurse bowed her head to the woman and left the Shrine, storing the charm on her pocket.

xxoOoxx

A few kilometers away, an old man, back doubled over with old age, walked down the busy Tokyo streets. People stared at the old man as he patiently walked up a set of stairs, his checkered dark green and blue kimono attracted little attention, but the odd strength and air he had around him did beg for it. After what seemed like five minutes he finally made it up the flight of stairs and went on.

It was silly, really. He was so slow, but the same way as a turtle, he seemed set on his goal. Apparently the man had somewhere he needed to be and nothing was going to stop him. In his hand a large box was held and his big, bulbous eyes glanced up ahead as if suddenly trying to recall where he was going. A few moments later, he seemed to remember and went on his way again.

Twenty minutes later found the old man on the stairs leading him to the subway train station. The way his eyes seemed to fixate on his surroundings and the flashy lights up above in the roof let anyone see that this was the first time he ventured in a busy place like this. Like a fish from a different coral reef. Yet, there was no fear or anxiety… it was confusing.

Kids murmured about the strange box the old man was carrying and more than once they walked inappropriately closer, trying to peek at it discretely and guess its containers. However, none were sure about what the mystery item was.

Moments later, a grey snake-like train appeared and the old man hurried inside when the doors opened and he manage to procure a seat. After all, it was pretty late and the school traffic was mostly over.

Finally relaxed to be on his way, the man looked up at the small map and spotted the hospital he wanted to get to. _Six stops away…_

"Ne, Tetsusaiga? We have someone we need to meet," the old man smiled down at the box and nodded his head when the sword pulsed in reply.

xxoOoxx

In the hospital room where Inuyasha slept there was silence. Shiori, the bat hanyou, was soundly asleep next to her mate. Their silver hair mixed and it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other's began. All around them their bond pulsed and began to forge once again.

Hion watched fondly.

Ten days ago his mother had almost died. Her mating bond was severed and the pain almost drove her crazy. Thankfully he had been present and managed to get her stable again. It was his life, and his scent, and his uncanny resemblance to Inuyasha that helped Shiori get a hold of herself during her pain. A whole day they remained hugging each other, too afraid to let go.

Shiori cried the entire night and they had thought Inuyasha had died. It was a pleasant surprise to see the dog hanyou alive. Inuyasha had fallen on this sleep when he was very young. He really wanted to meet, and speak, to his father someday.

So, it made him happy to see how their bond started reverting back to how it previously was. Not that he wanted the miko, Inuyasha's previous mate, to die. She had one of his siblings inside of her and he was lonely.

Once a time there were three of them. Shiori birthed three pups to Inuyasha. Two of them however, were mostly human and aged as such and died leaving only him and Shiori behind. Shiori often cried, saddened that Inuyasha never got a chance to meet his son and daughter as adults, but slowly, the pain dulled, being forgotten by the ruthless passing of time.

These last centuries had been full of loneliness and grief. Hion just hoped things got better soon. Something told him they would. The way Sesshomaru protected the miko…and the way the pup's aura sparkled. Yes, he could somewhat picture it. If only the miko could be swayed… if only the miko would start looking at Sesshomaru rather than Inuyasha. They would all be happy.

After all, he knew what the wolf Prince, Koga, had left her in his will. She would be happy, if only she gave herself the chance.

His uncle was a great Taiyoukai. He would be good to her, he was sure. More so, he was great with kids. It was a win-win situation…but…

Only time will tell.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx


	65. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

AN: :blushes: Thanks for the awesome reviews! They made me work on this chapter faster xD

**CONTIGO**

_65_

Revelations

Hion stood in front of the hospital's vending machine. His golden eyes moved from a chocolate chip cookie bag to a honey bun with killing precision and grim indecision. He was never one for sweets, but today his carbohydrates were running low and he was hungry for something sweet and happy. His mother often told him that he resembled his father, the protein-meat guy, and that always managed to bring a smile to his lips. It was amusing, but if one thought about it…it probably was the dog in them.

After a long, tired sigh Hion choose the bun and waited for it to fall down so he could retrieve it. He could have broken the machine and taken both the bun and cookies, he knew Shiori fancied cookies, but he had gotten accustomed to this modern, restrictive human life.

Shiori always said that youkai and half-youkai had grown weak with the passing of centuries and the exponential growth of humans. The bat half-demoness joined a diverse youkai clan, which was in charge of putting the rebelling youkai in place, out of spite and need to feel stronger. She claimed she needed to remain strong in order to protect him as a child while the world changed as much and as fast as it did.

Her power, unlike many others, grew immensely and not only that, but she was also very influential in Japan's youkai branch. Right now, his mother was the leader of the spying branch of the Youkai Council and was highly respected for that.

He worked under her, had done so for almost a century now. His youkai blood was less pure, but Inuyasha's blood was strong and because of that he was considered a hanyou as of this moment rather than what he was; a one-third.

With humanity's exponential grow had come a youkai exponential reduction, his mother stated. From time to time she would talk about times past where youkai ruled over humans and were free to roam the lands in their real, bestial form. Shiori thought the reduction in the number of youkai had been silly overconfidence. Youkai forgot that human spread quickly, their numbers and religious tenancy making them dangerous. So, just like that, most minor youkai were vanished at a quick rate at the hands of monk and miko, even farmers and soldiers. Others, stronger youkai, slowly succumbed to loneliness and despair while many others, rebellious of the new youkai laws, went against the Courts and had, _tragically,_ been whipped out.

Hion sighed and silently walked up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. So into his thoughts he was that he failed to notice the youkai presence in front of Inuyasha's room. Instead he was startled awake when a rough, 'Yo' pierced the hall in form of greeting. Hion blinked at the stranger with muscles tense and ready for battle, but the creaky old guy seemed not a dangerous opponent. Still, Hion made sure to keep his guard for he instantly knew the guy was full youkai and any youkai that managed to remain alive all this time had to be strong. "Good evening," Hion greeted courteously.

The old man simply stared at him unblinking with wide, bulbous eyes and after a moment tilted his head to the side, "Who are you?" the old youkai asked as he scratched his bald head.

Hion raised a fine eyebrow, "I am called Hion," he said and nodded his head respectfully.

"Never heard of you," muttered the old youkai and turned to the door of the patient's room, "Is this Inuyasha's room?"

Hion narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "My father sleeps, what can I help you with?"

The old man's mouth opened in surprise then he moved closer to Hion and looked him up and down, then finally after a dubious glance, sniffed the younger man. Hion stiffened but didn't push the old man away and held on the indignity. After a moment the old man chuckled, "Forgive this old Totosai's ignorance," he said full of mirth, "I wasn't aware that Inuyasha had sprouted a one-third child."

Hion frowned but said nothing about the old man's comment; "Is there something I can help you with?"

Totosai turned to Hion and hummed in thought, "I just came because the sword asked me to," said Totosai as he began to take the sword out of its box, "Tetsusaiga was under a deep sleep, but it awoke yesterday and asked to be delivered to its Master."

"Tetsusaiga?" whispered Hion with a confused look, "I've heard stories from mother, but I thought my father was unable to use the sword."

Totosai nodded and a scowl marred his face, "It is as you say," He confessed uncertainly, "but there's no other who can use it. Tetsusaiga was made from the great Inu no Taisho's fang and was then forged back with one of Inuyasha's. The sword belongs to the great General's family, and only to one with half-blood and a desire to save humans. There's no one else, only Inuyasha."

Hion studied the determination on Totosai's face for a full minute before nodding and leading the way to his father. Shiori was still deep asleep next to Inuyasha and Hion made sure to keep his voice low as to not wake her, "Inuyasha is asleep. I don't understand how you expect my father to wield it."

Totosai ignored Hion's, the young_ sanbunnoichi_ youkai, words and moved closer to the bed where Inuyasha slept only to be blocked.

"My mother is there," growled Hion with narrow, protective golden eyes, "You will not get near."

Totosai scowled, "I have no interest in your mother," replied the old demon back, but Hion was adamant to not let him near. They glared at each other until Hion stubbornly extended his hand, silently asking the older youkai to hand Tetsusaiga over. For a moment, Totosai's eyes widened and his body shook angrily, offended at the disrespect, but after thinking it over, he did; sure the young _sanbunnoichi_ youkai would get a nice burn.

Unsuspectingly, Hion reached for the sword, but when his flesh touched the hilt, an unexpected roar, followed by a storm of thunder accompanied by a massive youkai-born dragon appeared out of the sword and enveloped them all and the whole hospital inside its raging youkai.

**xxoOoxx**

Brown eyes blinked rapidly against the bright light of morn. Kagome released a soft whine and when she tried to turn to the side to avoid the light, a sharp jolt ran through all her body. The miko cried out, her eyes on the serum connected to her left arm, but before she could even question it someone rushed to her side.

"Kagome-san?" a feminine soft voice asked and careful hands grabbed her shoulders to hold her still, "Please, do not move yet. You went through a lot yesterday."

Kagome frowned uncertainly, but took her previous, comfortable position in the bed again and tried to breathe in and out rhythmically in order to ease the pain. After a moment she centered her gaze on the nurse at her side, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The nurse smiled gently and once again rearranged the sheets over Kagome, "My name is Genesis and I am currently working for Dr. Jin. We are at Taisho-san's apartment."

The stress instantly left Kagome's shoulders and she once again took in the room she was. This wasn't her room, but it seemed familiar. Vaguely she wondered where Sesshomaru was, but the truth was that the pain all over her body and the numbness she felt behind her eyes were worrying her more at the moment, "What happened to me?"

The nurse frowned and pursed her lips prettily. "To be honest, I am not sure," she began and eyed Kagome strangely.

Kagome frowned and as she went around her mental list of things that could happen and then everything came back to her and she flinched. _The bond… is broken._ Fearfully her hands came to her chest and she settled them over her heart. The numbness behind her eyes increased, her whole body and throat ached, but otherwise she was feeling all right. It was strange… she thought it would be horrible, mind breaking but… this, this was not what she had been expecting at all.

There was no feeling of loss or betrayal…there was nothing.

Suddenly the door swung open harshly and both Genesis and Kagome startled. Jin stood at the door with wide, fearful eyes, "Genesis-san! Come help me stabilize Taisho-sama!"

Genesis flinched, but instinctively stood from her chair next to Kagome's bed and bowed her head, "I'll do my best to save your husband," promised Genesis before running to the door.

Jin was no longer at the door and Genesis ran out without a second glance. Abruptly the numbness behind Kagome's eyes moved towards her heart and it seemed to freeze. It was a horrible feeling, one that made her blood run cold and her fingers hurt at their tips.

It was uncomfortable… it was scary. This instinctual fear… this _thing_ was what she imagined losing Inuyasha was like. A feeling of total rejection, a feeling that made the world seem like it was closing all around you.

But why was she feeling this now? Why with Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha?

Tears came unbidden to her eyes and for the first time, they were not for Inuyasha. There was a nagging pain at her heart, a pulse of fear and dejection and she knew, she was sure, this was Sesshomaru. The connection he had imposed on her. She could feel him, the weakened state of his youkai and the way it swirled in panic as it tried to flicker to life again like a helpless and pathetic moth trying to survive against the flame of a candle.

He was dying.

He was really dying… somehow her miko powers could feel it, knew it.

This shouldn't be happening. He was innocent of this crime, of this separation. She was guilty, she _should_ die; Inuyasha _should _die, but not him…not Sesshomaru. Not Sesshomaru. He was only trying to help her, help her pup, but not like this, not using his life as payment.

It was unfair, it was impossible; it would be the cruelest thing fate could do to her. She had killed countless youkai, but this, a loss of a life like this, would be a weight upon her very soul because this was all her fault.

She was miko. Miko were sources, givers of life…not of death. This couldn't happen… it just couldn't!

But the all-consuming fear was still there, latent, and pulsing with intent.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered unsurely as she grabbed her sheets on a deadly grip, but then the urge to say it louder wouldn't leave her…so she did, and again, and again, until she was crying out his name at the top of her lungs.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

AN: Thanks for the reviews! :3 Ah, and the term _sanbunnoichi _means three parts of one in japanese. Special thanks to japanesegirl13 for suggesting it :3

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Ehrm, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to try the NaNoWrimo this year. What's NaNoWrimo? Well, it means Na (National) No (Novel) Wri (writing) Mo (Month). This means 30 days of wild, free, reckless writing in order to make your novel. It can be a fanfiction, or an original one. I'll be doing an original so, wish me luck !If you're up to the challenge visit their website: Nanowrimo[dot]com. :3


	66. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

**CONTIGO**

**66**

**The Truth**

Jin watched the miko sleep in a fetal position next to the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru was stable, at the moment, but most of his body was functioning thanks to the multiple plugs from different machines. He had trouble breathing too.

The hanyou doctor pursed his lips grimly. He had rarely seen such a vivid reaction to the breaking of a mating bond. In his experience, it mostly affected the individual psychologically, but in this specific case Sesshomaru suffered from an unheard of physical attack while Kagome suffered both physically and psychologically. It was hard to even start to think about the routine these two would need to follow in order to go back to the way they were before. Knowing them as he did…he knew this was going to be one of the worse therapies ever.

First of all, Sesshomaru would have to remain in bed for a minimum of three days, if his condition didn't worsen. He would also need to consume youkai flesh in order to replenish the youkai he lost. Eating raw, youkai meat was the fastest way to go about this. He just hoped the Taiyoukai agreed without much fuss.

Kagome was another case. Her body was healing very well and fast, mostly thanks to her miko abilities. In the past, her powers were more attuned to the offensive side, but right now her purifying abilities were being channeled beautifully towards healing her. He couldn't deny how happy this made him. It didn't only help Kagome, but the pups growing inside of her.

Now, the strange energies surrounding her had vanished, leaving behind the faint feeling of a growing pup with youkai traces. He guessed it was Inuyasha's since Sesshomaru's would be too small to be felt yet. It was a good thing they hadn't conceived the child the night Inuyasha was human, or it wouldn't have stood a chance against everything that had happened so far. It was a relief and an honor to be able to feel the pup; at least, for him it was. Inuyasha and Kagome had been a turning point in his life, he owed them too much. He was beyond joyful at being able to help them, in any way. Now, Kagome needed to eat correctly, with lots of vitamins, and everything should be fine. Maybe, just maybe, she should eat youkai flesh as well though he was sure she wouldn't take his suggestion kindly.

That was just the beginning of things with Kagome. Add to that her need to see a professional psychologist. He knew who he was going to suggest, the woman was a terribly smart one in her field, but he doubted Kagome would give in to her situation easily.

He had witnessed how she had reacted to the news of Inuyasha and to the visit of Shiori. Something told him she wasn't going to give up on Inuyasha any time soon, on the contrary, that she would demand to see her past mate, he was sure.

Now, what would Sesshomaru do about this?

That was the question. He was confused about all this. Sesshomaru was acting as if everything he had done was to save his nephew, but he already had a nephew. Why was this one so important? Why did he feel so responsible about Kagome?

Sesshomaru had said impregnating an inuyoukai female to save her from the grief of losing a mate was real, and it occurred a lot in the past, _way_ past. However, the practices were discontinued and with good reason. The new mating bond wasn't as strong as the first one, and in most cases the female did fall into insanity, but at a slower, more painful pace. There were some cases where the new pair managed to overcome the odds, but those were so very, very few. Taking into account Kagome's current mental disability…her luck didn't look very bright. Still, it was Sesshomaru who she was currently sharing a mating with and he had a way to get things to work his way, maybe _his_ luck will help her this time.

It was truly a miracle. Sesshomaru waited and found Kagome, impregnated her and made a temporary bond with her. He helped her survive the breaking of the mating bond, and survived it himself.

Maybe lady luck really was here.

xxoOoxx

Totosai sat on the only available chair in the hospital room. His old eyes were locked on the silver-haired bat hanyou as she whispered things to a slightly dazed Inuyasha. The woman's face was as happy as they came, her happy tears still rolling down her purple eyes. Inuyasha's golden eyes had glanced at him dismissively a while ago and those orbs were now locked on the woman lying next to him.

There was something in his eyes, a strange fondness and guilt, which had the old youkai restless. This was Inuyasha, Totosai could see vague remnants of the rash hanyou he had once been, but this was the face of someone who had seen a lot; someone who was broken and was just starting to get things right again.

It was pitiful.

The woman's adoration was a like a string piercing his old heart. Her emotions and feelings were _so_ real, so sincere that he felt like she was getting the less out of this relationship. Still, that wasn't the most disturbing things there was. There was something so very familiar about her, and every time he thought about it, it was another slap to the face.

Her adoration and love reminded him of the young miko who first mated Inuyasha. It was horrible. He felt wronged, worried. The two women had loved the hanyou purely and without restrain…and they both suffered so much.

Kagome, he knew what happened to Kagome. Inuyasha had told him after he started wandering like a ghoul around Japan, broken and barely living after his mating bond with Kagome was broken with his death and rebirth. He was a sad shadow, a lurker of the world. There, but not living.

He couldn't bear the sight of him. The son of the Dog General was so lost, _so_ weak. It made him think that if the Inu no Taisho had survived _that_ fateful battle and Izayoi _stayed_ dead, he would have been like this Inuyasha. So, the old blacksmith didn't stop the inu-hanyou when this one left his volcano to wander some more. It just hurt too much. If Myoga had been alive he could have possibly helped the boy, but as fate would have it, the old flea had suffered a quick death in the hands of a minor, useless youkai.

Many years later, the forest cried out in fear and alarm. Inuyasha was lost to his other self and not even Tetsusaiga could bring him back. He thought Sesshomaru would finally kill Inuyasha, as the older brother had sworn to do…so imagine his surprise when he heard Sesshomaru never involved in the matter. In fact, the Taiyoukai had been out of the country at the time.

However, the forest cried no more so someone took care of Inuyasha. This surprised the old blacksmith for the number of youkai had decreased while the number of humans increased exponentially. It was hard to find a strong opponent on those days. Curious, and feeling like he should retrieve the Fang he had commissioned for the hanyou for safekeeping, he went out to look for Inuyasha.

Weeks and many loose rumors later, he found the hanyou…alive. Inuyasha wasn't the pale man he had seen years prior and his face was lit with a smile. Imagine his surprise. Well, if that wasn't surprising enough, add that he found him bathing with a female on a river… that was _very_ weird, and uncomfortable. He suddenly felt like a pervert.

That was the day he met Shiori, the bat-hanyou.

She was a complicated person in his group of acquaintances. He was grateful to her intervention since she saved Inuyasha from himself. However, it felt wrong to see Inuyasha so happy with another female, see _her_ so happy at being with him who had been previously mated to someone else.

With time, he learned to accept what they were. He reasoned that with their dwindling numbers…one couldn't be so picky at the time of choosing.

He always knew he was wrong. This wasn't a mistake; this wasn't_ not_ having other options. This was caring, tenderness, and love. He couldn't keep the blind any longer. Somehow, some way, these two had clicked. Had helped each other live through these difficult centuries… they deserved to be finally together.

Inuyasha deserved a chance.

Shiori deserved a chance, and much more.

And Kagome…well, she needed to learn to accept, forgive, and love again.

The same way Inuyasha did. If he did, she could too. If only she really wished it.

He hoped she wished it, he really did.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx


	67. I am alive

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: Daniella

* * *

**Contigo**

**67**

**I am alive**

* * *

Kagome awoke to a strange sense of tranquility throughout her body. Her eyes slowly looked up at the ceiling and the decorative paper on the top of the wall told her it was her room. As usual, her hands came to her stomach and she waited a moment, but like every other time she felt nothing. Her baby was still too small for her to feel it any way. She just had to trust that it was there and that it was safe.

"So motherly," a familiar voice said to her. The voice was kind and friendly and it was…

"Mamma!" Kagome cried out before she sat up carefully. Their eyes met for a moment and there was a definite gleam of surprise shining in Kagome's while there was a look of acceptance and joy in her mother's.

"How are you doing Kagome?" her mother asked softly. The small, proud smile that she always wore was there and Kagome was incredibly happy to see it again.

Kagome looked down at her hands and smiled uncomfortably while she thought about her answer. This was so much and at the same time, this felt just right. "Not so well mom. Things didn't work so well with Inuyasha."

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter silently for a moment and did her best to keep her gaze steady and reassuring. "I see. Maybe that's why you've lost some weight?" She shook her head softly, "Enough of that. Someone gave me excellent news,"

The smile and overall emotions seemed to be infectious because Kagome soon found an equally wide smile spread over her lips. She felt the same bouncy energy and the flutter of butterflies once again merge in her belly. It had been so long! "There is," Kagome said excitedly, "Mamma, you are going to be a grandma!"

"I know!" Mrs. Higurashi replied, "I am so glad to have you here with me. I thought I would never meet my grandchildren."

Kagome smiled wider now completely aware of the fact that her mother's worries and happiness were real. She had missed her mom all these years. There came a time where the memories and the tales from the books merged and she started to forget what was real and what was not. Back in the village, she became one of the new mothers but she had always lost her own. She was the arms that many village children sought comfort from but she didn't have any to go to. "Mamma," Kagome said softly, tears prickling her eyes, "I want a hug."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and cried at the same time but enveloped her long lost daughter in a hug that was hundreds of years overdue, "My Kagome, I missed…you so much."

Sobs rocked Kagome's body and she tried so hard to tell her mom that something was wrong with her and her baby and that she might not get to be a grandma, but she just couldn't say it. The lump in her throat wouldn't let her.

"Shh," her mother soothed before she began rubbing slow circles along Kagome's back. . "Everything will be okay now just believe like I do."

xxoOoxx

In the room at the end of the hall Jinenji watched over Sesshomaru while he rested. The Taiyoukai was lying on maroon bed sheets staring up blankly. His arms were connected to an IV containing a serum and there were remnants of youkai flesh on a platter sitting on the table beside the bed.

"I'm glad you are awake," Jin said softly.. He scanned the room one more time looking for the courage to speak up, "Your vitals are normal now and your youki is slowly coming back too. I think you'll be back to your full health in a few days."

There was no reaction from Sesshomaru, not even a blink of his eyes. He just continued to stare upwards as he listened. He hurt all over. They way Kagome sucked his energy to keep alive, to keep the _pups_ alive, was the scariest thing he had faced in his life. He was never pulled inside Miroku's Wind Tunnel but he imagined it had to be something just like this. He suddenly felt a little bit bad for all those who were sucked in alive. What a horrible way to die.

"Is Kagome all right?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment

Jin sighed but smiled none the less, "Yeah. She's with her mom now."

Sesshomaru blinked in approval and then turned to the doctor sitting on a chair at his side, "What about the pups?" he asked.

Jin shrugged, "I don't know but I'm assuming they're alright. I'll have to run some tests on her later."

After that Sesshomaru simply nodded and then closed his eyes. He was ready to succumb to sleep again. His body was begging him for some more rest and he had no need to deny it. Keeping his eyes open took more effort than what he wanted to admit.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jin interrupted before the Taiyoukai could fall asleep again. The silver haired demon opened one eye and glanced at Jin questioningly.

"The hospital called," Jin said carefully, "Inuyasha is awake.

Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to stare up at the ceiling. He really didn't even want to think about Inuyasha now. The hanyou had caused him so much trouble.

"He…" Jinenji trailed off uncertainly for a moment, but when the taiyoukai's golden eyes leered at him he continued, "He asked for…Kagome."

Anger swelled in Sesshomaru's chest and a snarl immediately formed on his lips, "That bastard!"

The machine connected to Sesshomaru began to beat frantically and Jin rose from his seat and began searching for something on the table filled with bottles and other medical supplies. Jin's eyes widened when Sesshomaru sat on the bed, his fury giving him the strength, before he moved to the IV bag containing the serum and injected something.

The doctor waited a moment, and gasped when Sesshomaru's angry gaze turned to him, "What did you do?"

Jin flinched for a moment but the inuyoukai's body began to slump back on to the bed, "Sorry Sesshomaru," he mumbled before he helped him into the bed. Sesshomaru quickly realized that he had very few options and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Smart Jinenji; _really_ smart of you. Now what to do about Inuyasha?"

He could only sigh. _This_ was not going to be fun.

"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the support to Contigo.


	68. Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt :3

**Contigo**

**68**

**Peace**

Inuyasha sat in the hospital bed with a faraway look. His hair was short, really short, and his golden eyes were hazy as if still adjusting to the light. Perhaps it was expected since the hanyou had slept for more than a century. It was only recently that he was brought to a hospital. Shiori had taken care of him at her caves, but hoping that medical advances could help her mate conceded to bring him here.

He had woken up; so, she had chosen well, right?

This was a blessing for her and her son, though she was sure this had more to do with the 'timing' than the medical facilities. The bat hanyou was sure this had something to do with Kagome and while she was happy that Inuyasha was fine, she harbored a little remorse against the miko.

Kagome was the cause of Inuyasha's suffering.

Kagome indirectly cause Inuyasha's death. It was, technically, Sesshomaru who killed him, but it was because of Kagome. The Taiyoukai betrayed youkai, _and family_, to help her. Again, she knew it was only thanks to Sesshomaru that the bond had been broken and Inuyasha had survived…but still, the Taiyoukai _did not_ know that. It was mere luck that Tetsusaiga allowed him to use it to revive Inuyasha after the fusion with Tenseiga. It had been _luck._

She was starting to hate luck.

It was only _luck_ which made her path cross with Inuyasha. It was _fascination_ that drew her to him, prompted her to help him. Yes, she wasn't in love with Inuyasha at first sight that time when he helped her. There was awe and admiration, but it was only then, when he was broke and despairing, that she felt her heart squeeze painfully.

Even she had seen the sparks of love between Inuyasha and Kagome. She also had thought them the best match and had supported the relationship; as taboo as it was. She admired them both, cared for them both.

How ironic how things changed.

She grew to love Inuyasha above all other things and dislike Kagome. She didn't hate the mortal, but she didn't like her. There was too much to her that drew in problems and caused tragedy. She was an object of _change_ which was something people like her, hanyou, both admired and feared.

Shiori admitted that the support and easy life Hion had right now was a result of the mingling of species in Feudal Japan. A change that Inuyasha and his party had indirectly started so she could never hate any of them. Her son's life remained because of them.

Still, it was so difficult to place Kagome somewhere. She _was_ the mate of her mate. It was normal for one to have insecurities about things like that. Besides, Inuyasha and Kagome were _forced _to separate. It wasn't as if they stopped loving one another or something of the like. So, what would happen if they met again?

Shiori's eyes saddened when they fell on her mate. He was lost in memories, which she understood. He had been away from the world for too long and it would take some time to adjust, but it broke her to hear him ask for Kagome after bestowing her a soft smile. Granted, at least he remembered and smiled at her, but…he asked for Kagome.

"Shiori," called Inuyasha, his voice very soft and strange. He hadn't spoken much, "How were you while I slept? How are the pups?"

Shiori felt like giggling and crying at the same time. She was insanely glad that he remembered and cared enough to ask, but the news she had to give weren't exactly happy. Determined, she smiled and shared as carefully as she could, "Sesshomaru-san took care of us," said the silver-haired bat hanyou with a soft smile, "Three pups with their _unique_ abilities were hard to handle," she shared with a muffled laugh. Inuyasha had fallen to sleep when they were entering adolescence and started to manifest too many powers, testosterone and pheromones, and an eager personality to prove themselves. It was a challenge, honestly.

Inuyasha's lips smiled as memories became clearer, perhaps, "Hion was strongest," he stated with parental pride, "But Mizuni was wicked," he added after he thought about the youngest girl. She reminded him of Kagome in how she had the knack in her personality to sit someone if she could and she also reminded him of Sango with her hard-headed stubbornness.

Shiori nodded and smiled again, "Only Hion remains," she said and her purple eyes met with Inuyasha's wide golden eyes. There was confusion there and it pained her to see it. She knew he had expected her to take good care of them, he _trusted_ her in regard to that, but there was only so much anyone can do, "They died of old age," she finally said bitterly.

Realization dawned on the hanyou and he seemed to relax some, probably happy they didn't suffer a gruesome death, but the sadness was there. He _just_ lost a son and a daughter. To her, it had been a pain from long ago. She lived that same pain, that mourning, hundreds of years ago.

So, with slow movements and a crying heart, she settled beside him and hugged him against her chest as the first, hot tears poured from his eyes.

xxoOoxx

Kagome stretched on her bed and dropped with a dramatic sigh. Her hands came to her stomach and a wide grin appeared on her face, "That was great, Mamma," the black haired miko said with the happiest face she had, "I missed your cooking."

The older woman smiled a tiny, secret smile as she watched how her daughter's cheeks were rosy and livelier than when she first arrived. There was much that had to heal within the body, but not only the body needed to be nurtured, the soul had to as well or there would never be a full recovery. This change had been good for Kagome, and to her health. She was sure. "This was nothing, Hitomi's food is even better."

Kagome blinked as she digested the information for a few moments, "Hitomi?" she asked at last when no recollections came with the name. It sounded oddly familiar, but common too. She was sure it wasn't one of her friends.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes knowingly, "Souta's girlfriend," reminded the older woman, but when Kagome only kept her blank look she finally laughed. "You met her Kagome, when they were in elementary school."

"What?" screeched Kagome as she sat on the bed again, "Impossible! They are still together?" Of course she remembered her younger brother's dilemma with the pretty girl. She knew they became a couple back then, but for goodness sake, they were just children.

Mrs. Higurashi simply nodded her head with a tiny smile, "I can hear the bells in the horizon," she added with a mischievous smile, "Though Souta doesn't know it yet."

They both shared a laugh and Kagome relaxed on the bed again. The silence stretched, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was more like…expectantly.

It was Kagome who broke it, "Inuyasha was hurting us, Mamma," the miko said at last, a grim look on her face. Again, her hands came to her stomach, but this time it wasn't because she was full, "Sesshomaru saved us."

"I know," Kagome's mother said softly, "He came to tell me that you were here, and safe, a few days ago."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to her mother, "He did?"

The older woman smiled and nodded her head, "He was very worried. He asked what to do…about the bond," she said, careful not to add too much information. She was sure her daughter didn't know how Sesshomaru planned to force the new bond between them. Well, she wasn't sure if it happened, but it was not meant to be asked.

Kagome's face scrunched out of confusion and a pang of betrayal, "You agreed with him? To break the bond I had with Inuyasha?"

Mrs. Higurashi kept her brown eyes locked on her daughter for a moment before nodding, "I don't regret it. You are all well." Kagome opened her mouth to argue, face reddening from anger, but a sole look from her mother immediately shushed her. They stared at each other for long moments. The older woman held a reprimanding look while the younger began to squirm guiltily, "Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said at last, but Kagome turned away, too ashamed to even look at her mother in the eye, "_You_ and _Souta _are the most important thing to me."

"I know, Mamma," whispered Kagome pitifully, incoming tears hindering the words.

Another silence took hold of them, Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter sympathetically while the miko cried silently. This was a process of life many had to work with, deal with, and it seemed as if her daughter would share a part of the fate that she had to endure. It was not uncommon for a pregnant woman to be left alone. There were cases of divorce and even those where an accident took the life of the husband like it happened to her and Souta. However, those were things that couldn't be changed and one had to _fight_ them on. She knew her daughter was strong, she battled demons in her youth, but right now…she needed the strength to fight the inner demons and fears. Sadly, that force seemed to be empty now. She _needed_ something that would propel this process, but she didn't know exactly what. Kagome was her daughter, but they had been apart for six years now. She wasn't sure what type of life she led there, and she knew nothing about hanyou pregnancies. These were going to be trying times for _everyone_.

"Sometimes, a mother must be strong, Kagome, stronger than she was meant to be," shared the short-haired woman with a kind smile, "Is never easy, but I am proud of myself, and of you two. Please, try to concentrate on the things that are most important."

Kagome nodded her head and covered her teary face with her hands. She knew her mother was right; she knew she had to be strong willed to be a mother her pup will be proud of, but…it was so difficult. Why was all this happening? Wasn't she a good girl? Didn't she save the world and graduated from High School? Wasn't she a good wife? A good miko, perhaps? She just wanted to marry Inuyasha and bear his children. Why did it all have to go wrong?

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as Kagome's sobs increased and decided it was time to leave. She had been worried for her daughter, and with good reason, but her job here for the day was done. She imparted hope and a firm fist. It was now Kagome's job to get things going. Of course, she would come often to help her recovering daughter, but there was little she could do.

Her Kagome was now a woman. The child was there no more.

She smiled at that. It was true. "Dreams, Kagome, are born and then reborn. Find your dream again," and after that the older Higurashi kissed the ebony locks of her daughter and finally left the room.

xxoOoxx

Midnight received Kagome with its dark hands. The miko blinked sleepy eyes and she was instantly aware of the dry tears on her cheeks. It was then she realized she had fallen asleep while crying. Thankfully she had eaten before that. With a yawn she sat on the bed and stretched. It felt good.

Immediately that thought made her furrow her eyebrows; how could she have forgotten? She had been in great pain before waking up today. The bond had been broken and something was sucking dry her energy. She blinked her eyes a few times, willing the memories to come back, but they were fuzzy.

She remembered there being a buffer this time, like a middle connection between her and …Inuyasha. This time had felt like Inuyasha, but this was a hundred times worse than any other previous occasion. Why?

Yes, she felt tired back then in the Feudal Era, as if someone was slowly sucking on her energy. It felt a little like Kikyo so she never gave it much thought. Kikyo never really sucked-out her soul; she just thought it was something in her head.

Then it slowly got worse and worse.

She reasoned that it was Inuyasha's absence and their bond. Sesshomaru said mating bonds reacted to the couple so she shrugged it away. When the absences began to become more frequent and longer, she worried. Wasn't Inuyasha feeling the same? Did he not know how she felt every time he left? Then the idea that he was cheating on her became a nightmare, and she became depressed.

She reasoned that she was feeling so tired because of her depression. She even reasoned these dark and sad feelings had caused her first natural abortion.

Everything got worse after that.

_She_ had killed her child. Her depression became even worse. Rin tried her best to make her eat, but she refused every time. It was only when Inuyasha returned that she cried her heart out and after apologizing began to eat again. He took care of her for weeks, never leaving her side, but the guilt kept her weak and depressed.

She knew Inuyasha was confused and at a loss about what to do. Hell, she didn't know what to do either. There was no psychologist there! Sango couldn't help and Rin refused to say anything. Kagome doubted she could do anything; she was probably too scared to do much. After all, Rin's marriage and motherhood took much of her time, but she always wore a happy smile. Rin never changed much.

Who would have guessed that Toga, Rin's first, had some latent holy power?

Kagome frowned, wondering what happened to Toga after she was forced to leave. Well, she guessed Miroku took over his training, but it was so sad to think she will never see him grow.

A loud heartbeat made her gasp and her eyes watered again.

She never said goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin or anyone else. She would never see their children and their children. She won't be there to see them all wrinkled and old and slow, without teeth. Gods! She was sure they would forever wait nearby, hoping she would be back…

But she won't ever go back.

The tears finally fell and a broken scream left her hurting throat.

Unthinking past her sorrow, guilt, and anger she dashed out her room barefoot and with only a t-shirt and ran to Sesshomaru's room. She cared not the hit the door suffered from the merciless impact against the wall of the white room and she certainly didn't weaver when a wave of youkai exploded from the startled, just awoken, Taiyoukai.

The miko flung herself against the Taiyoukai and began to hit his chest with her small, shaking fists, "This is your fault!" she cried, blindly hitting the demon underneath her, "Your fault!"

Sesshomaru's surprise began to shift to anger and he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the feet of the bed, trapping her underneath his body. He opened his mouth, ready to throw all insults and curses he could think of, but something made him shut down. It was nothing physical, just a feeling of the heart. So, confused, but trusting his instincts as he always did, he waited, just holding her against the bed so she wouldn't hit him anymore.

The seconds passed slowly and his eyes began to darken as he watched her pushing against him, squirming and trying her hardest to hit him. It called to his inner instincts and he had to suppress them for the first time in a long time. Strangely, her powers didn't flare…perhaps in her fury she forgot she had them.

"Why did you do this?" she cried softly, the strength leaving her at a fast pace, "You took me from my friends…from everyone." At the end, her sobs increased to wails and she doubled over into a fetal position, "I won't see them ever again".

Sesshomaru watched it all silently, but when she broke like that, he sighed and finally released her. He waited a few moments before pulling her against him and covering them with his sheet.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

Thanks for the reviews!


	69. Back to School

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Contigo**

**69**

**Back to School**

* * *

A tickling sensation on her ear brought Kagome from an uneasy sleep. She pouted and clenched her eyes when a puff of hot breath once again hit her ear. Then she startled.

Inuyasha was never much the cozy sleeper and she was certainly being held captive by an octopus right now. Long arms circled her completely, pressing her against a firm chest, as long legs wrapped possessively over hers. Gods…this was the most uncomfortable thing ever, she felt as if she was glued to this someone.

A glance around the room immediately told her who this octopus was and Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru," she called softly. This was even more uncomfortable now. She came here last night to beat the hell out of her brother-in-law and ended up sleeping here. The shame!

"Sesshomaru," she called louder and began to squirm under his arm, but she quieted when he gave a soft growl. More than him growling, she stopped because she learned what that growl meant. He was barely asleep and while he wasn't sure what was happening, he was discontent with whatever that was disrupting his sleep. Well, she was very sorry for him.

"Sesshomaru," she said in a normal tone of voice, sure he could hear her now, "This is so weird, please, release me."

The Taiyoukai behind her sighed and unwrapped his legs, loosened the hold he had over her chest, but did not let go. His face turned a little and dug into her neck. He ignored the way she stiffened and sniffed. A soothing scent, long forgotten, greeted him and he was unable to control the urge to squeeze her against him one more time. The scent of sun and raindrops once again poured off her skin and it was the one thing that told him she was once again safe and healthy.

"This is really weird," Kagome muttered as she glared at the wall in front of her. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. After a minute she finally sighed, "I'm sorry for hitting you," she finally said and frowned, "Are you all right?"

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said. Honestly, he was content with just lying there and sleeping. The idea of saying something incorrect and getting her all angry wasn't on his agenda this morning.

"Did the bond hurt you? Like it did me?" she asked softly, a little concerned now. She could remember the pain of the separation and shuddered. Never before had she felt so much pain. It was unimaginable. What was poison running through your veins? What was a burning slash from a sword? Nothing against this. _Nothing._

"Hn," He repeated.

"Are you mute now?" growled Kagome in frustration and kicked under the covers.

Sesshomaru grunted his annoyance and locked his arms firmly around her, "Miko, you should rest."

Kagome turned to him with a glare that worked little since he had his eyes closed, "I'm fine," she growled angrily.

"Is that so?" the Taiyoukai inquired dubiously and before she knew it she was free and falling down to the fluffy carpet.

Kagome let out a short, strangled scream before she finally hit the carpet. She gasped, alarm and disbelief raging all around her. It took a matter of seconds, to her surprise, to control her angry, murderous instincts. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, still trying to digest that Sesshomaru had thrown her to the floor, but at the end she merely huffed. "Did you really do that?" she asked, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Sesshomaru merely turned around and presented her his back, barely visible under his sleeveless shirt. He then proceeded to hide under the covers again.

Kagome remained on the floor, staring at his form under the cover with new eyes. Who knew Sesshomaru could be…such a jerk! "Hey!" cried Kagome as she flung herself against the bed and grabbed onto the covers and began to pull, "Hey!"

The covers didn't give and Kagome began to pull harder, determined, but a mere pull from the Taiyoukai sent her sprawling on to the bed again with a squeak. The flustered miko rolled away and sat at the end of the bed with a vicious glare. Sesshomaru snorted and finally opened one eye lazily, "You need to get ready," he said simply.

Kagome's face scrunched down in thought and then she pursed her lips, "What for?"

The Taiyoukai sighed and sat up on the bed. His golden eyes settled on her exasperatedly before a lone eyebrow rose elegantly, "Do you think you will laze around all day?"

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise for a moment but he went on.

"You will study," he stated evenly, making the young miko squeak in surprise.

"I already graduated from high school," reminded Kagome with a scowl, "What do you mean study?"

"You will soon attend the local college," he stated confidently, but after seeing her fish expression added, "As of today, you will attend cram school."

"Cram school?" she shouted in horror and even pushed herself away from the Taiyoukai who seemed to grow an extra head, "I'm not going to cram school."

Sesshomaru snorted in amusement, "You will."

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Short, short, yes. However, I felt like this one should be separated from the next chapter. :shrugs:

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3


	70. Fancy meeting you here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt :3

* * *

**Contigo**

**70**

**Fancy meeting you here…**

* * *

That afternoon was very strange. Sesshomaru knocked on Kagome's door every two minutes, adding a "You will not be late", that followed by Jinenji's continuous complains. The doctor had, at least, told Sesshomaru fifteen times to stay in bed.

The Taiyoukai was having none of that, it seemed, for he returned…again. This time was different though. He knocked, as always, but instead of saying '_You will not be late' _he opted for something slightly different. "Next time I come," he threatened, "I will go inside and if you are not dressed, I _will_ dress you."

This was the only time Kagome actually heard his heavy steps walking away and her blood ran cold. Would he? No…right? Still, something inside her mind, a wise voice, told her he would. So, she raced to the closet where a very general-looking school uniform was hung. She got naked even faster than anytime things got heated with Inuyasha and that passing thought brought a scowl to her face, followed by a blush. What was she thinking! Inuyasha betrayed her! Almost killed her!

The miko pulled up the dark-gray skirts and then ran for the white shirt. The door burst open as she started to do the buttons of the shirt. She didn't turn, "Don't get any closer, Sesshomaru." She threatened in her own way as she hurried to button up.

"Hn," was all the Taiyoukai said as he moved towards the bed. He took the unopened box resting over it and took out a pair of black shoes. He then went to the drawer and fished a pair of long socks and placed them just next to the shoes. He let go of a deep, exasperated breath and turned to Kagome. She was pulling over the grey, upper shirt and it messed up her hair. While the sight was funny, it didn't make him laugh. "You were not dressed." he stated somewhat irritated.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. After exchanging a glance with Sesshomaru, and noticing his exasperation, she began to put on her socks. "I told you I didn't want to go to school," she muttered with an angry pout, "I'm too old for this."

"Nonsense," he said and moved to recline back against the wall.

He sighed and, for the first time, his face showed how tired he really was. Kagome's heart clenched uncomfortably. She knew he had taken a hit from when her bond broke, but…was it that bad? She was being ridiculously difficult and here he was, patiently trying to deal with her. She felt like an immature child. The worse was: she hated people like that…and she was acting like them! Shame spread around her chest and frustrated tears pricked at her eyes.

"What is it now?" asked Sesshomaru tiredly. He could smell the scent of oncoming tears. He smelt her self-reproach and sadness but a few moments ago, but he was too tired to deal with tears again. Why was she crying so much? Couldn't she see he was doing this for her sake? This was the perfect way for her to distract her mind off her problems and at the same time secure a future for her and her pup. Why couldn't she see things his way? Why wouldn't she _obey_? He was her alpha still!

"Are you all right?"

The question made Sesshomaru's dull, human eyes snap open. His mouth opened to reply, but when he saw her stand and walk up to him he remained quiet. His heart began to beat faster as she moved closer, but it wasn't just her…it was _her_. It had been so long since he smelt anything other than illness on her, but it was no more. Now she smelt of sunshine and he could, but very slightly, detect she was pupped. Of course, it was most probably Inuyasha's pup, but it had been so long since he smelt a pregnant woman… much less from his pack. It awakened his protective instincts to an almost painful level.

He had missed having company so much, he realized dully. He always thought himself a loner, but it was only a façade. He enjoyed having people around. He enjoyed having Rin around, Toga around and his children.

Kagome sighed when he faltered to respond, but placed her hand on his forehead. She felt him shrink away a little, but she ignored it. Males didn't like to feel they had to be 'cared' for. Or at least Inuyasha didn't like it. Again…thinking of him again. She pursed her lips and sighed tiredly, "You have no fever," she stated evenly and then crossed her arms, "Fine. I'll go, willingly, tomorrow…just rest today. Jin doesn't want you to go out."

Sesshomaru lowered his head, black hair fanning around his face. His eyes found hers and slowly, his eyes reddened as sheer instinct wanted to take over, but he bit his lip to stop himself. If it were up to him, he would keep her here, safe from anyone and anything that may threaten her and her pup. He would hold her tight every night, breath in her scent and give her the company he knew she would crave. The company she would need as weeks passed and her pregnancy progressed.

But…he could do none of those things.

He was no one to do those things.

He was…her brother-in-law. He was the inuyoukai who tricked her and…pupped her.

"Sesshomaru?" asked the miko when he kept quiet as he spaced out for too long.

He blinked and clear, hazel eyes met her. "We will go today," he finally said and moved away from the wall and headed to the door.

It was then Kagome noticed he was also wearing a school uniform. She paled and, while she understood his words, she required further explanations, "We?"

Sesshomaru opened the door and turned towards her, "Did you think I would leave you alone? I will be sure to protect you while you study."

Kagome frowned and fidgeted where she stood, "I'm in modern Japan, Sesshomaru," she reminded him with a frustrated glance, "I don't need protection. I survived six years in Feudal Japan."

Sesshomaru said nothing, knowing it would only infuriate her. Back then, she was an independent girl, although she was emotionally dependent of Inuyasha, and he guessed that trait hadn't changed with time. Back then, she was the calm side that would usually tune down Inuyasha's ragging personality. It was ironic how now _he_ was that calm trying to quench down the ragging fire that was her. He shook his head and walked out of the door, "Then this Sesshomaru will accompany you, not protect you."

Kagome followed, angry steps booming loudly on his sensitive ears, "_I_ will accompany you," she corrected, "You abandoned that _'this Sesshomaru'_ thing with me a while ago. Don't go back to it…it makes me feel like you are my boss and I'm so beneath you."

Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome collided with his back. He didn't turn right away. So many frizzling thoughts passing through his mind, but from them all…he was surprised to find one which was not too innocent. He fisted his hands, this didn't seem good.

"Ouch," whined Kagome as she pressed her hand to her nose, "Don't do that."

Sesshomaru, brought back by her whine, turned to her with blank eyes. He saw her disheveled black hair and sighed. He walked towards his room and the miko quietly followed still nursing her injured, rosy nose. Unconcerned about her, he then walked towards his bathroom and after picking up something, walked back to the room. "Here," he said, offering the miko his hair brush. When she gave him a questioning look he made a displeased head motion. She quickly obeyed and began to brush the mass of tangles that was her hair. He watched her but for an instant and then went on to more prying matters, "I refer to you casually now, miko," he started and she raised questioning brown eyes towards him while brushing her thigh-long hair, "This is merely because _time_ has changed, not because our _relationship_ has changed. I am still your alpha, and you would do well to follow my advice."

As soon as he said that the hand brushing the miko's hair froze and her lips parted in her surprise. She was about to say something, anything, but something prompted her to keep her silence. It annoyed her. She wouldn't have given a second thought back in the Feudal Era; she would have screamed her thoughts to him or to Inuyasha without a care. However, now, _today_ there was something different.

She was alone for Inuyasha was with Shiori now.

She was pregnant and she couldn't go to her mother's.

Her fingers lost their strength and it fell down to her side. The brush fell carelessly to the floor with a thud, but it didn't matter. For the first time she realized how precarious her position was. More so, how much had Sesshomaru invested on her? On keeping her alive during these last few days? For how long was he waiting for her?

Brown eyes glanced up at him, at his blank stare, at his small scowl. What had happened to him during these five hundred years? Never in life would Sesshomaru allow such disrespectful treatment towards him in the past. Why was he acting like this?

This scared her even more. This was not the Sesshomaru she knew from the past.

"Miko," interrupted Sesshomaru, "we will be late."

Kagome blinked and saw him moving towards the door. She frowned, but followed anyways. There would be time to ponder things at a later time.

xxoOoxx

When they reached the school in Sesshomaru's white car, the miko froze and held to her seatbelt for dear life. This was no cram school or anything; it was an Institute and a large one to that. Hell, she would even venture to call it a University. This was nothing like the small room where she and her friends back in high school met to study for their mid-terms and finals.

"Kagome," the Taiyoukai began, already feeling her tremulous emotions through her scent, but she gave him no time.

"No!" she yelled in the brink of panic, "I'm not moving from here! This is no cram school! This is Tokyo U or something! I can't…I can't!" she whined helplessly and unconsciously placed her legs under her, taking on a fetal position.

Hazel eyes narrowed when he saw all this and he chose to remain quiet. The emotions were real. This was not like a child who made a tantrum in order to avoid school. No. The miko was sincerely terrified of going there and he then understood that she was even worse than he first thought. He knew she was dependent and obsessed with Inuyasha, but he didn't think it ran as deep. When someone felt emotion to this degree, felt fear and insecurity in such a way…it was something of the mind. Not that the person was crazy, but the way they reasoned through various things was distorted and unreal in one path or the other.

The miko _could not_ get out of the car and face the people who were in the Institute. Why?

Because she felt inferior? Probably.

Because she felt like a stranger to this era? Could be.

Because she was no one here. In the past she was venerated as a miko, someone of higher class among other simpler villagers. Here, she was a dropout and an unmarried, pregnant woman.

He could understand her fears and when once again tears assaulted her eyes, he understood. He didn't get upset; instead, he felt his heart soften a little. There was a reason why she was being how she was, there was a reason why she feared letting go of Inuyasha so much.

Without Inuyasha, she was lost.

Sometime during her relationship with the hanyou, she lost who she was. She was so eager and so determined to make the relationship _work_ that she killed her personality in order to acclimate, adjust, and live in accord to his.

She, Kagome, had killed herself.

xxoOoxx

After much cajoling, Kagome finally got out of the car. Sesshomaru had to promise her that they would only meet with the director for the necessary introductions and then walk around to get familiar with the Institute.

The Taiyoukai couldn't help but roll his eyes when the hand that was holding the hem of his shirt suddenly tensed. It was class period, but there were a few students roaming around and eyeing them curiously. He cared little for these things, these people, but he knew his companion was another story altogether. As he neared the director's office, he allowed his aura to pulse. This of course drew his companion's attention.

"What are you doing?" she asked, speeding up to walk at his side, "Why are you announcing yourself so?"

He glanced at her evenly and then fixed his stare on the long set of stairs that led to a small tower in front of them. "The director is youkai," he said simply and began to walk up the stairs. Kagome followed. "I am entering another youkai's 'territory'. It's polite to announce one's presence."

At his side, Kagome nodded her head softly and pursed her lips, "Should I announce myself? I _am_ a miko."

Hazel eyes slanted her way thoughtfully for a moment, but then he shook his head, "It would not be wise," he stated and when her brown eyes narrowed, he explained, "It would be polite to do so, but as someone from my pack I am strictly responsible for your actions. Furthermore, it won't be in our best interest to catch the attention of young youkai students who wish to prove themselves against a strong miko. Let's add to it that it would be unwise to use your powers needlessly in your state. We don't want anything to happen to your pup, do we?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly. She then turned forward and noticed the stairs ended and a wide office awaited at the top. Curious brown eyes took in the elegant set of crystal doors, decorated with a flower crest embedded in gold. It was elegant, but also pompous and she frowned. What kind of director showed itself in such a way? This one, she thought as she glanced back at the campus and once again told herself this place looked very exclusive. "Why do we have to come to _this_ one?" asked Kagome with a worried expression, "Can I go to a simpler one?"

The Taiyoukai rose an eyebrow at her and kept his stare on her. Immediately she began to fidget and he stopped before pushing open the door to the director's office. "You must attend this one," he said as he turned to her with guarded eyes, "One, because it's free for I am calling in a favor, and second, because the psychologist Jinenji recommended for you works here."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in surprise and then she glared up at Sesshomaru, "I am going to a psychologist?"

"As is this Sesshomaru," he said with a scowl.

This made her sober up and she crossed her arms under her chest, "I would have appreciated prior notice," she muttered moodily, but was ignored.

Sesshomaru once again moved to the doors, but before he pushed it open he made sure to whisper a soft, "Behave."

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed the Taiyoukai in front of her, but as soon as he moved to the side to allow her passage, she froze.

At the end of the room, behind a huge crystal desk and on a huge, golden chair sat a demoness with long, familiar silver hair, golden eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead.

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

Thanks for the reviews!


	71. Life goes on

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ;]

* * *

**CONTIGO**

**71**

**Life goes on**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked between the two females for a moment. There was no doubt their encounter was doomed to be strange, but from the many sceneries he imagined… this was not one of them. He had expected hostility, anger or maybe disdain… but there was only a deep curiosity.

"I suppose you are the infamous miko," said Kogane, Sesshomaru's mother, with a calculating look. "You are far more… common than I thought."

Kagome took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, but refrained from saying anything. She had no want, need or desire to engage the demoness in any play for power, much less to seem disrespectful in any way. So, she simply glanced low and avoided the inufemale's eyes, like Inuyasha had once taught her. Inuyasha did know how to behave to avoid problem, but he stubbornly chose not to.

Kogane seemed to hum softly and then sighed, "I don't even know if that is a respectful answer or simply a weak one. I expected more fire," but then the older inu shrugged and locked eyes with Sesshomaru, "You must speak with your homeroom teacher. He's Himoto, the Psychics teacher. You two will be taking the same classes."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glanced at his mother for a moment and then nodded respectfully, "Come, Kagome."

"Kagome will stay," Kogane declared before the human woman could even attempt to stand. When Sesshomaru shot her an asking glance she merely smiled, "Students are in class and she will undoubtedly draw attention to herself. Furthermore, she's expecting and in no condition to walk if not necessary. She's tired… you should take better care of her."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the glare or growl directed at his mother, but when she merely answered with a glare, he decided to let it go. He was certain she wouldn't hurt Kagome. She knew better. The Taiyoukai turned to Kagome with a reassuring glance and left the office.

Kagome felt cold inside, very cold. She knew she was supposed to be safe, but it was one thing to know it and another to make her body understand it. She really hoped she wasn't trembling like a leaf… it would look so bad.

"You seem like a lost lamb without your protector, little one," Kogane said with a knowing look, "Seems like things are going fine between you two"

Kagome glance at the older female, her brown eyes perhaps a tad bit more cold than necessary, "Not really."

Something shifted in the pale woman's face making the blue crescent moon in her forehead seem darker, giving the beautiful woman a fiercer look. "You two have a bond," the inu-female said with a cold glare, "There's no way things are not working."

Kagome felt her own temper rising, "Nobody asked me," was all she could say. It was the truth. Technically, asking her mother was not asking her… though it was family.

"You little ingrate," growled Kogane, coming to her feet. Her green aura swirled around the room, making it difficult to breathe, "My son bonded with you. Do you have any idea of what that means or what it costs?"

The miko merely turned away, not wanting to even get started in that topic. There were a lot of ramifications to marks and bonds and in her current state she had no need to start stressing herself more. She knew it had implication; implications Sesshomaru didn't seem to care about or even care to share with her. He bonded with her; he tyrannically did it without her consent. She preferred to be ignorant than to face all the things such a thing implied, of how it would change her unstable life.

A dark, angry chuckle escaped the demoness lips and she started pacing the room in order to control some of the rage rolling alongside her blood. She was wearing an elegant, dark dress that fitted her body perfectly, accompanied by a pair of red heels. She looked both sexy and intimidating. "I offered him to bond with you," she chuckled in despair, "He refused, of course, saying it was his duty and all that shit," the woman scowled and dug holes in Kagome's eyes, "I thought a companion of sorts would be good to him. Not necessarily a lover, no, but someone who remembered the past, who could help fill the emptiness he always seems to carry. I thought that would be you, but I was _so_ mistaken. The tales I heard of you are no more than that. Now, now I wish I had bonded with you, then you will be working your ass daily until you collapsed from exhaustion. You deserve no better." The pacing didn't ease the woman's anger and her newfound hatred stayed firm and consuming, "If you didn't carry an inupup inside of you, I don't know what I would have done."

Kagome's nose hurt more and more as the woman kept talking. The need to cry strong, but she held her tears, not wanting to look weak in front of this woman. This was Sesshomaru's mother, a woman far older and wiser than him. She was also, indirectly related to the beings growing inside of her. Still, there was something about this woman, the way she purposely tried to make her so little so she could step on her, pissed her off to no end. This felt like Inuyasha when he called her 'wench' and she simply hated it. So, Kagome bit her tongue and only said, "Pups."

Kogane's glare diminished a fraction, "Pups?" Then she eyed her up and down, "You better start getting some pounds. I don't want the pups having health problems because you didn't eat."

Kagome merely nodded as fisted her hands on her skirt, not knowing how to deal with all this angry emotions she had inside of her. It had been quite a while since she felt the hot-red urge to scream and sit someone. This woman just made her feel like that. It was an oddity that her powers hadn't flared outwards yet.

The inu finally sat again, her breathing a little harsher than what would be expected from an old inu like her. "I don't even know what to wish for," she said with a scowl. At Kagome's wary expression she added, "I don't want them to take after you, but neither for them to take after Inuyasha."

…oOo…

"This will never work," murmured the old demon after a long sigh.

"What won't work?" asked the younger one with a grin. He was excitement incarnated, energy at its outmost. The _sanbunnoichi_ had his upper half naked and was panting heavily; however, there was a masochist need in his eyes that had his weakened muscles in place and ready for another strike, "Again! Old man!"

Totosai rolled his eyes and sighed. He moved again to the wooden puppets he created and infused some of his youki on them. The puppets rattled a little but then they started moving, flailing their arms. After he deemed them ready, the old sword smith turned to the younger, silver-haired male with a serious expression, "Again. You must feel the fissure in order to unleash the Wind Scar. Let the clash of energies guide you."

Hion's face darkened in concentration and he started to take deep breaths in order to regain his normal quo state. Then he gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt tighter and closed his eyes.

Totosai watched from a prudent distance. His old eyes observed the inu-bat hanyou with something akin to pity, though he tried to make an effort to let the boy find condolences in such a fact, "Your hard-headed ignorance comes from your father, I'm sure," barked Totosai with forced resignation, "I guess you should be proud."

Hion merely smirked and his aura poured out of him in tendrils of red and purple. There was nothing but untamed pride and wild contentment in his golden gaze, "I am!" he called to the old youkai, "If father could do it… then…"

Then his arms went over his head, holding Tetsusaiga firmly, and then he brought the massive sword down in one ferocious swipe making a tornado of wild energy escape from the sword. Totosai watched with mouth hanging open as the Wind Scar finally opened and destroyed all the puppets he had diligently made. He scowled at that, but then rolled his eyes. It had been worth it.

"Then I can do it too!" finally declared the sanbunnoichi with Inuyasha's trademark grin.

Totosai sighed and nodded his head, "Very well done, boy," he praised and then motioned for the younger male to follow, "Though I admit you have some of your mother too. Inuyasha had to be blinded and took twice as long as you to discover the Wind Scar."

Hion said nothing. Merely turned Tetsusaiga back to its rusted form and sheathed it on its loyal sheath. However, nothing could taint the excitement and joy that sparkled behind his eyes.

…oOo…

Shiori parked in the space reserved to her apartment. She took a deep breath and then exited the small car and moved to the passenger's seat. Inuyasha blinked at her sleepily, but he quickly moved to get out. The bat-hanyou tried to help, but found she had no need to for Inuyasha managed to retain his balance.

This gave her some measure of peace. She muttered some things to him and closed the door. He waited while she got out his things from the trunk and then they both moved to the towering building. The short-haired inu-hanyou held the door open for her and followed to the elevator. While inside he pressed his back to the metal box, but otherwise remained calmed. Shiori giggled at his panicked expression.

Then she took him to her and Hion's apartment. The place was simple and decorated in grays and orange. Photos of Hion and Shiori hung on the walls alongside paintings of his deceased daughters and one of himself. Inuyasha couldn't help the whine that seeped out of his tightly pressed lips.

His daughters were dead.

Shiori, knowing where his thoughts had strayed to, moved to his side and enveloped him in her arms. "Everything will be all right," she told her mate softly, fervently hoping he managed to recover from this valiantly. She was so afraid to lose him again, "I will not leave you. We will overcome this together," she promised. She almost cried when he squeezed back, with a soft, 'Thank you.'

* * *

**..oOo…**

**To be continued…**

…**oOo…**

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait!**  
**


	72. Truth, unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ! ! !

* * *

**CONTIGO**

**72**

**Truth, unleashed**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched with hidden disgust as Kagome devoured one of the WacDonald burgers she ordered. She had made him stop upon seeing the sign of the fast-food restaurant and he decided to indulge her. He had little experience with women in depression, but seeing she made this step, she asked for it directly, he felt like he should reward her. Perhaps this would make her approach him with more ease in future occasions. "Though it is good to see you eating with this healthy appetite," began the Taiyoukai, hidden under his human disguise, "I do not believe this food to be healthy."

The glare Kagome sent his way was murderous and he thought she was going to make some obscene gesture, but thankfully she did not. "Shut up," was all she said.

He should have been angered, perhaps, but seeing her so content allowed her some liberties. She really seemed to be enjoying her greasy food. Fats stored a lot of energy so he supposed those, along with all the protein in the meat, would help her some.

"I used to come here with my friends," Kagome said when she finished with her double-burger and then started with the fries. She made a face when she ate the first group of salty fries, "They are cold," she muttered somewhat upset, but after a shrug went on and ate them. "In middle school," she added after a moment, thinking back about her friends, "I wonder how they are doing now."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "If you are so interested, I could try to search for them," he offered evenly, his face at ease.

Kagome glance up at him with a surprised expression, but then a soft smile curled on her lips, "No," she said softly, "At least not now… I don't feel prepared to meet with them."

Sesshomaru nodded, all too conscious about the reasons which were holding her back. "Let me know when you are ready then," he simply said and laid back in the chairs as he waited for Kagome to finish.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Kagome with a frown. She kept her eyes on him while she continued eating fries. "These taste better than they appear."

Sesshomaru dared a fast glance at her and shook his head. He really did not want to sample those. He wasn't fancy of human food in general and he didn't think this place called _fast-food_ would help override that long ago distaste. Which reminded him, he had to find a way to give her youkai food. He was almost sure she wouldn't eat it if she knew what it was, but he was never one to cook youkai flesh. So, he would probably be unable to prepare it and pass it as something else. There was also the matter that finding it was very difficult and expensive. With the dwindling numbers of minor youkai, youkai flesh was scarce nowadays. Besides, he wasn't sure Kagome wouldn't sense it if he came home with a good amount of it. No, too many complications.

Then his eyes wandered to Kagome. She had given up on him and was eyeing a group of teenagers sitting on a table. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and strangely so did Kagome. He felt how her aura began to settle to a humming pace and it gave him a sense of comfort. He thought it strange though, that she felt at ease here in a public place, surrounded by dozens of people. Still, she never was the usual woman so he shouldn't be surprised. "We will go eat dinner later at a restaurant of my choosing," he stated, leaving no room for arguments.

Kagome merely raised her eyebrows and then eyed the remaining fries, "Well, then I guess I shouldn't eat all of this," she said with a shrug and pushed the tray away from her. Then her eyes blinked up at Sesshomaru, "Oh! Didn't I have an appointment with Jinenji today?" she asked and then her face scrunched in thought, "I thought I did."

Sesshomaru ran through his mental catalog, "It does sound familiar," was all he said and he quickly un-pocketed his mobile. He dialed a number and pressed his phone to his blunt-human ear. After a moment the line was picked up, "Jin," acknowledged Sesshomaru and after a few moments he talked again, "Then perhaps we should go to your clinic," then the Taiyoukai nodded once, and twice, and then hung up. "You have an appointment; we will go to Jin's clinic."

Kagome's face reddened and she scowled in her hands, "I can't change my gynecologist, can I?" she asked mortified.

Sesshomaru debated for a moment, but then shook his head, "No," he confessed, "Jin knows about our particular situation. Furthermore, he's one of the best doctor's in Japan."

Kagome nodded and sighed, "Yeah… besides, there's nothing else there to see," she finally admitted while she took the tray and disposed of it. When she turned back Sesshomaru was already at the door, waiting for her. With a resigned sigh, she went to him.

**…oOo…**

Shiori prepared their breakfast silently while Inuyasha sat in the couch next to the glass window, absently looking outside. He had spoken little since he came from the hospital, but that was something the doctors had warned her about. It was normal, they said, since he had a lot to catch up and process, more so because he was an inu-hanyou which depended greatly on his youkai senses. He was a fighter also, so he tended to work things by himself. She knew that.

After the food was done she moved the plates to the low table and then dragged it close to her mate. He merely shot her a grateful smile and took his plate. He began to eat with a wondering expression, tasting every bite carefully. Shiori had expected some reserve or caution, but he ate everything with barely held nostalgia. Then she remembered Inuyasha had been 'here' before. He had the ability to open the time portal Kagome used.

"This is good," muttered Inuyasha as he ate a crunchy piece of bacon, "I always stuck to ramen… perhaps I should have ventured into other foods."

Unbidden, a grin came to Shiori. It did sound like him, very much. She drank a swing from her juice and turned to Inuyasha, "Hion is training with Totosai," she announced with a little smile.

Inuyasha shot her a disbelieving look, "That old fart is alive?" he asked with a grin, "I can't believe it."

Shiori nodded and pushed her empty glass of juice to the center of the table. "The old black smith came a couple of days ago with Tetsusaiga," she explained with an even expression, "He said the sword had awakened and was reacting to something. Then we discovered the sword was the one sucking your energy."

Inuyasha turned to his mate with a frown and placed his empty plate over the table as well, "Tetsusaiga?"

Shiori nodded slowly, "The sword absorbs youki and when peace arrived, there was little youki for it to feed itself on. After Naraku, only a few youkai remained, the battle for conquest dwindled… things of blood were something of the past."

Inuyasha stared at her confusedly, "It was true… I didn't battle as much, but… I never thought…"

"You didn't have the sword for too long," reminded the bat-hanyou, "You found it when the Shikon Jewel broke… which is practically the quest to rid Naraku of the world. Totosai believed this is the reason why Inu no Taisho chose to leave the sword in his tomb rather than giving it to you. He hoped you could find it when you had need of it."

Inuyasha nodded at Shiori, unable to swat away her and Totosai's theory. It did make sense… he always felt so weak after Naraku. He thought that the battle had strained his body more than he thought. He always thought he was invincible, his hanyou flesh and youki always remained strong and unaffected after all the battles, but inside he had the insecurity that the battles did damage something irreversibly.

Shiori, knowing he was thinking about it and finding her words rang true, she decided to blurt it all out. She didn't want to keep secrets which later could cause their relationship to break. She loved Inuyasha, always did. He loved her too, in his special way. So, if he were to remain with her now… she wanted him to remain with her because he was sure that's what he wanted, not because of pity. "Totosai believes Tetsusaiga changed Masters… when you first conceived a son with Kagome. He thinks the sword immediately jumped to the new descendant of Inu no Taisho because Kagome's own power would have made him, or her, stronger."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this and he fisted his hands. His golden eyes moved from one side to the other as he pondered this for a few moments, "It…then the sword killed my unborn pup," breathed Inuyasha with a painful exhale, "That's when it started to eat out energy…it was left Masterless…and holding to Kagome. She was taking my youki because Tetsusaiga started to drain her energy then." He turned to Shiori and she nodded softly, confirming his suspicions, "Hion now has the sword?" asked Inuyasha with a frown.

Again, Shiori sighed. Here was the second thing she had to tell him, remind him for her to be free of lies or half-truths. "Kagome is pregnant," she told him evenly, but inside she felt cold and uncertain, "Hion is trying to save his sibling."

Suddenly Inuyasha stood and screamed, a painful and broken cry, and after a shot-red almost tearful glance he ran to the room and screamed some more. And more, and cried.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

**Special thanks to my Beta, MissKatt, for her god-speed editing skills! :3 **

**Thanks for the feedback!**

**Truth, unleashed**


	73. Food

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ! ! !

* * *

**CONTIGO**

**73**

**Food  
**

* * *

The ride in the car was tense and, perhaps, a little ridiculously funny. "Seriously, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome with a little bite in her tone.

"Hn," he said, mildly embarrassed, "This Sesshomaru is sorry."

"I thought you had an impressive know-it-all memory," said Kagome with a pout as she looked down on her black and blue dress, "This is too short… and big," she complained a little. It was a mix of things, really. Sesshomaru hardly made these kind of mistakes, and having a big dress was not that bad a thing… but it was one-of-a-kind opportunity to tease him.

Sesshomaru's human, hazel-colored eyes hardened while he drove, "This means you are even worse than what I thought," he said with a little frustration, "You have lost a lot of weight."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Uhum, and what about the short side, huh? You thought I was…what? Five feet?"

His eyes glared back to her, "You wore a very short sailor uniform," he tried to defend, but when she only gave him one of those I-can-believe-you-said-that looks he sighed, "I knew you were _short_, shorter than me, how _short_ was not an important piece of information."

At this Kagome laughed, "Aww. It's all right, Sesshomaru. I know you tried your best," she finally said with a gentler tone and a small smile, "Thank you very much. For taking care of things like _these_," she said motioning her dress, "I have no pretty up-to-date dresses anymore."

Sesshomaru glanced suspiciously at her, but her face convinced him of her honesty. He nodded his head stiffly, making his short, black hair bounce with the movement, "You are welcome."

Kagome merely smiled and reclined back against the passenger's seat while she watched the sky darken and stars began to blink awake.

**xxoOoxx**

Mrs. Higurashi and Hitomi worked silently at preparing dinner. They had started only a few minutes ago, but since they were actually pretty skilled at it they had already set everything to cook. Hitomi reclined against one of the counters while Mrs. Higurashi watched over the dishes with a hawk's eye.

Back in the living room, a frustrated groan reverberated through the walls until it reached the kitchen. Both females turned to the living room with similar frowns, "Is Souta studying still?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a sad look.

Hitomi grinned, "He is," she said and then crossed her arms over her chest and tried to catch a glimpse of him from the kitchen. She couldn't, for he was being hidden by the tall couch, "Calculus is killing him."

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously, "My poor children! Kagome was the same… those genes they inherited from me," she said while giggling behind her hand.

Hitomi nodded good-naturedly, "Is all right. Cram school is helping him some, and I don't mind accompanying him," she said with a shrug, "I like to be with him. Besides, I am happy he's trying hard for us to go to the same college."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded knowingly, "My son is a good boy, and he loves you very much."

Hitomi nodded, with a blush on her face, "Yes. I will not let him go," Joked Hitomi and winked at the older woman, "I am sure we will be family one day, Mamma," she told the older woman.

Mrs. Higurashi blushed a little, but laughed happily, "Oh, dear! Do not tell Souta yet… he may freak out."

They both laughed then, and started talking about future wedding plans.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru placed the engine into 'park' and was out of the car before she could blink. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, but then startled when her car door was opened and Sesshomaru offered his hand. She accepted it confusedly and when she came out of the car, her eyes fell on the nervous valet workers there. She rolled her eyes, vaguely imagining what had happened. As they walked to the restaurant, she saw as Sesshomaru motioned towards one of the men with a derisive glare. The man yelped and went to the waiting car.

Kagome could only shake her head, "Scaring them will not help, Sesshomaru," she said with a sigh, "Now, because he's shit-scared, he _could_ crash your car accidentally."

Sesshomaru glance down at her coldly, "He better not."

Kagome merely kept her silence and allowed Sesshomaru to usher her inside a fine looking restaurant situated in the lobby of a regal looking hotel. She had never heard the name of the restaurant or the hotel. Perhaps it was a global one that recently came to Japan… but she had to be honest and say she never cared about these kinds of places when she was a teenager… and cared little about them still. She thought it was best to ignore everyone inside for she wanted to draw as little attention as she could. After all, she hated feeling less than other people and due to the late circumstances, there was no way she could muster a thought to help her feel 'normal'.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her slowly when they reached the lady in front. She was a pretty thing, blonde, silky hair and bright green eyes with very formal attire, "The reservation for Taisho."

The woman raised the eyes from a computer, "Taisho-san?" she asked a little nervous. Brown eyes moved to him in wonder and then turned to his human companion with a frown. "Taisho-san," she started, but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I have clearance," Sesshomaru said in a dry tone making the woman close her lips tightly. She nodded her head stiffly, handed him a pair of menus and moved away from her seat to show them to their table.

Kagome frowned disapprovingly at the woman, feeling like this was something strangely unprofessional for a woman who seemed to be _perfect_. However, she wasn't one to hold on to petty resentments and followed Sesshomaru quietly. It startled her when he hugged her shoulders with one of his arms and moved her closer to him and in front of him. She frowned again, but when their perfect lady opened a set of doors Kagome's breathe was stolen away.

The main room's decoration was exquisite, but that wasn't what made her heart do a somersault in her chest. No, it was the oppressing amount of youki in the air. Her knees weakened in an instant, but Sesshomaru's arm held her in place.

"No one will touch you," he told her in a whisper close to her ear and pushed her forwards a little.

Kagome moved to stop from stumbling, but her heart was about to run out of her chest. She opened her mouth to whine something, to plead him against moving further in, but the realization that these were all youkai, half of them or more with heightened senses, she shut it back in order to not slip any information. She didn't know if they knew who they were or if Sesshomaru wanted to be known.

The pair followed their escort until they entered an enclosed table. Kagome scooted close to Sesshomaru, the slip of youki awareness and curiosity brushing against her uncomfortably. Sesshomaru opened the velvet curtain of the secluded room, ushered Kagome inside and turned to the other occupants of the restaurant.

All eyes were on him. His hazel eyes turned molten gold and his ebony strands of hair shone silver in a moment's notice which made almost all eyes turn away in fear. He glanced at the corners of the room, assessing his ground, and only when he was satisfied did he walk inside with Kagome.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome, huddled in one of the corners of the cozy room and sat at her side. Brown eyes moved up at him in confusion, "Why are we here?" she asked in a trembling whisper, her arms hugging her small frame protectively, "I do not like it here."

Sesshomaru sighed silently, "Onee-san, this place will do you good."

Kagome glared, "Onii-sama, I don't see how this place will benefit me or any of my pups. It's only stressing me."

Sesshomaru shot her a disapproving glance, but then settled for another thing that had him confused, "What makes you think you carry twins?" he finally asked. He, and Jinenji, knew about it, but they had been careful not to say anything knowing it could end badly. Imagine Jin's surprise when she had announced she carried pups and had demanded he find the second one. The doctor had been unable to find the second, obviously, since it was too young and had finally settled Kagome telling her the second must be hiding behind the first. That appeased her enough.

"I can feel them," Kagome said with a shrug of her shoulders and then placed a hand over her stomach. "They feel different too," she said with a smile, but then her face sobered again as she felt the youki circling her, "This youki is uncomfortable."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and felt around him. It was true, there was a high amount of youki, but it was normal in a place with as many youkai. None were targeting Kagome specifically or anything. Besides, she was miko and it would be good to expose her growing pups to youki. "This is no different from Feudal Japan," he reminded her.

"It is," Kagome shot back with a glare, "These youkai are _powerful_."

Sesshomaru made a noise in his throat, "They had to be in order to survive. They know how to interact in society; these are not wild, mindless youkai," he reminded her and stopped when a waitress came to the door and softly asked for their order. Sesshomaru asked for them both, but Kagome was so nervous that she didn't even think about complaining. "The food will arrive shortly," Sesshomaru told her after the waitress left.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Is not like I'm really hungry," she said softly and then sighed. She settled more comfortably in her cushioned chair, moved the silk curtains to the side, and rested one of her hands on the low table. "So, this is a restaurant only for youkai?" she asked to make conversation.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's reply, "You are not youkai. The restaurant allows people with close ties with youkai in as well."

Kagome nodded her head, understanding it some. "So, what are my ties?" she asked curiously.

Sesshomaru glanced at her in an assessing manner for a moment before replying, "You are part of my pack and carry inu-twins inside of you," he told her softly, perhaps even warmly.

Kagome smiled a proud little smile, but then a thought came to her and she grinned, "But, I _am_ miko," she told him with a tilt of her chin, "This should be worse than being human."

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly and then smirked back making her cringe, "A miko who tumbles in bed with youkai? I don't think so," he said back with gleaming golden eyes.

"Oh! Hush it! I tumbled only with my mate," she said in a low growl and moved a little ways away, "Pervert."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, fully intending to tease her further, but approaching footsteps stopped him. He moved the curtain aside when their waitress arrived and waited until she placed everything over their table. She left with a court, "I'll be back soon."

Kagome's brown eyes studied the food curiously. The colors were bright, strangely so, but the scent and the presentation was incredibly done. After studying each dish she turned to Sesshomaru, "Wow," she said softly and then smiled, "What's all this?" she asked eagerly, picking her chopsticks.

Sesshomaru grinned, "Food," was all he said and took the first bite, from the sampler. He felt Kagome's eyes on him, but ignored her intent face. When he gulped down the bite he slanted his eyes to her, "It's very good."

As if that were her cue, Kagome dug into her food avidly.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome sipped her beverage, which was a mix of orange, kiwi and mango juice lazily. Sesshomaru had gone out for a moment to pay for the food. As the time progressed, and she ate more and more, she felt herself relax. The youki around her began to fall in place, and her senses started to ignore it unless it shifted momentarily. As Sesshomaru had said, these youkai knew how to adapt to their situation and to this society. She was thankful for that. These last weeks had been killing her. The stress of being sick, of being pregnant, of missing Inuyasha, of the breaking of her bond with Inuyasha, the new bond she now had with Sesshomaru and now school. She was sure none of this was healthy for her or her pups.

Pups. She was sure there were two of them, and she was glad that Sesshomaru and Jinenji had not instantly labeled her crazy when she said that. She really felt it, and not like the motherly feeling thing but something in her miko powers told her.

The rustle of the curtain drew her attention and she startled when instead of Sesshomaru the _perfect_ lady from before appeared before her. Her eyes were of a strange green color and the pleasure radiating behind them made Kagome go cold. "What do you want?" asked Kagome, straightening her back and holding onto her glass tighter. She even tapped her miko powers in order to have them at the ready in case she needed to use them.

The _perfect_ lady, who felt like a demoness, seemed to notice what she was doing and smirked, "There, there little miko," she appeased, "I would never hurt a customer."

Kagome kept her glare intact, not liking this female at all, "Then it would be better if you take your leave. I have no qualms with _hurting_ someone who makes me uncomfortable."

Mirth flashed in the demoness eyes, "I just came to tell you some things," the demoness said, pushing her blonde strands of short hair behind her pointed ear without taking her eyes off Kagome, "First of all, little miko, I came to say my farewells, since I will not be seeing you again here," she said happily. When Kagome remained silent she went on, "Taisho-san is in a meeting with our boss, you see… your kind makes many customers uncomfortable, and we can't allow that, can we?" she asked and again her eyes lit with mirth.

Kagome really couldn't even begin to tell what pleased this woman so much. Perhaps she had a personal quarry with miko, or Sesshomaru. Frankly, she didn't care at all. This place had tasteful food, but if she was going to be treated like this, she wouldn't be coming back anyways.

"Lastly," the female started again making Kagome tilt her head to the side, "Do you know what you are eating?" she asked with a smirk.

Kagome's face remained impassive, but she felt the way her heart skipped a beat and was sure the demoness heard it too, "Food," was all Kagome said. All she was told.

"Ah, food," said the demoness with a grin, then opened her mouth to say something, but thought better about it, "Enjoy your _food_."

After that she was gone and Kagome stared blankly at the curtained entrance. She settled her glass of juice over the table and then placed her hands over her stomach and tried to not think about what the demoness said… or the nausea which was threatening her.

"Just… what did I eat?" she asked herself and settled back over the cushions and prayed Sesshomaru hurry back and take her home.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

**Contigo won 3rd place Best Canon at Dokuga. Thanks for reading and for those who voted :)  
**


	74. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ! ! !

* * *

**CONTIGO**

**74**

**A new beginning  
**

* * *

Kagome twitched her fingers absently as she waited for Sesshomaru to finish with their breakfast. He was oddly silent today, or perhaps she was so nervous that she was the one who was silent and he was merely respecting her wishes.

She sighed and looked down at her school uniform. She wore a white shirt under a long-sleeved black blazer with dark blue skirts. They were short too, but longer than her sailor uniform from middle school. Sesshomaru had given her short socks, medium-length ones and even tight-long ones but she settled for the usual medium-length one. They were black too. Overall, she felt very strange. While she liked her middle school uniform, and this one too, it made her feel very different. First of all, it was of a different, better, material and it shouted money and status. Two things she sorely lacked at the moment. It made her feel little… and afraid.

She was going to a youkai school. She was going to take classes with youkai… she, a miko. That sounded insane.

"You should calm down, Miko," Sesshomaru said softly as he walked towards the table with two plates filled with tasty smelling food. "It would make your pups upset." He sat the plates down and then came back with juice and coffee.

"Pups," whispered Kagome as she grabbed a fork and eyed her food tiredly. She heard women often felt nausea when pregnant… she didn't feel that right now so maybe it would be okay to have breakfast. Perhaps it was too early to feel any ill effect yet… she should count and enjoy her blessings while she had them. She dug on her breakfast.

Sesshomaru watched as she started with her food before starting his own. They ate in silence for a minute before he started talking, "We will be taking the same classes until the last period," he informed her as he sipped some coffee, "I will be in the gym, if you need me. You are to stay with mother until I come fetch you."

Kagome gulped down her food and took some orange juice before looking up at him, "I understand," she said simply and turned to her food again, but she seemed down.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and settled his fork down, "Is there an inconvenience with the routine?" he asked simply, trying to see how to make things better. These last two days a truce between them seemed to have been reached. Not an ideal one, but he didn't want to go back to how they were.

Kagome smiled tightly but shook her head softly, "It's nothing, really," she said and she turned down to her plate and started to play with her food, "I am… just afraid. I haven't been to school in so very long… and I don't know what they would think of me."

The Taiyoukai couldn't say he wasn't surprised at her direct words. She used to be more evasive and closed but he wasn't about to complain. It was his duty now to try and make things the best he could. He was no expert, but damn him if he didn't try. "It is understandable," he said softly and held her gaze with his mesmerizing one, "Your situation is complicated, but so is your life. You are no ordinary person but the Shikon Miko. You saved the lives of everyone who live today, they all owe their life to you. Furthermore, this Sesshomaru protects his pack, _all_ of it."

Kagome blinked brown eyes and then rolled them. His answer seemed so cliché, but at the same time… it seemed to fit. Who knew the Taiyoukai had it in him?

She grinned.

xxoOoxx

Inuyasha sat by his old friend Totosai with a serene expression. The pair watched Hion train with the Tetsusaiga. He jumped from one cliff to another, swinging the sword in a rather foolish fashion. Inuyasha smiled grimly, "Is this how I behaved back then?" he asked the older demon with a distasteful frown.

Totosai laughed at his side and then turned merry eyes towards the half-demon, "I think Hion is more serious than you back then," confessed the old blacksmith and reclined back against the bench they were sitting on, "The boy is older than you were, and Shiori trained him well."

Inuyasha nodded his head, unable to deny how well Shiori raised him by herself. He grew up to be smart, strong and honorable. He heard as much from Shiori and Totosai. Hion even accepted the sword to save him and Kagome's pup… that kindness was hard to find. Even so, he couldn't let this go on. This was not Hion's fight or responsibility. "Hion can't keep the sword," Inuyasha finally said, voice clear "Either I take the sword back or it must be sealed again."

Totosai turned to the silver-haired individual at his side and stared for long moments before turning back to look at Hion. "You are not strong enough to take Tetsusaiga—"

"Then I will become strong once again," growled Inuyasha, eyes flashing red for a moment, startling the old demon, "Hion can't keep the sword. It will kill him."

Totosai's eyes widened with disbelief or maybe surprise, "Hion is a strong boy," he said evenly, "He will be fine."

Inuyasha narrowed angry eyes, "I was strong too," the half-demon said carefully slow, "and look what happened to me."

Totosai's shoulders slumped and a soft look came to his face, "Inuyasha…"

"Save it!" growled the hanyou as he left the bench and opted for some furious pacing, "I don't want to hear it! I know you fucking _love_ that sword! The sword my father commissioned for me! For _me!_ You saw what good that sword did to me? Did you? And now, _now_ you want to gift it to my _son_! I would never, ever do that to my son!"

Totosai kept his silence while the half-demon he had come to appreciate a lifetime ago ranted off. He could understand most of Inuyasha's anger and distaste for the sword. The sword had gotten him killed and had robbed him of his loved mated, but those were things no one thought could happen and no one could fix now. It was too late to change the past… they only had the future. "Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga helped you defeat Naraku. If not for the sword none of you would have survived."

Inuyasha glared at the blacksmith, "Awesome life we got in exchange for defeating Naraku," he bit back angrily, "I got _screwed_!"

Totosai rolled his eyes, "So self-centered," he muttered but when Inuyasha's murderous gaze centered on him, he sighed, "Tetsusaiga _chose_ Hion," the old youkai explained, "It can't go back to you."

Inuyasha's hands fisted, "Then seal it," he whispered in a growl.

Totosai shook his head, "I had it sealed," he told the hanyou in front of him, "It's only temporary, it doesn't work." It was the true, he had sealed the sword but Kagome remained ill when she was back in this time. It only meant that sealing it did nothing against the sword, it was only when he unsealed it that the sword chose a new master. "Hion has it under control."

Inuyasha shook his head, an insane look and grin accompanied the look, "For how long?" It was a rhetorical question, but it hit home. "Destroy it."

Totosai's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, "You don't mean that," the demon breathed out, his gaze confused.

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to glow a brighter amber, "Oh, I mean it very much," he replied firmly. Once again the instability shone behind his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," a new voice interrupted drawing their attention, "The sword is mine. He has no say in it anymore." Hion finished with a cold voice, making a drawling silence follow.

"Is that so?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes reflecting anger and hurt, "You don't know what you are talking about, Hion. That sword is the same as the Shikon no Tama… it draws you with its power but then it rips you apart! Listen to me, Hion! Please, the sword must be destroyed!"

Hion shook his head softly, "I know what has to be done, Father. I will seek a way to destroy the sword, but I must leant to use it in the meantime. Besides, there are other important things to take care of," the silver-haired young man said with a serious expression as he sheathed the demonic sword.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

Totosai chuckled then, "Don't mind him boy," he said with a smile, "Inuyasha has a one track mind… it is impossible for him to think about anything else."

Hion watched as his father sent a glare Totosai's way and merely sighed, "Father, obviously your main focus should be working on your relationship with mother," the boy said with a tired expression, and couldn't help but sigh when Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, "I, myself, have some other matters to work on."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Like what? Playing with Tetsusaiga some more?"

Hion's eyes lost their happy gleam and he turned to his father with a guarded look, "No, I am going to make Kagome fall in love with uncle Sesshomaru."

The silence that followed was so thick that Inuyasha nor Totosai could breathe for a full minute, then Inuyasha's raw youki exploded all around the place, consuming, scorching and pressing against his surroundings, "You are going to do what?" yelled the enraged hanyou. Totosai left the vicinity for the safer cover of his house.

Hion wasn't deterred though. He kept firm and soon enough released his own youki and countered his father's domineering stance. The pair clawed their gazes and though Inuyasha's youki was stronger, Hion wasn't bucking under the pressure. "Uncle Sesshomaru loves the miko," Hion said simply, as if that explained everything, "and it would also mean my brother will stay in our pack, and I am fine with that. Yes, in case you didn't know, we _all_ are on Sesshomaru's pack."

"He can't have her!" roared Inuyasha, "Not him! She can go to Koga if she wants! Not him! Not Sesshomaru!"

Hion's patience snapped and he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and transformed it. Inuyasha's eyes widened when his son's enraged golden eyes locked on him and then unleashed the Wind Scar. Inuyasha fled the area with almost impossible speed, barely avoiding the mortal slash. The mountain wasn't as lucky and three giant claw marks broke through it, making the forest cry out.

Hion remained still, his face stern with anger as he watched the wounds his sword had caused on the ground. A good distance away Inuyasha watched with growing fear the strength his son had managed to summon for this attack. More so, what it meant. His son had tried to either wound him drastically or kill him. He, killed by his own son? Could it be possible? Was that his fate? He laughed, what else he could expect from life, fate? "You tried to kill me!" laughed Inuyasha as he came to his feet, his golden eyes glancing all around him, "Poor Totosai! You should make him do the garden since he was the one to mess it up!"

"You are blind, father," Hion said slowly, temper making it difficult for normal politeness, "You do the garden… perhaps routine and peacefulness may help you regain your senses." Then the young man sheathed his sword and walked away.

xxoOoxx

Kagome followed Sesshomaru's longer stride down the halls. He seemed completely certain of where he was going and it gave her a little security. Nothing that helped that first moment when you finally entered a new class, but still, she wasn't cowering in this walk. Perhaps it was because of his imposing presence or maybe because his long legs wouldn't leave her a respite since she would fall behind.

"You need not fear, Kagome," his even voice told her softly as he rounded a corner.

She merely made a noise of agreement, but she knew there was no one in the world that could make her feel better. Her eyes were on his back the whole time so she had time to adjust to his stopping mid-hall. She frowned and watched around, but saw nothing alarming, "What?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru's shoulders dropped and he turned to her. With two strides he closed the distance between them and eyed her for a moment. Kagome's mouth parted at the nearness and she had to stop from giving a step back instinctively. His face didn't change while all these thoughts ran on hers, but after a moment he looked down to his pocket. Kagome followed his gaze and she saw him take out a small, white band and ask for her hand.

She gave it with a moment's hesitation and then his clawed hand circled her hand while his other hand adjusted the band around her wrist. She watched in some sort of nostalgic fascination as his claws rested harmlessly over her hand. She always thought it ironic how these strong, clawed hands could hold her miko-powered ones with such gentleness. She lowered her gaze, ashamed of her comparison of _them _again. She was doing that a lot recently and while it was obvious there would be resemblances, seeing them hurt.

_Inuyasha_, what to do about him? She knew what she _had_ to do… but it was so difficult.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand and Kagome looked down to see a small, green light blinking on her new band. "This band will monitor your health," Sesshomaru suddenly said and let go of her hand to show her he was wearing a similar one, "Jinenji is wearing one too. If something happens to you, we will be instantly notified. This is important since you are pupped."

Kagome nodded and studied the band with more interest now. It was pearl-white and it seemed to be of some kind of plastic. It was pressed against her skin, enough to leave a mark, but it didn't hurt. She guessed it had to be that way to check on her pulse, if other things. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru nodded and ran his hand down her hair to the ends, down at her hips. "You will see, you will fit here," he finally said and then turned to the end of the hall. Kagome hurried behind him and was a little behind when he knocked on their classroom's door. She blushed and hurried some more. Thankfully she was there when a female voice commanded them to enter.

Sesshomaru didn't even look back, but she knew he was aware of where she was. So, she quietly followed him inside and made sure to close the door as quietly as possible when she entered.

"Here you are," the female teacher said with a grin, "Silver hair, huh?" she added and her grin widened even more. Kagome's eyes seemed to focus on her face, confused and perhaps a little alarm at the bluntness of speech and eyes of the female. "Class, this is Taisho, Sesshomaru, son of our esteemed Director, Taisho, Kogane," she said respectfully, to Kagome's surprise, "and with him is Taisho, Kagome, a fellow member from Sesshomaru-san's pack."

Kagome bowed a little with the polite, "Nice to meet you," but Sesshomaru remained standing straight as he was. His golden gaze roamed over the classroom, meeting the eyes of almost all of the students until he finally turned back to the teacher, "Hn. Kagome and I will be sitting together."

The professor opened her mouth to say something but a chair being moved drew her attention. A student quickly offered her seat and moved to another one, leaving two chairs side by side. The professor shrugged her shoulders and motioned for them to sit. Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked down to the chair the female hanyou had vacated a moment ago and then motioned the other to Kagome. She nodded her head and sat by the window, finally allowing herself to breathe. She looked to the board and noted with despair that her first class was mathematics… and was that Calculus? She mentally groaned… this couldn't be happening. She took out her notebook and began to write down the equations the professor had written until she realized hers was the only pencil she heard.

She raised her head and turned to Sesshomaru. He was looking at the board with a blank expression… then she dared to look, for the first time, at her classmates. A few of them were sleeping, a pair talking, others gawked at Sesshomaru while the rest boringly looked up front. She frowned when she saw no one had notebooks or any sort of writing utensils… then her eyes met with another student. He was older than her, perhaps looking thirty or so, but she knew he must be hundreds of years older than her. He seemed to know what she had been looking for because he grinned and with two fingers touched the side of his head.

Kagome blinked in surprise and then scowled.

Right… these were youkai… perhaps they had taken Calculus a hundred times by now. Oh, goody! Was that clench on her heart envy she felt? Yeah, she thought so.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	75. Nothing to be Ashamed of

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ! ! !

* * *

**Contigo**

**75**

**Nothing to be Ashamed of**

* * *

Kagome tapped her pencil absently against her desk as she eyed the youkai professor in the front of the classroom. He was one of those guys who had a very nice voice, but couldn't write for the life of him. He merely made a small word here or a strange drawing there and went on with his explanation of their history. The miko had never been overly fond of history while at middle school and when in high school she was sorely disappointed. It was hard to believe in history when there was no mention of youkai ever. It was a pleasing change to hear the other side of history. Well… it was giving her a headache, of course, since she knew nothing about the characters mentioned, but she was determined to find out.

Yes, it was good the professor had a nice voice. Even so, she seemed to be out of shape. It was the period after lunch break and she was getting sleepy. That her head was being held by her hand was not helping much. Perhaps lunch was too much for her too… she ate for three beings… but being honest, her pups should only count as half a being right now. Yes, she ate like a pig and was falling asleep like one now. The shame.

"Higurashi-san," the professor suddenly said startling her upright in her chair. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. She was about to stand to attention, but he held his hand to stop her, "I understand your human traits and habits for I have lived surrounded by humans for decades, but I must ask, if possible, that you let go of your pencil. It's distracting."

Kagome gasped and threw her pencil away and then, realizing what she had done, she blushed. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Haruka-sama," she said with her cheeks still tinged pink, "It won't happen again."

Soft laugher exploded from places around the classroom and the professor took a deep breath and went on with the class. Kagome was looking down at her hands resting over her desk as she tried her best to calm down some. Thankfully her black hair was long enough to hide her face. She waited a few moments before sighing and deciding to go look for her pencil. She tucked her hair behind her ears and bended to the side in search of her mechanical pencil. She frowned when she didn't see it immediately, of course it had to hide _pretty_ well from her… the nerve, but when she was about to bend even more her pencil appeared magically in front of her face. She looked up with wide eyes and they fell on a pretty youkai with short, blue hair and light blue eyes.

He had a friendly smile on his face and it quickly eased Kagome's nervousness. She straightened again and took the pencil he gave her, but then frowned when her hand felt something else. She hid her hand behind his back, since he was sitting in the chair in front of her and hid her well from the professor, and waited until the professor's attention was on the class again before opening her hand.

Next to her pencil was a small piece of paper folded many times. Curiosity won against discretion and she opened silently.

_Hi there, Kagome-san. My name is Yasuo and I have to admit that your miko powers tingling at my back as you thought through the morning classes felt better and is worth more than my monthly visit to my massager. Thank you._

Kagome blushed and hid the note in her uniform's pocket. Figures… everyone must know she's a miko by now.

**xxoOoxx**

When the time for last period arrived Kagome was about to die. Being in school was never this taxing… perhaps it was because of all the stress. It was an added stress to think all your classmates could feel, smell and hear at least ten times better than you. If she was self-conscious back at high school… this was a hundred times worse. She didn't even dare sigh or whine… what would she do if the professor heard her?

Well, class was over.

She finally let out a long suffering sigh.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru as he watched her from his chair. Now that she thought about it… he didn't even bring a book bag… "Are you all right?" he asked with a sincerely concerned expression.

Kagome started to put everything in her bag while she thought it for a moment, "Yeah, it's just tiring," she said and then stood and stretched, "I am not accustomed to be sitting for such long periods of time…not to mention bed-ridden for so long."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and stood as well. He grabbed her book bag and moved to the front of the classroom where a lone student waited. Kagome frowned in confusion for a moment and then settled to study this student. He was older than Sesshomaru, definitely so, and looked to be in his late thirty or perhaps in the forties. She had seen him in the class, but didn't pay him much attention or anyone else for that matter. He had short dark hair and a long scar in the middle of his neck. Those were startling characteristics, but so were his eyes. His eyes seemed to hold a battle. There was responsibility, a spark of hostility and more than a healthy amount of admiration tossed with a few remnants of a father's scowl.

"Kouken," greeted Sesshomaru and the youkai, which seemed like an inu-youkai, quickly bowed his head, "This is Kagome." He motioned to her with a whisper of a head motion and then handed Kouken her book bag, "You are to take her to mother's office." The youkai nodded and grinned when he received the book bag.

Sesshomaru eyed him for a moment and then turned to Kagome, "Kouken will be available to you, at any hour, in case you need assistance with anything… or anyone." Sesshomaru felt her anger start, but he held up a hand before she could say anything, "Kouken has guarded our family for generations, it will please him to do this. Furthermore, while you can defend yourself… it must be a last resource. We have no idea how your powers will react at this moment… and it will look badly on me since you are a member of our pack. Do not be mistaken, you are to take care of yourself even if it means killing an attacker if neither Kouken or this Sesshomaru is present at that moment. Understood?"

Kagome had a disbelieving look on her face with a small frown on her lips. When he finished she opened her mouth, but no sound came in exactly that moment. She closed it, took a deep breath and replied, "Yes."

Sesshomaru gave her a pleased nod, "This Sesshomaru will be at the gym for the next two hours, then he will go to you." He waited until she nodded before finally leaving the classroom and a baffled Kagome.

"Ha! That boy surely grew up, finally. He talked quite a lot back then," said Kouken with a wide grin. When Kagome gave him a horrified look he barked out a laugh, "Jou-chan… I can call him boy all I want. He will do nothing; his mother will not allow him. I was friends with Kogane since we were pups. She would kill for me," he said with bright reddish eyes.

Unbidden a small smile formed on her lips, "That's good to know… I won't get in your bad side either."

The inuyoukai laughed again and started for the door to the classroom, "I smell you are pupped," he said evenly, "It explains why Kogane and the boy wanted me to keep an eye on you," he started with a smile, "Everything turns erratic when there are pups around inuyoukai, always."

Kagome blushed at being discovered pregnant, not that it was going to be a huge secret but it was still… weird. "You know because of my smell?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Kouken stopped mid hall and turned to her with guarded eyes. She returned the look, but she knew she must have seemed insecure. She sure felt it. "Remember, Jou-chan, I have lived for a very long time. I have had several mates and have fathered a fair share of inuyoukai… I know the signs; know what to look for, in you and in the boy. His concern was odd, since I can feel you are a miko, and your hormones are messy. Perhaps others may misunderstand this… but not me."

Kagome nodded, but avoided his eyes. She took a deep breath and started again down the path down the hall while she tried her best to control her disturbed emotions. She knew many youkai could read through them and she didn't want to go to Kogane-sama in this kind of state. She should be calm and collected… considering how organized and professional she seemed like last time.

"Missy," Kouken said softly and stopped in front of her stopping any further advance from her, "Being pupped is not something to be embarrassed about," the old youkai said softly and freed some of his youki to swirl around her in an attempt to soothe her, "A pup is a blessing for every pack and… Kogane-sama's pack hasn't had a pup in over three hundred years. We are happy and we thank you for this happiness you bring," he finished warmly and with a kind smile upon his lips.

Instantly Kagome's eyes watered and her throat constricted. There were so many emotions, so many _fears_, on her all of a sudden that a ragged whine escaped her and her hands hugged her chest. What if she lost these pups as she did all others? What if something happened to her… what if Shiori returned and hurt her? What if…

"Stop your fears, Jou-chan," admonished Kouken gruffly, "Nothing will happen to you. You now have a pack to protect you," and then he hugged her by the shoulders and pulled her down the halls to Kogane's office.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru quietly took off his uniform in exchange for a set of plain white hakama and gi. There was no one in the changing room at this time. He was late. He worried not over such trivial matters. He was a Taiyoukai; one of the greatest beings roaming the lands.

He closed his locker and closed his eyes to center his energy and thoughts. His standing was high but it did not come without effort and carefulness. He hadn't trained in years. He hadn't trained anyone in centuries. He was going to train young youkai now two hours every week day. He mustn't make any mistake. Perfection will make his life easier… imperfection would cause collateral damage to him and Kagome. His branch on his mother's pack was unheard, but his mother agreed to it considering the changes about their standing and the humans. It didn't mean he was safe. He walked a fine thread between correct and incorrect daily.

Now he and Kagome were a living example set free to be studied. Out for prying eyes to hate or like. To comment, agree and disagree.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and followed the trails of dripping youki around the gym until he finally found the kendo area. Golden eyes glanced at the uninteresting rack of bokken and randomly chose one. Then he moved further into the dojo. There was a pair of students cleaning the floor arduously while another four stood in a corner and talked between themselves.

"Why are you not cleaning the floors?" he asked bluntly as he stood into the entrance of the wide, simply decorated room.

His voice caught the attention of all and he received several inquiring glances. He noticed there were three females in the room. It was strange to have half and half in a kendo class, but this was a youkai school so he guessed there was no surprise there. Females could fight very well.

One of the males in the corner of the room crossed his arms over his chest and moved a step forward, "Sensei doesn't require us _all_ to clean," was the arrogant reply.

It made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, "This Sesshomaru requires it," he stated coldly and then placed the bokken against the wall and took a couple of cloths from the small closet by the entrance and moved towards the group. He extended his hand, with a white, clean cloth, to the male who spoke with a well meant glare, "Name yourself."

"Gouzen," was all he said as he glared back. He didn't accept the cloth.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in Gouzen's companions, "As of today, _Gouzen,_ this Sesshomaru is your new sensei. Believe me, it will not benefit you to start this relationship in this manner."

Everyone in the room seemed to pause, perhaps even their souls. Gouzen's lips formed a silent snarl and he was about to slap Sesshomaru's hand away, but he had no luck. Sesshomaru realized his movement and caught the hand that was about to slap him, pulled on it, slammed the male's body against the wooden floor and then snapped his arm out of his socket. Startled gasps bounced around the room while a pain filled scream left Gouzen's lips.

"This Sesshomaru warned you," the Taiyoukai said as he came to his feet and threw the cloth on Gouzen's face. He then turned to the rest of the group in the corner and threw them each a clean cloth and locked eyes with them. They hesitated a moment, but then moved down to clean. Sesshomaru turned to Gouzen when he finally sat and held his arm to diminish the pain, "You can put your arm back in place," suggested Sesshomaru, "Or clean with one hand. This Sesshomaru doesn't care, but he expects you to be cleaning the floor with your fellow teammates in one minute." Then Sesshomaru turned his back on Gouzen, crouched down and started cleaning the dojo floor.

Cleaning the dojo floor was a way to honor it; the swordsmen that had been here before them and a legacy for the ones who will one day arrive. Without honor… one's swordsmanship will never reach its summit.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

**Thanks for reading Contigo :3**

**Jou-chan means 'Little Missy'.**


	76. Shine, my sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ! ! !

* * *

**Contigo**

**76**

**Shine, my sunshine**

* * *

Kagome finally arrived at Kogane-sama's office. She stood by the door and hesitated, but Kouken chuckled behind her and pushed the door open, forcing her to follow or risk being seen in her awkward moment.

The older inuyoukai walked in the place happily with a new confidence to his strides. "Kogane!" he called and he placed Kagome's book bag over a lonely white leather sofa. "I'm here!"

Kagome's lips pressed together at the familiarity Kouken exhibited towards Kogane. Sure, he told her he and Kogane were close, but it was strange to think the demoness tolerated such childish behavior. Kouken was old, but he acted like a child while Kogane looked young, though she was his age, and acted very properly. The miko knew watching them interact would be fun; there was simply no other way.

"Ah!" whined Kogane from her desk, "Stop screaming!"

Kouken smirked and moved towards the demoness and ruffled her hair, "Now I have a daily excuse to visit you," he said motioning to Kagome.

When Kogane's eyes fell on her Kagome's lips parted in surprise and she bowed respectfully, "Evening, Kogane-sama."

The pair of youkai watched Kagome for a moment then relaxed, "How was your first day, Kagome?" asked Kogane with an even expression on her face.

Kagome's brown eyes fell on the demoness and she tilted her head to the side a little, "It was fine, Kogane-sama. I am certain I will need to study a lot in order to even meet with the minimum standards of the class."

A puzzled expression crossed Kogane's face, "Were the classes too hard?" asked the female as she also titled her head.

Kagome frowned, "Well, I took Calculus six years ago and the History Class imparts knowledge I've never heard before and the other classes… well, I never even heard of those," but then when the miko saw Kogane's horrified expression she raised her hands in a placating manner, "Don't worry, Kogane-sama! I am not complaining nor do I want to change my classes. I was just saying… besides… Sesshomaru-sama said I _had_ to go to school, but he never said I have to _pass_ my classes."

Kouken barked a laugh and moved to the loveseat which matched the sofa from before, "Such a smart girl, I like her." He then winked at her conspiratorially.

Kogane smiled a resigned smile, "Well, if Sesshomaru did not specify… it was his own damn fault. We try to make the program as diverse as it can be for our youkai audience, but most of them are here because they feel lonely out there. Sesshomaru was one of the few who enjoyed his stupid solitude," she said and Kagome's eyes widened at the vocabulary, but Kogane paid her no mind, "I am sure he's going to have some interesting days to come now that his pack is back."

Kouken barked another laugh and nodded his head, "And with pups coming soon enough, he's going to go crazy."

Kogane smirked, "Indeed, and if they turn out like their father… well, let's say Sesshomaru is going to love 'em," she mocked as she relaxed on her white, leather chair.

"Oh!" said Kouken with an interesting look, "I knew she was not Sesshomaru's woman… who's the father?"

Kogane grinned, "We are not telling you, Kouken," she told him with a cocky look, "That's none of your business."

Kouken jumped to his feet and grabbed a few of the loose strands of Kogane's hair and tugged playfully, "You don't mean that," he said taunting her, "You can't be that mean."

Kogane laughed, "Yes, I can," and then she snatched her hair away from his hand and fixed it back to perfection, "Speaking of which, Kagome… how are you feeling today?"

At the mention of her name Kagome startled, "Oh! I am fine, Kogane-sama," she said and bowed her head again out of nervousness then met the eyes of Sesshomaru's mother, "Sesshomaru-sama said I will be working for you while he was in the gym," she told the demoness with an inquiring gaze.

"Oh, yes," Kogane said as she shooed Kouken away from her, "that would be nice," she said as she started to fix the papers over her desk in order.

Kagome nodded and approached the desk silently, knowing how sensible youkai hearing was, "What can I do for you today?"

Kogane nodded her head and after a quick glance at her desk turned her back to Kagome and smiled, "You can make some tea?" she asked pointing to a small office to the side.

Kagome blinked, but then nodded her head and disappeared into the small office.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru opened the door to his mother's office to the sound of soft laughter. He narrowed his eyes and moved forwards. He still wore his hakama and gi for he had no wish to change back into his school uniform. If the students hadn't been so distressed by the changes he made today to their team, he would have considered a shower, but truth be told… he just wanted to be the hell out.

He moved deeper into the office and found Kogane brushing Kouken's dark hair. As soon as he saw them he froze. It was not that he found the situation to be improper, this was normal in his pack, but it never stopped amazing him.

Kouken was a healthy and impressively muscular inuyoukai. There was pride in his every movement, cool intelligence in his gaze, but when with his mother, his childhood friend, he turned into a fluffy, cuddly being. Sometimes he wondered if this was just Kouken or if this was a common occurrence. He had never been one to cuddle much… but he had never been as intimate with a female either.

Would his relationship with Kagome develop in such a way? No, it would take some time for them to get used to each other… and more so, Kagome was not inuyoukai. Unless Inuyasha had taught her about such customs, but the hanyou was barely inu as he was.

Another soft giggle made him turn to the inu pair sitting on a chair and the younger Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Look, Kouken!" Kogane said with a devilish smile, "Sesshomaru-kun is here."

Kouken barked a laugh and slowly moved apart from Kogane who simply let his mane of dark hair free. "Perhaps Sesshomaru-kun wants his hair to be brushed too?" he asked with a smirk.

Sesshomaru's eyes glared at the older demon and then looked at his mother.

"I don't think he enjoys those things," she said with a melancholic shrug of her shoulders, "what is a woman to do to please him? Nothing! He's but a masochist who enjoys being hurt and beaten," she finally said with a wave of her hand, "I bet he doesn't even know how to brush the little miko's hair," she challenged with an odd gleam to her eyes.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to retort, but then frowned, "Where is Kagome?"

The grin that instantly appeared on their faces made him start, "Well, well," Kogane said and muffled a giggle, "She's sleeping in the small office," she said pointing to a door on the left.

When Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow inquiringly, an amused Kouken added, "Kogane gave her a tea that put her to sleep."

It was then when irate, golden eyes finally slanted towards the inufemale, "Why? In her condition…"

"She needs lots of rest in her condition," barked Kogane as she moved to her feet.

There was a stretch of hot silence until Kouken moved in between the pair, "She was tired," he supplied softly, "and her energy was tumultuous. It's all good now, but we didn't want to risk it."

Sesshomaru's lips raised a little, almost becoming a snarl, and he walked towards the office. He opened the door gently, even in his anger, and moved to Kagome and quickly took her on his arms. "This Sesshomaru appreciates your _help_," he said though gritted teeth, "Sadly, it grows late and Kagome and I must leave." He made a dismissive head motion before _almost_ stomping out of his mother's office.

Kouken and Kogane merely shared a slow glance and then returned to their things.

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome awoke to the smell of dinner and she startled. She sat up and after a quick glance at her surroundings realized she was in her room. How she got there, she didn't know. She waited a moment for her frantic heart to settle before standing.

She stopped again and looked down at her feet. Someone, probably Sesshomaru, had taken off her shoes and socks… she was grateful. Sleeping with shoes was a tad uncomfortable. Knowing it was only for her well-being helped control her embarrassment.

She felt like a child.

Hell, even Rin was more self-sufficient.

She was a sad example of the female race in this moment of her life. There was no denying that. She pouted in sad resignation and moved out of her room and into the living room. The smell was making her stomach rumble and she dimly thought about calling her mother to see if she could visit sometime and make Oden. If Sesshomaru allowed it, of course.

She finally made it to the kitchen and her breath froze inside of her. It wasn't anything in particular, no; it was something in the mind, a spark which was not supposed to be there; a warmth that was not meant to be there.

Because she felt warm, and peaceful, as her eyes landed on Sesshomaru as he cooked. The easy way he moved, the long silver braid being cradled by his wide shoulders and his loose, comfortable clothes. The way his youki hummed pleasantly and the handsomeness he was unable to fully hide.

This was Sesshomaru.

This was the Sesshomaru of the present; the male who was taking care of her, and her pups.

This was not Inuyasha, she growled mentally and her hand clenched on the fabric of her school uniform resting over her heart. This was not Inuyasha. Not.

Why? Why was Inuyasha trailing off from her mind? He was so important in her life, be it for good or bad. He had been the man she loved; he had been the man who caused her so much pain. He _was_. He _had_ to be still. If he left from her mind… she would definitely loose a huge part of her life, of who she was.

Why? Was this some sort of magic? Why didn't she feel alone? Why wasn't she going insane after the breaking of their mating bond? Was this what happened before the mates become insane?

Was it because of Sesshomaru? Was it because of this new bond?

Sesshomaru chose that instant to turn towards her and she stiffened, afraid he may suspect of her thoughts, "Hi," she said softly, opting to divert his attention just to be sure.

A soft smile appeared on his lips and once again Kagome felt her heart twist strangely, "Dinner is practically ready. I imagine you must be hungry."

She nodded and sat on the crystal table and locked her eyes on him, "Yeah…" she said absently and she tried to feel for anything in her aura or bond, "I fell asleep?"

Sesshomaru sighed and began to move things to the table, "Mother said you were tired," he said softly and his eyes met hers for a brief moment, "She also said not to worry. Hanyou pregnancies are taxing."

Kagome nodded grimly and began to set the table in order, "I will have to apologize tomorrow. It was rude," she said as she worked.

"I don't think she minds," the Taiyoukai said as he brought the last of the dishes and sat, "She's very happy about the idea of pups in the pack again."

Kagome nodded, more at ease, and accepted the bowl full of rice Sesshomaru handed her with a soft thank you. "It was easier to be around her today," the miko admitted after she gulped down her first bite, "Perhaps because Kouken was there."

The Taiyoukai had to agree, "He's part of her pack. A pack is family. Think of them as if they were brother and sister, though they are not. A pack takes care of their own as family, no matter their relationship. It is only humans who trouble themselves with such trivialities."

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then asked, "We are like brother and sister too, no?" After all, he was her brother-in-law. Their relationship was strained, untested and complicated but… she guessed the pieces will fit one day.

Sesshomaru froze mid bite and turned to her with an odd expression, "I would rather not be anything resembling your brother," he told her blankly but when she frowned he felt the need to elaborate, "I am your guardian, and your alpha. I like that relationship better, after all… you are one who understands the most how bad an older brother I am."

Kagome couldn't help the small smile, "I guess I do," she said full of humor, "I don't think I could survive your affections," she mocked and ate some more.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Oh, I am sure you can," he returned with a wicked expression, "Let me brush your hair after you shower. You'll see is not that bad."

Kagome's brown eyes snapped open suddenly and she turned to him, but when she saw his easy, helpless expression she relaxed some. She ate another mouthful of rice to gain some time, "I guess you could," she said softly and tilted her head, "Kouken asked Kogane-sama to brush his hair. He said it is pack customs… I guess I'll need to start learning since I will mother two pack oriented inu-hanyou in the near future," she finally said with a full, proud smile as if she had, for the first time in a long time, won over her fate and future; as if she finally found where her path to her future led.

Sesshomaru was struck by the moment, by the shine in her aura and her eyes, and a relaxed breath escaped him, "That's the right way to go about it. Congratulations, Kagome." Then he smiled a real, relieved smile.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

:] I guess this story was sort of… left behind? Sorry about that. It's Kakuchuu's fault (~_~). Actually, this one is my favorite story and most of the time it feels like the chapters write themselves as soon as I start working on it ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I guess… things will flow better (or at least flow) now for Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	77. To have a heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ! ! !

* * *

**Contigo**

**77**

**To have a heart  
**

* * *

Jin fidgeted where he stood, next to Kagome, while she played with her fingers nervously.

"This feels weird," she mumbled with a pink blush, "I _so_ know you… and you are my doctor…"

"I am sorry, Kagome-san," said Jinenji with a sigh, "but we better get this over with… is not like I am going to see you naked today." He told her and placed the scanner on her belly. Kagome tensed momentarily, but then she relaxed as she felt the scanner searching for her pups.

"When the time for birthing comes," said Sesshomaru in his toneless voice, "You will not care for your modesty at all. I assure you."

Kagome glared at him, "I just may," she challenged.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Not," he said playfully and then smirked at her, "You should be happy that he has accepted to be your doctor since you are a miko. Miko powers get erratic and clash around in moments like that."

Kagome blushed again and looked up at the white ceiling, secretly following Jin's movements with her other senses. "You will," said Jin softly, but his eyes didn't move to hers. He was concentrating on her stomach, "Kagome-san, I warn you now…we may only find one pup…usually one grows faster than the other."

Kagome frowned, "I can feel them both," she said softly, worried brown eyes on Jin, "I feel two circles of energies."

Jin looked at her for a long moment and then turned to Sesshomaru and back at her, "Inuyoukai twins are… almost unheard of, Kagome-san."

Kagome tensed under his hand and one of her hands grabbed his hand holding the scanner, "Explain," she demanded. Her eyes had hardened behind her pretty face and her jaw was clenched tightly.

Jin's blue eyes locked with hers, "I think Sesshomaru-sama should explain," he said and unclenched her hand from his wrist and kept working the scanner around her plain belly.

Kagome allowed him free, but her eyes never left him, spearing him with a cold look. Then when she felt satisfied she turned to Sesshomaru, the same question on her angry eyes.

Sesshomaru's relaxed face met her and he uncrossed his arms from his chest, "Jin speaks the truth," he said calmly, "Inuyoukai's nature is territorial… often times one of the pups is stronger than the other and this one will consume the other's youki, weakening and finally killing it."

Kagome's face fell and a look of horror came to her, "This is not happening," she sobbed and she tried to sit on the bed, but Jin pushed her down gently, "No," she cried and her miko powers began to pulse in her misery.

Sesshomaru quickly moved to her and sat on the bed. He rubbed her shoulders and growled soothingly. He would not tell her things will be all right… because he knew they will probably wouldn't. He wasn't going to lie to her.

"Why?" asked Kagome, her arms clinging to Sesshomaru's strong arms, "Why is this going to happen to me?!" she asked with tears falling down her eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed and shot Jin a look. After Jin nodded he settled behind Kagome and pulled her to his lap and hugged her shaking frame to his. His head was on the crook of her shoulder and neck and his arms were caging her to him. "This is not happening just to you, Kagome," he told her softly, "This happened to many inuyoukai females."

Kagome continued to cry, "But I am not an inuyoukai… and my pups are hardly hanyou… maybe… maybe this won't happen to them," she tried and squeezed Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Who knows," he whispered with a sigh, "I do hope they both survive."

Kagome nodded and cried against her alpha's hair.

Jin watched the exchange with a pained heart. He knew so much…and so little. Kagome was easy to read, she hid nothing of her pain or her foolish sentimentalities. Sesshomaru, however, was another case. He probably was as broken as Kagome, but had been silent, feeding his pain to the spirits of the night. This moment was a therapy to them both, a phase of those mending hearts.

His attention was re-directed to the pair when Sesshomaru whispered a few reassuring words to Kagome and stood by the bed, her small hand on his. When his eyes searched for his, he knew they were to go on with the check-up. Jin nodded and moved closer to the pair. He silently placed some more gel on Kagome's stomach and then once again began to scan for the pup.

He knew it was going to be difficult… the pup must have, perhaps, six or seven weeks? It was difficult to tell…without mentioning Sesshomaru's pup should have around two weeks? There was going to be only a single heart beating, if he found it, and Kagome was going to go out an emotional wreck. Right now he didn't know what was best for her, to hear the second pup's heart at least once, in her next visit, and have it die…or never hear it. Maybe the second would be best…and they could convince her that there never was a second pup. Though she seemed quite certain… he knew it was going to be practically impossible. It was not something rare though, a lot of women thought they were having more than one baby only to be proved wrong by science… if only she wasn't a miko…

"There!" cried Sesshomaru startling both Kagome and Jin.

The pair turned to the Taiyokai, Jin with wide eyes and Kagome with surprised-teary eyes. They then calmed some and turned to the huge screen showing Kagome's inner stomach on the wall besides them.

"I saw the fetus, I swear," said Sesshomaru holding to Kagome's hand tighter.

Kagome's heart fluttered when she heard Sesshomaru's words and she responded by squeezing back his hand. Jin, on the other hand, returned to scanning with his full concentration. He moved the scanner a little here and there until he finally found it.

The fetus was _small_, but it was there. Jin's heart skipped a beat and he pointed to the screen, "There, Kagome," he showed her with a big smile, "this is your baby!"

Kagome's heart beat a thousand-per-second as she watched the screen, "Really?!" she asked and once again squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, "is that it? Are you sure?"

Jin chuckled and nodded, "Congratulations, Kagome," he said, forgetting about adding the –san but not even realizing, "You have a nice, healthy one there."

Kagome smiled and watched the screen as if in a trance, "Wow," she whispered.

Jin smiled back, but when his eyes glanced at Sesshomaru he froze. The taiyoukai's earlier excitement vanished behind a mask of indifference, _of hurt_, and Jin felt his heart drop. This was _Inuyasha's_ pup. Jin turned away from the pain in the Taiyoukai in front of him and moved closer to the screen. He stood there, waiting for long moments until he finally saw what he was looking for, "This is the heart. Look, Kagome, your pup already has a beating heart." This he said softly, with a professional tone as to not hurt Sesshomaru anymore.

"That's it?" Kagome asked in surprise, but with a smile, "Everything looks…so grey," she said, but her joy couldn't be hidden.

Jin nodded and watched the screen for long moments. Keen eyes searching for a second pup. The oldest one wiggled a little making the image come back and fade in and Jin searched between those for any sign of the second, though he knew it was going to be impossible.

Sesshomaru's was too young yet.

Jin eyes narrowed as he considered Inuyasha's pup. Its size was what would be expected of a human baby…but he knew Inuyasha conceived this child with Kagome while he was hanyou so… the pup couldn't be completely human. It did seem as he was going to be mostly human with a few inuyoukai traces. The pup will probably live a human life with maybe an acute senses of smell and perhaps, hearing, but nothing more.

"Wait," Sesshomaru said softly and released his hand of Kagome's hold. She quickly let go and followed him with her eyes. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the screen for long moments and then turned to Jin, "I want to listen," ordered the Taiyoukai.

Jin smiled and turned on the sound and immediately after a beating sound caught their attentions.

"Is that… the heart?" asked Kagome as she tilted her head trying to catch the sound better.

"It is," said Jin and then smiled wider when he saw the lines showing the heartbeat. Sesshomaru stood there stiffly his senses trained on the sound of it. Jin didn't need to confirm it though. "Congratulations, Kagome," he said and when he received a quizzical look he grinned, "I believe Sesshomaru-sama has good news for you."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and watched his back for the next seconds, patiently waiting. He took some moments to breathe in and out and then, all of a sudden, he moved towards her and pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her. Kagome startled, but when she heard him whisper things in a different language she relaxed some…and became nervous at the same time. She could feel the elation in Sesshomaru's soul, his joy in his voice and she was sure something had happened. It left her without words… to see such an emotional, passionate even, Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, thank you," he started to say, repeating the same thing again and again.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked after a minute of hearing the same thing.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead again and met her eyes, "The second one is there…and with a strong heartbeat," he said with a wide smile.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she caught him on a bear-like embrace, making the scanner fall away and disrupting the image.

Jin walked away and started to clean the scanner and put it away. He watched with a gentle smile as the pair embraced each other, bathing in the happiness of the moment. He felt happy for them. They deserved it…and though Sesshomaru said he was willing to make that sacrifice…Jin knew it broke his soul to do so. This second baby deserved a chance, deserved to come to the world. After all, it was this baby who made this possible. This baby was a hero yet to be born.

Something unsettled the experienced doctor though.

Kagome would never even understand what was happening to her body as of now because she didn't know the real truth of her pregnancy.

Sesshomaru was too happy at the moment to notice anything besides the beating heart of his heir.

But he, he had seen farther than this. _Sesshomaru's_ pup was growing impossibly fast. A two or three weeks-old fetus was not supposed to be visible through an ultrasound. It was not supposed to have a heart… its progress was unheard of. His strength was possibly immeasurable.

If this kept going…

…Sesshomaru's pup would _eat_ Inuyasha's.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

JeniNeji is no mom yet, so she had to do some research for this. I hope this is mostly correct.

Please, review!


	78. Let's Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt ! ! !

* * *

**Contigo**

**78**

**Let's talk**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in a lounge chair in a plainly decorated room. The room mainly consisted of pale colors and geometrical shapes with a hint of vivid colors. Why did rooms like these needed to be boring? He knew he was not supposed to get distracted, but… that was a common occurrence for everyone. Much more for a male when he had to talk about himself.

"So?" asked Kogane as she read a romantic novel while she waited.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes returned to her and he they narrowed when he saw that her novel of choice was one of those who had a lot of sexual tension. He was a tad bit surprised at his mother. Not because she was reading that, but because she was reading it in front of _him_. Wasn't there supposed to be limits to their relationships? Maybe some…modesty? She was his mother, after all.

Kogane watched Sesshomaru fidget where he was and sighed, "Really? Are you going to be this childish, Sesshomaru?" she asked and lowered the book to her lap and glared at her only son.

Sesshomaru frowned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I do not know what to talk of," he murmured with a scowl.

"I know," said Kogane as she rolled her eyes, "I know you don't know how to have a decent conversation. I didn't mean that… I meant about me reading this," she said and shook the book for emphasis.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he fidgeted again, "Mother," he started and took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, "It is very embarrassing to see you reading that." He pointed out with a soft glare.

Again, Kogane rolled her eyes, "Why is that?" she asked and when his eyes seemed to bug out of his eyes she growled in annoyance, "Sesshomaru," she called angrily, "In case you didn't know, I _know_ what sex is."

Sesshomaru sat straightened and opened his mouth, but Kogane interrupted him with a raised hand.

"I know you _know_ what sex is," she went on and locked eyes with him, "Then explain how it is not proper to read a novel heavy on sex?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kogane with an odd intensity, "Because you are my mother," he grumbled childishly.

"Mother, not daughter," Kogane sighed and her shoulders slumped tiredly, "Sesshomaru," she started again, "Did you know Kagome is pregnant?" she didn't wait for his answer and went on, "Did you know she also knows what sex is?"

This time Sesshomaru blushed and his claws dug into the lounge, "I fail to understand why this is of importance," he said evasively.

Kogane grinned at the male behavior. "Because it makes you uncomfortable," she said easily and turned to him, "We are here to talk about things that bother you."

Sesshomaru looked dubious, "I highly doubt Jinenji sent me to counseling to speak about sex," observed the Taiyoukai with a weak glare, "If so…I am leaving."

"Kami-sama! He sounds like a nun!" she cried as she allowed herself to fall against the soft couch.

"Priest, please," said Sesshomaru with a downward tilt to his lips, "I am male."

Kogane smirked and her eyes found his, "How do you expect we talk about Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome and these pups if you can't even talk about sex?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Again with this? What does this have to do with anything? Perhaps… another counselor would be better suited for me," he grumbled the last, and watched his mother out of the corner of his eyes.

Kogane grinned and gave him a knowing look, "I know them all… all these beings who affect you so, no one can know things for certain as I can," she easily explained and besides…after centuries of being a psychologist… working with family was not that complicated. She was good at her job and knew how to separate these feelings and emotions… as well as how to make them all talk, "and for your earlier question… sex has much to do with everything in your case. Rin married and left you, Inuyasha had _sex_ with Kagome and Kagome had _sex_ with Inuyasha, which left her pregnant, and… Kagome of course… somehow found herself with _twins_…" she trailed off knowingly.

Sesshomaru's blood ran cold inside, but his face and body did not betray him. "What does that have to do with me?"

Kogane's face shone with triumph, "Do you think me stupid?" she asked in a challenging manner, "I know what you did, what you intended to do since the beginning…and I made Jinenji confirm it," she said with a half-growl, "You had _sex_ with Kagome."

Sesshomaru just sat there, gulped down his anxiety and resigned himself. He was at his mother's mercy. He was… thankfully, in safe hands. He never thought this day was going to ever come… to speak about his sex life with his mother? How the mighty have fallen, "Yes, I did."

**xxoOoxx**

Kagome startled awake.

Brown eyes blinked in surprise and she glanced around the room.

There was no one.

No one.

A pang of nervousness fluttered inside her and she shifted on her bed and spread a thin sheet of her powers in search of Sesshomaru.

He was not there. He was nowhere near the apartment.

She sighed internally and willed her eyes close. There was no need to be scared. She was in Sesshomaru's apartment and nothing was going to happen to her here. No one would _dare._ Except maybe Shiori or her son… perhaps? Did Sesshomaru have any other enemies that she needed to know off?

It was unlikely for any of them to come for her… if there was a chance Sesshomaru wouldn't leave her alone. He was very responsible, she knew.

The miko let go of a deep breath and reclined against the wall of the room, her legs stretched in the soft bed. She was safe here… Sesshomaru wouldn't let harm come to her… or her pups.

After a moment Kagome opened her eyes and frowned. Two days ago they had seen the pups for the first time. It unsettled Kagome how the normally aloof Taiyoukai had reacted to the ultrasound but, for the life of her, she couldn't understand why it would make him this happy. She knew he considered her his responsibility, he took those too seriously, but these were Inuyasha's pups. Why would he be this happy they survived?

Was it guilt? Did he regret killing Inuyasha back then to severe their bond? Did he fear her reaction if something had happened to one of the pups? It didn't make sense.

He… he was hiding something. Were so very few inuyoukai born these days for real? Where there more inuyoukai packs around? Surely there were… inuyoukai were so strong; they couldn't possibly be in the brink of extinction?

A knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts and she frowned in confusion. She hummed and came to her feet. The earlier pulsing she had felt, which brought her awake, was no more. Perhaps it had been part of a nightmare…which she couldn't remember. It was entirely possible.

The miko glanced at her mirror for a moment. Her hair was messy, but her clothes were half-fine. Surely Jinenji wouldn't cower at seeing her in shorts and a t-shirt… he had seen her in worse shape, much worse. She moved to the front door, all the while nibbling on her lower lip.

Why would Jinenji be here?

She wasn't supposed to see him until Wednesday… today was Sunday. Unless… something wrong had happened… it couldn't be. She felt fine.

Kagome shook her head and opened the door, all her thoughts like a heavy weight on her poor brain, but when her gaze settled on the newcomer her eyes burned with panic and her whole body stood frozen in the doorway.

"Hi, Kagome," said a familiar hanyou, with silver hair and golden eyes, with a very business-like expression.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	79. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Contigo**

**79**

**Broken**

* * *

Panic clouded her mind and Kagome pushed the door shut with all her strength, but Inuyasha was fast and stopped the door from closing. Kagome pushed harder, not thinking clearly, but was rewarded with nothing for her efforts.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha softly, trying to calm her. Her scent was infused with sadness and fear… why, he wasn't sure. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said and didn't push the door, merely held it in place. "I just want to talk," he tried to reason with her.

"No!" howled Kagome, tears now falling down her face, "No, no, no…!"

Inuyasha pursed his lips, "Kagome, let me through."

"No," she screamed, still panicked. She now started to push the door with her shoulder, but there was no noticeable difference in the space between the door and doorframe. The door was not moving.

"Kagome," he said, this time with an undertone of irritation clear in his voice, "I am going to let myself in."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she released the door and ran towards the safety of her bedroom. But she made a grave mistake, one she wouldn't have made if things had been different.

She tried to run from a predator.

Her body slammed against the carpeted floor, Inuyasha's strong arms snaking around her protectively, but tight enough to restrain her. It was a suffocating embrace… she screamed.

Inuyasha cursed and rolled to the side, pressing her back to his front and using his legs to cage her own. She was kicking too much and that movement allowed her to head-butt him, but he wasn't going to let her. "Stop this, Kagome, what's wrong with you?" he asked in a hollow voice.

"Please, don't hurt me," she sobbed as she tried to pry the arms around her uselessly, "Please, please."

Inuyasha dug his nose into the back part of her neck and started rumbling in a placating manner. It took her a few moments to unclench her muscles, but she was stiff in his arms. "I won't hurt you, Kagome," he said softly, "why would you think so?"

A pain, bigger than life, squeezed her heart and the tears increased. She tried to shrink into herself, but his steel-like hold on her didn't allow it. It only served to make her even sadder, weaker. "It…it wasn't my plan," she sobbed fearfully, "I had no say in the matter…Jinenji…Sesshomaru…"

"Jinenji?" interrupted Inuyasha with a gasp, "He's alive?" He turned his face so he could look at her.

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded her head, "He…he was try-trying to save me," she cried and tried to make herself as small as possible.

This hit Inuyasha suddenly and the grip on her arms tightened. For the first time he noticed Kagome looked…fine. Those first days after the bond was broken he could barely think past the pain or sadness. He succumbed to his beast for weeks and had woken up when his half-brother had beaten the shit out of him. So why… "What did he do to you?" asked Inuyasha, a cold fear running up his spine. He waited a full minute, but she did nothing but sob. It made him angry, "What did he do to you?!"

Kagome screamed and tried to push him away, but the hanyou wasn't about to let her. He pushed his nose to the crock of her neck and inhaled. A few tense moments passed, but there was no reaction. Kagome waited frozen for the anger to come.

"I don't smell anything," he muttered after a few moments, "but I know he did something…if not, you would be writhing on the floor in pain. What did he do to you Kagome?" Inuyasha said patiently. He waited for her to open up to him, to explain, but she didn't. He growled and stood, bringing her up with him, and began to walk to her bedroom. "What did he do, Kagome? What did my brother do to you? It smells like him here, you living with him now, Kagome?" he asked evenly, as if it didn't bother him in the least.

Kagome knew that was not true. She knew Inuyasha despised his older brother… perhaps in the Feudal Era they had tolerated each other's presence, but right now, Inuyasha's voice radiated a cold hatred. Also, this cynical and quiet rage brought out a deep terror in her. She knew an angry Inuyasha, what to expect, but this Inuyasha was different; dangerous. "Inuyasha…please…let me go," she asked with tears in her voice, "You are hurting…me." She said softly, motioning with her eyes to his clawed hands which were around her upper arms as he dragged her to the bedroom.

"Fifteen days ago you used to call me mate," he intoned coldly and kept on walking, "Inuyasha sounds so…impersonal."

Fear etched on Kagome's eyes, "You…you mated Shiori," she said half teary and half accusingly, "Does she call you mate too?" there was no holding the bitterness in those word. She tried to plant her feet on the carpeted floor and push away from him.

Inuyasha stopped and his golden eyes glared down at her, "It's been merely days for you," he accused back and then a hateful expression crossed his face, "I endured the pain, the loss for a _century_ before Shiori appeared," he shot back angrily, "but you…_you…_are not in pain. I wonder why," he said simply and finally inside the room threw her over the bed, "It couldn't be," he said with veiled anger and a fake smile, "I don't believe you could have chosen another…not so fast," he said darkly and moved closer to her, "I know you wouldn't."

Kagome's eyes widened impossibly wide and blackness started to close in on her. She stammered something inaudible, but before she could even guess what happened she was pushed against the bed with Inuyasha straddling her, his hands dangerously close to her neck. Kagome's hand closed over his wrists and she tried to push her miko powers at him, but they weren't listening to her. She wasn't sure if it was because it was him or if this panic was stopping them from reacting.

"You slept with my brother?! You slept with Jinenji?!" roared Inuyasha as his eyes tinted red, "You bitch! You mated my brother, didn't you?!" his claws dug into Kagome's shoulders making her cry out, "How could you?!"

Kagome screamed in fear and pain, but shook her head for dear life, "NO! You are wrong! It's not true!" she cried as she kicked and punched him, but her hits were weak and useless.

"You damned liar! I know you did! You two must have bonded! This is why it doesn't hurt anymore!" he roared with red eyes, "You are worth nothing! Nothing, Kagome!"

Kagome watched with wide, fearful eyes as he raised his clawed hand and cringed, mentally preparing herself for the slap that would inevitably hit her…but it never came.

To her surprise a splash of warm, red blood bathed her face instead.

"What are you doing, half-breed?" growled Sesshomaru as he pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome using the hand that ran though his half-brother's chest as leverage, "Are you insane? Are you attacking Kagome?!"

Inuyasha growled and turned to face his brother, "You bastard!" he shot and some of the blood trailing down Inuyasha's mouth was spat over Sesshomaru's face, "You bonded with her!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried a new, male voice from the hall. Kagome turned at the right time and she saw Inuyasha's son run inside the room, "What are you doing?!" he cried horrified at the scene before him.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but was quick to throw Inuyasha as far as possible from Kagome. The hanyou fell next to Hion who quickly helped his father to stand. Then Sesshomaru, dark hair and hazel eyes, glared down at his brother, "Take him out," ordered Sesshomaru coldly, "He has no right to be here…much less touch a member of my pack. Another word and I can't ensure his life."

Inuyasha's eyes had faded to pink and he growled defiantly to his brother, but Hion shook him and growled threateningly. Inuyasha turned to his son and their golden eyes clashed for dominance, but then Hion's whispered a few harsh words and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

Kagome watched from the bed paralyzed. Hion looked so, so much like Inuyasha that it hurt. It was like seeing the living proof of Inuyasha's… no…it wasn't betrayal. Hion was…a hard reminder than they couldn't be together anymore. Inuyasha had chosen another…he had mated again.

She was alone… her pups would grow alone…fatherless.

Sesshomaru growled impatiently and Hion's eyes fell on him, then on Kagome, to whom he bowed respectfully before he dragged Inuyasha away.

Kagome felt their youki start to move away, then she felt cold, then her fingers began to itch, then her hands began to shake, then the tears fell…and then she fell into the bed and sobbed.

Sesshomaru turned to her after he was sure the pair had left the apartment and after long moments of consideration left Kagome alone. She needed to face this by herself, win this fight alone. His presence would only be a buffer to her; she needed the will to fight again.

She needed to find strength…somewhere inside her; not rely on him.

He was no one's walking cane.

She would either grow to want him or…

…he will leave her to fend for herself as well.

**xxoOoxx**

"Just be patient, Shiori," said Shippo softly. The young red-haired kitsune was wearing a tight uniform with a thin, long sword strapped to his waist, "He will come around. You know how hard-headed Inuyasha can be, but he cares for you. You know he does…even I know he does, he's just confused…and hurt."

Shiori sighed and furrowed into herself on the couch of the organization's waiting room. It had been a few weeks since she last came to Japan's Branch Building and her boss had given her a mean look for it, but she wasn't sorry. She had told her that her mate had woken up and she needed a few days off. The bat hanyou had been working without vacations for decades and they could give her a few days. Of course, not many had her shielding abilities and she now had a tight schedule. Some missions these days required for isolation. Humans were everywhere…and it was most annoying. She sighed, "He just…he just got so mad, Shippo," she said dejectedly, "When he heard Kagome was back…I thought he was going to leave me to go to her…maybe he wished he could," she added bitterly, "Maybe he secretly wishes for my death so he can mate her again."

Shippo's green eyes flashed angrily, "Don't say that!" he growled softly, "Of course not! He would never, Shiori. He's a fool sometimes, but not even he is that kind of bastard," tried the fox demon.

She sent him a pitiful purple glance, "Who knows, Shippo," she finally said and then looked down to the luxurious tiled floor, "But only time will tell, I…I told him everything, now is up to him to choose whatever he wishes to. I can do nothing else."

Shippo sighed and sat at her side. He embraced her softly and rumbled into her ear soothingly not at all surprised when she started crying. He held her for long moments. Shiori was his third mother figure. As time passed everyone he knew started to die; Miroku, Sango, Kirara…Rin. At first he had been angry at how Inuyasha had almost killed Kagome, hated him for long years even, but then…as the decades passed that hatred subsided and he grew nostalgic. The moment arrived when only Inuyasha remained, but he was lost soul wandering the lands…he tried for years to get Inuyasha to his past self, or to some semblance of normalcy, but everything had been useless; until Shiori arrived.

She gave Inuyasha new hope, a new life…a new beginning. She had saved Inuyasha and he would always be thankful for that. After Inuyasha fell asleep he helped her with the kids…until only Hion remained. He never hesitated to join her when she said she would ally with Japan's Branch, in the spying department. She wanted a way to canalize the pain; he wanted to help create a world where the futuristic Kagome could grow-up in safely. Together, later followed by Hion, they worked in order to make Japan a safer place. They banded together as pack…this had been his family during this trying centuries.

Now though, Kagome was back. He was itching to go see her, to see how she was faring. She was his mother and he had missed her terribly. More so, he knew she must be suffering. Her mating bond had just been broken and he was afraid she was going to fade away into herself. He knew of the love she had for Inuyasha… there was no way she could take this separation easily.

Slowly, Shiori's cries died down and he looked down at her silver hair, "Everything will be all right," he reassured softly. He felt her nod her head slowly, trying her hardest to believe it, to believe him. But then, she gasped and the scent of blood coated the room.

Shippo gasped and pushed away from her. She fell sideways and a dark stain of blood pooled into her chest until it quickly started to dip down, "I—Inuyasha!" gasped Shiori as the wound finally registered on her.

"Damn!" cried Shippo as he took her lithe body in his arms and ran down the halls, "The healer! I need the healer!" he shouted as he sped down the stairs to the healer's quarters.

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

"Welcome back, Shippo!"


	80. Under Custody

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Contigo**

**80**

**Under Custody**

* * *

Sesshomaru paced restlessly on the living room of his apartment. He didn't want to say it, confess it to himself, but he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have attacked Inuyasha like that. As Hion had whispered in Inuyasha's ear to calm him down, he had also hurt Shiori.

Shiori was an innocent. She should not be punished because Inuyasha had decided to come and attack Kagome, but he had been unable to stop himself. To see him over her, crushing her small frame, had made him snap. It was a blending of his alpha instincts and his…fatherly ones.

Kami, he didn't know how he was going to deal with this. The bond with Kagome was small, but it was mind numbing. It made him react in an instant, and he was practically unable to take a moment to think things through. It was as if this bond was a direct link with his inner beast and the beast had never been considered rational. This wouldn't do…he had to get his senses back to a state of normalcy and soon.

Still, he knew there would be repercussions for his actions. Not only did he attack a member of his pack, two indirectly, but Shiori was part of the Youkai Court. They would come.

And… Kagome had yet to stop crying. He could hear her sobbing here still.

Sesshomaru sighed and his shoulders slumped. This was a weakness he showed no one, but at this moment he needed to let it out less it consumed him. His life had become utterly difficult now. He thought he would be able to handle this. The thought that it would be easy never crossed his mind, but…this was getting out of hand. Kagome was a box of nasty surprises and sparkling moods. One moment she was fine, the other she was angry and then she seemed to go to the insane side. Perhaps a psychology course would have come in handy…a refresher at least since he took it for the sake of knowledge a few decades prior. Maybe…maybe some small details had eluded him. Try to go out and socialize would have helped some too. Now though, it was a little late for these kinds of thoughts. He was here now…and in deep shit.

Forgiving the uncourt word.

He had to do something for the Youkai Court would send someone…and soon. It was enough of a problem to be considered a loner by your own people, since they had united into the battle for the survival of youkai, but being a Taiyoukai who had kept enough of an image to one day raise in power made dealings with him more complicated. Many would seek to kill him off while others would try to help raise him to the top. It was no secret that he managed to rule the Western Lands for a long time wisely…his mother always made sure to remind everyone from time to time.

He needed to act…now.

After a deep intake of breath, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome's door. He stopped before opening it, prepared himself mentally, and finally opened the door.

The scent of her anguish slapped him in the face. It was too much…how could a mere mortal woman deal with something of this magnitude? Could it be that humans had a different way for processing these emotions than youkai?

Unconsciously, his feet brought him to her bed, where she had coiled into herself unnaturally, and gently pulled her by the waist towards him. The sobs stopped to be replaced by an angry scream and when she turned and kicked at him, he was ready. He growled a little, to alert her of his annoyance, but pulled her close to him and caught her in a crushing embrace. She screamed again, angry, and began to push him, but when he didn't relent, she pulled on his hair. Another growl, this one plain angry, burst from his lips. She didn't comply with his orders and an angry, clawed hand caught the back part of her head and pressed uncomfortably.

It stopped her cold. She stiffened in his arms and she raised her eyes to watch the roof of the apartment. He eyed her for a moment, choosing to ignore the fat tears falling down her eyes. After deeming her calm, he released her and moved to the couch into the living room. He quickly sat and placed her on his lap.

She didn't fight him, only remained with a defeated resignation. He found he didn't like it…he didn't mean to use violence with her, but that hellish pull on his hair hurt a lot. He needed her to stop her break down and talk to him. He had no idea what would befall them after what he did to Inuyasha and she needed to be ready. But, not like this.

The Taiyoukai sighed softly and reclined back against the couch, and she fell over his chest limply. He began to rumble softly and his left hand began to play with her long, raven mane. His hands moved slowly, slim fingers enjoying every second of silky bliss, all the while monitoring her scent closely. He didn't want to make her more uncomfortable, but to feel her near, to touch her without her pulling away was exhilarating.

"This was your fault," whispered Kagome between breaths.

Sesshomaru snorted, "That Inuyasha attacked you?" he questioned softly with a small smile, "I do not recall telling him to mistreat you."

"He got mad," said Kagome after a deep breath. Her muscles loosened some, but she was tense still.

"Getting mad is not a bad thing," acknowledged the Taiyoukai simply, "But what you do can be."

Kagome attempted a weak growl and pushed her back against Sesshomaru's chest in her anger, trying to get loose, but he didn't permit it. "You tore through his chest!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he growled, "He hurt you."

"He's your brother," replied Kagome with a bite to her tone, "Are you still trying to kill him?!" Her squirming returned with more force, "Let go!" she growled angrily.

He considered it for a moment, but allowed her the space. He let go of her, surprised at the hateful hiss she let out, and watched her pace the room with red-shot eyes. She looked just like he must have a few minutes ago minus the red eyes…or were his eyes red? Who could tell? "I am not hunting him down, but if he comes to my house to assault a member of my pack I will not sit by and do nothing. He had no right—"

"Right right right! Everything here is about dog rights…and I am getting tired of it," she fumed and crossed her arms to stop the frantic motions of her anger, "I am not a dog! I should have a right to choose!"

Anger bubbled deep into Sesshomaru, "You are not in the right set of mind to choose." It was a mistake, he realized when she scorched him with a look.

"Am I insane then?" she asked, careful to pronounce each word perfectly. That was the magnitude of how offended she felt.

_Yes_. He was tempted to say, but he bit his tongue. Getting her upset was not the way to solve this…though anger was preferable than her grief. "You do not understand the magnitude of what's happening around you or the repercussions it could have on you or your pups."

Kagome's eyes teared up again and she turned away from the Taiyoukai. "He…he was angry because…because I bonded with you," she said and her chest began to move faster because of her incoming sobs, "I feel so disloyal… he was here…and I…and I—" then the tears finally arrived.

Sesshomaru shook his head, took her on his arms and sat here again with her on his lap. This time, instead of refusing him, she clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed small geometric shapes into her back and pressed his nose to her hair and inhaled. He took it all, to try to feel and understand what she was feeling: grief, confusion and shame. She was an emotional mess.

He kissed her hair, her ear, her cheek and jaw, "Everything will be fine," he lied, "Everything will be fine." He lied, twice.

**xxoOoxx**

As soon as she had calmed down her sent her to bathe, telling her the scent of her strong emotions were giving him a headache. It was true…sort of. She gave him a puzzled stare, but then went to do as she was told.

While she bathed he made her bag. He pushed in clothes, socks, shoes…everything she would need. He made sure to put her medical record and other necessities in as well. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew he had to be prepared.

How was he going to explain?

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome suddenly. She was wearing loose jeans and white unmarked shirt as she stood there towel drying her hair.

He turned to her with parted lips. He hadn't smelt her coming…the smell of that soap was too strong, he decided. He would not buy it again. "Packing."

She rolled her eyes, but her stance was wary, "I realize that, why?"

Sesshomaru turned away from her, packed the last of her things and zipped the bag. "You are going to mother's," he said as he started for her door.

She, out of instinct, moved away from his path, "What?" she asked, baffled at the sudden decision, "Why?" When he walked out, she followed.

His lips pressed together. He should…tell her. It was the least he could do. After so much happening, she should start to get a better understanding of everything and take the reins of her life back. "Like humans, we have a government, and laws. Attacking Inuyasha have repercussions…they will come find me."

"The Youkai police?" she asked, perplexed and slightly afraid, "But, you said this is your house…isn't law supposed to be on your side?"

"Not really," he said monotonously, "Besides…Shiori is part of the Youkai Court."

Kagome frowned, "So what?" What had Shiori to do with any of this?

Sesshomaru internally sighed. "The bond between them is strong because they are both hanyou, unlike a bond between you and Inuyasha which was of opposing energies; theirs coils close, making them attuned to the other. The wound I inflicted on Inuyasha…Shiori got it as well. I placed her life at risk needlessly. This is why Inuyasha left without much of a fight."

Kagome stopped dead cold. "What does this mean?" she asked in a small voice, then glared, "You said everything was going to be all right!"

Sesshomaru stopped, and motioned for her to walk out of the door, "It will be," he said, "but you need to be safe, with mother, while I fix this. Come, we go flying."

Kagome blinked and her mouth opened slightly. Confused, unsure and trembling, she accepted Sesshomaru's hand and…tried to enjoy the ride under the curtain of a starless night.

**xxoOoxx**

An hour later the Taiyoukai, under his human guise, walked out of his mother's estate. She had taken charge over Kagome with a worried frown, but with a dutiful flare of youki. It was a relief to know he could count on her. Their relationship was mostly polite, but she was a great leader as well. Sometimes he thought she would make a good leader of the Youkai Court. He even said it once and she only laughed…and called him silly. It was embarrassing.

He walked down the dark corridors, mind on the situation. He hoped his mother knew what she had gotten into with Kagome. The girl was problematic for real, but perhaps some female, youkai companionship will do her good in adjusting to this new life. If not, his mother would have a few exciting days…if the still and almost threatening way Kagome moved around the unknown house was any indication.

He almost laughed internally. He would if it had been someone else and not the possible mother of his heir.

The scent of blood reached his nostrils and he stopped. He raised his head and tried to find the origin of the scent. He found it…on a young man with brown hair and glowing green eyes. Youkai.

Then he realized the scent of the blood was familiar. When the stranger started towards him…he also thought him familiar.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the young youkai said with restrained politeness, "You have been summoned to Japan's branch of the Youkai Court."

The Taiyoukai said nothing as he studied the youkai in front of him for long moments, "You carry Shiori's blood."

Glowing green eyes narrowed, "You spilled her blood."

Recognition flared on Sesshomaru's now golden eyes. Emotions ran through him, relief, anger, betrayal. "Inuyasha hurt Kagome."

"You hurt Shiori," snapped the fox-youkai, fangs bared.

Sesshomaru growled, "Kagome is expecting."

"Shiori is a mother," replied back Shippo and then shook his head, "This is needless. You have been summoned, I am to escort you. It's business."

This made Sesshomaru infinitely angry, but he followed after the fox youkai. "No, fox. This is extremely personal."

* * *

**…oOo…**

**To be continued…**

**…oOo…**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

._.


	81. A Monster Under My Bed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Contigo**

**81**

**A Monster Under My Bed**

* * *

The air was charged, the room silent. The lithe Taiyoukai female sat at the end of the dining table calmly sipping tea while Kagome sat on the opposite corner. Doing the same, but her calm posture betrayed the ragging ocean inside of her.

"So," Kogane said calmly, "It seems we are going to be enjoying each other's company for a while."

Kagome sipped some tea and watched the tea for a long moment. Enjoying was a word she wouldn't have used and found it strange that Kogane chose to use it, but decided to ignore it for the sake of their future relationship. "Where is the Youkai Court?"

Silver eyebrows went up in surprise, "You do not really expect me to tell a miko the location of our secret government, do you?" As to make her stance more intimidating, the woman set her porcelain cup over the table, straightened, and stared into Kagome's eyes.

Driven by what, she did not know, but the miko raised one eyebrow in challenge. "I thought I was part of an inuyoukai pack," she shot back smugly.

A smirk lit the inuyoukai's lips, "Smart miko," she conceded with a shrug of her shoulders, "Japan's branch is here, in Tokyo. Distance, however, is not a limitation for youkai." Then the woman eyed Kagome's cup, sniffed discretely and asked, "More tea?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side a little, but shook her head. "What will happen to Sesshomaru?"

Kogane's eyes lowered and a wistful smile took hold of her face, "I told him not to take you as pack," she said softly, "Do not believe it was because you are a bad girl, I didn't know you, but because this was important to him. Too personal. I knew it would cause problems. You see, he thinks about life, about honor, it is what defines him. Not emotions…he doesn't know how to deal with emotions or emotional beings…which includes you."

Kagome's shoulders slumped in embarrassment, "That does not answer my question," she said softly, inquiring further.

"I don't really know what will happen," she said with a roll of golden eyes, "Those old fellows have strange ways to see the world. Sesshomaru's fault is grave for there are few beings with youkai characteristics in this world. An attack against one of these is harshly frowned upon. My son, however, is an influential image in the Youkai World which could help him some…or bury him. It depends on how the deck of cards is played."

The miko's lips pursed, her spirits lowering with worry. "Are you not concerned?"

When those golden eyes fell on her, they were hard and angry. "At the moment, there's nothing I can do. Only see what happens and act accordingly."

The harsh words, and the subtle worry behind her words, made Kagome nod timidly. "I'm sorry, Kogane-sama."

"Kogane," instructed the inufemale evenly.

Kagome stiffened minutely, "Kogane…" then her brown eyes came up, shyly gazing into the eyes of Sesshomaru's mother, "May I retire now?"

The female tilted her head to the side and grinned, "You may," she mocked and stood, "Kami…you make me sound like an evil step mother."

This made Kagome smile and she followed after the inu, somehow, feeling slightly better. Perhaps…being with her would not be that bad.

**xxoOoxx**

"Hion," Shiori whispered softly. A small frown marred her pale skin and purple eyes studied the room she was in.

"Mother," replied Hion with obvious relief. He quickly stood and moved closer to her and settled his hand over her head comfortingly, "How do you feel?"

"I am at the healer's," Shiori stated confusedly, but then it seemed to come back to her, "Inuyasha…who hurt him?"

Hion breathed noisily in his anger and sat on the empty chair besides her, "Sesshomaru."

The bat-hanyou turned to him, "Why?" Sesshomaru was very careful of that…this was simply foolish.

Hion pursed his lips, "Inuyasha attacked Kagome."

This was not a nice conversation, "Why would he do that? She's pregnant with his child!" then something else came to her, "How is he? Is he all right?"

Hion rolled his eyes, "He's on a room a few doors away," growled Hion and then glared down at his mother, "and I am not going to him…I do not approve of _anything_ he has done since he awoke. He's been bugging me about Tetsusaiga, he's been a terrible mate to you, and now he attacks Kagome? There's something wrong with him…maybe that sleep did something to his mind."

Shiori looked at her soon apologetically, "That's how he is," she said and the way his eyes snapped at her almost made her smile.

"You fell in love with such a fool?!" he cried and groaned, "Mother…I must tell you that was a bad idea…oh hell…this is bad."

Shiori rolled her eyes and her fingers probed the wound on her chest. It was healed, but the place was sore, as was to be expected. As a hanyou the wound was dangerous, but the Youkai Court wouldn't have taken chances. They had developed several advances into youkai medicine and had succeeded in helping hanyou like them survive longer. She guessed she was given a youki shot to push the healing to a maximum since her weaker system would have taken longer. Now that they were safe, and alive, it was the moment to go on further, "What are they going to do?"

Hion blinked and sighed, "They sent for Sesshomaru." Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you explain what happened?" It wasn't like she liked to be pierced through, but knowing the situation with the brothers…she couldn't really blame Sesshomaru entirely. She knew how stupid and hardheaded Inuyasha could be. Besides, this was more personal…like a Family Feud…there wasn't much the Youkai Court could do. She didn't want them to do anything either…this was a mistake. She would say as much.

Hion also was part of the Youkai Court; he was a spy and knew how these cases were handled. "They told me to wait until he had been brought and an audience was granted."

"There was no need for all this," she said with a frown. It was protocol, yes, but it bothered her. Why didn't they wait for her to wake up and talk to her? This would make Sesshomaru look badly. "How is Kagome…and just why did he attack her? It makes no sense," she grumbled.

Hion sighed, "She was shaken…of course," he then eyed his mother and anger burned inside of him. He was starting to hate his father for real now. Before he hated him because he wasn't there with them, but now he was hating him because of how he was. This was far more dangerous and deeper…he didn't want to hate him for it would upset Shiori, but how could he not? "He was jealous," he said as explanation, "Because Kagome was…bonded to Sesshomaru."

"He's so impulsive," growled Shiori, but her eyes were weak and disinterested.

It hurt her to know. He knew, but lying would make things worse in the long run. He didn't want that. He wanted her to know what was happening and decide accordingly. She had lived a lie for ages, waiting for Inuyasha and being happy again. He _hated_ how his father was crushing her dreams!

The door opened and Shippo slowly walked in, "Sesshomaru's here," he whispered to Hion as he closed the door, but when he saw Shiori awake he gave her a soft smile, "I brought him here."

Shiori glared at the young red-haired fox, "What? Why did _you_ go?"

Shippo shrugged, "I was angry," was all the explanation he gave her.

"You are part of _his_ pack," she accused and she sat on her bed, hands fisted, "You owe him everything! He saved us! You owe him your loyalty _and_ your trust too, stupid runt! Inuyasha hurt Kagome!"

Shippo glared back at her, "He wouldn't! And Sesshomaru hurt you!"

Purple eyes turned pink on the sides, "Don't make me stand Shippo because the two of us will sorely regret it," she threatened and sent her glare at Hion, "Make him go away."

Shippo gasped and fisted his fists angrily, "Why are you being like this? I was trying to protect you…and you know nothing is going to happen to him! Nothing _ever_ happens to Sesshomaru! I just wanted him to think twice before ever acting as rashly as he did!"

Shiori settled back on the bed and covered herself with the comforter she had been given, all the while with her back to the red fox. Shippo seethed in anger, but after some prompting from Hion, they both left the room so the pair could cool down.

Shiori did not like scolding Shippo any more than she liked doing it to her son, but sometimes they deserved it. He had also acted rashly so in the end it was a hypocrite's reasoning. Also, there was something missing in all this…she knew it. She could feel it on her bones.

The Youkai Court wouldn't have made such a big fuzz because of this just because. There was something they wanted, and now… it seemed they would get it. She didn't know what it was, and would be sure to find out, but this had been the perfect excuse. It seemed they had been trying to get to Sesshomaru… for whatever purpose and thanks to Inuyasha, and her, they finally got the leverage they wanted.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Lalalalalalala!


	82. Free

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Beta Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**Contigo**

**82**

**Free**

* * *

"Why is my alpha being retained here?" asked Shiori calmly but with a hint of demand behind her tone. It was a fair question and no one could deny her. In youkai society, and in inuyoukai in particular, the significance of the word 'pack' held much weight. Pack was family and family was fiercely protected and valued. Everyone knew that. "I won't file a complaint. I wish for his freedom."

"It surprises me that your alpha would deliberately hurt his pack in such a way," an old youkai, with dragon lineage, said disinterestedly. His words sent a message though …and it wasn't a good one. "A filed complaint is not necessary. You are part of the Youkai branch and therefore under our protection."

"You are trespassing into our pack's dynamics. My alpha is fair," stated Shirori firmly, "My mate overstepped. I would have done the same thing."

Old, clear eyes behind thick eye glasses turned to her with an accusing stare. "Your pack's…way to deal with matters in general leaves much to be desired." Then he turned to the small computer on his desk and went on reading. Truthfully, the wizened man didn't look like someone who could adjust to the modern technology, but he did…and wonderfully too. Long, white hair and long mustache made him look…well, like an old dusty librarian…not one of the heads of the Youkai Council, but such was life.

"This is between family," tried Shiori with pursed lips, "It is no secret of the Taisho sibling's rivalry." It was wide known the older didn't care for the younger and likewise. Since Feudal times it had circulated that Inuyasha's life was Sesshomaru's to take. Everyone knew and respected that.

"True," said the old Youkai, "Rumors say the older Taisho killed his younger sibling, Inuyasha, ages ago, but revived him." The old youkai trailed of and clicked on his mouse pad thoughtfully.

Shiori's first instinct was to agree, because it was the truth, but something inside told her to remain quiet. So, she did. Her mind whirled around that lone stray thought, but couldn't come with much. What does Sesshomaru killing Inuyasha to cut the bond with Kagome had to do with anything? Why bring something that happened five hundred years ago?

The youkai watched Shiori with interest and when she shot him a guarded look he smiled, "We'll speak about this soon Shiori. You are dismissed." Then he made a shooing motion.

It aggravated her to no end. As if she was a stupid tool to be told what she could and couldn't do. The bat hanyou fisted her hands to keep her temper, and then bowed, "As you wish, Senbo-sama." At least she had some idea of what they were seeking from Sesshomaru. Though she wasn't sure she knew what she was about to do with that slip of information.

xxoOoxx

The weight of a body settling next to Kagome stirred her from sleep. The miko blinked tired eyes confusedly, but when her gaze landed on a foreign room her body tensed.

"Shh, little miko," the soft voice of Kogane tried to soothe her, "It's only me."

Kagome turned to the inufemale and frowned, "What are you doing here, Kogane-sama?"

"Kogane," patiently corrected the demoness, "This is my bed." She then sighed and hugged the pillow as a child would its favorite teddy bear.

It took Kagome a few moments to process this information and then she once again turned to the demoness with a confused stare, "You said I could sleep here…I thought this was my…spare room."

A small laugh escaped Kogane's lips and she nodded her head, "You can sleep here," she began with a smile on her voice, "You are in a delicate condition so if you are here, in my bed, I can better care for you. It's a pack thing… In this house, I am your alpha. My instincts demand I check on you, and protect you."

Kagome nodded tiredly and relaxed on the bed again. Her eyes closed and sleep called her back insistently, she was tempted to do as told. Kogane wouldn't hurt her, she was sure. Sesshomaru wouldn't have left her there if he didn't trust her explicitly.

"Sesshomaru doesn't sleep with you?" asked the inufemale after a moment. Her voice was carefully neutral and her energy began to hum in a relaxing way.

Kagome started, "No-o!" Brown eyes blinked open and glared at the inu-alpha weakly, "It wouldn't be proper." This…this wasn't bad here. She could get accustomed to sleeping with Kogane and her youki softly pushing against her warmly. It tickled her inside in a comforting way. Why didn't Inuyasha ever do something like this?

Kogane hummed, "Little fool. Sleeping alone _is_ improper…he respect your wishes, and your humanity, very much little miko. His instincts must be ragging at him… sleeping together is a pack thing, nothing improper about it. You hurt him with your coldness." Then Kogane turned away from her and tucked herself under the covers. "I hope you have pleasant dreams, little miko."

The miko glanced at the inu's back for a moment, thinking about what she just said, and then sighed. Something told her she was going to learn many things here…and be embarrassed about all the things she ignorantly did incorrectly. Somehow…it made her feel tired already.

xxoOoxx

Away from Tokyo branch, Shippo and Hion sat on a lone bench at the local park. It was night and so it was mostly deserted. The last person to walk by had passed half an hour ago. In this moment, if they so wished it, they could revert to their youkai form for a quick run. It would definitely help with the stress levels.

"We could go out for a run." Hion whispered the words as to not affect the mood of the kitsune at his side. He knew canine senses tended to be annoying, much more when one was upset.

"Inuyasha wouldn't have hurt her," said Shippo softly, playing with the now empty tea can on his hand. His green eyes had an odd shine and there were lines on his mouth, lines of self-depreciation.

"I don't know," said Hion as to not aggravate his almost sibling. He had grown up with Shippo as an older, grumpy brother and though it was not by blood it was by pack. He cared a lot for the devilish kitsune and even when he was not a people person, he always tried. For him.

"I can smell your doubt," said Shippo and sent him a weak glare, "You think he would have hurt her, don't you? He loves her too much…I know, I was _there_."

Hion took a deep breath and moved to thrown his empty can in the trash. He stared at the can for a long minute before disposing of it. After that, he allowed the glamour he used to hide his silver hair and golden eyes fall. He was feeling like going out beastly tonight. He had since the whole inside started and he knew to trust his instincts. "I don't know Shippo," he said when he turned to the kitsune, "Inuyasha was not himself…he had transformed. I really don't know him too much to tell if he would've stopped."

Shippo's shoulders slumped and he glanced up at the moon longingly. "Kagome…" he whispered like a broken prayer. It was. For decades he called out to her, pleaded for her return…but she never did. She was forced to leave by Sesshomaru. After Kagome left…everything fell. Inuyasha was out for blood, a deep, hateful rage took control of him for years until Sesshomaru managed to bring him back. Sango always wept her departure, saddened that she would never see her daughters grown…and always worried of the fate that befell her on the other side of the well. Rin, well…she became angry at everyone and entirely placed the blame on Inuyasha. After Kagome left, a small part of Rin died…and never came back. But… "She's back…I wonder how she is…if she still remembers me."

Hion grinned, "Of course she does. She saw you but a few weeks ago! Remember time doesn't pass the same way for her."

Of course Shippo knew that…it was a figurative comment, but Hion's comment made him grin. Such a fool. "Let's go hunt," announced Shippo as she took off the glamour making him look more humane. Instantly a flash of red hair and a few tails popped to life. He didn't wait at all, and instantly began to run. Hion cursed behind him, but quickly followed.

He didn't know what would happen now…or what consequences his meeting with Sesshomaru would bring, but he was free now. Later, later, he will deal with his messed up life…and messed up emotions. Until then, he will run.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Shippo… :[


	83. A Day Without Sesshomaru

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt! I luff you!

* * *

**Contigo**

**83**

**A Day Without Sesshomaru**

* * *

It was stupid, really. Monday arrived and Kagome's chest squeezed when she realized she wasn't home. She was at Kogane's and the room seemed cold; the walls were white and the couch was not made of brown leather. Everything was impeccable. In Sesshomaru's apartment order prevailed, and in good taste, but here…this was one of those houses that seemed unapproachable. The ones that made you feel like an intruder and uncomfortable. There were no furs or soft, brown carpets. Everything was either white, black, or red. Kogane's colors.

It was cold too. The place was huge and the cold from the air conditioner clung to every corner like a curse. Unlike at Sesshomaru's. Again, her heart squeezed, but she stubbornly shook her head.

She couldn't let this get her. She had to go on.

By the time she reached the living room, she almost burst into tears. A long black table with an artful crystal top and black, cushioned chairs greeted her as she passed the beautifully carved doors. Kogane was sitting at the head of the table while a servant poured her coffee. She seemed…so far away. It was like this was a hotel…with room service. This was not…a home.

"Good morning, Kagome," Kogane said with a proper smile as she bid the servant away, "Your breakfast is waiting for you. Michima-san and I spoke at length about foods you should eat and have selected a wide array for you to try. As the days pass we will have a more accurate idea of the foods you prefer and will work with that, so please, feel free to try as many of the foods offered as you can."

Kagome was speechless, so she simply nodded and walked towards the already dressed inuyoukai. She was wearing a golden dress that was a perfect replica of her eye color with a black fur over her shoulders and black heels. She was stunning…and at six in the morning. It was too early to even process that thought.

"So Kagome," started the inufemale conversationally a she reached for the bread on her plate, "How far along are you?" Her eyes then lowered as she spread butter on the slice.

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she thought the question over and did the math on her head, "I guess…it's hard to say. Things have been so hectic these last few weeks, but if I were to guess then perhaps two months or a little more?" She waited until Kogane made eye contact before giving the older female a small bow and reaching for a strange looking bun.

Kogane nodded appraisingly when Kagome bit into the bun and her eyes lit with pleasure. "I am glad you seem to like it," she said evenly and then reached for her coffee and sipped a little. "I wonder how long your pregnancy will last," she said out loud and then turned to Kagome, "A human pregnancy last from nine to ten months. A hanyou could go from five to seven…and well, I was pregnant with Sesshomaru for more than a year. The day when you…created this pup…was Inuyasha human?"

Kogane's eyes and tone were direct and so Kagome didn't feel shy or shamed by the question. "No," she said simply, "I estimate our pup will be mostly human, but will have a little of youkai."

Kogane nodded, "So...I guess we have to start preparing a room then. The pups could come either in three months…or six."

Somewhere inside Kagome's head bells rang. Instantly her hands fisted and her shoulders tensed, "Here?" Why did the notion made her feel like that, she wasn't sure, but…she didn't like the idea; not even one little bit. An image crossed her mind and all she could see and feel was a cage. The idea left her feeling like a prisoner.

Kogane watched her with keen eyes for a long moment before smiling and lowering her eyes, aware the miko seemed uncomfortable with the topic. "Sesshomaru is part of my pack. You, and Inuyasha, are part of his. This _could_ be your house, if you so choose it."

Kagome's throat tightened and her mouth dried. How…how to deny her without offending her…? She wasn't prepared for this kind of thing. Her mind was just blank…it had been so long since her ideas had been rebuked…and so politely. She was definitely out of practice. Back in Edo her word was strong, was almost law, and always accepted, but here…here she needed to grow again into someone who could prove, and provide, for herself. However, this female in front of her was her new psychologist…for Kami's sake and had centuries of experience. How could she hope to win or stand as equal…it would be impossible unless Kogane…allowed it. "Could…could we wait a little? At least until Sesshomaru-sama returns, before deciding this?"

Kogane tilted her head as she pondered this for a moment. Then she shrugged. "We could wait some, yes," she agreed and motioned for Kagome to eat, "and hurry. We have to go to school."

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru sat on a couch, set on one of the corners of the room, and watched the door of the room patiently. Inside, he was anything but that. He knew more than a day had passed and no one had come to get him. He didn't need food, and had yet to consume anything, but the wait was unsettling him.

He knew it was purposeful. They were pushing his buttons, playing him. They knew he was thinking about what to do, how to get out of here and if nothing happened soon his inner self would get troublesome. The humane part of him understood these political games, but the beast inside understood and liked best, the battles to the death.

He had to keep his calm in order to prevent any misunderstanding. A growl, a red-hazed look could get him in trouble with the Youkai Court. Those old fellows were their leaders, believed themselves above them; liked feeling like that. If he so much as breathed rebellion or showed defiance he was going to get on their bad side. Every youkai knew of his royal blood, of his rule and his strength. It would require but a little push, nudge, in the right direction for people to start bidding for him. For youkai to start asking him to lead them.

He didn't want any of that.

He ruled the West for a long time and had no desire for such chaining duties again. He was content with how things were now. He had nothing definite he needed to do. He had a job, learned it, and then left. He went back to school, he traveled around, read, trained. It was simple, it was peaceful, and nothing like those times in Feudal Japan where he had to watch his back constantly. That was hardly a life.

Now he wanted it less, not when he had Kagome…and perhaps a heir coming. He wanted peace and calm, he wanted time, and to be out of here and go back to Kagome. To her…to his…her.

He growled low in his throat.

He knew this was a losing battle. Since she came back he had been sniffing after her, literally, and little by little he had gotten weaker. He started touching her, letting her reassure him as only her scent and echoing powers could. He had grown accustomed to her presence and unlike back in the past, now he knew to enjoy it. He didn't shy away from her; instead, he clung to her.

He wanted out of here. Now.

Was she all right? How was she coping with her pregnancy? Was she comfortable at his mother's? Was she eating properly? Were the pups growing fast? Was her belly big now? Someone would have to give her youki when the pups grew a little…perhaps that could stop them from killing each other. Was his mother giving her youkai meat?

There was little to do now, only worry. Inuyasha. It had been the hanyou's fault…and some of his too. He shouldn't have reacted so badly, but how could he not? Inuyasha had been hurting Kagome, had been putting her pups in danger; his _heir_.

He should have left him dead.

But something inside him had rebelled against that. After all, Inuyasha was pack, family. How could he let him die when he could save him? It was against his instincts to do such a thing…and it would forever kill the possibility of him and Kagome ever having any sort of relationship. She would hate him and he would have felt guilty. He wouldn't be able to discard the notion that he killed his sibling merely because he was jealous. That wasn't true. He killed Inuyasha to break the bond he had with Kagome. Jealousy had nothing to do with it.

It had been a harsh decision, even for him. It had worked though. Inuyasha had gone wild until he calmed him and after that he had been a ghoul. Until he found Shiori. The girl, because she had been a child back then, had made Inuyasha return a little to his usual, stupid self. Her easy smiles and adventurous personality began to soothe Inuyasha's broken soul and the world had turned bright again. They inevitably fell in love and mated.

He had his doubts about them back then, but Inuyasha seemed very sure about his decision. He had logically accepted that he couldn't remain alone and had said that Kagome would understand. He had also said he would make sure that if Kagome survived, and her pup, he would see to her care when the time came. Shiori agreed as well.

So…why did it turn like this?

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but…he never thought it was going to get this complicated either.

A small smile spread on his lips. He did remember Kagome had an uncanny ability to attract problems which meant…she was back to herself. He almost laughed.

**xxoOoxx**

Day at school came and went by without her notice. Kagome felt utterly lost and her only anchor to reality came when Kouken came to get her at the end of every class to escort her to the other. She barely said three words. It had worried him and he had fussed over her for long minutes, assessing her well-being. After labeling her merely depressed, he calmed some.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked with a frown, "You need to eat."

"I know," mumbled Kagome as she eyed her sandwich suspiciously. She turned it a little this side and that and then bit into it with a resigned sigh.

"Why are you so depressed?" asked the dog demon as he bit into his own lunch heartily, "Is it because Sesshomaru is not here?"

"No," said Kagome quickly, but then pursed her lips, "I really…don't know why I am feeling like this." She finally said and gave her sandwich another weak bite.

"Whatever you say," said the inuyoukai with a smirk. "I am happy he's not here though, I get to train those kids now. It's been a while since I did anything like that."

Kagome's eyes went up and she blinked interestedly, "You are going to the dojo then," she said with a tilt to her head, "Are you a though fighter?" she asked with a playful grin, "Think you can manage those few teenagers? I wonder how rebellious youkai from this time can be."

The way his eyes lit with his smirk made her think he was more than capable, but she somehow found she liked that look in his eyes. That way he looked and decided to take on her silly challenge, "You are more than welcome to watch, if you like," he offered back with a taunting quality to his voice.

"I just may," she shot back and bit into her sandwich with more energy this time. She shot him a playful grin, but then sobered suddenly. If he was in the dojo then…who was going to be with her and Kogane? Cold realization hit her and she bit down on her sandwich again, but this time a little more thoughtfully, "You know…I want to go. I want to see some action." When he grinned, and nodded, she felt more at ease.

**xxoOoxx**

After school, Kagome followed Kouken to the dojo. They separated once inside because he had to change and she moved to the corner and sat silently. Only two youkai were there, already dressed, and were cleaning the other side of the room. They looked alike, a female and male, both with reddish hair and hazel eyes. They reminded her of Shippo, a little, but she knew they weren't fox youkai…they didn't feel like Shippo felt. Perhaps they were a mix of two breeds? Possibly…youkai had changed a lot these last five hundred years.

For example, they now lived alongside humans peacefully; though they were successfully inserted in society and probably had a great advantage over humans. It meant, however, that they got over their prejudice. It was a good thing, she guessed. Maybe in this world her pups wouldn't be shunned as Inuyasha had been.

Hion, though he was older, didn't seem as emotionally hurt as Inuyasha. It could be that times had changed for the best or…that Sesshomaru took great care of him.

It came as a surprise to hear that she was part of Sesshomaru's pack, as was Inuyasha, Shiori, Hion and now Jinenji. Well, Sesshomaru certainly keep interesting company in the past, yes, but it felt different somehow. It made her feel warm inside…that he remembered her and took care of those she was familiar with.

Shiori…well, Shiori was a complicated case. As a child the bat hanyou had been adorable, and radiated strength. She had admired that from the girl. They idea of the young hanyou falling in love with Inuyasha had indeed crossed her mind, with all the heroics he displayed back there, but she thought her to be too young for such romantic matters. She had been right…sort of, but fate played them all.

This Shiori was a mean thing, sure, but Kagome guessed the woman wasn't all that bad. She had a rough life too…and now she was on a ride to hell. Inuyasha was going to get even more difficult now, in her opinion, and she fervently prayed she was wrong. She _wanted_ Inuyasha to go back to Shiori…and just give her space. He was the father of her pup, but right now she didn't even know what to think.

He had been killing her…

He had been killing her pup…

He killed two of them…

He mated another woman and finally…

…he attacked her.

She…she really needed time; and space. What did she feel anymore? She felt so much that the emotions tumbled between themselves and it was impossible for her to sort through them. She didn't know what to think…to feel…

She felt really bad about Sesshomaru. He was getting in trouble because of her…and Inuyasha. He didn't deserve it. He was a good youkai…the irony. But, what could she do? Should she really stay here, with Kogane? The idea didn't please her at all…but…but if she remained with Sesshomaru she would only complicate his life. As Kogane had said, he knew little of how to interact with people and…as time moved along and her pregnancy advanced…well, she was sure they would get into a lot of awkward situations accidentally. He was simply trying so hard to be nice and helpful…she knew it would happen.

Three other youkai entered the dojo and Kagome's attention moved to them. Unlike the other two, the way these ones held themselves radiated power and confidence…but in a dominant and uncomfortable way. She shivered internally. Sesshomaru radiated that dominance, but it was calm; collected. The one these held was more explosive…defensive. It made her tingle inside, her miko powers circling around her veins; preparing itself.

One of them glanced at her; their eyes locked. He frowned, she didn't move. He dismissed her quickly and went to change. She breathed again.

She didn't like that look or the feel of him. Perhaps…it was not a good idea to come here after all.

"Kagome-san," a voice called from the entrance of the dojo and she turned with a curious look, "It's a surprise to see you here."

It took Kagome a moment, but she recognized the youkai. He was the male who sat in front of her at History. He had spiky blue hair, and light blue eyes…and he looked strangely exotic…as if he was supposed to live somewhere cold. "Hi." Really…she didn't know what to say…his note made her blush in embarrassment, even know. Did he really think her miko powers felt like a massage?

"Yasuo," he said in way of introduction with a loop-sided grin as he walked towards her, "My name is Yasuo. We have classes together." Then he smiled, a friendly, charming smile.

She smiled back, "I know Yasuo-san. I remember…glad you liked my tickling your back." She joked and took a quick glance around the room. Kouken wasn't there yet. "What brings you here?"

Yasuo shrugged, "I come from time to time. I used to train, but it's been a long time now. I heard Sesshomaru-sama was the trainer now…so I came to check. If there's something for me to learn, I'll come back for a little while."

"Sesshomaru-sama is very good," said Kagome automatically, "but Kouken will be giving the class today. I heard he's good too."

Yasuo chuckled, "That's what I heard, about Sesshomaru…" he conceded and turned to her, "But I am quite skilled too, Kagome-sama. We all are."

His words made Kagome blush and she turned a little away from him, to hide it. She had…forgotten that there were other, strong youkai around. It was silly really, but the idea of someone stronger than Sesshomaru never crossed her mind. "I'm sorry."

Now he did laugh, and it was a rich, peaceful sound. "There's no need, but enough about me," he said and finally sat, cross legged, at her side, "You are the first miko I meet in a long time. What's your story? How did you come to be part of an inuyoukai pack?"

Kagome's smile tightened, "I…that's a very long story," she told him softly.

"Ah," he said and his gaze moved to the dojo floor were everyone was coming together, "I don't really like long stories. Tell you what…we'll let it go. I'll just get to know you…now, the you of the present. That sounds easier."

"If you say so," she said simply and slowly her attention moved to Kouken and the students. Dimly she wondered who was she…the _her_ of today? She really…didn't know.

**xxoOoxx**

Shiori sat on Inuyasha's room at the Healers Quarters. He was mostly healed, but unlike her, his body responded at a slower rate. He had been asleep for so long that he was still getting parts of his body into developing once again. His legs had lost much of their strength as had his arms…his inner system too was making some adjustments as well.

He hadn't spoken to her yet. She had come in during the morning and it was now past dinner and he still refused to speak to her. She tried to give him that space, but she wasn't willing to give him more. He was uncomfortable with her presence here, she supposed it was because he was sure she knew what had happened, but she was not going to bend now. He had some explaining to do and some rules to understand.

First one, Sesshomaru was alpha. It was only thanks to him that she and Hion had made it this far; had found a life. By the time humans had grown to be dominant, very little youkai remained and few possibilities for beings with diluted blood like them. Besides, it was Sesshomaru who paid for Inuyasha's treatments all this time.

So for the second rule, the Youkai Court was no laughing matter and Inuyasha better drop any charges he had considered raising against Sesshomaru. That was simply not going to happen. They owed him too much.

Third, he needed to re-think his love life, and soon.

She could understand his confusion and stray feelings. He just woke up from hundred of years in a coma., but there were going to be limits to her patience. She knew how much Kagome suffered with his indecision where she and Kikyo were concerned and she refused to fall into that game he was so known for.

He couldn't have them both.

It was that simple.

He had known that the day he had taken her as his mate. They had discussed it bluntly. He had agreed. He had seen the logic of this new mating, the possible future and had ventured with her. He couldn't fail her now, not like this…though if he did, somehow she wouldn't be surprised. She _would_ be hurt, but not surprised.

But then again…there were other, more complicated matters that they should focus on as well. Hion, for example. Inuyasha had seen him born, as well as his daughters, but had succumbed to his sleep before they had grown. Inuyasha had missed their childhood and teenage years and she was sure that was something he regretted very much. He couldn't have done anything to prevent this, but she knew it was one of his many wounds. Hion was his son, but they never truly created a close relationship.

Instead, Hion saw Sesshomaru as a father-like figure. Something she was sure Inuyasha was going to hate when he found out. Again, it was not Sesshomaru's or Hion's fault…it was the life they had been given. It may have been fate, it may have been karma. It was how things were.

This matter of Kagome's pup was a complication. It was easier for Hion since he would be part of the pup's life regardless of what happened in these next months. Though she was sure he preferred Kagome remained under Sesshomaru's care. He admired the older Taiyoukai greatly and felt at ease around him; even went to the lengths of trying to pair him up more than once. The same could not be said about Inuyasha. Inuyasha's thoughtless and impulsive nature was not winning him points with Hion and probably never would. Hion was too logical and he shunned such behavior very much. As a child he had to stifle those urges a lot in order to blend in, in order to survive. It was impossible for him to see things a different way, not now.

How to make them get to know each other? She sighed internally. Perhaps it was better if she didn't do anything. Meddling will only cause more anger and rebelliousness. The two were very hard-headed.

Her shoulders dropped and her purple eyes sought Inuyasha. He was staring at her. She hardened her eyes, dared him to speak to her.

He turned his head away.

She calmly waited. She was not going to lose. She was hard-headed too.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

…tsk tsk.


	84. Remembrance

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt! I luff you! (Luff you too! 3)

* * *

**Contigo**

**84**

**Remembrance**

* * *

The warm, early sun and the scent of waking flowers tickled the young pup's nose. Relaxed, the young pup smiled and stretched his muscles as he welcomed a new day. But; today was _the_ day.

His father had promised he would meet his counter-partner today.

It was a rite all inuyoukai passed through when they became one hundred years old. When that day arrived the pup was considered now a youngster and his or her father was to choose a companion who would venture into the wilds to learn the limits of their power and take the first step towards independence. Of course, the youngster would not leave his pack until he was mature enough to at least start courting, but it was necessary to learn since an early age. Youkai had a rough life and even the youngest ones needed to learn to defend themselves against others, even other packs.

The thought brought the young inupup out of the futon far more quickly than any other day this last month and he ran down the circular stair of the stone tower and dashed into the living room where his mother waited. She always awoke earlier than him.

The female was already taking her morning meal, but her eyes lit up at the energy the small pup displayed this morning. He was usually more serious and defensive. "Good morning," she said softly, warmly, as she extended her hand towards the pup with a bun, "You must eat fast, your father is waiting."

The young inupup hurried to snatch the bun away and promptly bit into it then munched as he raced down the second set of stairs to the gardens where his father usually waited for him. He was not disappointed.

Long, silver hair floated with the morning breeze as the older inu sat on a tall rock next to the small pond where the koi lived. He was already dressed to go out; sword and armor at the ready. "Good morning, Father," the boy said as he jumped over the moist grass with bare feet and finished his breakfast, "Are we going now?"

The taller youkai smiled and motioned to the pup's feet. Instantly, the boy's cheeks warmed and he ran back in search of his boots. After securing them with the ties he returned, a grin on his face.

"We can go now," said the father as he extended his clawed hand towards his son.

Hours later they finally descended on the border between his father's land and the dragon youkai. The place was usually quiet for many watched the area keenly. The tension between the two Lords was palpable and any mistake could start a war.

The young boy knew this and even when he tried not to feel scared, his small body tensed where it clung to his father's back.

"Worry not, son," the older inuyoukai said with a grin to his voice, "I will not let anything happen to you."

"I know," replied a young Sesshomaru as he squeezed his father's mokomoko gently, "I am not…that afraid. Is my companion here?" then asked the boy as his golden eyes roamed around the area curiously, "There's nothing here."

The Inu no Taisho chuckled at his son's eagerness and then lowered him to the floor carefully. The boy quickly stood straight and took a tentative sniff. "There are more things to the world than we know," said the older inu wisely as he started walking to a small hill covered with grass but with moss growing to the sides, "More than what we see…than what we may smell."

Sesshomaru merely hummed softly and followed his father silently. His eyes went from one place to the other, his nose worked diligently as well, but he could find noting. Still, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. He knew his father was trying to teach him a lesson and he wanted to make him proud, to be able to understand it perfectly when the time to learn it came.

The lesson came faster than he expected. His father stopped atop the small hill and crouched on the floor. It was but a moment later that Sesshomaru realized his father was actually bending to look down inside a small lair hidden behind wild bushes. Sesshomaru frowned, but quickly went to stand beside his sire.

"Sesshomaru's here," his father barked in good humor and a few seconds later a dozen squeals screeched all around the lair.

Sesshomaru winced at the shrill sound, but held his ground. The screams died and were instantly replaced by steps as whatever was inside the lair ran outside. The young inu frowned at the oddity of the situation, but then scrunched up his nose when a lot of tiny, toad-like youkai emerged from the hole. His first instinct was to complain, but he held the temptation to do so. His father always had a purpose to everything he did and it was not his place to refuse him…even if he wanted to very much.

Inu no Taisho laughed at the tiny toads running around and then called again, "Much time has passed without seeing you, my friend!" saluted the inu Lord when an older toad youkai walked out of the lair.

The youkai, who had to be the father of the toadpoles, bowed to the Inu no Taisho reverently and then smiled. He was wearing a simple dark robe with a strange design on the hems and a golden crown atop his greenish head, "Hohan salutes you, milord," said the toad respectfully, "It is an honor to serve you."

Sesshomaru shifted where he stood. _A toad…_ he had never heard of them before. They didn't seem particularly special or strong either.

His father grinned, "The honor is all mine," replied the inu and then glanced at the little toads before motioning Sesshomaru towards them. The older inu didn't miss his son's reluctance, but it only made his grin all the more. "So, which one of your sons have you selected for Sesshomaru?"

Hohan bowed his head again, "My youngest," and turned to the lair. "Come Jaken, your Master waits for you."

Sesshomaru turned to the cave, but it was dark and hard to see inside. At his sides the other toads circled animatedly and called to their younger brother. It was a few moments later when the small toad finally found the courage to come out from the hole. When Sesshomaru's eyes fell on him…his heart sank.

This Jaken was a trembling little, _little_, thing. He was smaller than his siblings, perhaps three inches tall, thinner and even greener. If he were less of an inuyoukai prince…he would have cried.

"Excellent choice!" Beamed the Inu no Taisho and bowed his head gratefully, "I will make sure to take care of your son, Hohan. Thanks for entrusting him to me, and to my son." Hohan bowed to him, then to Sesshomaru, and returned to his lair. The other toads followed obediently behind him.

Then the two boys met each other. It was a simple glance, but telling. Sesshomaru glared; Jaken cowered. Inu no Taisho intervened. "Jaken," he said evenly, "This is my only son, Sesshomaru, prince of the West. Sesshomaru, this is Jaken, Hohan's youngest son and one of the princes of the Swamp Tribes."

Angry, Sesshomaru only hummed and started to walk away.

Inu no Taisho rolled his eyes and quickly intercepted his son, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" He asked, eyes narrowed. He was obviously displeased, "This is not a proper way to greet Jaken."

"I don't want him," snarled Sesshomaru, hands fisted at his side, "I don't want him."

Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed further, "He's yours."

"He's weak!" cried Sesshomaru giving Jaken a quick glance, "I don't even think he can lift my boot! What am I to do with him?"

"You are a fool," growled his father, "What is the meaning of strength? Aren't you strong enough for the two of you?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "But that's not the point! We were supposed to be friends; to go in search of adventures together!"

Inu no Taisho turned to Jaken who was wobbling his way towards them, "You are the one who is refusing him…and very disrespectfully, I may add. He seems fine with what has been chosen for him."

"He will be useless!" adamantly refused Sesshomaru.

His father sighed and offered Jaken his hand, which the toad took gratefully. Then he put the small boy onto his shoulder and walked away, "Don't be concerned about him, young Jaken," whispered Inu no Taisho with a sad voice, "He's blind…and vain. He simply…doesn't understand magic. He only believes in brute strength."

Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Do not worry, milord," croaked Jaken, "I will protect him."

Now…Sesshomaru had, _had_, to roll his eyes. _Loser_.

…

…

…

The end of the dream hit Sesshomaru abruptly and he shot awake from the bed. Gold, wild eyes scanned the room he was in and, after remembering he was a captive of the Youkai Court, fell back into the bed with a tired sigh.

_Jaken_. When was the last time he thought about his loyal partner? Simply too long… he passed so long ago.

His life be damned, but he missed him. Jaken was always there. Always. He would have been here, by him… and he wouldn't have been alone. He would babble about the injustice of this, or of the disrespect. He would blame Kagome and her humanity, but stand by his side, firmly, assuring him of his loyalty. Or he would have stayed home, caring for Kagome even if he disliked her…

But after Rin, things changed a lot. Jaken was never the same…and toads aged faster.

Sesshomaru rolled on his bed to face the wall and then tried to erase the sharp pain, and loneliness, the memories brought. _Jaken_… his loyal counter-partner…was long gone.

xxoOoxx

"You didn't come to work with me today," accused Kogane from where she sat across from Kagome on the dinner table. In the afternoon, a limousine had come and picked them up at school, a total counterpoint to Sesshomaru who liked to pass undetected. Kogane loved attention and tried her best to get everyone to see her. It was a tad unnerving to Kagome who was trying her best to fit in and…be as little noticeable as possible.

"I was in the dojo with Kouken," explained Kagome with a shrug, "He asked me to go…did you…need something?" she asked tentatively. She was, after all, supposedly working for the Taiyoukai.

"Not really," said Kogane with a nonchalant hand motion and then proceeded to eat her soup, "It was just…silent at the office today."

Or perhaps she was concerned about her…in Sesshomaru's stead. "I see," said Kagome and then frowned when she realize her day was far livelier today than in days before. Somehow…she sort of preferred the calm Sesshomaru always seemed to carry with him everywhere. He really was a loner. Why was she so unlike him? Did Sesshomaru resemble his father more? Impossible, Myoga used to say Inuyasha was his father's son…so who?

"You have nothing to worry though," added Kogane suddenly and with a knowing look. It instantly disconnected Kagome from her thoughts. "I simply re-scheduled your session for a later hour."

"Eh?"

"Yes, my young ward," said Kogane with a dramatic twirl of her hand, "We will have our first session today after dinner. I am your psychologist, after all. So, hurry up and eat."

xxoOoxx

"Everyone prefers him, always," whispered Inuyasha with a low growl.

Instantly Shiori's head snapped up and pretty purple eyes zoomed on him. She blinked as she thought over his words for a moment, but at the end chose the safest path, "Who?" She didn't want to get him angry now that he finally decided to start talking.

"Sesshomaru," spat Inuyasha as he turned away from her. He was seated on a chair at the healer's quarters and was almost recovered. His body was able to move now, but the inside was still healing…and his emotions were not at all stable.

"I don't love Sesshomaru," the bat hanyou said gently, "I love you."

Bronze eyes glared at her distrustfully, "Your _loyalty_ lies with him."

"Not my loyalty," said Shiori tightly, "My loyalty is to you and to Hion. I am grateful; he helped us in our time of need."

"He did _not_ save our daughters," growled Inuyasha, a snarl forming on his mouth.

Shiori's shoulders slumped and her eyes darkened, "What could he do?" she asked the room, "Our daughters inherited our human blood more strongly. He couldn't save them; not even Rin whom he loved even more. It's…life."

"He should have!" cried Inuyasha as he hit the armrests of the chair in his anger, "I never…met them," he finished sourly, "I didn't get to see my daughters all grown up…and Hion…that brat prefers him. I know…I can feel it, deep in my gut."

Shiori pressed her lips together, "It's not easy, my love. It will not be. Hion grew up in the Western Lands…Sesshomaru trained him, was by him. It is not that he prefers him over you, but that Sesshomaru is familiar. Hion…he doesn't know you all that well… you two must get to know each other."

The hanyou's ears flattened and his eyes narrowed, displeasure obvious, "Hion has Tetsusaiga," he said tightly, "He must destroy it, but he doesn't want to. Shiori…don't let him have it. You now know what that sword did to me."

Purple eyes met golden for a few moments and then she nodded, "I know…we'll see how we do it. We just have to take it easy…kids don't like to be told what to do…it's complicated. But he's a good kid…he'll see reason."

Inuyasha nodded and his youki eased some. It floated around him gently, a red haze dancing around his form. Shiori smiled. It was so hard to see him like that…the Inuyasha she knew was always brash, his youki always at the ready. Somehow…it was nice to see him so relaxed…in the other, he looked defeated, resigned. That simply didn't sit well with his personality. Perhaps he had grown into a more mature state…perhaps he was broken.

"Inuyasha…" began Shiori, but when his tired eyes set on her, the words died. Instead of talking about Kagome, and the situation with her pregnancy, she chose to say something she hadn't said in a while, "I love you."

To her inner delight, he smiled gruffly and reddened a little.

xxoOoxx

Shippo awoke to the sound of footsteps. Instantly his youki raged in alarm, but when he felt her draw away her youki, he calmed. He was safe. There was no danger.

"It's all right," said Souten softly as she gave him a sad smile. Her dark hair reached her ankles and her eyed were a dull red, unlike the bright inferno they were when she was but a child. "Raikou is awake."

Shippo nodded, sleep returning tenfold and slowly went back the futon. Souten glanced at him for a moment longer before walking away and into the room of her only son.

Raikou was the product of her short mating with a water-based youkai. He had been very attentive to her, and his control of the element had been surprising, but as fate would have it…he hadn't been all that strong. She always thought it strange that she, as a lighting-based youkai, would find a friendly soul in a youkai of such an element; after all, water conducted electricity. She thought that perhaps their powers together would make them stronger, but at the end, not even their powers together were able to save them both. At the end, her mate, Michishio, was murdered by humans while he tried to save her and her unborn child.

Souten pressed her lips together as the familiar feel of oncoming tears returned. She wouldn't let them though; Raikou had seen her crying too many times already. Besides, Shippo was here and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Momma," called the little voice as she neared his room, knowing she could hear him, "It's going to rain," said the boy with a whimper at the end of the sentence.

Souten walked into the room with a sheepish smile. She couldn't understand the complexity that was her son yet. He was supposed to be a blending of water and lightning youkai, but every time a storm came to her mountain he became troubled, afraid. Perhaps he was too young yet to understand what it all was, or control his sensibilities to it. She did know, however, that he was very special and given due time he was going to become a power to be accounted for in the youkai world. Besides, so few pure youkai children remained. "Come sleep with me," said Souten as she picked up the boy, who resembled a five-year old, "Shippo is there too."

Red, bright red eyes, locked with hers. She remembered eyes like that; in the reflection of her mirrors as she did her hair, as she grew up. They were the same, but not the hair. Her hair was the darkest black while his was tinted a dark, dark blue. "Let's go meet him!" chirped the boy, a fan of the kitsune youkai.

Souten huffed good-naturedly and began to walk back to her room, "He's sleeping," she warned the young boy, still knowing it was useless. The boy gave her his innocent grin, as she expected and she rolled her eyes.

As soon as she let go, the boy launched himself against Shippo, making the slightly dazed kitsune cry out in both pain and surprise. "Shippo-onii-san!"

"Raikou," cried Shippo back as he caught the boy in a tight embrace and rolled them on the futon. The small boy barked with laughter and Shippo decided to upgrade the laughter by tickling him, "How many times must you catch me unprepared?!" he cried as if terribly wounded, "I can't believe you managed to again! I swore it wouldn't happen again!"

The boy laughed, and was by now crying, and Souten saw fit to separate the two before something happen to her son for lack of oxygen. After a few threats and glares the two settled to sleep. There were a few 'accidental' kicks to the two of them along the way, but after an hour Raikou was finally deep asleep.

"You two are insufferable together," whispered Souten who was lying in the center of the futon with an arm held protectively over Kouken.

Shippo glanced at her back, which was facing him, but then returned his gaze to the roof. "He calls me Onii-san," said the fox youkai evenly, "I wonder why he doesn't call me something more…fatherlish."

Souten remained silent as she considered how to voice her thoughts about the matter. They had known each other, had been friends, for centuries. "You are not his father."

Shippo's tail shifted anxiously at her words, "But…I am the closest male figure he has," observed the kitsune, green eyes going back to her dark hair nervously.

"We are not together—"

"I sleep with you," hissed Shippo, green eyes narrowed in anger.

A red eye met him, a firm glare on it. "Rut," confirmed Souten tightly, "You are not the family type, Shippo. We are friends…we keep each other company when we feel lonely."

"I like you." the red-haired male stubbornly affirmed.

Souten smirked evilly, "You don't know how to _like_, how to _love_," she shot angrily. Hoping the words hit home. They did.

Shippo moved away from her, left the futon and began to clothe his naked chest, "You have no right to speak about them, Souten; you understand nothing." His green eyes were glowing in response to his anger and his movements weren't as fluent.

He was angry she had used Kagome and Sesshomaru as an example. They were a sore spot to him, but he was such a hypocrite sometimes. She hated that. He had done wrong by them, clinging to petty feelings and bitter anger. They had done a lot to help and care for him, but he didn't see that. He only saw the hurt and the anger. This was why he was so unhappy, had been. This was why there couldn't be a _them_. He had a lot of growing up to do still.

"You have no right in matters of my son either," she said simply and curled into Raikou, seeking his warmth. "Come back when you reflect about your many mistakes."

Shippo glared daggers at her back. His mind raced with many hurtful words, words he wanted to voice, but just couldn't. He wanted her to feel the hurt her words caused him; to make her feel as restless as he did but…he just couldn't. It bothered, angered, him. So he left and didn't look back.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

._. Thanks for the reviews!


	85. Inside

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

* * *

**Contigo**

**85**

**Inside**

* * *

Kagome fidgeted where she lay on the couch. Kogane had taken her to one of her studies, she had said, in order to have their first session. Frankly, she didn't know what to expect for she had never gone to a psychologist before and it made her nervous.

What was she going to ask her about? Talk about?

The door clicked open softly and Kagome peered at it nervously. Instead of her usual proper clothes, Kogane was wearing pajamas. Instantly Kagome relaxed and even blinked a few times.

The demoness grinned at Kagome's face, "I see you like my night clothes. I can lend you one, if you would like," she offered with a wink.

Kagome laughed and sat on the couch, "It's fine, Kogane-sama," said Kagome with a small smile. She watched as the inufemale walked inside the studio with a tray of freshly baked cookies and was tempted to follow her if only to snatch one. She was not a cookie monster, but those smelt delicious.

"Come pick one, Kagome," suggested Kogane as she sat at the corner of the desk in the room while she bit into one of the cookies, "Most of us enjoyed a little sugar during our pregnancy."

Kagome wouldn't deny the statement. She wasn't sure if this was an urge for cookies she was feeling, but if it wasn't…she didn't want to cut off her possible supply of cookies as of yet, "Thanks, Kogane."

"Very well," praised the demoness with a big smile, "I like how we are treating each other. We are, and always will be, family. Also, do not think I will not protect you. I will, and with my life. Sesshomaru is not the only over-bearing and protective inu in this house. I _am_ his mother, after all."

Again, Kagome grinned. "Oh my…I am in big trouble, it seems." Then Kagome took a cookie and bit into it. The cookie was slightly warm and the inside was soft…it was heaven, "This is so good!"

Kogane smirked and rolled her eyes, "I'll tell Michima…I am not good with these modern devices and was never fond of cooking anyways."

Then they were silent for a few moments, both simply enjoying their cookies. "If there's some place you want to go at any time, let me know Kagome," Kogane said as she took her second cookie, "I don't know much about you, but I noticed you don't ask for things. I want you to know you _can_. This is not a jail…you are here for your protection only. Not that I think someone may suddenly appear and attack you, but hanyou pregnancies can be difficult sometimes."

Kagome finished her first cookie and thought about it for a long moment. Then she glanced at the older female, "Thanks, Kogane." Then she frowned a little, "I would like to see my mother…and grandfather and brother sometime, but I can't go back there. They live on a Shrine and Sesshomaru said it was dangerous for the pup…so maybe they can come visit me here sometime?"

"Sure," grinned Kogane, "Invite them over and tell me when they will be here. I'll make sure Michima makes something tasty."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "There's no need, Kogane. Michima's food is always tasty."

"Oh," said Kogane and smiled, "But maybe a dessert your family enjoys, or something?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Sometimes this demoness surprised her…she could be so very nice. "Have you…heard about Sesshomaru?" she asked softly, eyes adverted.

Kogane sighed, "I spoke with Shiori," she said softly, "She told me Sesshomaru remains restrained and hasn't been called to testify. I was planning on visiting tomorrow."

Kagome thought this over and sighed, "I…I am not sure if I should go to see him or not?" she said after a minute.

Kogane eyed the miko through blank, golden eyes, "And why is that?"

Kagome frowned and tilted her head to the side. "He…he is there because he tried to save me," said Kagome softly, eyes sad with guilt, "I don't know if he is mad at me…after all it was my fault. I foolishly opened the door…I should have seen who was it first…and furthermore…Inuyasha is probably there and I don't want to see him." unconsciously her hand came to her throat.

Nothing passed Kogane's experienced eye though, Kagome's inner conflict was obvious. This was a problem. Kagome was trying her best at everything, but she didn't know what she wanted or felt, which made her confused more often than not. She needed to work out her emotions and conflicts before she even started to live again.

"I think you should go," Kogane said suddenly, startling Kagome. Their eyes met and Kogane gave her a soft smile, "Sesshomaru will be worried about you, and the pups. You _are_ his pack now and he takes that very seriously. I'm sure he's very frustrated for being separated from you and…he may take offense if you don't go, after all…he did save you."

Kagome cringed a little at Kogane's words but nodded her head.

"And don't worry about Inuyasha, I won't let him near you," the inufemale promised, eyes glowing.

"Thanks, Kogane," whispered Kagome as she took another cookie and nibbled on it.

"How much do you know of inuyoukai, Kagome? Or, about hanyou pregnancies?" Kogane asked evenly as she started pouring hot chocolate into two cups.

Kagome's shoulders dropped, but she turned to glance at Kogane, "Not much, I must admit."

Kogane sat on one of the couches, "So, I am going to tell you some stories I've heard then," offered the female Daiyoukai with a warm smile, "Why don't I start with my own?"

Kagome's lips parted in surprise, but then her legs carried her there. Today, she felt a lot better. Today she guessed…Kogane and she…became friends.

**xxoOoxx**

Hion sat on a rock in front of Totosai's wooden house. The house was small, but the details in the carvings all around it were breathtaking. The old youkai had taken his time in this little masterpiece. It was amazing to realize his abilities were more than the art of a sword maker.

"Why are you so serious?" inquired the old blacksmith as he cooked dinner. He watched the young one-third youkai from a small window with a solemn gaze, "Are you still angry at your father?"

The young youkai's shoulders fell as he sighed and he stopped studying the Tetsusaiga and sheathed it, "Inuyasha," corrected Hion with a resigned voice, "and I am just in a mood. Don't mind me."

"You know, you all suffered those," said the youkai with a helpless smile, "Your father and your grandsire too. Have you heard from your grandsire?"

Hion grimaced, "Some," he accepted, "From Sesshomaru."

"Uh, Sesshomaru," whined Totosai and shivered, "Now that boy has always scared me. Little reactive thing he was…flinging his deadly claws this way and that."

At this the young man chuckled and turned to the old youkai with a longing look, "I think he's the best. He…is hard to get to know at first, but he's really a very honorable youkai. He will always try to do what's best."

"Could have fooled me," muttered Totosai as he went on with the food, "But I really think you should give your father a chance," softly added the demon, knowing he had very good ears.

Hion's lips flattened, "I know," he said softly and stood to join the old man at dinner. He had things to do, a mother to attend to, a father to get to know, and a job that was consuming him 24/7, but…he also knew this old fellow needed company too. There was just so much to do.

**xxoOoxx**

The next day Kogane took them to the Youkai Council instead of the school. Fall was here and winter was fast approaching and as such, Kogane had demanded she wear a thick jacket. At first Kagome balked a little at the idea, but after a nice breakfast she was more at ease. When she finally got out of the house, she silently thanked the demoness. It _really_ was cold outside today.

The pregnant miko spent all her time during the ride thinking to herself, about the rightness and the wrongness of this visit. It was right because Sesshomaru had come to her, saved her from the Well and was currently caring for her and her pups. It was wrong because Sesshomaru hurt Inuyasha a few days ago and this…she felt as if she somehow approved of what he did. She didn't. She was terrified, and Inuyasha was hurting her…but perhaps he could have saved her in a less violent way? Or…perhaps she was simply too soft…or maybe it was because it was Inuyasha. They were not in the best terms at this moment, but…she did spend many years with him, loving him…and it was not something that was just going to disappear from one day to the next. No…everything was happening too quickly. She could hardly catch up with her emotions.

"Stop worrying," Kogane said gently. She was staring out of the black vehicle with a blank look, "What must happen, will happen…regardless of what you may have wanted. It is fate."

Kagome stopped thinking about her dilemma for a moment and turned curious eyes towards Kogane, "You say fate is unavoidable?" The truth was that she herself had wondered that for years. Had she been truly destined to fall down the Well? To fall in love with Inuyasha? To live the life she lived? To…to lose those pups?

One of Kogane's golden eyes locked onto Kagome's and then she shrugged one shoulder, "It is what I think." She said then sighed and stared at the miko again, eyes sad, "I know he's worried about you. He truly wanted to find you and do good to you…and it is instinct. I am sure he's not happy where he is."

Kagome's own eyes turned sad and she nodded her head, "You are right. It feels like it is what I should do."

At this the demoness frowned. Not that she thought it was bad, but she was curious, "Why?"

Kagome smiled apologetically, "I'm not sure," was the honest answer. They were not friends…they were something like family…but not. She wasn't even sure where he fit in her life…or where Kogane should fit, if she thought about it. "It seems as if we all…simply are."

Kogane smiled at the answer and gave the miko a small, respectful nod. "We are. We will be."

After that, the car stopped and Kagome's heart jumped nervously. If Kogane noticed, she didn't tell. Instead she opened the door and helped Kagome out. Then the pair walked towards the towering building silently and passed the glass doors. People turned to them in curiosity, but no one stopped them. At the contrary, a few youkai sent respectful nods Kogane's way…and thankfully ignored Kagome for the most part.

As this happened, while they traveled through the halls, Kagome realized just how influential Kogane must be. She was a Taiyoukai, and Sesshomaru's mother. That meant she had lived quite a long time. She ruled the West for a long time while Inu no Taisho lived, so she knew about politics and those things. She had to be strong too, to survive as long as she had. After all that, the demoness was now the head of a big school meant to teach and keep youkai alive in these difficult times.

Kogane was…wow.

So lost was Kagome in her musings that she didn't realize they had walked into a strange hall. The colors were right, the decorations were tasteful, but…it felt different. She couldn't help but let her aura wander a little to touch her surroundings.

"These are the holding rooms," explained Kogane evenly, "I called earlier to announce my arrival. We are close to Sesshomaru's room."

Not knowing what to say, Kagome simply nodded and followed. She crossed her arms over her chest and dimly wondered if she should take her jacket off. It was warmer here, but…she didn't want to be left behind and she knew she would slow down to take it off. So she decided to deal with it later.

"It's here," Kogane finally said as she stopped in front of a copper door. The door had a drawing of a forest carved on it, but apart from that there was no other way of identification. "I'll go first," she said suddenly and then sighed, "I am not sure about the state he is in. He wouldn't hurt you, but I don't want to surprise any of you. Inu can get protective, and when I mean protective, it _is_ protective. I'll let him know you are here, but if he gets touchy…it is normal. I'll explain later if you wish." This she said very quickly, as if she was babbling.

It was…nerve wracking…to hear her babbling. She _was_ the Kogane. "All right," was all Kagome dared say.

After another sigh and a knock, Kogane let herself in. Kagome moved to the wall and reclined on it. She frowned then and turned to the wall. She allowed her fingers to ghost over the wall and instantly moved them away. There was something on the wall…something magical that repelled her and most probably Sesshomaru too. It explained how these normal looking rooms could hold a Taiyoukai. She thought Sesshomaru remained here because…he just did, as was asked of him.

Then Kogane came out, and there was hell in her eyes. Kagome stiffened. "I am going to speak with a few people," she said in a deadly voice and then eyed the open door, "You may go in. He's a little upset, but I assure you, he will not hurt you." Then she started to walk away.

Unsure of what to do, but nervous all the same Kagome moved to the door. She gave the empty hall a last glance and then shut the door. She sighed in relief and turned to Sesshomaru…and froze.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed, back on the wall…and red, red eyes locked on her.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Uh oh ;]


	86. Loyalty

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

* * *

**Contigo**

**86**

**Loyalty  
**

* * *

Time seemed to stretch. Oxygen seemed to lack and all the while, those bloody red eyes stared into her. Inside her; into her soul. Likewise she stared, as if caught up like a frightened rabbit, but also as if under the enchantment of a siren, or a devil.

But that was exactly so, Sesshomaru was a youkai… and like the yin and yang, his essence was pulling her; calling to her, somehow, someway. The darkness to her light or…was it his light to her darkness?

"Se-Sesshomaru," she whispered softly, voice a little shrill.

His eyes lowered to her feet and his hands fisted, probably seeking back his iron control. So, she patiently waited. Unmoving. Breathing evenly, as Inuyasha had once taught her. She knew the Taiyoukai was strong, and his control was highly recognized. She needed only wait. He would be back to his normal self in just moments.

_Never_ look down; _never_ show fear before your other half; before his beast. That had been one of the advices Sesshomaru had given her before she mated Inuyasha. It had been so long since she had felt like she needed to act upon those advices. Inuyasha, thankfully, had never fallen back to his half-crazed demonic blood. It was ironic, in a way, to find she needed it now…with Sesshomaru of all people. At the same time, it was totally expected. Sesshomaru was not her mate and thus would be more…could be more violent to her. In Inuyasha's case, his subconscious would always know it was her because of the bond they shared…and she would be a little safer. Maybe? At the end, who could really tell?

This was Sesshomaru though. He wouldn't hurt her. He _knew_ her…and Kogane had assured her he wouldn't. She believed in him, in Kogane too…and in something deep inside her which told her she was safe. _Safe_.

Trust was the reason she didn't cower when the red eyes found her again. Trust allowed her to not flinch when the Taiyoukai rose to his feet and glided towards her. Trust made her relax when his arms came around her; when his nose touched the side of her throat and when his clawed fingers brushed her hair to the side. She did all these things, and yet…she had never been more afraid before; that was, until he licked the side of her neck.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed again. At ease now, at peace. It had been so long since she was enveloped in the feeling of belonging, of comfort. She realized she had missed it. He was not… her mate, but he was pack. Perhaps this was what everyone meant when they spoke about pack, and about belonging. Right now, it felt a little messed up, but…with time, she knew she could get used to it. Perhaps.

He merely made a small noise which she took as a greeting before concentrating on her again. He pulled her hair up and sniffed while his hand found the small of her back and kept her in place. His searching was a bit mortifying, but the seriousness showing on his face made her remain silent. He looked so concentrated—

"Eee!" she screamed when his hand pulled her up and she fell in his arms only to be quickly carried to the bed. She had no time to even think anything for the Taiyoukai once again sat in his corner and tucked her into his lap, "Sesshomaru!" she hissed, face heating, "What are you doing?" This, this was definitely weird.

Her only response was a soft growl and once again the red eyes began to scan her, looking for something, followed by clawed hands. She tried not to let it bother her, but it felt strange to have his hands on her. He wasn't doing anything that could be considered inappropriate per se, but…it felt strange. The tip of his claw followed the line of her collarbone, his nose ghosted over her shoulder and then he was slowly pushing her back against the soft bed. His hands settled over her jacket and he slowly unzipped it. Her heart jumped and his red eyes immediately met hers. Then he rumbled something that sounded like an apology and moved to explore her stomach. It was still flat, this she knew from her personal daily checkup, but it seemed like he needed to find out for himself. She allowed him, and even allowed him to sniff her stomach, but when his hands came under the shirt and settled a little forcefully over her middle, she stiffened.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked in a tiny voice. He wasn't going to hurt her. No.

But then a pulse of youki exploded from his hands and burst into her. She gasped in surprise, but soon her eyes misted with the feeling it all evoked. The demonic energy pulsed into her, echoing in her pups, and seemed to speed around through her blood stream until it slipped away and out from her fingertips. It was amazing…how Sesshomaru's youki allowed her to see…everything inside her. It allowed her miko powers to resonate and create an unmatchable vision of it all. She could see her _pups_ with her powers…they were there, pulsing strongly. Living. Growing.

Then he brought her out of her musings by a soft nip to her nose. She eeped and blinked sheepishly up at him. He grinned, eyes a softer shade of pink. He promptly nodded his head and used his hand to gently pull her up again. Kagome allowed him and when he settled behind her and squeezed her to him, she allowed him too.

Why? Why did she allow this?

The sudden feeling of fear, of guilt…of wrongness came vengefully and she stiffened. Her reaction brought a sense of uneasiness that seemed to infect the room making it feel small and itchy.

Sesshomaru shifted behind her, "Ho-how…" but when his voice came raspy he growled in frustration and tried again, "How is it at Mother's?"

Kagome's shoulders relaxed some and she blinked again; her eyes finally noticing the silver strands of long hair curtaining her inside his protective embrace. She took a fistful and began to sort through them to distract herself. "It's fine. Different. Kogane is very attentive. She gives me a lot of different foods," she said softly.

Sesshomaru hummed, "I am pleased to hear this," he said evenly and then shook his head playfully making more of his moonlight-colored hair fall over her, "How's school?"

At this Kagome huffed and looked up at him with a mischievous light to her eyes, "Horrible," she told him bluntly and then chuckled when his eyes widened, "You told me to go to school. Not to pass my classes," she reminded him with another chuckle and then pushed his hands away gently. When he released her she moved away and sat against the wall next to the bed, "Kouken is training your students."

Again, the Taiyoukai simply hummed. He stretched his neck until it made a soft pop and then reclined against the wall as well. "I do not like it here," he said simply after a few moments of amicable silence, "It feels like a waste of time."

Kagome looked down at her hands and sighed, "I'm sorry."

He didn't turn to her, but caught a curl of hair and began to rub it with his fingers, "It's not your fault."

Kagome sighed again, "It was because of me."

"Inuyasha endangered you. He was wrong," the Taiyoukai said, voice flat.

Kagome frowned, "He was…" _confused_ she was going to say. _Overwhelmed,_ maybe, but…it felt like an excuse. As if she was trying to excuse him yet again. He was those things yes, but the truth was another one. "He was jealous."

She felt Sesshomaru's youki jumble for a second before he stiffened, "Why?" he asked cautiously. Then quickly added, "Why was he jealous?"

Kagome frowned, "Because…he said I was bonded to you and that we had to…to sleep together to bond," she said with hands fisted in agitation, "He knows nothing." Then she closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times to keep her anger in check, "He-he's so…" _hard-headed_. And again….it even sounded like an endearment. She hated it. She hated not being able to hate Inuyasha. Tears pricked her eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed and carefully pulled them both to the bed. They lay side by side. He brushed her hair. She tried not to fidget…for Kogane had told her a few days back that inuyoukai were used to sleeping together. "Rest, Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly and received a weak nod from her.

And so, he petted her to sleep…all the while dreading the future. The future when Kagome finally realized what he had done. When she realized he had indeed done that to bond with her.

**xxoOoxx**

Kogane walked purposely to the higher floors of the building. Her golden eyes were hard and her clawed hands were tightly fisted. She was a very controlled youkai, the ages had shaped her to perfection but there was something that she couldn't control. Not even now. She had never been able to. Her heart and her destruction; he was all.

Sesshomaru.

He was the reason she breathed, she fought and she remained. At the same time, he was her biggest fear. He made her erratic and wild. She loved him too much. She couldn't stand him being treated like this.

She wouldn't allow it.

She was someone; and though she usually lay low, she was not going to. Not this time.

Uncaring of protocol she reached Senbo's office and pushed the door open. A burst of youki announced her arrival and made her long, silver hair fly in disarray. Useless show though, for they all knew she was there, but she wanted him to know she was dead serious.

"Dear Kogane," the old dragon drawled with dry humor, "It's been a long time."

Kogane's eyes seemed to glow in the slightly dark room, "Senbo-kun," she replied back and grinned when he narrowed his eyes in displeasure, "I see your bullying days are not over yet."

After this, the dragon's lips widened on a smirk, "Ah, I had almost forgotten your silly humor and naked tongue," he stood and shrugged his shoulders to stretch them. They popped with the strain and then he moved to the side of his black desk and stood straight, alert.

In contrast, Kogane gracefully floated deeper into the office and sat on the chair in front of the desk with a wave of clothes, "It is why everyone loves and hates me, Senbo-kun, I couldn't possibly change my ways. It would be a shame."

Senbo relaxed a little and pushed his glasses higher up his nose, "It is your beauty that keeps you alive no doubt," he said with a grimace, "Youkai still believe you will mate again, and choose them. Pitiful souls."

"Said from a cold-blooded youkai," mocked Kogane, her anger finally being channeled in a way that was both enjoyable and relatively safe, "You wouldn't understand us, warm-hot-blooded youkai. Hormones. Heat…you know."

He glared.

She smirked and snarled at the same time.

He looked away and frowned angrily. "Should I ask…?"

"Of course not," said Kogane as she once again came to her feet, hands on her lap as was the stance of a proper lady, "I am here to check on Sesshomaru's case. What was Inuyasha's complaint?"

Senbo turned to her with an irritated look, "He hasn't filed a complaint yet."

Kogane's eyes widened, "No?" she asked and then her eyes brightened, "Surely he has had the time. He couldn't possibly be recovering still, it was but a minor wound."

Senbo snorted, "A minor wound?"

"For a youkai, yes," then she smiled, "Did Shiori file a complaint? Could she have done such a thing? Unlikely."

"What is it that you want?" asked Senbo, lips pressed together angrily.

"Oh, didn't I say? I came here to check on Sesshomaru's case."

"Kogane—"

"Don't ask the same things if you don't want the same answers, Senbo," she cut him with a deadpanned voice, "Now, if there are no complaints, why is my son being retained?"

"Sesshomaru is dangerous to youkai and their future," the dragon youkai said simply.

"Says who?" challenged back Kogane.

"Says I," he said and then raised his chin, "As are you. You just have to know that I am not the only one who thinks so."

"Oh, well yes, we resemble each other, you see," she said with a careless wave of her hand, "And I believe all youkai are dangerous, but this has gone to the extreme. It was just Inuyasha. This is a family feud and the Youkai Council has no jurisdiction. I was planning on being patient and following protocol, but seeing the case is like this…I demand my son is set free."

"Demand. Sounds like a threat." The dragon smiled softly, "So much violence…must run into the family."

"The species," she corrected haughtily.

"And so, Kogane is threatening us," said Senbo, "You truly are a danger."

"Off with the drama, this is a mere talk, not a war. You have nothing against Sesshomaru. You can't retain him. This is abuse of power, _bullying_, and you know it. Leave my son and don't meddle in our affairs as we don't meddle in yours. We don't seek to rule, but we are not about to be stepped on either. Don't test me."

Senbo sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "This is where the problem lays, Kogane. So much power…and you now have the Shikon Miko in your possession." He shook his head slowly.

Kogane narrowed her eyes, "We don't have the Shikon Miko; we have _Kagome_ and she has always been part of our pack. I don't see where the problem is."

"A family Feud…a broken mating bond? If you see it just a tiny bit different you would probably understand. Isn't it Sesshomaru who has abused his power? He killed his sibling and stole his mate…and for what? For power? To get the Shikon Jewel?"

"Nonsense!" screeched Kogane, "The Shikon Jewel is no more! Don't even whisper such troublesome words. The Jewel was destroyed five hundred years ago. Do not raise those foolish whispers around or we will have the world seeking it again."

"Ah, at your door, no?" he said with a smirk. "You know…you should all tread carefully from now on. It would be a matter of a simple rumor for you to fall, Kogane. All those who swore loyalty to you at your little school…all would turn against you."

"The Shikon is no more," she repeated, troubled, "Besides…what will this bring? The death of youkai! We would protect Kagome, she's ours."

"And expecting…I heard," he said softly and then sat on his chair, "Twins. How…odd."

Kogane scrunched her nose, "I still think you are making this bigger than what needs to be done," she said in a small growl, "We have no intention of doing anything. We just want Kagome…and to be left alone."

"You know…let's see how it goes," he said with a helpless smile, "However…I wish you luck." Because he had no plans to let this go. Not now when the opportunity to cause an attack to the inuclan was so easy to take now. So easy.

Kogane's chest hurt for a moment. She knew the Council's ambitions and their fears. They feared them, past rulers of the West with vengeance. They wouldn't sit by idly and she had to do something and soon, if she wanted to keep Kagome, and her, safe. "I thank you, Senbo, for your concern. Let us wish for the best." She wanted to say that if he didn't bully youkai as much, no one would have anything against the Council, but she didn't. No need to make the flames bigger. But…it was true. So scared of losing their standing that they had started to meddle too much lately and…youkai were usually very private. Something was bound to happen.

"You may take Sesshomaru with you, " Senbo offered with a wave of his hand and once again concentrated on the screen of his laptop, "Pray the girl doesn't know about her…twins or she herself may turn against you." Then he smiled.

Kogane smiled tightly, and left the room. She had a lot to work on. To prepare for.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Ah. I love this story.


	87. Fissure

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

* * *

**Contigo**

**87**

**Fissure **

* * *

"She's finally asleep huh," asked Kogane softly when Sesshomaru walked out of the room. It had been a long, tiring day. However, they had come out of it victorious; if it could be seen that way. Sesshomaru was free again...but the Council had practically threatened them. If only they knew what Inuyasha planned to do, they could prepare Sesshomaru's defense better. Shiori better keep him in his best behavior or they may very well face a few difficult months up ahead...and they couldn't afford the luxury. Not with Kagome expecting.

Sesshomaru nodded; eyes wary. "She is," he said and then sighed, "She's tired." He looked at his mother for a long moment, and then turned back to face the door, fidgeting where he was. His instincts were confused and unsettled and they were ragging a war with his collected logic. They wanted nothing more than to cuddle at her side, but he knew it was more complicated than that. This far, Kagome had been very accommodating to his instincts, but it was because they had been separated for some time. As the days passed, her usual reserve would come back and he would be left missing her.

The tall female nodded and watched the door Sesshomaru came from nostalgically, "The room is finally open again." Then she smiled gently, "I missed it." She said nothing about her son's behavior, knowing it would only aggravate him, but she understood him perfectly. She too was unsettled and concerned about the future and Kagome's pups. It had been so long since she had pups in the pack. Despite everything happening, she was excited.

Sesshomaru nodded; glad to have a distraction. "We have a pack again. It is fitting to sleep here." The room was huge, able to house three inuyoukai in their beast forms, but that was not the only thing that made the room special. Inside, hundredths of furs covered the tiled floor completely. These were made when an inuyoukai changed into its beast for the first time. The new member would get his or her fur trimmed and it would join the collection of furs that made the den. It was a ritual of belonging; one that had practically disappeared. There was one fur for each member that had joined their Western pack since it first united. "There are so few us of remaining now," commented the inuyoukai solemnly, "It was so quick." By now, most of the furs had lost their singular odor and now housed the scent of himself or his mother. It was like a second loss.

Kogane chuckled mirthlessly, "We are youkai," she said, "We see things in long-term intervals for that is how we live. Such quick, drastic changes elude us...until it is too late. It is our weakness." Then her shoulders dropped. "Perhaps...we should have mingled with humans more often. They see the world in a different manner."

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together and finally took the sofa opposite his mother, "What's the situation?" he finally asked as he pushed his bangs behind tiredly.

Kogane shrugged her shoulders, "I am not quite sure, my son. I've heard nothing from Shiori or Inuyasha, but Senbo-sama was kind enough to tell me Inuyasha had not made any charges against you. This is why you are free now. He did say, however, that he considered us a threat to youkai's way of life or something like that."

Sesshomaru frowned and then snorted, "We care not about ruling." His eyes narrowed as he thought about things for a moment, "We have done nothing recently to be seen as suspicious by the Council. I don't understand."

Kogane gave a helpless smile, "Senbo-sama had a special interest in our Kagome," she began and glared when Sesshomaru made to interrupt her, "The Shikon Miko, actually. He even knew she was having...pups."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sank his claws on the armrest, "I still don't see why she is any of his business."

Kogane shrugged again, "I am not entirely sure but...he did mention the Shikon no Tama. He may believe she has it and that we, now that we have her, have it."

"Nonsense!" roared Sesshomaru as he came to his feet, "The cursed Jewel was destroyed five-hundred years ago! She did it! We don't have it!"

"I know," said Kogane with a raised eyebrow, "but I also know the Council is desperate for a miracle. The idea of saving youkai has gotten them mad...I don't doubt they could try to attack us in search of the Jewel."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked with his mother's. "I won't allow it," he said tightly, "No one will touch Kagome."

Kogane nodded tiredly. "I won't allow anything happen to her as long as I can help it, Sesshomaru," and then her eyes met his, but there was concern there, "Still...we should show her the last safe house. Get her used to it...in case she needs to hide there."

Sesshomaru blinked confusedly for a moment, but then his shoulders eased. "Yes," he said as he tilted his head, "That may be a good idea. It has also been some time since I last visited."

His mother nodded, her long silver hair reflecting off the light with the movement, "It will do you both good to relax. Have fun."

Sesshomaru sent his mother a goofy smile, but nodded his head anyways. "Well, I am going back to Kagome...so she doesn't feel alone."

Kogane rolled her eyes but stood up as well. "She won't feel alone at all," then the older Taiyokai went for the door and when she walked in, transformed. Sesshomaru followed with a smile.

**xxoOoxx**

"You wanted to see me?" Inuyasha asked rudely as he entered the Youkai Council leader's office. He eyed his surroundings carefully and then crossed his arms over his chest. He then eyed the so-called leader. He was a dragon, he knew by smell, but he looked more like a senile book worm than anything else. He snorted. "Well?"

Senbo-sama raised an eyebrow and reclined back on his chair, "I see you are as rude as the rumors say...I am quite impressed, to be honest. It is no wonder you have so much trouble brewing around your life hanyou."

Inuyasha glared, "My problems are none of your business, old man."

Again, the dragon raised an eyebrow, but ignored the rude name. "Actually, they are. I understand you have been...indisposed these last four hundred years, but things have changed. Now, we are the ruling power and we have rules you need to follow. It would do you good to follow them for we are not lenient to those who do not aid in the preservation of our species."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, totally unfazed by the old man's threats, "Yeah, yeah, what are these stupid rules?" then he began to tap his foot against the carpet impatiently.

The dragon youkai took a deep breath and prayed for patience. "You do not kill anyone with youkai blood. It matters not how pure."

Inuyasha smirked and gave the dragon a leering glance, "Now you finally take us, hanyou, into account. I knew this time would come...when you all would come begging us for help."

This made the dragon's teeth rattle, "We do _not_ beg."

"Whatever you say," said Inuyasha dismissively, "anything else?"

"We do not tell humans of our existence. Not by words, nor action." Truth be told, the hanyou was grating on his nerves in the worse way possible. He had met a lot of rude individuals in life, but few were so lacking.

"Sure, sure," said the red-clad hanyou, "If it makes you sleep better at night. Can I go now?"

"No," said Senbo as he stood from his chair, "In regards to Sesshomaru's infraction against you...and I mean his brutal attack against you and Shiori, what punishment do you want for him?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched, "Nothing. I want nothing."

Senbo's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure? You can ask for practically anything."

Inuyasha turned his face away, "This fight is between us. Not any of your business."

Senbo's hands clenched as well. He couldn't be so idiotic, could he? "I hear he stole your mate," needled the dragon youkai.

"My mate is Shiori," gruffly replied the hanyou.

"The mother of your pup," corrected Senbo with a scowl, "Do you not want her back?"

At the mention of Kagome, and seeing her, Inuyasha's ears flattened, "No. I'll deal with her at another moment."

Senbo's anger spiked, "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha glared at the dragon, "Yes."

Senbo's shoulders sagged in defeat. He could not win this one fight. The hanyou was very stubborn or they had threatened him with something dear to him. But it matter not. There was no way the hanyou would escape this war. He was too into it. "Very well," said the demon, "I can understand the shame and the guilt you feel, after all, you almost killed the mother of your pup. It's hard to look at her eyes, I bet. How sad."

Inuyasha said nothing, just glared.

"Thankfully...I heard an interesting rumor. One that may interest _you_," offered Senbo with a soft smile on his lips.

"I am not interested," growled Inuyasha and without permission turned to leave. He was at the door when the dragon spoke, "What?" Then he turned, a vicious glare sketched into his handsome face, "You lie."

"It's what the rumors say," said Senbo as he raised his hands in a placating manner, "I thought you would be the perfect candidate to search."

"The Shikon no Tama was destroyed," Inuyasha growled, hands made fists, "Kagome destroyed it."

"Did she?" challenged Senbo, "Did you see her do it?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "She doesn't lie." He defended, offended at the smudge against Kagome's name.

"Then how did she come back to the past? How is she here in the future?" the dragon began to walk towards Inuyasha, his eyes challenging, "How?"

Inuyasha had no answer. Never thought about it.

"Now we understand each other," stated Senbo as he turned away from Inuyasha and walked back to his desk. "Sadly I am too old for such adventurous quests, but perhaps there are some things _you_ want to change in the past. If so...please, do try to help youkai so they don't get extinct, will you? It's all I ask."

Inuyasha frowned as he thought about what the dragon said and asked...and shook his head before storming out of the office.

_Lies...stupid lies..._

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Dun dun dun dun!


	88. Worth the Pain

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

* * *

**Contigo**

**88**

**Worth the Pain**

* * *

"Why are we coming here?" asked the miko with a frown while she watched as a pair of beautifully decorated iron gates opened to let them inside a family estate. She had no idea why Kogane had suggested this, or why Sesshomaru agreed, but the secrecy was making her nervous.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome with a blank look and studied her appreciatively. She was gaining weight again, to his delight. These last few days with his mother, and her artfully creative chef, had gotten to Kagome. At first she had been very picky about the food she ate and he had gotten a little worried about her eating habits. He was relieved now; more so when his mother had told him she had been supplying Kagome with a small amount of youkai flesh in her food. Youkai flesh, as opposed to common belief, was not poisonous and didn't have the power to grant anyone with any kind of power. Minor youkai were simply like cattle…but with more protein.

"Well?" asked Kagome with a small glare when the Daiyoukai remained silent. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She was wearing a white turtle-neck shirt and denim jeans. Her clothes didn't make her stand out much, but they made her look good. Healthy.

"To visit my family," Sesshomaru said simply after a thoughtful moment. He drove the black car slowly up a small hill and followed a curve which was almost hidden by tall trees.

"Family?" whispered Kagome confusedly, "I thought…you only had your mother and…Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's lips tilted upwards and when he turned to face her, his eyes shone with a secret, "You will see."

All previous concerns left Kagome as she sat straighter in her seat and studied her surroundings curiously now. There were no real marking or family names she could see, but… she couldn't deny that this family, whoever they were, had great tastes when related to gardens.

They continued on the road for some more minutes and then the estates became easier to distinguish. They were decorated in a very old-fashion way and her heart fluttered inside with excitement. Who could be living here? Did she know some of these people? The miko expanded her aura softly around them, trying to get a reading of the beings living here, but she couldn't find anything. Everything was muted and controlled.

"How do you feel?" asked Sesshomaru as he drove them forward.

Kagome blinked at him as she processed his question and when she failed to understand, tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her momentarily, his eyes falling into the thick mane of black hair by her right shoulder before facing forwards again, "When you use your reiki. How do you feel? The pups?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she frowned as she thought about it. "I feel perfectly fine," she stated evenly, "I don't think it bothers them."

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased at the news. "Perhaps because you are their mother." Then he shrugged. "We are here."

Brown eyes moved to the front and they fell onto a pair of butlers who were waiting for them. They wore dark traditional clothing and the female had her hair tied behind her head in a plain bun.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when Sesshomaru stopped and without waiting for anyone stepped out of the car. He went to get her door, but bowed before the butlers respectfully before doing it. When he opened her door their eyes met for a moment and his…smiled. Kagome was too stunned to do more than close her hand around his when he offered and allowed herself to be led away by the Daiyoukai.

The butlers murmured their greetings and then the male moved to the car while the female opened the front door. Kagome waited silently and followed demurely. She didn't know why, but the extreme care and politeness of the woman made her behave this way. She felt…slightly inferior and out of place. After all, she had been living in Feudal Japan with little commodities or luxuries.

The female butler led them to a spacious room which had an amazing view to an interior garden. She took them to an area with lots of cushions were Sesshomaru helped her get settled. Kagome couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks at his actions. It made her felt…taken care of. It felt nice, but weird.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her and turned to one of the doors at the end of the room. Kagome probed his aura curiously and found it dancing with excitement. She felt a smile light her own lips…his emotions getting the best of her. He was happy…it was so strange to see him behaving this way. However these people were…they were important to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama," an older woman said as the shoji door was pulled open by a younger woman. The woman bowed her head towards Sesshomaru before gifting him with a huge grin, "You have neglected us lately," she chided as she glided towards him, followed by the younger woman.

Kagome watched the woman with happy eyes. Anything that could make Sesshomaru this happy was her friend and totally welcome. Sesshomaru needed this, much more after everything that has been happening lately.

"Mun," called Sesshomaru as he glided towards the woman and enveloped the woman into a warm embrace, catching Kagome off-guard, before nuzzling her cheek affectionately, "I'm glad to see you are well."

Mun rolled her eyes and patted Sesshomaru's head gently, "Of course I am fine! I am not so old!" then she narrowed her eyes, feigning offense, "We human do live a little while."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before turning to the young woman by the woman's side, "Ren," he greeted and the girl grinned and jumped into his arms, clinging like a ten-year would. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind and went as far as giving her a twirl too.

Kagome was more than a little surprise, but kept her silence. To see Sesshomaru behaving so freely, it reminded her of…a little girl. Her heart sank.

"Most of us have been fine," began Mun with a gentle tone, "but we lost Shinomoto a few weeks ago." When Sesshomaru's face darkened she waved her hands to dismiss his frustration, "Do not concern yourself about him. He passed while he slept. He did not suffer and just wandered to the beyond in the company of good dreams. I am sure he wouldn't hold it against any of us. He was too happy a man to retain such silly grudges. Instead, we should eat and drink today in his name; what do you say? Are you staying?"

Both Mun and Ren faced Sesshomaru, eager for his answer. Their shoulders relaxed when he gave them a soft nod. Then they turned to Kagome for the first time. Kagome felt her spine stiffen when their dark eyes fell on her in an assessing manner. They no longer held the warmth or mirth they did a moment ago. Now, now they were hawks watching out for their master.

"Ah, I see you have company now, Sesshomaru-sama," Mun said and nodded towards the Daiyoukai with a crestfallen look, "Does that mean you won't take me as mate now? Or any of the others? You know we would all be honored! And I have been a widow for years now! Nothing holding me back."

Kagome's lips parted in surprise, but then her lips curled into a smile; much more when she saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes and nuzzle the old woman again. If the picture wasn't cute enough, the old woman's saddened grumbles were most amusing.

There was no time to ask or wonder because the room began to fill with others from the house, women, men and children…and all jumped into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. It was strange. She was being totally ignored…but somehow…it didn't bother her at all. Quite the opposite, she felt calm and for the first time since she came back…her soul felt comforted and at peace.

She was happy Sesshomaru brought her here. She needed something like this. Needed the feeling of home… and to be around normal people. She… she had missed Edo's people. Their morning greetings, their humble disposition and their smiles… them. People like this.

**xxoOoxx**

"You look real bad," stated Hion with a troubled expression as he watched how Shippo stood a few feet away from him, looking towards the far away mountains. The kitsune was always a cheerful man so…this was a drastic change. Serious and depressed didn't suit him at all.

"I feed bad," mumbled Shippo without turning to face his friend. He knew he was making the younger boy worry, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. Everything had gone to hell in a few days. He knew change was always abrupt, but to him… this was way too much. Perhaps he should have expected it. He had waited for so long to be reunited with Kagome…only to mess everything up. But… she was always a being who prompted change. It was in her nature.

"What happened?" questioned the silver-haired one-third demon from where he sat. His golden eyes, very like his father's, dug into his uncle's back.

Shippo could feel the hard stare and felt a little bit of sympathy. Hion had grown in a challenging moment in history. It was the moment when the Feudal Era ceased to exist and was followed by an exponential human growth followed by a threatening decline of youkai. It was a trying moment, but Hion was highly cherished by the masses. Youkai took it upon themselves to take care of every being with youkai blood no matter how much. Furthermore, Hion was Sesshomaru's nephew. He was well protected. Unlike him…unlike Inuyasha. As opposite, they were hunted as children and had they been a little less careful, they would have died. Hion… he did not understand many things. He was young. He was… innocent even.

"Well?" prompted Hion with a mild glare when Shippo faltered to answer.

Shippo chuckled darkly and turned to face Hion. His red hair shone against the soft sunlight, making him seem on fire. "The world is about to change," he said and then averted his gaze, "My world will. Yours will. Youkai society will. Kagome is back."

Hion's eyes narrowed and his hand fisted in a nervous gesture, "What do you mean? Why is she so important?" He knew Kagome was a very important person to his pack in general, and she had done the world a huge favor by helping rid the hanyou known as Naraku, but now that the threat is over…and the Shikon no Tama was gone… she was a normal miko. No?

Shippo shrugged his shoulders. "I made a big mistake," said the kit with a forlorn expression, "It was… a fault against my pack… I shouldn't have meddled with things. I was too young then to understand and too arrogant right now to sympathize—"

"Everything will be all right," soothed Hion as he stood from the bench he was sitting on. His short hair was ruffled and his eyes had a pleased tiredness that only came when he ran free with his pack, "Sesshomaru will forgive you."

Shippo gave a sad smile. "I am not sure if I want to be forgiven," he confessed softly, "I would prefer to earn my forgiveness. Besides, I will be needed soon. You will too."

Again Hion frowned and moved closer to his uncle figure, "Why?" He wanted to know; after all, Kagome was the mother of his future sibling.

Shippo nodded, "The powers are moving," he began in a tell-tale voice, "The Youkai Council is moving against Sesshomaru and Kogane. They hold too much power because youkai look up to them; had for centuries. With Kagome back, the pack now hold the interest and attention of not only youkai, but hanyou too. Kagome was a great leader to hanyou, seeing their rights were being held into consideration and helping make a new world for them in one that always rejected them. She's the hero of hanyou… and she has formidable power; if she can still use it. After all, she purified the Shikon no Tama, the most tainted item in this world. She's a loose piece in this world's chess board."

Hion's lips parted, "You…you mean Kagome is in danger?"

Shippo gave an apologetic smile, "I am not sure," he said with pursed lips, "but we need to be there for her anyways. Just in case."

"All right," whispered Hion, lost as to what to do.

Shippo grinned proudly, "Go to Shiori. She'll know what to do. I will go visit some old friends…see who's around still." Then the kit gave a respectful bow and ran into the depths of the forest…disappearing under the dark foliage.

**xxoOoxx**

The wind passed in a whirlwind of colors and introductions. The houses gathered for lunch and people fawned all over Sesshomaru, hugged, kissed, nuzzled him. They all spoke about various events, people, memories and news about each house and person. As if… Sesshomaru knew them all. She was surprised to realize that he did, in fact, know them all. Each and every single person inside this house.

As if noticing her lost and stricken face, the children gathered around her and began to ask her a gazillion questions. Who was she? Why was she with Sesshomaru? Why wasn't she wearing a kimono like everyone else? Why did she feel strange? Was she married? Did she know Kogane? Was she mating Sesshomaru? Did she come to stay with them?

Thankfully someone who observed how she was about to faint because of all the questions ushered the kids away. It was Ren, the girl from before. She was thankful when the young woman sat beside her. The girl was wearing a gray kimono with orange flowers on the hems of the sleeves and wore her hair to her shoulders. The image was complete with dark eyes and small, pink lips. She felt like a strong yet soothing anchor to reality and Kagome dimly wondered if she was a fellow miko… but she didn't feel like one.

"You feel strange," Ren told Kagome after a few moments of gentle scrutiny. There was nothing negative about her gaze, only mild curiosity.

Kagome smiled, "Well… I am miko," she confessed shyly and then her gaze swept around the room, "I don't feel any other reiki user here."

Ren's smile reached her eyes and they narrowed cutely. Then she closed her eyes and allowed a little of her reiki to reach the surface. "Not many," she admitted with a soft smile, "But… you still feel strange." Then her dark orbs opened and a knowing smile reached her lips.

Kagome's mouth opened slightly in surprise and she smiled back, "I am pregnant… pupped," she corrected and placed her hand over her stomach, "Three months or so."

"Pupped?" Ren asked and sent a look through the corner of her eye towards Sesshomaru, asking.

"No," said Kagome and shook her head softly, "I am his sister-in-law… it is his brother's, Inuyasha."

Ren's eyes widened and she moved a closer to Kagome, until her knees brushed each other. "You are _the_ Kagome," asked Ren in an awed voice, and her hand reached and brushed against Kagome's cheek, "You are here."

Kagome's mouth opened to reply…but she didn't know what to do and closed it again. Anxious, she tried to find Sesshomaru with her gaze. Their gazes met and he was smiling at her softly, supportively. Kagome took a deep breath and turned to Ren. The room was silent now and Kagome got nervous. "I guess… I am Kagome," she said shakily and placed her hand reassuringly atop Ren's, "Nice to make your acquaintance."

Ren's smile grew impossibly wide and she tilted her head, "Welcome home!" she chirped and released her before quickly coming to her feet. Then she bowed to the waist, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama!"

Likewise the other occupants of the room did the same, making the miko blush furiously. She threw a glance around the room before finding Sesshomaru again. He had a proud smile on his face and his arms crossed. He was not going to be of any help. She turned back to Ren, who was eyeing her adoringly, "I… I am sure this is a mistake. I am… just Kagome."

Ren giggled and sat down in front of Kagome and caught her hands in hers, "No, Kagome-sama," breathed out Ren, "We are… your family. The one who remain from Feudal Japan. We are the descendants of Rin… and Sango and Miroku," explained the young woman, "and we have been waiting for you for five-hundred years. And… you are finally here," then the woman took a deep breath, "Was it true?! Did you really release Master Inuyasha from the Tree of Ages? Did you really break the Shikon no Tama with an _arrow_?"

Kagome stiffened at the questions and much more when many others began to gather around her. The love in their eyes, the wonder, the pride… it was too much. She began to cry, and then sob but…

… this time it was because she was happy. Because for the first time in a long time she felt as if her travels to the Feudal Era were meant to be. To know something good came from all the suffering… from all their pain and sweat. It was worth it! It was worth it! She saved these lives! She had this now!

She sobbed harder, and clung to a pair of strong arms when they reached for her…and she lost herself in youki and long strands of silver hair.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

T_T

Yes, Kagome. It was worth it.


	89. Back home

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

* * *

**Contigo**

**89**

**Back…Home.**

* * *

Kagome awoke surrounded by silver hair. _Silver…hair_, her mind fuzzily echoed. It should have reminded her of Inuyasha but it didn't. The warm peace she felt as product of the energy of the male behind her was too different; too Sesshomaru to be confused with anyone else. He smelled warm too, and strong.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered as she pulled herself from sleep. It was so difficult…her body begged to remain as relaxed as it was. Lulled her, pulled her back.

"Miko," he murmured and nuzzled the back part of her neck.

Kagome closed her eyes at the pleasant sensation and after a minute opened them again. "Kagome," she reminded him. It wasn't that it offended her…but it was just weird. Here, in the present time, she didn't feel like a miko.

"Kagome," he amended with a smile to his voice.

They were surrounded by a couple of teens and children sprawled on messy futons. Kagome smiled at the odd image they made. She guessed they probably looked funny as well as they lay at the heart of the commotion. "They are still here," she whispered back with a smile.

"Hn," agreed Sesshomaru, "They always stay." He didn't say they viewed him as their hero… just because he existed. He did little else for them now. He _did_ buy these lands ages ago and built most of the estate for them, but now… they worked and kept it all running straight. It was theirs now.

"This is… comforting," Kagome said after a moment as she snuggled deeper under the covers. It felt warm and safe.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, "This is how packs behave," he explained softly and then sighed, "This is your safe home… Kagome. In case something happens. You can always come here and they will protect you."

Kagome frowned and turned to Sesshomaru. His eyes were troubled, his jaw clenched. She touched his cheek with her fingertips and locked eyes with him, "Nothing will happen," she whispered… but his eyes! They spoke of trouble. It made something inside of her shiver. What did he know?

"Promise me," he urged softly. He pushed his cheek into her hand, relishing in the intimate touch.

Kagome gulped and nodded her head. The troubled look did not suit him and she wanted it gone as soon as possible.

"Good," he said and sighed again. "We will be leaving after breakfast. You have an appointment with Jin today."

Kagome pouted for a moment, but then her eyes brightened. She may be able to see her pups today… and know how they are. The idea of something happening to them was impossible to digest. "Do you think we can see them today?"

Sesshomaru smiled warmly, "We will, hanyou grow fast. We may even know what genders they are."

This made Kagome sit down and grin at Sesshomaru, "We leave _now_."

xxoOoxx

It was later during the day, mid-afternoon, when Sesshomaru parked his car near Kagome's home. The Taiyoukai sighed and his hands clenched against the wheel. "We are here."

Kagome shifted in her seat as her eyes took on the familiar shrine. It had been _so_ long. Years, to be more exact. This was the place where everything started, ended, and started again. Here, in the well, was where she jumped down in order to make her dreams come true. The truth…wasn't so pretty after all. It was, however, what she chose…and she should start to live with it, and go on. She decided to go back to the Feudal Era to live with Inuyasha and at the time, it was how she truly felt; what she truly wanted. It may not have turned out how she expected, but she tried… there would be no remorse… just healing scars. "Everything will be all right," murmured Kagome. The words were for the both of them.

Sesshomaru glanced at the stairs and sighed. "The shrine is being purified again. It is not as strong as it was before, but it's gaining strength. I shouldn't go inside… so it can heal."

Kagome turned to him and blinked, then frowned. "I should be fine," she said softly. This was her home. It was safe.

"Remember you carry pups with youki inside of you. They could be hurt by the energy around the shrine. If you feel something…strange with their energies; come back. Do not risk it." He did not want her to go into a place where he could not follow. But he also had to learn to trust her again, and to earn her trust. They needed to in order to be able to share a pack. Regardless of what happened in the coming months, they needed to share a link. A real one born from feelings and respect.

"I will." She promised, eyes on the shrine, but glancing about nervously.

Her feet were moving nervously too, Sesshomaru noticed. He covered her hand with his and she let go of a deep breath. "Kagome."

"It's silly," she said with a forced smile, "I feel so…nervous. This is my house. I should not be afraid. This is my family. They love me."

A soft smile appeared on Sesshomaru lips and be squeezed her hand. "You will be fine with them."

"They know I am pupped," she said and rolled her eyes, "Pregnant. So it won't be a surprise either."

"It will be fine," reassured the Taiyoukai. It felt strange, to do this…when he truly did not want her to leave his side. But he knew this is what she needed, and he would be damned if he allowed his own silly insecurities to stop him from giving her what she required. She needed her family…and to start to make peace with this time period.

Kagome nodded her head, seeking courage. "And nothing will harm me. The place is slowly being sanctified again. I have my miko powers… I can survive an hour without your protection…I think I can." Then her eyes darkened, "I will."

It was a change, a positive one, he thought. That she felt like that about his protection, depended on it, but at the same time was trying to be able to protect herself again… he thought it was a good start. While her being dependent of him in this way warmed him, he knew it could be a double edged sword. She needed her independence back; her strength and personality. If she didn't then she would never be able to love anyone. Ever. It was fine if you wanted to depend on someone while being capable of being totally independent. That was fine, it was good. It meant you trusted, and possibly loved, that person. If you were to depend, because you had no other choice, then you were only afraid. Afraid of the world…and of life. That, with time…ended in tragedy. "You will. You can."

The smile she graced him with was priceless. It brought back the glow to her eyes. "I'll be going then," she said brightly and opened the car door.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I will be near, thinking about possible names."

This made Kagome tilt her head and her smile grew, "I get to name the girl," she pointed.

"I'll just make suggestions… you will choose… mostly. But I guess I will think more about the boy's name then."

Kagome winked at him and closed the door. He watched her as she walked up the steps until she was but a little shape at the top. Then with a small sigh, he drove away.

xxoOoxx

The moment her scent hit him, he almost fainted. It was back, the scent of sunshine and blooming happiness. His heart sank. Another had brought _her_ back… when he couldn't. How much did he try to stay away back then? He knew he was hurting her, but damn… he just couldn't stay away. Besides…his long trips did not help her… on the contrary, it made her more depressed. If he had searched more…maybe he could have found a cure, but no one seemed to know anything about what was affecting him. Everyone was more preoccupied with other matters, like the unrestricted growth in humans… or the power of their new weapons.

How could he know it would end up this badly?

He shrank behind the leaves of the Tree of Ages. If only he had been better…

"Oh wow."

Her voice drew his eyes to her…and if he thought her scent affected him it was nothing compared to seeing her. She looked ten times healthier, better. Her hair was longer, shiny and her cheeks were rosy. It was the energy coiling around her that drove him wild inside with happiness and anger.

She was pregnant. So very pregnant. He could see it; see the energy around her calmly studying the place. The pups were so strong… the pups. Anger began to build inside of him making his head buzz as if a hundred bees were flying about. But he remained silent and still. 'Just go inside the house,' he willed inside his head.

As fate would have it, she didn't. She stopped mid-way and her eyes sought the place that hid the Bone Eater's Well. Her hands came to her stomach and her pulse quickened. If it wasn't because she started walking towards the Well…he would suspect she had felt him, his anger. But he was sure she hadn't.

Was this a test? Or was it fate?

She was walking away from the house and towards the Bone Eater's Well. No one had noticed she was here, except him. The car that brought her had driven away; he heard it. She was alone. No one would miss her for a few hours. He would have a head start.

The sound of the latch of the Well House being opened brought him back to her. To this moment. To this opportunity. To this decision. He decided to take it.

Quick as light he crossed the distance separating them. She never felt him coming. Her guard was down. He snaked his arms around her; one over her mouth the other around her hips. It took her a few seconds to even realize what was happening.

"You have the Shikon Jewel," he said calmly from behind her. It was not a question; not an accusation, only a clean statement. "You came back here. You have the Jewel… or the ability to cross times. It matters little."

Finally catching up she began to try to kick at him, but it was futile. She was only human and she wouldn't hurt him. His heart hurt when her small fingers tried to claw at the arm silencing her. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't use her power, and felt terrible for using her love against her.

"I am sorry, Kagome," he said softly and pressed his forehead against the back part of her head. "I never meant for anything like this to happen. It… I got sick. I didn't know Tetsusaiga was making me sick. I didn't know it would affect you through the mating bond… I didn't know what was wrong with me… and I was scared. Scared for me… and for you. I didn't know what to do."

His eyes watered, and tears fell. Hers too. He felt them on his hand on her mouth. "I just wanted a chance to fix everything…I never wished anything more. I didn't even wish to be a full demon this strongly. But… I think this wish I have… it can be. It can be. We can change everything Kagome…"

Her trashing became more insistent and her screams and sobs now escaped his hand, but stifled. "Calm down Kagome…I won't hurt you. I know…I know what happened. I know you were dying and that is why you…why that with Sesshomaru happened. I don't like it, but I can live with it… but if we can change the past… nothing like this will happen. Let's… let's go back and fix this together."

Then, he jumped. Holding onto her tightly.

And the Well lit up with the familiar blue light.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

And so…it begins.

Thanks for beta-reading MissKatt :]


	90. Sesshomaru

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

* * *

**Contigo**

**90**

**Sesshomaru**

* * *

Panic welled inside Kagome's chest when she felt herself falling. The hand covering her mouth disappeared and she turned just in time to see Inuyasha's fear stricken face. Anger bubbled inside her; "You bastard!" she screamed, but as the seconds passed the arms holding her began to loosen.

"Kagome…" he whispered fearfully, "Kagome! Come back!" he cried as he tried in vain to reach for her.

The fear in his voice made her flinch and as she concentrated she realized she was passing through the time portal… but he wasn't. The well did not open for him. Fear exploded inside of her, "Inuyasha!" she cried and extended her hand towards him. He was vanishing, or was it her? "Inuyasha!"

Her words had no effect and he disappeared. Then her feet touched solid ground. She was surrounded by vines and sunlight. She was brought back in time… and it was slightly familiar to the Feudal Era. It was safe. She was safe. Yet, the memories from the last time she fell down the Well, back when she returned to her normal time, ate at her. She could remember the freezing sensation when the well opened there and the desperation she felt. Only Sesshomaru's strong hand had saved her from that horrendous fate.

"It will be all right," she said to herself and began the familiar climb out of the well. It was taxing, perhaps because of her current condition, but she was able to make it. After pushing her body out she slipped down next to the wooden structure and rested besides it. The day was warm and the air was fresh. She let it fill her lungs for long moments, simply breathing in and out. It was relaxing and exactly what she needed. It was… soothing. She missed all this. This was one of her loved homes.

"What do I do now?" she wondered softly after letting everything sink in. If she jumped down again, then she would probably find herself facing Inuyasha… and she didn't want that. He scared her, a lot. Not only because there was so much she didn't know about this new Inuyasha, but because she was helpless against him. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him. She cared about him too much to do so… sometimes she was so weak.

Dark eyes studied her surrounding and after long moments she made her choice. She stood up and began to walk towards Inuyasha's forest. The trek was silent and uneventful and she found the familiar Tree of Ages within minutes. As expected, there was no Inuyasha there but the scar in the Tree remained. At least she didn't arrive at the beginning of everything, that would have been awfully troublesome. When was this then? She watched the Tree from afar and after sending a small prayer, moved on towards the village.

No thoughts passed through her head as she made it to Kaede's village, and she was thankful for that. If she really stopped to think about all the consequences this small venture could have in the timeline… she would have been unable to go anywhere for fear of doing something dangerous. As it was now, she didn't care. She just wanted to know _when_ this was.

The pupped miko surrounded the village and climbed the small hill were Kaede's hut was located. She didn't know where her old self was right now, if she was even here in this exact moment in time, but she didn't want to face herself if she was indeed around. She ran the risk of blurting everything she knew about the future and who knew what would happen then. Perhaps that is what she should do. Convince her past self of not mating Inuyasha or not coming back, if that was even possible. She doubted it was. She knew how stubborn she could be when dealing with Inuyasha. Would she even listen to her future self or stubbornly refuse to believe in fate or destiny?

She finally reached the hut and moved the mat covering the entrance aside, "Kaede-san," she called softly. To her surprise, the old miko was inside. It wasn't that late and it was strange for the older woman to be home, she was usually collecting herbs at this hour.

"Child!" the old woman gasped, "You shouldn't be walking around in your conditi—"

Kagome blinked confusedly and then her shoulders slumped in depression, "Kaede-san—"

"You are not Kagome," the older woman said with a start, "Not my Kagome. My Kagome is ill."

Kagome smiled softly, "I came… from the future I guess." Then she moved deeper inside the hut and sat in a corner, "So, I am sick in this time period. Tell me what has happened, please."

The older woman eyed her warily for a few moments but when a small flicker of their miko powers mingled there was recognition and she finally relaxed enough to speak. "You are ill. Inuyasha left again. We fear that you may lose this child too."

Kagome eyes darkened and her breathing became difficult, "Which one is this one?" she asked in a trembling whisper.

Stress lines appeared in the old woman's face, "The third."

All breath left Kagome and tears began to fall, "The third," she sobbed and her arms clenched around her middle, "It's too late," she sobbed some more. Inuyasha had thought she could change all this but not at this time. It was too late now. She already mated him and their relationship was ruined already, nothing could save it as of now. Why would she be here?

"Kaede-obasama!" a child cried from the outside, "Kaede-obasama I am back!" the voice drew closer and Kagome recognized it; it was Rin's boy: Toga. Panic made her hide and Kaede, not knowing what had happened, quickly stood to greet the child outside. The older woman distracted the child at the door, "I learned a lot from Sesshomaru this week! He taught me how to make a trap to catch rabbits!" the boy went on excitedly as he ran around the older miko.

"Did he?" asked Kaede as she started to move away, "Let's go tell Sango and Miroku, maybe they can teach something else?" she suggested and the child quickly agreed and together they left towards the couple's house.

Kagome listened as they walked away while she dried her eyes hastily. She had to go back now. There was nothing for her here and she couldn't risk things anymore. She stood, dusted her jeans off and trekked down the hill. However, instead of running blindly towards the Bone Eater's Well as she had planned, she stopped and stared into the direction she knew her hut to be. Indecision caught her and after a loud huff she decided to go to her hut. She moved silently and kept hidden as much as she could. When she finally reached her house she peeked through the window to make sure there was no one there. After finding no one she ventured inside.

The sight that greeted her made her blood run cold. She was _there_. She looked terrible. How many days had passed since Inuyasha left her this time? Which time was this one? She looked half-dead already.

A sob threatened to escape her mouth, but her hand covered it. She, and the hut, smelled terribly. How was it possible? Did she have heightened senses or was she _that_ ill? How could her friends even live with this?! How could they even stand Inuyasha after this? This was horrible!

"Inuyasha…?" her old self called softly. It sounded hopeful and pitiful and it twisted something in her stomach.

Anger, mixed with shame, surged within her. Was that really her? Was she really insane? She must be. Why would she want Inuyasha to be here when he was the cause of this pain? She was shamed of herself. Now, finally, after seeing her old self she understood what Sesshomaru had been talking about. She was at the brink of death… and blind to it. How was that possible, she didn't even know. Perhaps in those last moments… no real sane thoughts remained. She was exhausted and already… dead inside.

"Inuyasha… save me," her old self cried as she lay over her dirty futon, "I think… this is bad. Inuyasha." She whined and tears began to fall down her hollowed cheeks. Frail hands moved to her stomach protectively before sobs began to escape her mouth. "Inuyasha."

A deep sorrow made Kagome's heart ache. She had to do something. She was really dying. It was no wonder Sesshomaru pushed her down the Bone Eaters Well when he found her in this condition. It was the humane thing to do.

_Sesshomaru! He was here! He brought Toga here! But… he left? Why? Isn't he going to save her?_

"Kagome," a voice gasped and the older miko turned to the entrance of her hut with wide eyes, "Kagome… you are well." It was Rin, who brought some sort of medicine possibly for her. "I don't understand."

Kagome relaxed some and took a deep breath, "Hi, Rin." She gave the young girl a strained smile, "I… I came from the future."

"The future?" asked Rin as she moved deeper into the hut until she stood next to her. Then she peered past Kagome to see the other Kagome lying on her futon, crying, still. "Oh, I think I understand," said the small girl and her shoulders sagged with relief, "it means you survive this, right?" Hopeful, dark eyes locked with Kagome's.

Kagome smiled that strained smile again, "I guess I do."

Rin nodded and then her face darkened, "And the… pup?" she dared timidly.

At this a bright smile lit Kagome's face, "Pups," she corrected as her hands came to hug her middle, "They are fine… I hope everything will turn out all right."

Rin shared the happy smile, "I am glad," the young girl said as she placed the medicine down, "I… I was dying inside at the thought of you leaving us. Now I can sleep peacefully again. I really love you very much, Kagome." The young woman closed the space between them and hugged the older girl close, "I am really glad."

Kagome's eyes welled up as well and she embraced the girl back, "Thanks for taking care of me, Rin."

"Of course. Always." Rin promised. Deep down Kagome knew it was entirely true.

"I must go now," said Kagome with a gentle smile, "I must meet with Sesshomaru."

Rin's eyes shone, "He lives in the future?" she asked hopefully, hands held together.

Kagome frowned, "He does. But I will meet with _this_ Sesshomaru."

"Is he happy?" Rin questioned, ignoring what Kagome was saying.

Again, Kagome frowned, "I am unsure… but I think he's fine."

Rin's face fell and her lip trembled, "Why?" she asked no one in particular, "Why isn't he happy? He's such a good youkai… he deserves to be happy. I don't know why life is so unfair to him." Silent tears began to fall down the young woman's cheeks.

"Shh," cajoled Kagome, "Calm down, Rin. He's fine."

Rin began to try to calm down her breathing, but it took her a full minute to be able to talk again, "Please, Kagome-sama… he's very kind. He really is. Promise me you will take care of him, please. I won't be there and I am sure he's lonely. He cares for you, you know. I_ know_ he does. He will accept your company. Please, Kagome, promise me."

Once again Rin began to cry and Kagome squeezed the girl. She began to hum to her for a few moments before telling her, "I promise Rin." After all, wasn't she under his care now? He may be her protector in that time… but who said she couldn't protect him as well?

After a few more minutes of more promises and farewells Kagome left what once was her hut and ventured into the forest as she followed the fickle traces of Sesshomaru's youki.

xxoOoxx

"Fool," said Sesshomaru as he climbed up the steps to Kagome's old house. He was at the top of the stairs but his voice reached all around the Shrine.

"Sesshomaru!" cried Inuyasha as he ran out of the Well House. He was wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved white shirt and his hair was held into a high ponytail, "Kagome is at the other side of the Well!"

The older brother took a deep breath and released it a moment later. Inuyasha's bellows alerted Kagome's mother of their presence and soon enough she came out of the house. She first saw him, "Sesshomaru-san," she called in surprise, then she turned and saw Inuyasha, "I-Inuyasha!"

The hanyou ignored his ex-mother-in-law and moved to Sesshomaru. "I pushed her down!" he yelled nervously, "I wanted us to go back but, but the Well did not let me pass! It took her! Get her!" then he clenched his hands around Sesshomaru's black, button shirt desperately.

Sesshomaru eyes reddened slightly in anger and he pushed Inuyasha away from him with a growl, "Do not touch me, hanyou." Sesshomaru's voice was ice.

"Don't you understand?! She may be in danger!?" hollered Inuyasha anxiously, "I know you care!"

"Boys," Mama Higurashi spoke so suddenly that a silence ensued, "Are either of you going to explain what is happening here? Did you say Kagome was here?" she was still, but there was anger in her voice and in her body language.

Sesshomaru, still at the top of the stairs, glanced at her. "Good evening, Higurashi-san. It is as you believe. I left Kagome but a few minutes ago at the bottom of the stairs so she could stop by for a visit. Apparently… someone took her before she could get to you." Then he glared at Inuyasha.

Mama Higurashi followed his lead and did the same thing, "What have you done, Inuyasha?" she asked, hurt written all over her face, "What did you do to my Kagome?!" Then the woman left her poised attitude and fisted her hands at her side. That was a first.

"I did not mean to hurt her," he stammered, "I-I only wanted for us to go back in time… and fix everything," he finished, ears lowered in shame, "I had our best intentions in mind… believe me."

Mama Higurashi's anger couldn't be contained for much longer and she closed the space between her and her ex-son-in-law at a speed which surprised both males and then slapped the younger brother, "How dare you!?" she yelled, "You had _her_ best intentions in mind? She's pregnant for Kami's sake! Who knows how time travel can affect her or her baby!"

Inuyasha's hand covered the aching cheek and his eyes were wide in surprise. He never thought the woman brave enough to slap him. This broke something else in his heart. It seemed to make one of the connections he had with Kagome break as well. "Mrs. Higurashi… I didn't…"

"What will you do if she loses this baby?" yelled and cried the older woman, "she will not forgive herself!"

Inuyasha ear's lowered even more and his shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry."

"Inuyasha," called Sesshomaru with his cold voice, "You don't want to be here when she returns. I assure you."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "She returns?" he asked hopefully.

"She does," was the plain reply.

"Is she safe? The pup…pups?" he then asked.

"All are returned safely." Informed the Taiyoukai. The hanyou released a deep, stressful breath, "I still advise you leave."

At this Inuyasha frowned. "Why?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "It is none of your business."

Mrs. Higurashi, feeling the animosity, decided to intervene, "Please Inuyasha, just leave."

Inuyasha turned angry eyes towards the older woman, "Do you even know what is happening here, Mrs. Higurashi? Do you know what this _bastard_ did to your daughter?"

This made the recent peace the older woman had found at the news of Kagome's safe return vanish again, "I know what _you_ did to her. You made her ill. She miscarried twice because of this illness and you even left her alone to battle it. Am I wrong?" she challenged.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes angrily, "I had no choice! I didn't know what was wrong! My nearness was causing her harm… I couldn't do anything."

"I don't care to listen. I am tired…and worried about Kagome." The woman's shoulders then sagged.

"Kagome had a pup when she arrived here… now she has _pups_. Do you know where that pup came from, huh?" Inuyasha said hatefully.

But he was not about to win. The woman glared daggers back at him. "It's Sesshomaru's." Then she raised her chin, "I know _exactly_ what is happening. Sesshomaru-san explained it to me."

Fury sparked through Inuyasha's eyes, "And you allowed it?!" he yelled, "Why?!"

A chilling gust of wind passed through them after Inuyasha's words and the woman gave a step forwards, "Because it was the only way to save my daughter after everything you did! Leave the Higurashi Shrine! Now!" then she pointed her finger to the exit. She was trembling in anger.

Inuyasha, furious, hurt and frustrated, wasted no time and left the Shrine grounds. Not without sending a last, disappointed look her way.

It took the pair still at the Shrine a few minutes to collect their tempers before they could talk to each other. "Do you want to come in?" offered the older woman weakly.

"No," said Sesshomaru, "I don't want my youki to hurt the Shrine's purity again."

The woman nodded her head softly and sighed, "Why did you send Inuyasha away? What happens when Kagome returns?"

"It will be three days from now," he said as he eyed the woman for a long moment, then he smiled. "She returns as my mate."

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for reading!


	91. As it was meant to be

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

**Contigo**

**91**

**As it was meant to be**

Kagome jogged out of town towards the Bone Eater's Well. Was this the right moment in time? Was she wrong? Kami! She didn't believe _she_ would survive for much longer. She couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to be back. It _had_ to be now.

Anxiety tickled her stomach. How would Sesshomaru react to this all? When he came to get her back then he… he knew what was happening. Did he know now? Or, did she tell him? Did she tell him to push her down the Well? Did she? Should she? She had been so angry at him back then, so… should she tell him to do it again? Or… maybe if she said nothing…

No! She had to tell him everything. She was alive and her pups unharmed. She couldn't risk this because of a small, useless hope. Besides…what would happen to Shiori, Hion and Shippo? Who knew what could happen to them if she didn't leave.

Dying inside she followed the small beat of Sesshomaru's familiar youki. He kept it modest as to not bother any humans nearby. A small courtesy he granted them since Rin moved to Kaede's. Now it was a bother for it made it harder to follow him. She had to reach him, but he was so far away.

Kagome stopped a moment, closed her eyes and allowed her powers to be free. They snapped out of their bounds wildly and without restrain and for a moment panic welled inside her. It had been _so_ long since she last used them that it made them feel foreign. Dangerous. As soon as she realized this she pulled them back inside and tightened them securely. She pressed her hands to her stomach to see if her pups were alright and to her relief, they felt the same. She sighed.

Then a small trail of youki surrounded her gently and she blinked in surprise. It was invisible, but she felt it all the same. Even her pups seemed to recognize the energy for a spark exploded inside her. "Sesshomaru," she breathed out in relief. Why? She was not sure and did not care at the moment. The only thing she could think was to catch up to him.

Encouraged, she followed the youki trail until she finally found its owner. Sesshomaru was sitting between two giant roots with his right arm over his right knee. He was wearing a white hakama with his usual spiked armor over his shoulder, but had a black haori instead of his usual white one. All in all, he still looked like Sesshomaru and she was glad she had found him. "Sesshomaru," she whispered.

A moment later, she froze. His eyes were not the monotone gold she was so accustomed to. Instead, they were confused and slightly angry. Apprehension rolled through her center; much more when he stood and began to walk towards her with heavy steps.

The pregnant miko moved a step back, "Se-Sesshomaru?"

Then he was upon her. He stopped a few inches away from her with his golden gaze once again boring into hers. "Miko," he replied with a frown.

A little at ease she allowed the tension to leave her, "I need to speak with you."

"Indeed," the Taiyoukai said with a tilt of his head, "You are… pupped."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

Sesshomaru seemed to take a big intake of breath and released it slowly. "You are not this time's Kagome." He said softly and then took his eyes away from her and glanced at their surroundings. There was nothing but green forest, but he shook his head, as if freeing himself from something that was bothering him. "This Sesshomaru will listen, but not here. We depart."

Kagome frowned for a moment, but then squared her shoulders, ready for some walking. However, when he offered his hand she relaxed and quickly took it. Then she smiled.

xxoOoxx

"The dragons are moving," said a fox demon, with long, black hair, from where he sat next to a river. While to the naked human eye this river was ugly, the youkai pair could see much more. It was wide and beautiful and behind it, under the big trees a fox community lived. "I have seen them flying this way and that for a week now. Searching, it seems. Senbo must be up to something."

"That's what I was afraid of," the red-haired fox demon said with a frown, "Do you know why?" asked Shippo as he watched as two small kits played under the big leaves.

"No," his friend said with sad eyes, "but it is never good; not with dragons. They are controlling and manipulative. To see so many roaming the area means something big is happening."

"Perhaps… this is the beginning of the war," whispered Shippo as he watched the sun set in the horizon. They all knew it was a matter of time before something happened; have always known.

"War?" inquired the older fox demon. His blue eyes locked on his young friend, "A war during this time is immensely dangerous. Technology has its eyes everywhere."

Shippo nodded, "If there's a war," the redhead went on, "Whose side will you be on, Hatoshi?"

The mentioned fox demon glanced at his daughters as they played with something akin to regret before saying, "With the one who holds the truth."

xxoOoxx

Sesshomaru flew for no more than an hour before landing in a formation of rocks inside a mountain. He lowered them down gently and freed some of his youki, searching for intruders, most probably. Kagome was glad for their stopping for the air was chilling and the night fast approaching. Unconsciously, she too freed a little of her miko energy so she could search the wide cave before them.

"Is that wise?" asked Sesshomaru suddenly.

Kagome startled and came face to face with Sesshomaru. He was looking at her directly, and patiently. "It doesn't seem to have any ill effect to them," she said, referring to the pups.

Sesshomaru blinked suddenly, "Two?"

Kagome nodded and blushed a little. It was strange to be so close to this Sesshomaru. He was the same but not. This one was more…raw.

"Hn," was all the Taiyoukai said before walking inside the cave. The interior was dark, but it felt dry and that was good enough. "This is one of this Sesshomaru's dens. It's safe." After a minute he set her down and promised to return shortly.

Kagome stood there as she waited and tried to listen to her surroundings. It was so quiet inside that she could swear she could hear drops of water falling somewhere. It was deep inside, and thanks to a few turns, the cold air didn't seem to reach them, which was good for she didn't have warm clothes with her. She only had a black shirt and jeans. This was a bother.

Footsteps approached and then logs were being placed on the ground. Kagome was about to offer to help, but she remembered she didn't have her matches with her and keep quiet. She waited and seconds later Sesshomaru had a small fire going. It instantly made her feel much better now that she could see all around her.

It was a fairly simple cave. Small and medium-sized boulders here and there and an area filled with silver furs. She blinked. "Is this your fur?" she asked, remembering the collections of different colored furs Kogane had in her house.

"Hn. Did you eat?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I am not hungry," she said and fiddled with her fingers, "I ate this afternoon."

Sesshomaru seemed to debate her words for a moment then nodded. He moved to one of the boulders and sat, then motioned her to sit as well. Kagome quickly did as told and sat in front of him, a little to the side, cross-legged. "You wished to speak to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome took a deep breath and let go of it, "Yes." Then she began to play with her fingers anxiously. Where to begin?

Aware of how she felt, Sesshomaru started. "You call me _Sesshomaru_."

It took Kagome a moment to understand his words but when she did, she flushed. "I am sorry, Sesshomaru-_sama_." Her face fell, "It is just that I…"

"It is no trouble," he said softly and his golden gaze warmed at the sight of her. Many years had passed since she mated his half-brother, but the tingling feeling he got when he was near her never abated. "You came from the future."

Kagome nodded, "Yes." Then she blinked, "Someone pushed me into the Well."

Sesshomaru frowned, "By force." He waited until she nodded before inquiring, "I smell three scents on you," he began and her lips parted in surprise, "The most prominent one is this Sesshomaru's. There's an older one and it's of an unknown male… and Inuyasha's."

"Inuyasha," she said simply, "The other scent is that of my doctor."

"Doctor?" asked Sesshomaru through narrowed eyes.

"Healer," corrected Kagome, "I was very ill."

This made Sesshomaru tilt his head, "You are ill in this time period. Toga spoke of you."

Once again Kagome nodded, "Dying," she said and her shoulders fell. She still didn't know how much she should say… did it really matter? Would it really change anything? Fate was already written, right?

"You are here," pointed out Sesshomaru, "and you are no longer ill."

Kagome gave him a half-smile, "You saved me." When he simply stared she elaborated, "You went and got me out of… this Era. Then in the future you found the healer which helped me get better."

"What about Inuyasha? Where is he?" Sesshomaru felt strange, asking so many questions… but something just didn't make sense. She carried his scent, and he could feel how the pups drew some of his youki towards them, which meant he had a bond to them, but she didn't have his mating mark. She didn't have Inuyasha's either.

"Inuyasha is the one… making me sick," she explained in a sad voice, "It's something he has and through our bond is killing me and my unborn pup."

Wheels started to move inside his head, but what he was finding was of great concern. In every way. "The pups are taking energy from this Sesshomaru," stated the Taiyoukai carefully.

Kagome nodded. "You did something. I don't know _what_, so they could feed off of your youki. I have no youki to give them and my reiki could hurt them without its protection."

Black threatened to consume him, _what had he done?!_ What was worse… she didn't even know! How could he do something like this? What drastic circumstances surrounded their future?

"In the future… you call me Kagome," she confessed with a small smile. When he simply blinked at her, she added, "I am part of your pack. Your mother's too."

"Kagome," he tested the name and found he liked it. Then he inclined his head to salute. "Welcome to this Sesshomaru's pack." It was a surprise to him to hear this news, though. His mother had accepted her in their pack? That was definitely something unexpected.

Kagome blushed, "Well… I am not part of your pack _yet_."

He nodded and stood. He seemed to debate over something for a moment before asking, "Are you alpha female?" he asked.

"Alpha female?" asked Kagome confusedly.

The Taiyoukai nodded, "Is there any other female in our pack?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Kogane-san?"

"You are alpha female then," stated Sesshomaru and his youki seemed to relax slightly.

It was only in that moment that Kagome realized he had been tense through their talk. "Are you all right, Sesshomaru?"

He tilted his head and nodded. "This Sesshomaru is going to investigate about this illness you have," he explained and moved towards her, "You will stay here and rest." Then he took the fur on his right shoulder and placed it around her shoulders. "This shall keep you warm."

Kagome blushed once again and nodded. It was strange to have him so near… and those traditional clothes reminded her of her adventures and her happy days. Even when he was not present in those times as often. It felt nice. "Thanks."

"This Sesshomaru will be back shortly," he said before nuzzling her head. To his surprise, she licked his jaw. He couldn't stop the shiver than ran through his body, or the way his body tingled warmly.

xxoOoxx

Miroku sat by Kagome's futon that night. It was torture, every time he had to keep watch over her. He feared she would leave them any minute and to have to watch as she drew her last breath… it was a kind of hell he wouldn't wish on anyone.

She was his friend, his small sister. He owed her his life. She saved him from Naraku's curse. It was thanks to her that he met his tomboyish wife Sango, the mother of his children. She was not just the Shikon Miko… he was a huge part of his life.

It was pain to have no way to help her. It angered him every time he saw her cry when Inuyasha left. It was a curse to have to hold her and soothe her broken soul every time she remembered her lost children when he knew perfectly well how much she wanted to have them; when he was a father and knew how it was to love a child.

He had no more strength left. Her pain, sadness and despair was taking him with her… but he would follow her honorably for as long as she drew breath. He could do no less. He would be with her during these nights, for he didn't wish to make Sango stay. The slayer had no more tears to shed. Violence had taken the life of her parents… but to suffer this slow death was like relieving Kohaku's ordeal all the time. It killed her as well.

Sometimes, when he felt like he could take no more, he thought she should be allowed to rest already. She was a pitiful soul, a heroine abused by the Kami. They took her from her time, placed her into a bloody quest and after she finished it victoriously… this happens. No human being, or miko, deserved this fate.

Yet, minutes later he once again remembered she was miko, the Shikon Miko, and that she was capable of granting miracles. She granted so many during her travels. Helped so many… perhaps, she would be able to survive this too. Somehow her miko powers will heal her like they did to save them so many times before. Maybe…he hoped they would.

A flare of youki disturbed the monk depressing thoughts and instantly his hand closed around his Staff. He waited for a few moments, but when he recognized the youki he moved out of the hut to greet the visitor at the edge of the forest. It was not like him to visit so late. Something must have happened, he thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama," greeted Miroku, "How can this monk be of service to you?"

Miroku did not move when the Taiyoukai moved from the shadows and towards him; did not cower when his gaze hardened in anger and only waited while the large predator sniffed him. "Were you with Kagome?"

"Yes," replied Miroku evenly.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell, "This Sesshomaru has never encountered this scent before," he stated evenly.

"We don't know this illness either," explained Miroku, "But it seems to be affecting Inuyasha as well. He has grown weaker… his youki is almost non-existent."

"It affects them both?" inquired Sesshomaru, only to confirm what Kagome had told him.

"It is so," then the monk stopped and glanced at him for a moment before adding, "I believe we should break their mating bond."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up, "That is very dangerous. Many do not survive."

"Kagome is dying," shot the monk, "The mating bond is _not_ helping her."

"What does Kagome say about this?" It was now Sesshomaru's time to consider this option.

Miroku's violet eyes fell, "She wants to hear nothing of it. She prefers… to die she says. This is madness!"

A flicker of anger bubbled inside Sesshomaru as understanding befell him. Perhaps… this is _why_. "This Sesshomaru will see what he can find," he told the monk, "Breaking the bond, however, it can only be done in one way." Then he locked his eyes with the monk. The defying look he got told him the monk was aware of it and it was Kagome who had his loyalty. "So, you would rather see Inuyasha dead." When he received no answer, he confirmed his suspicions. With a last nod of his head, Sesshomaru left.

xxoOoxx

Trickery.

This word was what consumed Sesshomaru inside. He had resorted to such a thing, he thought while he watched as Kagome slept. Beside him, and by the fire, he had two rabbits for when she awoke. He could understand why he had done such a thing, but he did not like it. She was a stubborn female by nature and if doing this meant she was going to survive, then it was obvious he was going to do it. But still, he knew it could not have been easy.

It was, however, something he would do again when the situation presented itself. He could feel the pups, one of them his, sleeping peacefully inside their mother. If he felt them, it meant they were a few months old… and they were alive. He knew why this method was used traditionally, and how very few pups survived it, but he never knew he would resort to such a thing. That he would be in this kind of situation.

But yes, it made sense. The miko was not in a healthy state of mind, the monk said. The bond between them would break. There was simply no other way around this matter. It had to be done this way. She was the living proof of that.

Now… how to tell the miko? Should he tell her? Should he wait for his future self to tell her? How would she react? How would _he_ himself react? How would Inuyasha and his mother react? He was Sesshomaru, and no one questioned him, but it was because he always knew what was best for everyone. But he did not know what was happening in the future, so, how could he decide?

Inuyasha forced her down the Well. She was part of their pack… what could have happened? She did not seem to be with Inuyasha. She was… free. Free for the taking. Did he intend to take her? He snorted. Of course he did. He _pupped_ her. His heir was alive still. But…for how long? Will Inuyasha's pup, which should be older, kill his own? Will his… stronger by blood, kill Inuyasha's? The meager amount of youki they were taking from him, even during their sleep, would not support them for much longer. He should make a stronger bond, but… how could he ask _that_ of her when she didn't even know what was happening? When he had not yet told her about her second pup or how they made this bond? She will find out one day… and it was best she knew from him than from someone else who told her with bad intentions. But, he was sure she wouldn't react in a good way either…

Knowing there was not much more he could do, he decided to let it go. He began to untie his armor and put it on the ground without a sound. Then he moved to the fire and added a few logs to make sure the fire lasted until morning. After deeming everything ready, he moved to the pile of furs and laid down behind Kagome before squeezing her to him. She replied with a small tickle of reiki and then her body went lax again.

Trust.

He hid a small smile in her hair and allowed his mind to drift off, comforted by the scent of her and the pull of the pups growing inside her.

Tomorrow, tomorrow he will tell her. This was… they were, simply meant to be.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for reading! I don't have classes during summer… so, I will probably update faster then. Sorry for the slow updates.


	92. Truth

Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta Reader: MissKatt!

**Contigo**

**92**

**The truth**

Comfort slipped through her pores and bones. It warmed everything inside her pleasantly and Kagome found herself pushing closer to the source of the heat. It called to her in some instinctual part of her mind, of her _soul_. What was this?

Sleep and awaking merged in her confusedly. There was a definite pull that urged her to come closer. To take what was being offered to her, yet another part of her shunned it, frightened. What was this?

Her heart squeezed uncomfortably with indecision. After a few moments, she reached for it with her aura. It followed the warmth… it was but an inch away…

Something from outside startled her into awakening and wide eyes blinked against the soft sunlight. She gasped; confused about her whereabouts, but when a soft purr echoed against her ear, she relaxed.

She was safe. "Sesshomaru?" she asked sleepily before curling next to him once again, "You scared me." She was too tired to even feel angry about it so she settled for relaxing over the silver furs, "These smell nice."

"You like this Sesshomaru's scent?" asked Sesshomaru quietly, watching her. She had her eyes closed and her face was serene. She was truly content at the moment and it pleased him, and his instincts.

"I suppose," she said evenly, eyes closed still. "I hadn't even considered it before today. It could be that… it is familiar. So many things have changed lately… sometimes I feel like I may get lost."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, trying to understand her meaning. At the end… it held little importance. "This Sesshomaru will _always_ be by your side."

Kagome opened one eye and smiled. "Now that you mention it… you _have_ been with me all this time." She then burrowed into the furs, "I wonder if it's because of _this_ promise you just made."

Sesshomaru snorted and took a fistful of her hair and began to sort through it playfully, "Not entirely. This Sesshomaru genuinely likes you, miko."

Kagome's lips parted in surprise at his sudden confession, but then dismissed it. He couldn't _mean_ it like that. If that was so…

"Are you hungry?" inquired Sesshomaru as he stood. He moved towards the dying fire and checked on the rabbits.

"I am actually," replied Kagome as she sat over the silver furs and stretched. She sighed in contentment and then crawled towards the fire. When she sat there Sesshomaru handed her one of the rabbits which she accepted with a soft 'thank you'.

Sesshomaru watched her eat silently for a few moments. When she finished the first rabbit, he handed her the second. She sent him a funny look. "This Sesshomaru doesn't eat cooked meat," he explained and then eyed her pointedly; "You need it. More than you realize." With a shrug she began to eat the second.

He was pleased by her obedience and he noted the difference right away. The Kagome from this time was more stubborn and defiant. Much had happened to this other Kagome for her to behave in this manner. He sort of missed all that fire she had.

He sighed internally at this sad outcome and promised himself to fix whatever it was wrong with her in order to have her back. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be _him_ exactly, but it would be him none-the-less. Time was so different for her, it was pretty frustrating. He sighed internally again. He would have to convince her to mate him, now. But… how will this affect him if she were to go to the future, which she will. Will it hurt him? Will it hurt his soul or affect his youki? Would he be strong enough to survive?

He snorted, and Kagome eyed him warily. "Forgive this one," then she went on eating. Of course he will survive! He was alive in the future, wasn't he? He didn't think the past could be changed, never believed in that. That means that everything and anything he does or is permitted to do… was what was meant to happen.

"This was great," said Kagome suddenly as she allowed herself to fall back into the furs again, "It's been so long since I ate like this." Her eyes fixated on the rocks above her, "It may sound silly, but… I missed this Era. I really like it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "There's a hot spring if you go on this side of the cave," he said while pointing at the area they had yet to explore, "if you are interested."

Kagome sat abruptly, "Yes, please!" she said euphorically, quick to stand. "I love hot springs." Then she sent him a bright smile, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He nodded, feeling nervous all of a sudden and turned away from her, "This Sesshomaru has a kimono you may wear," he said monotonously and began to walk towards the entrance. Instead of going out, he stopped, "This Sesshomaru will bring it to you. Go on." Then he jumped and entered a small hollow hidden high in the rocky wall.

Kagome blinked in surprise, but then did as told and went in search of the hot spring.

xxoOoxx

"So, she's back in Feudal Japan," stated Kogane as she drank some tea. She was wearing a simple yukata and was sitting over their collection of furs. She was barefoot and her silver hair was left loose. She didn't feel like primping up today at all. "I hope she's all right."

Sesshomaru was slumped over the furs, hand behind his head and eyes locked on the roof. "She will be," he said simply, "I am with her."

"I hope everything works as we hope," she said carefully, "After all, who knows what questions she will bring and what… reaction she will have when told the answers." She silently sipped some more of her tea, eyes glazed with the possibilities.

"She's strong," he told her with conviction, "She will survive this."

"I know she will," growled Kogane, "But I want to be a family. I want things to be fine… I don't want her to hate us."

"You did nothing to deserve her hatred," replied Sesshomaru, eyes closed, youki wary.

"You didn't either," growled Kogane again and finished her tea. Kami forbid she let the liquid drop over the furs, "You saved her."

"I lied to her, mother," he stated calmly, "And used her body without her consent."

"But you saved her! Saved her pups!" his mother reiterated, anger and pain lacing her words.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Let's just wait," he said tiredly, "This Sesshomaru will wait for her return at the bottom of the stairs. Let's hope she first speaks with her mother instead of me. Perhaps… she may help cool down her reaction."

Kogane nodded with sad eyes and moved closer to her only son. Then she lied by his side and covered him with her mokomoko, "Sleep, my son."

With a sigh, Sesshomaru allowed her scent to comfort him and allowed his senses to disconnect from the world.

xxoOoxx

Kagome sighed as she sat at the corner of the spring. It felt too good, her body felt all lax and sitting up took a toll on her. After deeming her corner safe enough, she turned towards the rocks, reclined her upper body into them and closed her eyes.

That is how Sesshomaru found her when he came to deliver the kimono. He placed his old piece over the dried rocks and walked towards her form. Her hair was over her right shoulder, and her face was over her right arm, leaving her left side exposed. He could see little of her, just her naked back, but it was tempting enough. His eyes followed her creamy skin until they fell over the pale scar at her side. _The spot where it all began… the Shikon no Tama._

He sighed and began to divest himself of his clothes. He placed them in an indentation at the edge of the hot spring and walked inside silently. He dived under water for a few seconds and then came up with a soft groan of pleasure. It had been quite some time since he last bathed and he found that this type of warmth was what his body had needed to release his stress.

He moved to Kagome and sat nearby, eyes watching her. If he went with the information he had at the moment he was about to kill his younger half-brother sometime soon. It was the only way to break the bond. Somehow he was going to be revived, for he was the one responsible of pushing Kagome back at this time. How was he going to achieve that? Only the Kami knew the answer to that.

Related to Kagome, he would, in the future, impregnate her without her knowledge. His seed will find its mark and Kagome would be pupped with twins. This healer she had spoken off must have helped him somehow in order for all this to happen. Then she was living with him and had met his mother. That was one hell of a weird future… at least he knew what was going to happen in order to be prepared. It was impressive how he, and this miko, could make his life so complicated.

Then he came back to the present time, for musing will not help him achieve his goal. Kagome seemed to trust him enough to sleep at his side. That was a great help. She, however, didn't seem inclined to be close to him at other times. It could be that she felt shy because he was the Taiyoukai from the past or perhaps he had never… made a move with her. Could it be? How was their relationship then? Was he… scared? He could be, after all… he did abuse her trust.

How to go about this?

He needed to have the miko be comfortable with him… fast and not be scared of him. If she was free for the taking, since she had no mark, then he shouldn't allow this opportunity to slip. Once he allowed her to escape his grasp, when he allowed Inuyasha to mate her, and he would be damned if he allowed her to escape him again. Why would it be so difficult to get her to agree to be his mate? He was an honorable Taiyoukai, his looks were fine and he had a lot of power to protect her. More so, he had this terrible sentimentality human woman liked so much…he was _in love_ with her. Had been for so long… did she even realize this? No, she was as dense as his half-brother most of the time with these matters.

With a sigh he moved towards her and pulled her into his lap slowly. She mumbled incoherently for a few moments before finally settling against him. He allowed his stiff shoulders to relax when he realized she didn't awake right away. This would give him some time to get used to her. Perhaps it will even help her… not to be so shy when she awoke. He made sure to have her upper body under the water, just in case as to not aggravate her further should she awake in a foul mood.

He moved his nose close to her head and nuzzled her hair. He couldn't smell much because of the steam, but he found the action assuring anyways. He had her close. She was here. The fates were smiling upon him.

He lay back against the boulders and absently began to play with her long hair. She would mate him. He knew life couldn't be so cruel to him. He would be the father of the pups, his and Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was probably pissed off and would seek any opportunity to snatch her away. Unless anything big had happen and Inuyasha didn't want her anymore, but that was doubtful. His brother was as stubborn as they came… it mattered little if he was right or wrong… and possessive. He was very possessive.

A small pulse caught his attention and Sesshomaru concentrated on the pups. He blinked a few times and then freed some of his youki. He directed the green threads towards Kagome's stomach and allowed it to slip inside at a slow pace, not wanting to cause anyone any discomfort. To his surprise, his youki began to move inside the pups that began to store it. He had never seen such a thing, yet… he had never met a miko who was pregnant with a hanyou. Perhaps… this was something that was needed and he would follow his instincts about this matter. There was little logic to follow and a lot was in the line. He would much prefer to follow his beast's directions in this case.

It was warming, to feel the little specks of life reacting. They were small, but powerful. He wasn't schooled about hanyou, but he felt it in his heart. The little ones were starting to develop an aura and that gave him some peace of mind. The aura was part, if not, the soul. The soul created identity, a barrier, between what was self and what was other. Perhaps, if this truly formed… the pups would have more chance to survive. Any living entity fought for survival… and the soul, or youki in case of a youkai, was what carried the power; the will.

"That feels nice," Kagome whispered suddenly, without moving.

The Taiyoukai froze. "They are strong," stated Sesshomaru carefully after a moment, "They were in need of youki."

Kagome nodded and when she moved, she heard the water and instantly shot awake. She gasped and turned her face upwards, "Se-Sesshomaru! Why are you here?!"

Knowing it was now or never, the Taiyoukai repressed most of his uncertainties and tried his best. "I brought you the kimono," he said motioning the white piece with his head. "Since you were asleep this Sesshomaru made sure you would not drown. Besides, is it not normal for us to bathe together in the future?" the last he asked with a tilt of his head.

Kagome sputtered in embarrassment, her cheeks bright red.

"You are no longer mated to Inuyasha," the Taiyoukai said carefully, "Surely this Sesshomaru already informed you of his feeling for you, did he not?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be stupefied by his words. Her lips parted and her mind tried to speak up, but she was physically too surprised to be able to form words.

Sesshomaru shook his head making water drops fall down his neck and chest. "Is this Sesshomaru so useless in the future?" he asked to himself out loud. Then he locked his golden eyes with hers, "This Sesshomaru wishes to mate you," he stated formally, sincerely. "He has liked you since Naraku was defeated, he even thought for a moment to stop your mating with Inuyasha, but later decided that his love was unrequited… since you _wished _to mate Inuyasha. So, he allowed it, respected your decision, and watched from a distance. Now, however, you are no longer mated to Inuyasha… so, he asks for a chance now. Kagome, will you accept this Sesshomaru's affections?"

The miko was frozen in place. Her neurons had short circuited somehow because she couldn't process any coherent thought… she could only watch as the Taiyoukai moved closer…and closer towards her… until his lips, tentatively, touched hers.

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for reading! Finals are oveeeer!


End file.
